Ese Fanfic tan especial
by ritorudeito
Summary: "¿Con que estamos saliendo, eh Chat?" "La idea fue tuya, mi lady" ... ¡Especial LadyNoir!
1. Chapter 1

"**Ese FanFic tan especial"**

.

Especial 2 años escribiendo para _Miraculous_

.

**CAPITULO 1**

**Inesperada Invitación**

.

_**Arrabababasey… **_

_Arrabababasey_

_A veces, cuando no conoces el idioma corres el riesgo de errar en cuanto lo que una canción significa, pues puedes al final llevarte una sorpresa. Sin embargo, algo había en esta melodía… que estaba segura que se trataba de una canción romántica, de esas que anhelas escuchar durante una velada romántica a la luz de luna junto al chico de tus sueños… de esas ocasiones tan perfectas que sabes que nunca ocurrirán _

_**Arrabababasey… **_

_Arrabababasey_

… _sabadadasei… - _murmuraba Marinette intentando seguir la letra de la canción mientras casi inconsciente se mecía suavemente a los lados siguiendo ese suave ritmo – _…sa da baba sei_

\- No sabía que entendieras idiomas extranjeros, Marinette – comentó Tikki tras observar a su portadora relajarse al compás de esa linda melodía. Su expresión parecía casi ensoñada cuando abrió los ojos para verla

La chica enseguida rió por el comentario de su kwami – No lo hago Tikki… - respondió como si fuera algo obvio mientras seguía moviéndose al tiempo de la canción

\- Bueno, te has pasado varios días ya sintonizando esa estación… - añadió Tikki recordando que, sea que estuviera frente a su máquina de coser dando vida a uno de sus recientes diseños o haciendo alguna tarea escolar, su portadora sintonizaba en su celular esa misma estación de radio… Algo que quizá no sería del todo extraño de no ser porque se trataba de una nueva estación

Una que se distinguía del resto por ofrecer música en diversos idiomas que a su vez iban de distintos géneros. Desde rock hasta clásicas. Podía decirse que habían recopilado la mejor música de cada parte del mundo… Y querían ganar más audiencia porque, no todos parecían muy dispuestos a escuchar letras difíciles o imposibles de entender… como era el caso de la canción que justo en ese instante se escuchaba

-...Solo esperando a que suene esa misma canción – añadió Marinette sabiendo lo que su kwami diría - _Lo sé…_ \- añadió con un suspiro – Es extraño no saber lo que realmente dice pero, me gustaría saberlo... Suena a que es realmente romántica… _a un sueño_ – añadió recordando esa escena que tenía en la cabeza desde la primera vez que escuchó esa melodía… Sin entenderla, podía afirmar que no era una canción cualquiera, del tipo que cualquiera puede interpretar… Era más bien la canción perfecta para un plan romántico… una velada, un baile, una promesa a través de esa letra inentendible para ella. Era el tipo de canción que cualquier chica sueña que se la dediquen, el complemento perfecto y toque final en una noche romántica…

Entonces, volvió a tomar un respiró y sonrió sin ganas mientras volvía a la realidad – triste saber que nunca sabré lo que significa

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó su kwami, curiosa

\- Es una canción muy poco conocida en Paris, ¡ni siquiera está en nuestro idioma!... Y no todos son lo bastante románticos como para traducir una canción

La pequeña kwami sonrió - ¿y si resultara al final que no es una canción romántica?

_-_ Eso_ siempre es decepcionante… _Pero estoy segura que lo es – afirmó al tiempo que la canción concluía termino y pronto fue reemplazada por la voz de la locutora quien tenía al parecer una nueva noticia que compartir

"**Tal como lo escuchan mis queridos **_**radioescuchas, **_**por primera vez los fans tendrán la oportunidad de convivir con sus artistas musicales favoritos un fin de semana entero ¡De acampada musical!"**

\- ¿Qué? ¿acampada musical? – murmuró Marinette poniendo más atención a la noticia

"**Paris estará contando con los artistas musicales más famosos del momento como Jagged Stone, Clara Ruiseñor y muchos más y ¡por supuesto! La estrella anfitriona del evento cuyo nombre se ha mantenido en el anonimato hasta el momento de la apertura"**

_\- ¿un anfitrión? – _murmuró pensativa al escuchar eso - ¿Quién podrá ser?... ¡no importa! ¿escuchaste? ¡De acampada con cantantes famosos! ¿te imaginas? Jagged Stone, Clara Ruiseñor y ¡no puedo perdérmelo!

"**Invitamos a todos a comprar sus entradas en compañía de un amigo pues únicamente contamos con pases dobles ¡Y se están agotando!" **

\- ¡Voy a llamar a Alya! – exclamó Marinette buscando su teléfono - _debemos conseguir pases pronto_

Marinette comenzó a llamar a su mejor amiga manteniéndose emocionada ante la idea de asistir al evento, sin embargo la vena curiosa continuaba ahí… _¿Qué artista podía ser ese famoso anfitrión?_

.

.

Mientras tanto, en una lujosa habitación de hotel, un grupo de personas se apresuraba a transportar equipaje y equipo de sonido al mando de una elegante mujer

\- ¡dense prisa! – decía ella a la vez que hablaba por celular - Tenemos que llegar e instalarnos pronto en Paris

\- ¡señora! – interrumpió uno de los hombres a su servicio que corría apresurado hacia ella, parecía alarmado - A llegado esto – añadió entregándole un misterioso sobre blanco sin datos en el

La mujer lo tomó y al instante que lo abrió su expresión cambio. Era una misteriosa carta sin remitente escrita con letras recortadas de revistas… el contenido era todo menos alentador

\- ¿pasa algo? – preguntó un hombre tan elegante como ella que se acercó en cuanto vio su expresión

_\- ¿Crees que corra peligro…?- _le dijo en un hilo de voz al tiempo que discretamente le pasaba la carta, intentando que nadie más se enterara - _suena a amenaza…_

\- Retractarnos no es una opción – respondió el hombre, aunque no dejaba de parecer preocupado – apenas falta un par de días

_\- ¿Qué sugieres, entonces? – _volvió a preguntar la alarmada mujer mirando al pensativo hombre – tampoco podemos arriesgarnos así…

Eso era cierto… _¿Qué opción quedaba entonces?_

.

.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Marinette al teléfono - ¿Cómo que ya están agotadas?... _entiendo, no hay problema – _añadió con voz apagada al tiempo que colgaba su celular

_\- Lo siento Marinette – _le dijo Alya desde el video chat de su computadora mirando la expresión desanimada de su amiga - Nino apenas pudo conseguir un pase doble y…

_\- Lo sé, Alya_… ¡no se preocupen! – añadió queriendo sonar más animada - Nino no podía perdérselo, tú y él seguro lo pasaran muy bien… _Nos veremos en clase _

_\- Te contaré todo_

Y tras una sonrisa de despedida, el video chat terminó y Marinette volvió a lucir desanimada

\- Siento que tengas que perdértelo Marinette – dijo Tikki – sé que realmente querías ir

Marinette volvió a sonreír para su kwami – supongo que ya habrá otra ocasión ¿no?... Además, no tendría con quien compartir un pase doble

Resignada, Marinette se levantó de su silla, parecía dispuesta a apagar su computadora cuando le sorprendió una nueva notificación tanto en Lady Blog como en la página de noticias. Se trataba de un vídeo al parecer dirigido al dúo de héroes de Paris… curiosa, lo abrió

Nadia Chamack apareció en la pantalla junto a quien parecía ser un elegante hombre de negocios que, tras hacer una nueva promoción a la acampada musical hizo la más sorpresiva e inesperada invitación

"_**Así que, como uno de los organizadores del evento y a nombre de la estrella anfitriona**_

_**Quiero extender una invitación honorifica **_

_**Ladybug y Chat Noir**_

_**¡Queremos contar con ustedes!" **_

.

.

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

N/A: Hola, hola! Me da gusto compartir una nueva historia con ustedes! Probablemente este capítulo se les hizo mega cortito y es cierto, realmente había pensado en hacerlo más extenso pero no quise aplazar más el inicio de la historia. En realidad fue ayer 25 de Noviembre cuando cumplí 2 años ya pero no pude publicar antes y no quise arriesgarme a retrasarme más... En realidad justo ahora tengo un horrible dolor de garganta pero en fin ¡aquí esta! ¡Es para ustedes! Agradeciendo que hayan seguido mis historias durante estos dos años, sus reviews y su apoyo. Y esperando escribir mucho más para ustedes y que por supuesto esta nueva historia les guste y la sigan hasta su final ¡Por supuesto!

¡Es LadyNoir!

El nombre, no estoy del todo segura si es provisional o así se quedará. En realidad desde que la idea me vino a la cabeza y cada idea que iba o voy añadiendo, yo me refería a esta historia como "_ese Fic" _asi que... veremos

Respecto a la trama, la canción que suena al principio del Fic será importante dentro de unos capítulos. Si de acuerdo a las pistas que aparecen alguno tiene sospechas de que canción es... Puede dejarlos en los comentarios, y si aciertan ¡Les dedicaré un capítulo de esta historia!... De hecho, ya hay una trivia por ahí respecto a un personaje. Uno de mis OC que aparecerá en esta historia y será importante... ¿sospechas? Ya ahí alguien por ahí que quiere hacerse acreedor de ese capítulo... _cofcofLadyaquacofcofespero estes por aquí! _Sin embargo, no todo es lo que parece, se me han ido ocurriendo muchas cosas y creo que este se convertirá en un Fic algo loco

¿spoiler para el próximo capítulo?... Podrían escuchar la canción de _"Celos"_ el remix de Fanny lu o la versión dueto de Daniela romo... E ¡Insisto! aunque la canción parece algo obvio no todo es tan obvio como creen. Será un capítulo... _divertido, sorpresivo y mucho más!_

_Nos leemos pronto! _

Y por cierto... _Can you feel the love tonight?_... ups! dí un spoiler futuro!


	2. Misterioso Anfitrión

**_CAPITULO 2_**

**_Misterioso _****_Anfitrión_**

**_._**

_\- Hola, hola bugaboo – _le saludó al teléfono de su yoyo la alegre voz de su compañero - ¿lista para la acampada?

\- ¿No te ha parecido algo extraña esa invitación? – respondió la heroína entre curiosa e intrigada - Quiero decir, somos súper héroes no súper estrellas ¿Por qué tendríamos una invitación especial?

\- Esa es la fama _bichito_ – respondió ¡por supuesto! Con su tono de voz confiado – en todos lados quieren contar con tu presencia…

\- ¿_Fama_? ¿Crees que estamos invitados en calidad "famosos" como el resto de los artistas? – preguntó entre preocupada y divertida por lo mucho que su compañero disfrutaba de la idea

\- ¿Qué más podría ser? O… _¿o es que no te agrada la idea de… asistir_? – preguntó el chico

Ladybug casi podía asegurar que había una nota de decepción en la voz de su compañero que intentaba disimular - No, no es que no quisiera ir – respondió con sinceridad – la verdad, incluso intente conseguir entradas pero… creo que será distinto ir usando los trajes, tu sabes, estaremos rodeados de cámaras, de fans… ¿no crees?

La heroína pudo escuchar una sutil risita de parte de su compañero – _claro… - _respondió _\- _Y me alegra escuchar eso, porque hoy durante la patrulla me han entregado nuestro pase ¡tenemos un _VIP_!

\- ¿_VIP_? – preguntó la heroína aún más intrigada por todo eso, a diferencia del evidente entusiasmo de su compañero

\- ¡Claro! – respondió el héroe - Nosotros entramos como estrellas ¡Es el precio de la fama!

\- ¡Espera! – interrumpió - _¿Quién…?_ ¿_Cómo… _como es que a ti te entregaron ese pase?

\- Parece que este gatito es muy bien recibido por ahí… - alardeó - _¿Ladybug? – _llamó tras unos segundos de silencio

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó la heroína en tono serio

_\- ¿de verdad, que…? – _preguntaba el chico rubio

\- ¿Chat? ¿Hay algo que aún no me hayas dicho? ¿conoces a los organizadores del evento? ¿Tienes contacto con quienes vendían las entradas? _¿Tuviste algo que ver con esa invitación?_

\- ¡No! – afirmó apresurado – Ladybug ¡te lo aseguro! En un principio la invitación me sorprendió tanto como a ti

_\- Pues ahora si estoy realmente intrigada respecto a esto… - _dijo en tono pensativo y con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Nos vemos a la entrada del **"**_**belle etoile"**_**?**

Ladybug casi podía asegurar que su compañero sonrió cuando respondió - ¿Significa que si vas a aceptar la invitación?

La heroína no pudo evitar sonreír también al notar que esta vez su compañero no podía disimular el entusiasmo en su voz. Pensó que tal vez ambos habían estado en una situación semejante, ansiosos por asistir pero sin posibilidades de tener entradas… Sin embargo no podía permitir que el entusiasmo ante la posibilidad de asistir la cegara… había algo en todo aquello que seguía resultándole extraño

De hecho, ese "_por favor_" que incluyó aquel hombre al final del video de invitación y lo que ahora sabia por parte de su compañero de pronto le hacían pensar que la presencia de ambos era más importante de lo que parecía

.

.

Habiendo por fin llegado el día, Ladybug avanzó por los tejados hasta llegar al lugar del evento. "Belle etoile" era conocido por ser uno de los mejores lugares para acampar en París, su magnífica vista hacia el Sena, el área para fogata, las cabañas y la hermosa vista de las terrazas hacían de ese lugar algo idóneo para un evento como ese

El camino hacia la entrada estaba bellamente rodeado por árboles que conducían directo a la entrada donde una barrera automática impedía el paso junto con una especie caceta donde debían presentar sus respectivos boletos

Ladybug se dejó caer justo frente a la ventanilla de dicha caceta - _¡wow! – _murmuró al levantar la vista y ver la cantidad de posters promocionales de cada artista invitado llenando el lugar. Esta vez no pudo evitar comenzar a emocionarse ante la idea

Enseguida, miró discretamente a su alrededor en busca de su compañero. Revisó el reloj de la pantalla de su yoyo y comprobó que su compañero estaba ligeramente retrasado

\- ¡bienvenida a la acampada! – La heroína se sobresaltó cuando le saludo una voz femenina detrás de la ventanilla – ¿puedo ayudarte?

\- Eh… claro – respondió Ladybug enarcando una ceja, sintiendo que aquella voz le era extrañamente familiar – de hecho voy a esperar para entrar con mi acompañante, él no debe tardar y…

_\- Vaya… Ladybug – _añadió la chica detrás de la ventanilla cuyo rostro era difícil de distinguir – Por un momento pensé que no te tendríamos por aquí… ¿puedes permitirme tu pase y darme el nombre de tu acompañante para registrarlos?

\- Eh… - titubeo Ladybug de nuevo sintiendo que alguna vez había conocido a la dueña de dicha voz y a su vez extrañada por sus palabras - _Mi…_ _¿mi pase? ¿y mi acompañante?_ – repitió sin entender _¿no era obvio que iría con Chat Noir? ¿no todo Paris había escuchado de la invitación pública que les extendieron_? - El pase lo tiene mi compañero pero, seguro que ya ambos estamos en la lista de… invitados… y… - decía mientras veía la silueta detrás del cristal que se levantaba, la puerta comenzaba a abrirse y… - ¡¿TÚ?! – exclamó Ladybug cuando por fin la reconoció

_\- Realmente lo siento _– le dijo una chica de cabello pelirrojo fingiendo su tono de pena – pero no puedo pasar por alto las reglas y… el nombre de _Ladybug, no está en la lista… _Tienes que entregarme tu pase y…

\- ¿_Qué…_? – interrumpió Ladybug sin comprender – Pero… ¡¿_Tu trabajas aquí_?! ¡quiero decir! De seguro Chat Noir y yo estamos…

\- Lo siento – añadió de nuevo con fingida pena al tiempo que le mostraba la tabla que llevaba en sus manos – pero en la lista de invitados que nos entregó el anfitrión dice "Chat Noir y… _acompañante_"

Ladybug parpadeo un par de veces y luego frunció el ceño - _¿Chat y…?_ – Murmuró y enseguida agitó la cabeza - Pero si es obvio que yo…

\- Y como dije, Ladybug, debo respetar las reglas…

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Y las reglas dicen que… al parecer Chat Noir tiene libertad de elegir otra compañía – sugirió la chica al tiempo que agitaba su cabello rojo y volvía al interior de la cabina mientras Ladybug la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

_\- Antoniette… - _refunfuño la heroína cruzándose de brazos

Tras unos segundos más, por fin Ladybug dejó caer los hombros y soltó sus manos que sin darse cuenta las había estado apretando en puños… Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que esa chica y ella se encontraron pero era obvio que no había olvidado del todo lo que había pasado y que, por lo mismo, la molestaría a la primera oportunidad… como había hecho justo hacia unos momentos

Por otro lado… _¿Por qué el anfitrión había hecho esa distinción con su compañero?_ _¿Tenía algo que ver con la inesperada invitación?... ¿No estaban seguros de si Ladybug iba asistir y querían contar con uno de ellos al menos? ¿O solo porque le habían entregado el pase a él?... Pero ¿No era obvio que irían juntos?... Si ella declinaba ¿Chat hubiera ido con alguien más? ¿O sería simplemente que Antoniette buscaba molestarla?..._ Debía admitir que no se esperaba ver a esa chica justamente hoy… Sus sospechas detrás de aquella invitación de nuevo surgieron con más fuerza al tiempo que tomaba su yoyo para revisar la hora

_5 minutos más de retraso _

_\- ¿Dónde estás Chat Noir? – _murmuró

\- Si te han dejado plantada o tu héroe te hace esperar como es su costumbre siempre puedes ser mi acompañante – dijo una arrogante voz a sus espaldas, una voz que creyó conocer y como nunca, deseaba equivocarse _¡¿es que aquello era un complot en su contra para arruinarle el día?!_ Ladybug se encogió de hombros y se giró lentamente deseando equivocarse - _Que enorme placer es verte de nuevo, Ladybug _

_\- Leo Ferrec… _\- murmuró la heroína sin mucho entusiasmo, casi resignada

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó el chico rubio con dramatismo - ¡Me recuerdas! ¡me haces tan feliz!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ladybug deseando librarse pronto de él

\- ¿Qué, qué hago aquí? Es obvio que en un evento como este no podían privarse de mi presencia – dijo mientras alborotaba su cabello rubio para enseguida mirar de reojo a la heroína quien rodaba los ojos ante su actitud - y por supuesto – añadió tomándole por sorpresa una mano - como ya dije, mi invitación a ser mi acompañante es totalmente enserio

\- Te lo agradezco – dijo Ladybug poniendo distancia de nuevo - pero no es necesario

\- ¿Qué no es necesario? – añadió sonando casi ofendido mientras intentaba acercarse a la heroína ignorando la incomodidad de ella - Lo es cuando hay quien se atreve a hacer esperar a tan bella chica y…

\- ¡¿No escuchaste que no es necesario?! - dijo una tercera voz al tiempo que un brazo rodeaba a Ladybug por los hombros y obligaba al chico a mantener distancia con la heroína - Mi lady no necesita otra invitación

\- ¡Chat Noir! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – saludó Leo con fingido entusiasmo

Chat lo miró serio sin responder el saludo

_\- Como sea… - _añadió Leo como restándole importancia – Supongo que nos encontraremos más tarde… _será un largo fin de semana_ – añadió mirando a la heroína al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar de espaldas en dirección a la entrada – _y mi invitación siempre estará abierta…_ si necesitas un paseo romántico por el Sena, una invitación a cenar, c_on quien bailar_ o sí de nuevo te hacen esperar… siempre será un placer para ti estar conmigo – concluyó disfrutando del ceño fruncido del súper héroe antes de por fin darles la espalda y entrar al campamento

Ladybug rodó los ojos y suspiró agradeciendo haberse librado de él al menos por el momento y miró de reojo a su compañero quien seguía abrazándola con esa postura defensiva pero con los ojos fijos en el chico actor – _Chat…_

\- Si te estaba molestando, solo tienes que decirlo y le arruinare su famosa cara – aseguró Chat Noir

\- Te lo agradezco pero puedo manejarlo – dijo Ladybug cruzándose de brazos – además creo que eso no estaría bien visto en un súper héroe

\- Si es por eso, no te preocupes… - añadió Chat Noir - los gatos somos muy cuidadosos al no dejar evidencias

\- Bastaría con que cierto gato hubiera llegado a tiempo… - sugirió Ladybug cambiando su tono de voz y de nuevo mirando de reojo a su compañero con los brazos cruzados

\- Tienes razón – respondió Chat Noir aunque estaba más como pensando en voz alta - _no le daré oportunidad de nuevo…_

\- Me refiero a que bastaría con que le hubieras aclarado a tu fan número uno que vendrías conmigo – aclaró Ladybug liberándose del agarre de sus hombros

\- Sí, yo… ¿qué? – dijo mirando desconcertado a la heroína

\- Que al parecer hay una lista donde el anfitrión dio el nombre de los invitados VIP y solo hablan de "_Chat Noir_" y un acompañante – entonces Ladybug desvió la mirada y puso sus manos en su cintura –_…Tenías oportunidad de venir con alguien más ¿eh? Eso no me lo contaste… Estoy curiosa ¿a quién hubieras invitado si yo no aceptaba? _

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Deber ser un error ¡Por supuesto que vendría contigo! ¡quiero decir! – explicaba Chat Noir a toda prisa - ¡todos escucharon cuando nos invitaron a ambos! ¿Quién ha dicho que…?

\- Pues la r_ecepcionista _no tiene idea de que _Ladybug_ vendría al evento – añadió cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada otra vez

_\- ¿La recepcionista? – _repitió Chat Noir desconcertado – Bichito ¿Qué estas…?

\- ¡Chat Noir! – saludó efusiva una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la ventanilla justo antes de volver a abrir la puerta para salir y con excesivo entusiasmo correr en dirección al héroe - ¡Bienvenido al evento! – saludó empujando "accidentalmente" a Ladybug al acercarse al chico - ¡_No podía esperar a verte de nuevo!_ – dijo dándole un muy rápido abrazo que tomo por sorpresa al héroe y ni siquiera pudo reaccionar

La heroína lo miró de reojo intentando pasar por alto el empujón que había recibido

\- ¿tu? – titubeo Chat Noir alejándose de la chica – eh ¿Antoniette, cierto?

La chica asintió - ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo sonriendo emocionada

\- Como olvidar un akuma que casi me mata – dijo Ladybug como queriendo recordarle a la chica que ella seguía ahí - _Parece que era enserio que eres bien recibido aquí, gatito – _añadió en un susurro sutil a su compañero

\- ¿_Tú crees_? – respondió casualmente Chat Noir mientras se despeinaba el cabello pero enseguida tomando el hilo de lo que su compañera quería decir - ¡digo! No… Yo… no sabía que trabajabas aquí y… parece que ha habido un mal entendido Antoniette – añadió con tono más serio – ella es Ladybug y compartirá el pase doble conmigo – explicó al tiempo que le entregaba dicho pase

\- …_como siempre – _murmuró Ladybug

_\- En ese caso, ¡Bienvenidos! Chat Noir y… compañía – _añadió sin más problemas pero con una sonrisa extraña dirigida a Ladybug para enseguida sonreír amablemente al súper héroe al tiempo que se levantaba la barrera metálica permitiendo el pase de ambos héroes – feliz estancia

\- Vaya, gracias por aclararle a tu fan que si vendrías conmigo – dijo Ladybug mientras avanzaban por la senda que dirigía al área del campamento

\- ¡Por supuesto que vendría contigo! – afirmó Chat Noir

\- ¿sabes? Ahora en verdad creo que tú debes saber quién es ese anfitrión, tienes demasiados privilegios aquí – decía Ladybug mientras no perdía detalle de que, aunque el lugar había sido invadido por posters de los muchos artistas invitados, el rostro del anfitrión se mantenía en incógnita

\- Bichito, te aseguro que estoy tan intrigado como tú – respondió Chat Noir

\- Pues si tú no lo sabes, ese anfitrión si debe saber quién eres, todo esto no puede ser casualidad, el pase VIP a tu nombre y semejante distinción en la lista de invitados…

_\- Tal vez ese pase te lo hubieran entregado a ti y hubiera estado a tu nombre si fueras un poquito menos formal con los fans_

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – preguntó Ladybug frunciendo el ceño

\- ¡WOW! – exclamó una voz detrás de ellos – Son Ladybug y Chat Noir ¡realmente estarán aquí!

El par de héroes se detuvo para ver a un chico casi de la edad de ellos corriendo en su dirección. Tomaron nota de que el chico vestía un uniforme igual al del resto de los escoltas que comenzaban llegar al lugar… _esperen ¿escoltas?_

\- ¡Soy un gran admirador! – dijo el efusivo chico mientras saludaba de mano a los héroes quienes lo miraban confundidos – _lo siento… - _dijo disculpando su entusiasmo - Soy Drew… había escuchado que la escolta recibiría ayuda adicional pero no pensé que realmente…

\- ¡Espera! ¿_la escolta_? – interrumpió Ladybug - ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿no lo sabían? – dijo el chico algo apenado – creo que cometí una imprudencia pero ¡no se preocupen! Pronto lo entenderán y por lo que se no es algo que vaya a resultarles molesto o algo por el estilo… al contrario… _Sobre todo a ti, Chat Noir – _añadió con una risa sugerente que desconcertó a ambos – bueno ¡nos veremos! – se despidió al tiempo que volvía a su lugar junto al resto de los escoltas, mucho mayores que él por supuesto

_¿Sobre todo a ti, Chat Noir? _Resonó en la mente de Ladybug el último comentario del chico y volvió a mirar con sospecha a su compañero - ¿Sigue sin parecerte nada extraño?...

\- Tampoco entendí a qué se refiere, mi lady ¡te lo juro! – se apresuró a decir el héroe – Pero… - dijo llevándose una mano al cuello - supongo que es algo lógico, se preocupan por la seguridad en un evento como este y…

\- ¿la seguridad? – repitió Ladybug sin poder creer que su compañero no notara nada - Chat ¿realmente no sabes…?

**¡Señores y señoras! –** saludó una animada voz que sonó en todos los altavoces del lugar - ¡Niños y niñas! ¡Famosos y famosas! ¡Su anfitrión les da la bienvenida!

El dúo de héroes intercambio miradas y se apresuraron al área donde habían ubicado el escenario principal, sabiendo que por fin conocerían a ese famoso tan famoso

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

N/A: _¿Ven de que habló?..._ ¡Hola, hola! Siento haberme tardado más de la cuenta, he de aclarar que este capítulo en un principio sería más largo pero ya no quise hacerlos esperar, ahora estará dividido en dos partes y como ya tengo adelantado, espero traérselos muy pronto

Había dicho que esta historia se había tornado algo loca y creo que se empieza a notar porque... Resulta que hoy aparecieron 2 de mis OC... **_¿Ladyaqua?_** Vamos a ver si en el siguiente capitulo completas la carambola con tus aciertos... Si!

por si hay lectores nuevos entre ustedes, **"Antoniette" **es una chica que apareció en mi fic de "**_Una cita con Adrien"_ **pueden leerlo si gustan! pero breve mente les resumo que ella, en un principio estaba interesada en Adrien pero tras ciertos acontecimientos, traslado su interés a Chat Noir y por supuesto, ella y Ladybug no se llevan muy bien que digamos...

El que si nadie esperaba ver de vuelta era al famoso "**Leo Ferrec**"... La verdad, ni yo misma lo esperaba pero aquí esta! Un chico que es obvio que irrita a Chat Noir, su primera aparición fue en mi Fic de _**"Rubio su cabello, verde sus ojos"**_ y declaradamente es obvio que él y Adrien/Chat Noir no se agradan... Sin embargo, hay un personaje más que conocer...

En el siguiente capítulo conocerán por fin quien es el anfitrión del evento y entenderán el principal punto de todo esto y la razón de reunir a algunos de mis OC... la canción que recomendé de "Celos" remix de fanny lu, vuelvan a escucharla ;)

Respecto a mis retrasos, ya se como se los voy a recompensar...

¿reviews?

Saludos a _Arashi Shinomori y LadyAqua! Asi como a los Follow y favorite y demás lectores!_


	3. La reina esta de vuelta

**N/A: No saben como me divertí escribiendo este capítulo... Solo quiero decir que la canción que aparece al principio de este capítulo se llama "Un lobo en la noche" pueden encontrarla en youtube si quieren escuchar, de hecho les recomiendo escucharla para que todo sea más comprensible, ahora si... ¡continuamos! **

**.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**LA REINA ESTA DE VUELTA**

.

_**¡Su anfitrión les da la bienvenida! **_

El dúo de héroes intercambio miradas y se apresuraron al área donde habían ubicado el escenario principal, sabiendo que por fin conocerían a ese famoso tan famoso

En el lugar del campamento, habían ubicado diversos escenarios pequeños en lugares estratégicos para uso de los cantantes invitados a los cuales podrían acudir con sus fans y convivir directamente con estos sin inconvenientes

Pero por supuesto, el escenario principal era el más impresionante de todos. Rodeado de luces, máquina de humo y una alta plataforma con escalones que conectaban con el público

Ambos súper héroes tomaron su lugar en la primera fila junto al resto del público, quienes no dejaban de preguntarse e incluso teorizar de quien era el anfitrión… Y por mucho, la respuesta les sorprendió

_**¡Auuuu!**__ – _El sonido semejante al auténtico aullido de un lobo inundo el escenario seguido por los remates de una batería al tiempo que el escenario quedaba a oscuras y al siguiente instante la música comenzó a sonar mientras las luces jugaban en el escenario como si buscaran en donde enfocarse

La música que sonaba era como una mezcla entre pop y rock

La euforia del público de inmediato aumento cuando por fin una silueta apareció en el fondo del escenario… una silueta tan femenina como la voz que comenzó a entonar la letra de una nueva canción

_**\- Tengo que respirar, **_

_**Contar del 1 al 100 y luego**_

_**Hacer volar las nubes **_

_**Que me nublan el cerebro**_

Muchos en el publico comenzaron a murmurar entre si creyendo reconocer a la dueña de esa voz cuyo rostro era aún invisible y el dúo de héroes no fue la excepción. Ladybug frunció el ceño queriendo prestar más atención pues le parecía que alguna vez la había escuchado. Miro de reojo a su compañero para comprobar si tenía las mismas sospechas pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la expresión de Chat Noir no era precisamente de sospecha

Chat Noir poco a poco comenzaba moverse siguiendo el compás de la música mientras sus labios de Chat Noir amenazaban en formar una sonrisa que parecía no muy seguro de esbozar como si temiera equivocarse – _No… - _murmuró Chat para sí mismo - ¿_sí?_ – decía como si no pudiera creerlo

Ladybug miro con sospecha esta vez a su compañero y sin decir nada devolvió la mirada al escenario

Las luces y la oscuridad hacían una mancuerda perfecta manteniendo oculto el rostro de la chica más el humo comenzaba a desvanecerse y pronto en el fondo fue más evidente la figura femenina

_**\- Intento de seducción**_,

_**Por un**_ _**seductor extranjero - **__**– **_Cantó la chica quien poco a poco comenzaba a avanzar según el ritmo de la música- _**Que me persigue en moto**_… _**Y dice cosas que no entiendo **_

La gente alrededor comenzaba también a moverse y aplaudir al compás de la canción

_**\- Pisando a fondo el gas… intento escapar – **_cantó la chica imitando la postura de una motocicleta - _**y no lo puedo lograr… Voy contra dirección, Y el retrovisor… Dice que va… Pegado ahí detrás… **_

Y por fin, las luces revelaron el rostro de la chica… - _¡WOOOOOOW! _– gritó el público al tiempo que la voz de la chica entonaba el coro de la canción mientras saludaba al público con su mano libre y una gran sonrisa

_**\- ¡auuuuu!... ¡Un lobo en la noche!**_

_\- ¡La Reina del pop con ustedes! – _anunció con entusiasmo el maestro de ceremonia_ \- ¡aplausos!_

Una ovación inundó el lugar a modo de bienvenida a la cantante. Ladybug, sorprendida se unió a los aplausos no muy segura de hacerlo… Tenía que admitir que no esperaba verla ese día… - _Kelly… - _murmuró la heroína

_\- ¡bienvenida Kelly Evans! – _dijeron por los altavoces

La heroína aun no salía del asombro cuando se sobresaltó al escuchar que incluso su propio compañero se unía al ánimo y la euforia del público

¡Woooow! – decía Chat Noir mientras comenzaba también a moverse abiertamente al ritmo de la música

Tal era el ánimo del súper héroe que incluso llamó la atención de la cantante que, cuando se percató de quien se trataba no pudo evitar sonreír tan alegre como él e incluso levantó su mano libre del micrófono para saludarlo mientras volvía a cantar y caminaba _en su dirección_

_**\- Tengo que respirar… Pisar con decisión el freno y sujetar la riendas… **__**¡Corazón estate quieto!**__** – **_Cantó quedando de pie justo frente al dúo de héroes. Acentuando la última frase al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y tocaba su corazón como si realmente este estuviera tan agitado que debiera calmarse

Kelly alzó la miraba y volvió a sonreír_… con cierta coquetería_ \- _**Debe haber un imán… ardiendo en tus ojos verdes…**_

Ladybug parecía estar disfrutando del show al igual que el público pero tras esa estrofa, miró discretamente a su compañero y de nuevo se percató de que este le devolvía la sonrisa a la cantante… _¿imaginó cierta complicidad en ese intercambió de miradas? _

_**Que cuando te me acercas ¡pierdo el control por completo!**_

El nuevo rumbo de la canción no pasó inadvertido para el resto del público que de inmediato buscó con la mirada al súper héroe. Incluyendo a su compañera súper heroína quien giro su mirada hacia él de forma ya no tan discreta… casi acusadora

\- … _**No sé ni que decir ¡Y tonta de mí! Me voy con él a bailar – **_cantó Kelly al público para enseguida devolver la mirada al héroe - _**Ahora o nunca ¡Fin!... ¡No puedo seguir**_… _**contando aquí… **__**lo que hubo entre los dos! **_– añadió haciendo ademan de un susurro e incluso un guiño

Chat sonrió de nuevo a la cantante y aplaudió junto al público mientras la chica cantaba el último coro de la canción…fue cuando por fin se percató de la expresión de su compañera y la forma en que lo miraba. Sin poder descifrar por completo la expresión de Ladybug, el chico de traje negro solo atinó a encogerse de hombros con expresión inocente

Sin reírse ni mucho menos, Ladybug devolvió su atención al escenario pensando en lo que la chica cantaba… _¿A qué se refería con "__lo que hubo entre los dos__"?... ¿simplemente esa era la letra de la canción?... ¿O acaso en sus visitas anteriores ella y su compañero se habían visto sin que ella lo supiera?... ¿O era…? ¡Oh, oh!_

Ladybug recordó entonces aquella invitación que Kelly Evans había hecho a ambos en su primera visita, cuando la akumatizaron… aunque, para ella había sido obvio que la invitación era más que nada para Chat Noir… _¿después de todo… Chat Noir si habría asistido a ese concierto?_... _No, él le había dicho que no lo haría… ¿o no lo había dicho?... ¿Chat Noir se había ido al concierto después de…?_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**.**_

"_¿Y que no ibas a ir a su concierto como su invitado especial?"_

"' _¿celosa, mi lady?"_

"_No" había respondido ella apresurada "Pero tal vez te estoy retrasando"_

"_¿retrasando?" le dijo Chat con una sonrisa coqueta "Me gusta que me retrases, A partir de hoy puedes retrasarme todo lo que quieras, no me importaría llegar tarde a todos lados si esto es un retraso"_

_Ladybug no había podido ocultar una sonrisa ante los comentarios de su compañero antes de, como por casualidad, volver a enredar sus manos en ese cabello rubio sin ella misma entender la razón de aquello mientras Chat Noir la estrechaba en sus brazos y disfrutaba de como ella jugaba con sus mechones rubios _

_._

¡No!... Chat Noir podía haberse ido con la cantante después de eso… ¿cierto?...

**¡**_**Bravo!... ¡Kelly! ¡Kelly! **_Aclamaba el público cuando la canción por fin concluyó _**– **_¡Más aplausos para la reina! – decían por el micrófono cuando la canción termino

Ladybug sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad, queriendo olvidarse de aquello y de cómo su corazón se había encogido ante la idea y se unió sin mucho entusiasmo a los aplausos finales percatándose de nuevo de como Chat Noir se unía a las ovaciones

\- Te agrada mucho que este de vuelta ¿no? – se atrevió a decir, obteniendo al instante la atención de su compañero

\- ehh _¡sí!_ _\- _ atinó a decir Chat Noir tras un titubeo y volviendo a encoger los hombros – quiero decir, yo…

_\- ¡Chicos!_ – interrumpió la alegre voz de Kelly quien descendía del escenario y corría en su dirección

Ladybug enarcó una ceja al fijarse en el nuevo aspecto de la chica desde la última vez que se habían visto. Su cabello ahora lo llevaba más largo, seguía siendo de esa tonalidad rubia oscura y ese día lo había alisado, sobre él llevaba una gorra que al igual que el resto de su outfit, acentuaba su imagen de _"rockstar"_. Consistía en leggins, una chaqueta de cuero y resaltaban sus largas botas de combate

El andar de la chica era tan grácil que muchos ojos la seguían conforme avanzaba. Ella daba rápidos saludos a quienes se encontraba y acelero el paso al encontrarse ya a corta distancia de los héroes

\- ¡Hola! – saludó entusiasmada dando a Chat Noir un abrazo realmente él no se esperaba

\- Kelly… yo… – respondió Chat Noir, parecía_ desconcertado_

\- ¡_Me encanta volver a verte Chat Noir_! – dijo la chica en voz más baja antes de separarse

– Si, yo… – decía nervioso sacándole una sonrisa a la cantante – También me es un gusto, alteza – añadió con su habitual seguridad y caballerosidad - que estés de vuelta

\- Para desordenar Paris otra vez _¡igual que siempre!_ – respondió con un guiño - _¡Ladybug! _– saludó entonces girándose a la heroína y acercándose a ella para también darle un rápido abrazo que la chica de rojo realmente no se esperaba – Es bueno verlos por fin sin akumas de por medio

\- Y es bueno que sigas visitándonos a pesar de eso – añadió Chat Noir

\- ¿bromeas? – dijo Kelly - ¡Me encanta Paris! cuando me dicen que volveré… _siempre se me hace_ _agua la boca – a_ñadió con una sonrisa

\- … _se nota – _murmuró Ladybug rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos

\- Señorita Kelly – interrumpió un chico con traje de escolta a quien el dúo de héroes reconoció – perdón por interrumpir, pero la necesitan

\- Mis disculpas chicos – dijo Kelly al dúo – consecuencias de ser extranjera… vuelvo pronto ¡Y gracias por avisarme Drew! _Ya te dije que no es necesario que me trates con tanto formalismo_

Kelly se retiró momentáneamente, moviéndose con elegancia mientras lo hacía… algo que Drew no pasó inadvertido, pues la miró hasta que se hubo alejado y luego suspiró – _Ahhh…_ _Es toda una tortura formar parte de su escolta - _murmuró para si - ¿no crees? – preguntó mirando de reojo a Chat Noir

_\- Ehh_ – titubeo Chat al parecer sin entender a qué se refería

¡Parece un bombón, amigo! – exclamó Drew sin disimular y tomando uno de los hombros del héroe - ¿O no? – volvió a preguntar sin dejar de mirar en dirección a la cantante

_\- Ehh… yo…_ \- volvió a titubear Chat Noir mirando de reojo a Ladybug y la postura de esta

La heroína mantenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mirándolos de reojo, como a la espera de lo que él fuera a responder pero a la vez pretendiendo no escucharlos…

\- ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir! Me alegra encontrarlos – dijo de pronto un hombre de elegantes ropas que se acercó al dúo de héroes – _Drew, vuelve a la escolta por favor y dile a tu padre que no bajen la guardia_

\- ¡De acuerdo! – respondió alegremente el chico – Nos vemos – se despidió de los héroes momentáneamente

\- Chat Noir – dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano al héroe en un saludo – Me alegra verte de nuevo ¿me recuerdas, cierto?

\- Claro – respondió el saludo el súper héroe – usted fue quien me entrego nuestro pase

El hombre asintió – Ladybug, es un gusto conocerte y que nos acompañes – dijo saludando a la heroína

\- También fue usted quien hizo ese vídeo, invitándonos a venir ¿cierto? – dijo la heroína respondiendo el saludo

\- En efecto, y estoy seguro que quieren saber la razón ¿cierto? – el hombre de pronto bajo la mirada y tomo aire – Iré al grano… Uno de los artistas invitados al campamento recibió, antes de llegar, una nota anónima con una amenaza que juran se cumplirá durante este evento… hemos tomado precauciones por supuesto, pero al desconocer al autor de dicha amenaza, tememos no solo por la seguridad de ella, sino de todos los presentes

\- Entiendo que quiere que ayudemos a la escolta y a los guardias a dar con el autor de esa amenaza antes de que dañe a alguien – dijo Ladybug

\- Claro que no – respondió el hombre – Su misión, si deciden aceptarla, será brindar protección al famoso que fue amenazado pero no en calidad de guardias, ustedes están aquí en calidad de invitados precisamente porque deben estar cerca de los invitados, así estarán cerca de ella y anticiparan cualquier peligro sin alarmar a los demás como lo harían miles de guardias… si los ven como invitados nadie sospechara e incluso es posible que con ustedes aquí, ya ni siquiera se atrevan a intentar algo… Entonces ¿aceptaran?

\- Claro – dijo Chat Noir - cuenten con…

\- ¡espera! – interrumpió Ladybug a su compañero - ¿Quién es el famoso que recibió la amenaza?

\- ¿no es obvio? – respondió el hombre – La anfitriona… Es Kelly ¿ahora entienden? ¡Es por eso que son los indicados! – seguía explicando el hombre ignorando la expresión que de pronto había adoptado Ladybug - Podrán protegerla pero al ser la anfitriona no tendrán que dejar de disfrutar de todas las atracciones del campamento ¿aceptan cierto?

\- Ehh – titubeo Ladybug – En realidad, nosotros…

\- ¡Perfecto! – dijo el hombre sin dejarle terminar y volviendo a estrecharles la mano – me alegra contar con ustedes, Drew vendrá pronto para explicarles que hacer junto con la escolta en caso de que algo suceda, ahora si me disculpan… estos eventos son muy agotadores, permiso – concluyó alejándose sin más

Ladybug dejó caer los hombros, desganada – _sabía que no era una invitación desinteresada_

\- Claro que no – respondió su compañero - pero será un trabajo muy placentero ¿no crees?

Ladybug lo miró entrecerrando los ojos recordando lo que Drew había dicho sobre eso - ¿a qué te refieres?

\- ¡Ladybug! ¡Chat Noir! – interrumpió nuevamente Drew - Así que decidieron echarnos una mano en este _desagradable trabajo – _dijo con evidente ironía - ¡_Ay…_! No concibo una peor forma de pasar el fin de semana que estar todo el tiempo tras de una _rockstar_ tan bella – añadió de nuevo con ironía pero con toques de ensueño - _¿me das la razón, amigo? – _Preguntó de nuevo a Chat Noir - ¿ella es hermosa, eh?

\- Ehh – titubeo el héroe – _Yo… - _decía de nuevo mirando de reojo a Ladybug quien esta vez también parecía pendiente de su respuesta. El héroe incluso paso algo de saliva antes de responder – _Claro, trabajar junto a una chica hermosa siempre es agradable – _respondió a Drew aunque de reojo miraba a su compañera – Kelly siempre lo ha sido – afirmó – mejorando lo presente, claro – añadió causando que la heroína rodara los ojos

\- Pero por supuesto – dijo Drew – Ladybug, mas a mi favor, Chat Noir estarás rodeado de chicas hermosas estos días

\- Si claro – dijo Chat sin prestar mucha atención - ¡_Ladybug!... ¿me disculpas? – _dijo rápidamente a Drew al ver que su compañera les daba la espalda y comenzaba a alejarse - ¡Ladybug! ¿A dónde vas?

\- Bueno, es que esto parece más una conversación entre chicos que de trabajo para súper héroes – respondió la heroína - así que creo que tú puedes manejarlo bastante bien

\- ¿no estarás diciendo que no vas a quedarte a la acampada? – le preguntó Chat – Quiero decir que, no podríamos hacer eso… Cuentan con nosotros

\- ¿Tu repentina responsabilidad no tiene nada que ver con dejar ir la oportunidad para estar rodeado de chicas? – preguntó Ladybug

\- … _¿Qué? – _logró articular Chat Noir con expresión de desconcierto cuando fueron nuevamente interrumpidos

\- ¡chicos! _¿Qué hacen ahí?_ – preguntó Kelly acercándose nuevamente al dúo - ¿no van a disfrutar del campamento?

\- Ehh… te lo agradezco pero… – respondió Chat Noir algo dudoso mirando a Ladybug - creo que no podremos…

\- ¿qué? ¿rechazaran la invitación? – preguntó Kelly casi decaída - ¡Vamos! No pueden perderse de todo esto – dijo señalando a su alrededor - Tenemos la mesa de postres y la tienda de souvenirs libres para los_ VIP_… Y en un par de horas estará abierto el micrófono para dúos con sus cantantes favoritos ¡incluso hay instrumentos disponibles!... Hay área de videojuegos y por la noche estará la fogata con música, baile, conciertos y si necesitan un momento de descanso pueden dar un paseo por rió Sena o hacer uso de las sillas playeras que colocamos en las terrazas de las cabañas… tienen una vista magnifica, puedo mostrárselos si quieren, _soy la anfitriona – _añadió con guiño

\- Eres muy amable – respondió Ladybug - pero justamente le decía a Chat Noir que debía volver a casa a recoger una mochila que olvide traer conmigo ahora

\- ¿_significa que vamos a quedarnos_? – le preguntó Chat en voz baja a su compañera, nuevamente entusiasmado

\- Por supuesto – respondió Ladybug – no podíamos rechazar una invitación como esta…_ y mucho menos iba a dejarte con toda la responsabilidad - _añadió también en voz baja

\- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Kelly, y enseguida dirigió sus ojos a Chat - entonces…

\- Y Chat Noir ira conmigo – añadió a toda prisa y al instante Ladybug - _¿cierto, gatito?_ – dijo tomando del brazo al chico

\- Eh, si claro, también debo dejar concluso unos asuntos en casa antes de volver – respondió el héroe - ¿estarás bien? – preguntó a Kelly

\- Si lo estará Chat – respondió Ladybug en su lugar - tiene una escolta cuidando de ella

\- Sí, es verdad – dijo Kelly dejando caer los hombros - mis representantes insistieron, aunque no es agradable siempre tener a toda la escolta conmigo… Claro, será muy divertido si parte de la seguridad son ustedes

\- ¿te encantará darnos la espalda? – bromeó Chat Noir

\- ¡claro! ¡Guardaespaldas! – rió Kelly - Antes de irse ¿podría pedirles algo? Hay algunos chicos que trabajan aquí muy emocionados por conocerlos y temo que no tendrán oportunidad más tarde a diferencia de los invitados _¿les importaría mucho firmar unos cuantos autógrafos antes de irse? _

\- Claro – dijo Chat Noir – no hay problema ¿cierto? – dijo mirando de reojo a Ladybug

\- ¿firmar autógrafos? Claro que no – respondió Ladybug

\- ¡Genial! ¡ahora los hago venir! ¡Gracias! – añadió Kelly antes de retirarse de nuevo con ese coqueto y grácil andar

\- Sí elegía irme no tenías por qué hacerlo también ¿sabes? – dijo Ladybug atrayendo la atención de su compañero - Después de todo, la invitación está a tu nombre… y como guardaespaldas eres excelente

_\- Esta acampada no es de interés para mí, al menos, no si no estás tú ¿lo sabes? – _respondió Chat Noir – Y respecto al trabajo de héroes, aunque pueda manejarlo te he dicho que siempre es mejor cuando estamos juntos

Ladybug reprimió una sonrisa - ¿no me digas que ibas a desairar a s_u majestad_? – le dijo de nuevo con _ese_ tono particular – Sí parece que realmente ustedes se han vuelto buenos amigos

Chat Noir sonrió – digamos que cuando está aquí en Paris siempre todo se vuelve… _más especial_ – dijo mirándola a _ella_ de una forma especial, algo que _ella_ no percibió

– Eso explica todo tu entusiasmo en el concierto apenas la viste– dijo Ladybug como disimulando una mueca – y también el ella que te haya dedicado esa canción ¿por cierto, vas a cambiar de traje?

\- ¿de traje? – preguntó Chat Noir - ¿Por qué debería…?

\- Tal vez ahora quieras cambiar el de gato por uno de… no sé, el de…_ Un_ _Lobo en la noche - _sugirió Ladybug, y ante no tener respuesta de su compañero de nuevo lo miro de reojo descubriendo que este la miraba con cierta sospecha - … ¿qué?

\- ¿todo eso no tiene nada que ver contigo estando… no sé, un poquito… _celosa,_ cierto?

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Por favor! – exclamó Ladybug cruzando los brazos - no seas tan arrogante

\- Bueno, es que ahora recuerdo que Kelly siempre te ha…

– Kelly puede dedicarte todo su repertorio si quiere – dijo Ladybug como queriendo restarle importancia - y tú podrías coquetear sin preocuparte por eso con todas las chicas de este lugar, comportándote como un lindo gatito en la oscuridad… perdón, como un _lobo en la noche_

Chat Noir la miró como si estuviera dispuesto a protestar o añadir algo más cuando vio a un grupito de chicos y chicas viniendo en su dirección con libretas y celulares en mano

_**¡Ladybug! ¡Ladybug! ¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo? **_La heroína pronto se vio rodeada tanto de chicos como de chicas de diferentes edades. Ella sonría mientras firmaba y posaba rápidamente para algunas fotos cuando un grupito de chicas pasó cerca de ella a toda prisa

"_Ahí está él" "No lo puedo creer" _murmuraban entre ella esas chicas que iban tan aprisa que accidentalmente empujaron a la heroína, casi haciéndole caer

\- ¡_Auch! – _exclamó la heroína cuando mientras tallaba su hombro donde la habían golpeado

\- Lo lamento – dijo una de esas chicas que se detuvo para disculparse – Mis amigas están… _¡wow!_ Eres Ladybug ¡esperaba encontrarte! – la heroína casi sonrió, cuando… - Oye, _¿crees que Chat Noir este libre hoy por la noche? – _le dijo en un susurro

_**¡¿QUÉ?! **_

– Sé que sería algo complicado, porque ya escucha a muchas chicas entusiasmadas con la idea pero como tú y él son tan amigos, tal vez tú podrías… ya sabes… _hoy en el baile…_ ¿no te importa, cierto?… - seguía diciendo la chica ignorando la expresión en el rostro de la heroína - ¡oigan! – exclamó de pronto la chica al ver algo que ocurría a espaldas de la heroína - ¡espérenme! ¡no es justo! – decía la chica olvidándose de la heroína y corriendo en dicha dirección

Ladybug casi agradece haberse librado de ella… parpadeo un par de veces queriendo asimilar lo que esa chica había querido pedirle… _¿Qué se creía? ¿estaba loca?... _pensó y casi cuando decide restarle importancia, escuchó unas efusivas voces femeninas a sus espaldas

_**¡Chat Noir selfie! **__**¡Chat Noir firma mi diario! ¡Añade una dedicatoria! ¡Chat Noir sonríe! ¡Firma mi poster! **_

\- ¡_Pero que…!_ \- murmuró Ladybug al girarse discretamente y ver a su compañero rodeado por un buen grupo de chicas, unas muy efusivas _fangirls _que luchaban por ocupar un lugar a lado del súper héroe fuera para obtener un autógrafo o una selfie

_¿Qué rayos?_ Pensaba Ladybug tras parpadear un par de veces más… ¿desde cuando él tenía tantas fans? ¿O más bien desde cuándo Chat Noir era tan asediado por chicas?... Nunca lo había visto a ese grado

\- Ladybug… ¡Ladybug! – insistía inútilmente un par de fans queriendo llamar su atención - ¿Tu y Chat Noir podrían darnos una selfie juntos? ¡Ladybug!

\- Eh… ¿eh? Lo siento, yo… claro – respondió la heroína queriendo desviar la atención de su compañero y sus fans - _¿Tienen una pluma? _

_\- Eh… _\- titubeo el chico – en realidad queríamos una selfie contigo junto con Chat Noir

\- Pero no es mala ideal un autógrafo – dijo la chica a su lado – Aquí tienes – dijo entregándole la pluma y una hoja libre

La heroína las tomó y pretendió concentrarse en ello pero discretamente continuaba escuchando a las escandalosas chicas que tenía a sus espaldas

_**¡Chat Noir me encanta tu cabello! ¿Cómo te lo cuidas?... ¡Esos ojos, Chat!... ¡Amo tu sonrisa!... ¿Haces mucho ejercicio?... **_La heroína no pudo evitar abrir la boca con asombro al escuchar a un par de chicas murmurar entre ellas un _**¡es tan sexy!**_

_¡¿Sexy?! _¿Realmente habían dicho _sexy?!_

\- Ah ¿Ladybug? – dijo uno de los dos chicos que le pidieron el autógrafo - tal vez en otro moment… ¿Ladybug?

_¿de donde le habían salido a Chat tantas fans?... ¡Si! ella misma le acababa de decir que podía coquetear con todas las chicas del lugar sin que a ella le molestara ¡Y no le molestaba! pero... Era como si todas ellas la hubieran escuchado y ahora aprovecharan la oportunidad de su vida... Osea ¿de donde sacó esa otra chica que ella iba a conseguirle una cita con su compañero?_

"**Por fin, es mi turno, se lo voy a pedir" – **escuchó la heroína decir a una voz femenina que le resultaba muy familiar y muy irritante también "_**No olvides que hay esta…ella**__" _le respondió otra chica… Ladybug no quiso voltear, pero casi podía asegurar que se referían a ella

_"__**Ah sí**__" _dijo la voz irritante de la chica como restándole importancia "_**la de coletas graciosas**__" _

_¡¿COMO LA HABÍA LLAMADO?!..._

La heroína de pronto tuvo tentación de voltear, y acercarse y ver directamente lo que pasaba con su compañero y todas esas chicas... _¿estaría él tan entusiasmado con ellas como lo estuvo en el concierto de la reina_?... ¡_ash!_ Pero sí volteaba a ver él podría pensar que después de todo a ella si le importa que él este rodeado de otras chicas... que la situación muy a la mano se hubiera presentado ¡Y él fuera tan obediente!... _¿Y si lo hacía para probar que a ella si le importaba?... ella no iba a darle oportunidad pero... ¡que rayos! ¡Quería mirar! _

\- Ladybug – la voz de los chicos la sobresaltó – de verdad, si no es buen momento, no hay problema

_\- ¡NO! – _dijo la heroína – quiero decir… ¿para qué esperar? Justo ahora no debería haber problema y a Chat Noir le encantará salir en dicha foto - dijo elevando la voz - ¿verdad Chat?...

Al no obtener respuesta, Ladybug por fin se giró para mirar en dirección a su compañero y esta vez no pudo disimular la mueca que se formó en su rostro al ver cuál era la chica a la que atendía justo en ese momento

**_¿Puedes añadir una dedicatoria? Para mi fan favorita entre todas o algo así_**

_**Antoniette **_– masculló Ladybug al ver a la pelirroja mirando a su compañero con expresión de paloma romántica ¿era enserio? ¿Esa chica no tenía vergüenza o qué? ¿Y él? ¿Recompensaba a la chica que no la había dejado entrar dándole autógrafos con dedicatorias? ¿Qué más? ¿Iba a pedirle corazoncitos?

Y fue entonces cuando el héroe se sobresaltó cuando la chica pelirroja inesperadamente se abrazaba a su cuello, mientras tomaba con su mano libre una fotografía…

\- ¡CHAT! – no pudo evitar exclamar la heroína… Esa chica ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que, cortésmente, Chat Noir intentaba zafarse

\- ¡Mi lady! – exclamó Chat Noir agradecido y de nuevo intentando soltarse no solo de la pelirroja sino también del resto de las chicas quienes miraron despectivamente a la heroína

\- ¿Te importaría? Hay un par de chicos que quieren conocerte – dijo la heroína en tono serio, intentando controlar lo que decía a la vez que sentía sobre ella la mirada de todas esas chicas conforme acortaba esa poca distancia

\- ¡Purr supuesto! – respondió Chat Noir logrando apartarse del grupo – señoritas – dijo con una reverencia que sin duda encanto al grupo – este gatito se retira

"_¡Ahhhh!" _se quejaron las chicas - ¿ya te vas? – se quejó una de las fangirls

\- Pero si puedes quedarte un rato más – dijo Antoniette para enseguida girarse hacia la heroína - Ladybug, te lo vamos a devolver pronto

Ladybug frunció los labios, esa chica comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia…

_\- De verdad, chicas, lo siento_ \- decía Chat Noir en tono calmado mientras retrocedía, sin percatarse aún de la expresión de Ladybug – _Quizá en otra ocasión…_

\- ¡Ay! – se quejaron las fans - ¿no te agrada la compañía de tus fans?

_¿Qué ese día su compañero había añadido feromonas a su fragancia o qué?... _Ladybug miraba de reojo a su compañero y su actitud excesivamente amable y caballerosa ¿no podía simplemente apartarlas? ¿Podían irse sencillamente? ¿Tenía que ser tan amable? ¿No veía que así solo las atraía más? ¿o lo hacía a propósito?... ¿y ellas? ¿Cuándo se pensaban rendir?... Seguían acercándose a Chat Noir sin importar lo que él les dijera para que lo dejaran ir, era como si Chat llevara consigo un imán y ellas fuera alfileres… La chica del cabello pelirrojo, en lo particular, _¿imaginaba como la observaba cada vez que intentaba acercarse a su compañero?_ Parecía que ese día se había propuesto molestarla

Ladybug suspiro… eso que su día apenas comenzaba ¿que rayos faltaba?

_\- Parece que a tu chico Chat Noir no lo sueltan hoy… Por suerte mi invitación sigue en pie, prometo que por mucho que las chicas me rodeen y vaya que lo hacen, yo no te haré estos desplantes _

.

\- Chicas, de verdad, no es eso - decía Chat Noir mientras retrocedía – Pero Ladybug y yo… - y al buscar a su lado a la heroína, se congeló, pues al alzar la vista vio de nuevo a ese actor cerca de su lady… todo rastro de amabilidad desapareció de su semblante… Chat Noir frunció el ceño

.

\- Gracias pero de nuevo no gracias – respondió Ladybug al chico queriendo darle la espalda, no obstante, este no desistió y la detuvo tomándola por un brazo

_\- Vamos, Ladybug - _dijo alargando una mano hacia ella

\- ¡Leo de verdad! – protestó la heroína alejándose

El chico volvió a insistir- _el paseo por el Sena se ve de lo más romántico, puedo llevarte esta noche _

_._

_¡¿ACASO SE ATREVIÓ A TOCARLA?! - ¡_Si me disculpan! - dijo Chat Noit a toda prisa - mi Ladybug me necesita – sentenció comenzando a darle la espalda al grupo de fans

_¿ese idiota de verdad no tenía cerebro?... __¡¿No había escuchado que dijo que no?!..._

.

\- De nuevo, No – dijo Ladybug queriendo mantener la calma pero mirando de reojo como esa chica insistía en seguir a su compañero

_\- ¡vamos! Solo una foto más_ – decía Antoniette lo bastante alto como para que la heroína escuchará – _Te devolveré pronto con… tu Ladybug_

_¡Bien!... ¡Ya era suficiente! _Pensó la heroína ignorando al chico frente a ella que insistía en conseguir su atención _¿Con que coletas graciosas, no? ¿Que creía? ¿que ella no importaba? ¿era un cero a la izquierda para todas ellas?_

\- ¿no es necesario? – dijo Leo – Si no te gustan los paseos románticos, Entonces ¿Nunca has bailado a la luz de la luna una canción romántica?

Harta de lidiar con ese chico, Ladybug también le dio la espalda justo a tiempo para encontrarse con su compañero que venía en su dirección y, mirando a la chica que venía tras él… sonrió... _¿con que ella no importaba, no?_

\- Al contrario – respondió Ladybug al actor – Pero temo que ya tenía planes al respecto… - dijo con una suave voz

\- ¡Oye tu! - comenzó a decir Chat Noir cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca cuando de pronto una mano enguantada de rojo tomo su mano y…

\- ¿no es así… _mi príncipe? _

.

Se había apresurado a volver con ella en cuanto vio al actor de nuevo cerca de su lady. Se olvidó de la caballerosidad con el grupo de fans y no prestó atención en si le seguían insistiendo… Le había advertido a ese idiota que no le daría oportunidad de molestarla otra vez y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo

Pero justo cuando estuvo a su lado y a nada de intervenir… Ladybug le tomó de la mano, como tantas veces había hecho… Como cuando enfrentaron a Reina Primicia, a Grafi-tiempo, a Clima tempestuoso pero... - ¿No es así... _mi príncipe?_

_¿que? _

\- ¿_Mi... mi príncipe? – _repitió Chat Noir en un susurro casi sin fuerza, sin comprender ¿se refería a él? ¿así lo había llamado?... ¿de pronto estaba soñando? ¿Era una ilusión?...

Chat Noir no era el único sorprendido, detrás de él, Antoniette se había congelado en su lugar observando sus manos unidas… ¡No! ¡Eso no era cierto!

\- Por cierto _¿No crees que ya es hora de irnos? – _volvió a decir Ladybug acariciando su mano y mirándolo de _esa _forma - _Ibas a acompañarme ¿recuerdas? _

\- Eh… Sí, yo... – titubeo Chat Noir sin entender nada - _¿qué…? _

Ladybug frunció los labios discretamente y explicó - Leo nos invitaba a dar un romántico paseo por el Sena – dijo mientras le daba un discreto pellizco a su compañero que seguía mirándola sin entender nada – Pero yo creo que sería mejor sí…

_¡Auch! _Exclamó Chat Noir hasta que cayó en cuenta de todo lo que su lady había dicho - ¡¿QUE?!

\- ¡Oye, oye! – protestó Leo – Yo no lo invite a él – dijo señalando al héroe – Sin ofender Chat Noir, pero no creo que resulte muy divertido para ti

\- ¿A si? – respondió el héroe comenzando a cerrar los puños - Yo creo que en realidad podría ser bastante divertido… ¡_auu! _– masculló tras otro "sutil" pellizco de parte de la heroína

\- En ese caso - añadió Ladybug - entenderás que yo tampoco aceptaré ninguna invitación... Lo más normal es que hoy este junto mi novio… - Los ojos de Chat Noir casi se salen de sus órbitas, incluso olvido el dolor que le habían dejado los pellizcos y solo se giró para mirar desconcertado a su compañera quien seguía sonriendo como si le hubiera dicho la hora - ¿O no, _mi lindo gatit_o?

Parecía que Chat Noir quería decir algo pero de pronto era como si hubiera olvidado como hablar... por otro lado, Ladybug disfrutó en el fondo de la expresión que ahora tenía el grupo de fans, especialmente la pelirroja

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Antoniette - ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo sé mucho sobre ustedes, no por nada soy una gran admiradora, y…

\- Entonces, has de saber que Chat Noir… es solo _mi Chat Noir – _afirmó Ladybug al tiempo que se aferraba al brazo del súper héroe quien seguía desconcertado…

\- Pero... - comenzó a decir la pelirroja

– _Parece que a él le gustan las coletas graciosas_ – le dijo Ladybug casi sonando orgullosa- ¿no es verdad, _mi príncipe? _

¡_Auch_! – se quejó Chat tras otro pellizco que lo volvió a la realidad - ¡quiero decir! Claro… ustedes comprenderán… - decía aunque él mismo no comprendía ni de lo que estaba hablando – las... las cosas del amor y… - miró de reojo a Ladybug quien lo miraba como pidiendo que le siguiera el juego

y de pronto, el héroe se percató de la incrédula y molesta expresión de ese tal Leo... Así que, olvidando su anterior desconcierto, su actitud segura y confiada volvió...

\- Realmente me has sorprendido al querer por fin hacerlo publico - dijo Chat Noir tomando por la mejilla a Ladybug como Leo antes había intentado... era como si quisiera presumir - Pero me alegro, mi lady - dijo inclinándose un poco hacia ella - _mis sentimientos por ti no eran fáciles de esconder…_ Esta chica es mi novia – dijo con orgullo mirando al resto de los presentes para enseguida abrazarla por los hombros apegandola a su pecho

\- ¿están diciendo que todo este tiempo ustedes han sido...? Perdón por ponerlo en duda – dijo Leo – Pero eso es...

\- Es verdad – dijo una tercera voz que de pronto se les unía – yo lo puedo asegurarlo

Todas las miradas de pronto se volvieron hacia el nuevo presente en la conversación… - ¿_Theo?_ – murmuró Ladybug alzando la mirada confundida y separándose un poco de su compañero, no es que Chat Noir le diera mucha oportunidad para apartarse… Si, era el escultor pero ¿a qué se refería? Miro de reojo a su compañero y se sorprendió de verlo repentinamente nervioso

\- ¿A si? – protestó Antoniette contra el escultor - ¿y desde cuándo es que…?

\- Al menos cuando la estatua en su honor se inauguró – respondió Theo sin dejarla terminar - ya tenían mucho tiempo juntos, lo supe de primera mano – añadió mirando de reojo a Chat Noir quien desvió la mirada de los ojos de su Lady - ellos están saliendo

Ladybug se contuvo de dejar caer la mandíbula, al parecer comprendiendo lo que Theo había dicho y sonriendo alzó la mirada y "acaricio" la mejilla de Chat Noir - _Con que estamos saliendo _– dijo Ladybug entre dientes y en un susurró obligando a Chat a mirarla - _¿eh, Chat?_

El chico solo atinó a sonreír ladinamente – _Creo que_ _la idea fue tuya, mi lady_

_._

_._

¡ash! – exclamó Ladybug al tiempo que soltaba el brazo de Chat Noir y se apartaba de él una vez que estuvieron lejos de cualquier espectador

\- ¡oye! – protestó Chat Noir pero la chica simplemente le dio la espalda - supongo que eso significa que vas a explicarme que fue todo eso

\- _¿Qué…? ¿Cómo qué…? -_ comenzó a decir la heroína - Chat_ ¿en qué planeta estas? _

\- Estoy de acuerdo en que quieras deshacerte de ese sujeto - respondió - _nunca me ha parecido de fiar y parece que se ha propuesto no dejarte en paz el resto de la acampada, sin embargo..._

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Leo? - _repitió Ladybug - ¡Tú...! - de pronto detuvo lo que iba a decir y volvió a desviar la mirada cruzando los brazos - _No pensé que lo notaras ¡mi compañero estaba tan ocupado con sus fangirls que…!_

_\- __¿Qué no lo note?... ¡estaba por intervenir! ten por seguro que si te tardabas 2 segundos más lo hubiera golpeado… ¡aun lo puedo hacer!_

_\- ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿ahora vas a defenderme?! _Pero si parecías muy a gusto con todas ellas ¿no quieres volver? Seguro te reciben con los brazos abiertos…

_\- ¿Cuántas veces te han hecho daño estando conmigo?... – _le preguntó Chat Noir con expresión seria que dejo sin argumentos a Ladybug quien por un momento bajo la mirada... por lo que no notó cuando la mirada de su compañero volvió a cambiar - pensé por un momento que habías querido usar un método menos violento para que te dejará en paz pero... _creo que ya estoy entendiendo todo…_

Ladybug miró de reojo a su compañero al notar ese cambio en su tono de voz - ¿Qué? – le preguntó por la forma en que la miraba - _¿Entendiendo que_? – insistió la heroína en tono sospechoso – No sé qué estás pensando pero mejor ve quitando esa sonrisita... no vayas a pensar que en algún momento todo esto fue por… _celos _

La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó junto con una picara mirada - Yo no he pensado nada - aseguró - de hecho, me parece recordar que acababas de decir algo sobre que no te molestaría si de pronto me viera rodeado de chicas... no es mi culpa que la situación de pronto se propiciará y al final no lo soportaras

\- ¿_Que yo._..? - protestó Ladybug molesta por la forma en que sonreía - Claro, y no perdiste el tiempo ¿verdad? ¿sabes? Ahora lamento haber arruinado tu reunión con tus fans y tus posibles conquistas para hoy... si tanto lo disfrutas, no volveré a intervenir, solo me pareció que realmente tenías problemas para zafarte y… pensé que realmente querías librarte de ese acoso, ¡Pero si quieres volver…! ¿Qué? - volvió a preguntar al mirarlo y encontrarse de nuevo con _esa _mirada

_\- Nada…_ \- respondió encogiendo los hombros - ¿sabes? Yo solo quería ser amable con los fans como siempre hemos hecho... pero lo cierto es que estaban realmente efusivas hoy, te lo agradezco, Te hubiera ayudado antes con el payaso de Leo pero la verdad es que ellas si estaban dándome problemas, era complicado apartarlas sin ser grosero, por eso de nuevo te agradezco…

Ladybug lo miró de reojo ya con semblante más tranquilo, notando que hablaba enserio - _¿Qué rayos te pusiste hoy, por cierto? todas esas chicas estaban tras de ti pensando que eres súper sexy... __No entiendo como las soportabas_ – murmuró

\- _Tal vez lo soy ¿no crees?_

\- ¡Por favor! – dijo Ladybug – Si lo fueras a tal grado, lo hubiera notado ¿no crees?...

_\- _O quizá estas tan habituada a mi compañía que no te has fijado bien en mi irresistible encanto - dijo alborotando un poco su cabello

_Ladybug sonrió - _No estarás pensando que soy como todas tus _fangirls _y que me voy a emocionar por que moviste tu cabello…_ ¡Ay Chat Noir sonríe! ¡ay Chat Noir ponle corazoncitos a mi diario! – _decía imitando el eufórico tono de esas chicas causando que su compañero se riera disimuladamente otra vez – _Yo no haría algo como eso_

\- Claro que no - respondió - Solo me llamaste tu príncipe

\- ¡CHAT! ¡Dije ya un millón de veces que en ningún momento estuve celosa! ¿olvidas que _te pedí perdón por haber arruinado todas tus posibilidades de conseguir más admiradoras hoy?... _

\- ¿diciendo que tú y yo estamos saliendo? – respondió el héroe – _No es que me desagrade la idea pero… _

_\- _¡lo que pasa es que me desagradan ese tipo de chicas…! ¿si? _No estaba celosa o algo así_

_\- ¡tranquila! - _dijo Chat Noir - probablemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido el caso contrario

_\- __Siempre que no estés rodeado de fangirls ¿no_? – dijo Ladybug de nuevo sin pensarlo, pronto quiso haberse mordido la lengua

\- Ya te dije que solo intentaba ser amable, realmente no estaba pensando en...

\- ¿amable? – interrumpió Ladybug - ¿a eso llamas amable? _si yo no armo todo eso ya te estuvieras casando…_

_\- ¿casarme? - _Repitió Chat Noir con una sonrisa -Mi lady, ellas solo fueron por autógrafos

_\- ¿autógrafos?_ ¿No ves a que ellas no les interesa tu firma a menos que sea en un acta de matrimonio?... ¿que? - volvió a preguntar tras el repentino silencio

\- Nada – respondió Chat Noir sin dejar de sonreír – solo entiendo que no te gusta mucho que otras chicas estén tan cerca de… _Tu príncipe_

\- ¡Chat…!

\- Por cierto ¿de verdad me llamaste príncipe?... – decía el chico aparentemente pensativo

\- ¡CHAT!

\- ¿Qué? Solo me pareció extraño ¡digo! Lo entendería si me conocieras en vida normal pero, realmente no me esperaba que tú…

\- ¡Chat basta de eso! - insistió Ladybug - _debí saber que te pondrías así... - _murmuró

\- ¿que? No digo que no me guste pero, para futuras referencias, creo que podrías guardar llamar así para cuando me hayas visto sin mi máscara, ahora podrías...

\- ¿futuras referencias? - dijo Ladybug - Te dije que no volveré a intervenir ¡puedes volver con el grupito si quieres!

\- Daría de que hablar si aprovecho la ausencia de mi novia para estar rodeado de chicas ¿no te molestaría? Porque yo no sería capaz – dijo causando que Ladybug lo mirará con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué? Olvidas que ahora todos aquí creen que estamos juntos, no vas a decirles que de un momento a otro terminamos ¿o sí?

\- ¿y por qué no? Los fans entenderán que es complicado salir con chico que todo el tiempo esta rodeado de chicas

\- Tienes razón, también entenderán que es complicado salir con una chica tan celosa sobre todo cuando _su príncipe,_ no le da motivos... pero como no es el caso de ninguno de nosotros, eso significa que…

\- ¿Qué? ¿estarías dispuesto a mantener la farsa y pretender que soy la única chica en el mundo para ti? – sugirió Ladybug - Aunque eso te haga "no disponible" – dijo como disfrutando de lo que decía – Chat-_sanova…_

\- ¿Es una propuesta? No niego que me hubiera gustado que me lo pidieras de una forma más tierna, quizá en una cena romántica o algo así pero lo acepto… Seré un novio que se asegura de no poner celosa a su novia – dijo ignorando la expresión indignada de Ladybug - Eso no me es complicado… la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Aquí las únicas celosas serán tus fans – respondió Ladybug

\- Y la expresión de ese tal Leo será el mejor bono – dijo Chat – Por que como novio puedo volverme muy protector, del tipo que si ve a otro idiota cerca de su lady no duda en defenderla… Te afirmo que no me detendré la próxima vez que se te acerque de esa forma…

Al principio, Ladybug pareció impresionada por como lo dijo pero enseguida volvió a sonreír - ¿Y Tú me acusabas de celos?

\- Dime otra razón por la que te molestaría verme cerca de otras chicas que me consideran muy atractivo

\- ¡Por que…! Yo… eh – comenzó a titubear – eres un arrogante – dijo – Ya te dije que no me gustan ese tipo de chicas ¡además! Estamos aquí en plan de trabajo en cubierto ¡No de fiesta! Así que como dije, hace un rato yo no estaba celosa y ¡YA! – exclamó de pronto perdiendo la paciencia – Quita tu sonrisita Chat Noir que… ten por seguro que el día que sienta celos de ti no voy a decir que sales conmigo frente a un grupito de fangirls…

\- ¿No? - dijo Chat Noir - ¿entonces que harás?

\- Yo...- decía Ladybug deseando borrarle la sonrisa - ¡Te voy a besar!

funcionó... la sonrisa picara se fue del rostro de Chat Noir - ¿enserio?

\- ¡Sí! - afirmó Ladybug - Y no será una vez ¡serán miles de veces!

\- ¿Tan segura estas? - preguntó Chat Noir no sabiendo bien como interpretar lo que decía su lady

Ella asintió, segura

\- Pues... _Me agrada el plan_ – dijo volviendo a sonreír y acercándose a una peligrosa distancia de sus labios

.

.

Aún en el escenario, la cantante anfitriona, Kelly Evans observó cuando el dúo de héroes abandono del campamento con la promesa de volver… ¿_Así que estaban saliendo?_... La chica esbozó una sonrisa - Algo me dice que esto será espectacular – Murmuró para sí misma antes de darse la vuelta y toparse con la última persona que esperaba se presentará en el campamento… ¿De verdad Leo Ferrec había asistido?

Al percatarse de la expresión de la chica, Leo le sonrió orgulloso - ¿A la Reina no le da gusto verme?

.

* * *

**N/A: Y Yo apuesto a que no esperaban eso ajaja... Hola! ¿recuerdan que le dije de la canción de ****Celos? Creo que lo entendieron... y ya esta claro de que va esta Fanfic, nuestro dúo ahora tiene una "farza" que mantener... De verdad fue muy divertido escribir este capítulo **

**Lectores nuevos y no tan nuevos, Kelly Evans es un OC que apareció en mi primer Fanfic de Miraculous... en aquel entonces no pensé que sería tan relevante ¡ni siquiera pensé que volvería a aparecer! Y aquí esta... así que, **_Ladyaqua, _**parece que ganaste... Pronto tendrás uno de los mejores capítulos de esta historia!**

**Y recuerden que aún pueden adivinar sobre la canción que Marinette escuchaba al principio de esta historia... esa canción será relevante, tanto como **_"Can you feel the ove tonight?" _

**Kelly apareció en la historia "Hechizo de amor" sino lo han hecho, les recomiendo darle un vistazo pues si estará haciendo referencias a esa historia, de hecho, el flashaback que aparece en este capítulo corresponde a ese Fic... Tambien recordar lo que causo el akuma de Kelly aquella vez será importante para esta historia **

**Respecto a este capítulo, parece que Ladybug si esta teniendo un mal día ¿no? uno de esos en los que parece que todos estan contra ti ¡Pero recuerden! ¡ella no esta celosa!... No vayan a pensar que quiere besar a Chat Noir!**

**A quienes tenían sospechas, si, lo confirmo, habrá un baile en un futuro capítulo y será importante esa escena... digamos que también tendrá su lado divertido **

**Saludos para **_ladyaqua, arashi shinomori, y Maretta... me encanta que me dejen reviews!_

**¿les gustaría un spoiler? Es respecto a un par de escenas futuras, no creo que esta canción aparezca directamente en ambas escenas pero pueden escucharla, es como un POV de lo que un personaje va estar sintiendo en dichas escenas... Es****... **_"Reloj"... _**Pueden encontrarla con Luis Miguel**

**No olviden contarme que piensan! Les gusta? **

**Espero leernos pronto y... tambien denle un vistazo a la historia "12 días con Chat Noir" es maravillosa!**


	4. Jugando con fuego P1

N/A: Hola, Hola? ¿Alguien sigue aquí? ¡Se que prometí escribir antes pero! No me lo creerán, me dí una enfermada que tarde cinco días en levantarme, ni siquiera podía escribir en esos días... Pero ya estoy aquí y esta vez de verdad que voy a compensar el retraso... Xcierto, ¿tienen idea de cuantas versiones existen de "**_Can you feel the love tonight_**"?

Pensé que tenía claro cual iba a usar en este Fic pero lo cierto es que todas me han gustado... ¿les cuento un secreto? ¿todos conocen a Marta Sanchez? Ella tiene una versión hermosa de esta canción y... la única que ha sido interpretada por una mujer... Deberían oírla... De verdad!... Es un Spoiler!

* * *

.

.

\- ¡Oye! – se quejó Tikki cuando Marinette, tras perder su transformación en su habitación, arrojó la bolsita donde ella se ocultaba

\- Lo siento Tikki – dijo Marinette comenzando a dar vueltas por su habitación sin prestar atención a lo que hacía – Es solo que… realmente lograron molestar hoy a esta Catarina… ¿sabes quién estaba en la entrada? ¡La pelirroja rompe corazones! ¿y sabes qué? Dijo que no me dejaría entrar "_por hacer cumplir las reglas" – _dijo moviendo los hombros e imitando el tono de voz de la chica - ¿puedes creerlo?

\- Bueno – titubeo Tikki - tal vez era verdad, quizá no quería molestarte

\- ¡Me llamó coletas graciosas! – exclamó Marinette - ¿crees que no quería molestarme? ¡Por favor! ¡Estaba loca por estar con Chat Noir! ¡Con él sí era toda amabilidad y dulzura!... ¡Y esa otra chica! ¿De dónde sacó que yo le conseguiría un momento a solas con él? – decía la chica sin percatarse de la forma en que la miraba su kwami – _como si fuera a hacerlo… _

\- Ah… ¿Marinette?

\- ¿Y quién crees que es la famosa anfitriona del evento? ¡La reina del pop!... _Su majestad_ Kelly Evans, una gran "_amiga"_ de Chat Noir – dijo resaltando las comillas para luego desviar la mirada y cruzarse de brazos

_\- ¡Marinette!_

\- ¡Y él! – continuo la chica sin dejar hablar a su kwami - ¡debiste verlo! ¡tan entusiasmado con la canción que le dedico!_ el muy gracioso creía que eso me iba a molestar ¡va!_

_\- Marinette…_

\- ¡Ya le dije mil veces que no va a ocurrir! ¡no voy a ponerme celosa por… cosas como esas! – dijo agitando las manos como restándole importancia para luego mirar de reojo a su kwami

\- Ah… _¿Marinette?_ – dijo con voz baja su kwami cuando por fin parecía que su chica había dejado de hablar. Ella seguía mirándola de reojo - ¿estás segura de que no te molesto un poquito que Kelly Evans este de vuelta en París?

Marinette desvió de nuevo la mirada - ¿Por qué debería molestarme el regreso de _su majestad_?... a diferencia de Antoniette, ella no intentó molestarme ¡al contrario! Ella es tan amable y tan… ¡Linda! – Exclamó mientras comenzaba a buscar en el interior de uno de sus cajones en su escritorio - ¡sí! todos hablaban de ella, de su gran _"encanto y belleza"_

_\- Y… - _titubeó un poco la kwami_ \- ¿es por eso que vas a empacar maquillaje?_

De pronto las manos de Marinette se congelaron, cayendo en cuenta de que, inconscientemente, había abierto el cajón donde guardaba algunas de sus cosas de cuidado personal – Ah, yo… ¡Claro que no! – exclamó desviando la vista del cajón

La kwami volvió a suspirar profundo cerrando los ojos y dejando caer sus pequeños hombros y flotó hasta tomar uno de los objetos que había en ese cajón _\- Ya se terminó… - _dijo Tikki en tonó calmado mientras entregaba a su portadora un pequeño envase correspondiente a su _lipgloss _favorito. Marinette lo tomó y notó que efectivamente ahora el envase estaba prácticamente vacío - Puedes pasar por uno nuevo antes de volver a la acampada – añadió Tikki

_\- Si…_ \- respondió Marinette casi de forma automática, pero… - ¡No! – exclamó enseguida - Quiero decir ¡¿Por qué debería?! – dijo queriendo restarle importancia otra vez - Solo es brillo labial _nude _¡apenas si se nota cuando lo llevas puesto!¿quien lo notaría? ¿porque querría llevarlo conmigo? ¡además! Kelly es taaaaan hermosa que es imposible notar a otras chicas cerca de ella – dijo con evidente sarcasmo

\- ¿eso incluye a Chat Noir? – preguntó Tikki

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó en respuesta - ¡Todos parecen hipnotizados por ella! siempre que vuelve a París todos hablan de ella, de su música y de su belleza, Incluido él ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Desde su primer visita!... Comienzo a creer que incluso asistió a su primer concierto aquel día después de…

\- … ¿de su abrazo? – añadió Tikki cuando su portadora guardo silencio de pronto - ¿De verdad no estas celosa Marinette?

\- ¿Yo? ¿por toda la atención que _su alteza_ recibe? ¡Para nada! – afirmó - ¿Por qué me molestaría?

Tikki suspiró y voló hasta estar frente a frente con su portadora para que ella no rehuyera su mirada – Porque en el fondo tú creías que Chat Noir era quien había planeado todo para ir contigo al evento – Marinette frunció los labios mientras hablaba su kwami – Y, que en realidad sea un plan de Kelly…

\- ¡claro que lo es! – respondió Marinette - Ya entendí porque no me había incluido en la lista de invitados, no había problema si yo no asistía… Debiste verla ¡Solo tenía ojos para el! Casi podía competir con toda esa jauría de fangirls que lo creen súper atractivo

\- Marinette…

\- No estoy celosa Tikki – volvió a afirmar Marinette adivinando lo que le diría – Chat Noir lleva días empeñado en la idea de que puede hacerme sentir celos pero nunca pasará, sería tanto como que yo aceptará que estoy enamorada de él y no es así, créeme, lo tengo bajo control... _he pasado suficiente tiempo con él y nunca he tartamudeado – _añadió ignorando cuando su kwami rodó los ojos – No voy a enamorarme ni a ponerme celosa solo así de pronto, ¡no hay forma!

_**Arrababababasey….**_

Tikki parecía que iba a añadir algo más cuando de pronto la pantalla del celular se ilumino. Marinette comprobó que, como todos los días, su celular había sintonizado automáticamente aquella estación de radio justo en el momento que tocaban su canción favorita

_**Arrababababasey… **_

Automáticamente, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica mientras comenzaba a mecerse sutilmente a los lados según el suave compás de la música

\- Marinette – interrumpió de nuevo Tikki esta vez más seria aprovechando que la chica se había relajado – Sí realmente no te importaba nada de eso entonces ¿Por qué inventaste que sales con él?...

_\- Nanana... ¿que? _\- dijo Marinette deteniendo de golpe su tarareo - Yo... ¡Por que...! ¡Por que vi que tenía problemas para alejarse de las fangirls! ¡Y además! ¡esa chica pensó que yo no importaba...!

\- ¡Marinette! - volvió a decirle Tikki - _No olvides que a él no le gusta que jueguen con sus sentimientos_

_._

_._

_FLASHBACK_

_._

"_**Parece que está dejando a las parejas escapar**__" había dicho Ladybug mientras observaba sobre aquel tejado los pasos de Glaciador_

"_**Lastima por nosotros**__" le respondió Chat Noir_

"_**No lo entiendes, sí no ataca a las parejas, podríamos fingir**__…"_

"_**¡¿Fingir que?!"**_

"_**Qué estamos enamorados**__" respondió Ladybug sonriente, segura de que era un buen plan hasta que por primera vez, vio los ojos verdes de su compañero, los mismo que siempre la miraban con ternura, ahora repentinamente furiosos_

"_**Lo siento… ¡Yo no juego con los sentimientos de los demás!"**_

_(__**Glaciador**__)_

_._

_._

Aquello por un momento dejó pensativa a Marinette… _¿podría ser que…?_ \- ¡Na! – Exclamó restándole importancia – No creo que exista ese riesgo, no es la primera vez que hacemos algo así

\- Tal vez, pero… - intentó decir Tikki

\- Además, descubrí que Chat Noir hizo algo parecido una vez… siempre me pregunte que había causado el akuma de Copi-gato, no estoy del todo segura de cómo o porque lo hizo pero igual esto no debería preocuparnos... _Solo lo volví no disponible - _dijo mientras cerraba la bolsa que había preparado - _¿Qué podría pasar?... _

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**.**

**JUGANDO CON FUEGO**

**.**

**PARTE 1**

.

Llevando aquella pequeña mochila al hombro, Ladybug volvió a aterrizar en los terrenos de "Belle etoile". Miró a su alrededor deseando que esta vez su compañero no se hubiera retrasado… no estaba de humor para lidiar con la pelirroja otra vez

\- ¡Vaya! – dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas – Si estamos a plena luz del día ¿Por qué me acabo de encontrar una linda estrella? – Ladybug rodó los ojos mientras se giraba para ver a Chat Noir caminando hacia ella –_ Hola_ – saludó con una coqueta voz mientras tomaba su mano – ¿no pensaste que este príncipe haría esperar a… _su reina? – _dijo queriendo besar sus nudillos

\- ¡Ah! – de pronto exclamó Ladybug retirando su mano - _¿Cómo me llamaste?_

\- Ah... - Chat Noir de pronto la miró desconcertado, preguntándose que había hecho de malo – _Mi reina…_ \- respondió en tono inocente mientras alborotaba su cabello con cierto nerviosismo – Es que… Si tú me llamas tu príncipe, creí que… - decía mientras Ladybug lo miraba con los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados – bueno, es que si somos novios sería extraño que no te llamará de una forma más cariñosa y…

\- ¡Pero ni loca vas a llamarme igual que a… _su majestad! – _respondió Ladybug refiriéndose a Kelly

\- Pero…

\- ¡No! – volvió a protestar – Si tanto te preocupa eso… tendrás que inventar algo mejor

\- ¡de acuerdo! – dijo a toda prisa el chico - Relájate ¿sí? Eh… _dulzura_

_\- No – _replicó la heroína

_\- ¿Pastelito?_

\- ¡Jamas!

\- ¿qué tal _cuchurrumí?_... ¿qué? – añadió ante la mirada que le dirigía la heroína – Yo he escuchado muchos que así se dicen ¿o prefieres una variante? Que tal… ¿_bug-churrumi?_

\- Si te atreves, yo te llamaré _Chat-churrumi… - _respondió_ \- _Igual, deja ya eso, tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar que en unos nombrecitos innecesarios

_\- Mmm… Y yo que ya estaba haciéndome a la idea de ser tu príncipe, aunque Adonis también podría ser una opción para mí pero tienes razón, hay cosas más importantes – _dijo mientras Ladybug asentía de acuerdo - como que hay ciertas cosas en las que deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo

\- ¿A sí? – preguntó Ladybug enarcando una ceja por lo que sea que fuera a decir - ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó casi segura de que no hablaban de lo mismo

\- Cosas sobre nosotros dos… - explicaba - cuando se supone que fue nuestra primera cita por ejemplo, o desde cuando estamos juntos o…

\- Como nuestras identidades son secretas no hay demasiado que contar al respecto, siempre podremos improvisar sí tuviéramos que hacerlo – respondió Ladybug – además, ¿Por qué tendríamos que hablar de eso? Estamos aquí para ayudar con la seguridad, no para…

\- ¿entonces está bien para ti improvisar ciertos detalles? – interrumpió Chat Noir – de acuerdo, solo espero luego no te moleste si me veo obligado a improvisar _demasiado… _

_\- ¿demasiado? – _repitió Ladybug de pronto recordando algo – ¡Oh claro! Como al parecer hiciste aquella vez en la inauguración de nuestra estatua ¿no Chat? _¿Vas a contarme cómo fue que akumatizaron a Copy-gato?_

\- Ahh… - titubeó Chat Noir repentinamente nervioso - Lo siento mi lady, pero me pareció que dijiste que tenemos algo más importante que tratar… si quieres escuchar esa historia tendrás que ser _muy persuasiva_… ahora ¿seguimos? – preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo

Ladybug lo miró algo dudosa y desviando la mirada le tomó de la mano

Chat Noir sonrió y ambos caminaron juntos a la zona central del lugar, donde todas las actividades estaban por comenzar

\- Y ¿Cuál crees que sería una buena forma de empezar? – preguntó Ladybug mirando en todas direcciones pensando en investigar quien podría haber enviado la nota de amenaza

\- Es algo complicado decidir – dijo Chat Noir desdoblando un folleto con el logotipo del campamento – Pero, probar subir a las tirolesas no es mala idea, a menos que prefieras ir a los karaokes o podríamos ir a los juegos de…

\- ¡Chat! – protestó Ladybug, sobresaltando a su compañero – Me refería a donde podríamos comenzar la investigación, no olvides que para eso estamos aquí… No vamos a ir a ninguna tirolesa, ni tampoco a ningún juego ni mucho menos a que me destroces los tímpanos en el karaoke

\- Voy a ignorar el que hayas echado por la borda todas las horas que paso dedicando a la música… ¿enserio? Mi lady no podemos estar aquí y no disfrutar de las atracciones, créeme, la anfitriona planeo muy bien todas las actividades - dijo ignorando cuando Ladybug rodó los ojos – No lo vamos a desperdiciar… _Incluso hay un área de videojuegos – _le dijo con voz algo cantarina y una coqueta mirada de lado

Ladybug pareció titubear un momento para luego sacudir la cabeza – No, no podemos distraernos…

\- Tienen una edición especial de Ultimate Mega Strike que aún no está disponible para el público – dijo Chat Noir mostrando la imagen del folleto – Y ¡mira! Si sobrepasamos la más alta puntuación tenemos derecho a premios especiales de…

\- ¡Chat! ¡No insistas! No hay forma de que yo…

\- Yo quiero ir a los juegos – dijo Chat Noir de nuevo - ¡Vamos! Solo jugamos una partida y podemos investigar lo que quieras

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Una partida rápida?

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Solo aplastamos a los hongos!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Uno de carreras!

\- ¡No!

\- Quiero ir a jugar – volvió a insistir comenzando a mover sus botas en el suelo como lo haría un niño pequeño

\- ¡No! – volvió a decir Ladybug en tono firme

\- Entonces… - dijo Chat Noir tras hacer un mohín con los labios que más que de enfado a la chica le pareció divertido - ¡Entrare a nadar a la alberca! – dijo señalando el área donde efectivamente había albercas con juegos

\- No vas a usar los poderes especiales para eso Chat – regaño Ladybug

\- … _Siempre puedo entrar en traje de baño_ – sugirió con una mirada insinuante

\- … _No te atreverías_ – dijo Ladybug entre dientes

\- ¿_quieres ver? – _dijoChat con una sonrisa desafiante – porque, seguro que las fans si - dijo provocando que esta vez fuera Ladybug quien frunciera los labios – y, no sé, tal vez con eso me consiga _unos cuantos miles de besos _

Ladybug se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada – Estas loco si crees que vas a ponerme celosa con eso

Chat Noir le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos pero luego dejó caer los hombros – Lo siento… ¡Solo vamos a los videojuegos y nadie me vera en traje de baño!

\- ¡Chat! – dijo Ladybug

Parecía que la heroína iba a añadir algo más cuando, justo en la carpa frente a ellos se escuchó un grito de jubiló seguido por otros más que más bien parecían queja

\- ¿qué estará pasando? – murmuró Ladybug

\- Puedo apostar a que se divierten hay dentro – dijo Chat Noir

Ladybug suspiró – Chat… ¿olvidas por qué estamos aquí? – dijo en un tono más calmado - Aunque digan lo contrario tú y yo estamos aquí para mantener la seguridad y no debemos distraernos con…

"**Como quisiera que alguien le diera una lección" **Murmuraban dos chicos que salían de dicha carpa **"No puedo creer que nos hizo apostar dinero" **

Los héroes se miraron entre ellos para enseguida acercarse a los dos chicos que ya comenzaban a alejarse

\- ¡Oigan! – dijo Ladybug - ¿De qué están hablando?

\- De un engreído que se cree muy bueno en los vídeo juegos – respondió un chico de cabello castaño claro

\- No ha perdido ni una partida – añadió la chica con cabellos rizados que lo acompañaba – Y lo ha aprovechado para apostar con quienes lo desafían ¡Ya ni siquiera soportamos estar ahí dentro!

"**¡Alguien debería bajarle los humos de la cabeza!"** Antes de que los héroes pudieran responder algo, los cuatro chicos se giraron para ver a otro par de chicas que salían malhumoradas de la misma tienda donde estaba la zona de vídeo juegos

\- Chicas ¿ustedes también? – preguntó Chat Noir al reconocer que eran dos de las chicas que antes les pedían autógrafos a él y a su compañera… unas de las menos efusivas

\- ¡Chat Noir! – exclamó entusiasta una de ellas. Ladybug discretamente entornó los ojos – Dinos que entrarán a detener esto ¡Ya se salió de control!

\- Hasta ahora nadie ha podido ganarle – se quejó la otra chica – Y no deja de burlarse de todos ¡Perdimos buena parte del dinero que traíamos!

\- ¿lo ven? – dijo el chico que antes habían conocido – Realmente es necesario que alguien le ponga un alto ¡Ya es un abuso!

\- Mi lady – dijo Chat Noir comenzando a estirar los músculos de sus brazos – Comprenderás que un súper héroe no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados ante esta injusticia… ¡Voy a entrar a darle una lección!

\- ¡Sii! – exclamaron las chicas

\- ¡Chat espera! – intentó decir Ladybug para detenerlo pero su compañero no desistió y entró decidido a la zona de Videojuegos

\- ¿vamos de vuelta _Lou_? – preguntó con expresión divertida el único chico presente, el de cabello castaño claro

_\- No me lo perdería_ – afirmó la chica de cabello rizado tomando la mano de su compañero y siguiendo los pasos del héroe al igual que las otras dos chicas cuya expresión había cambiado a una muy animada

La heroína solo suspiró, y después de titubear un segundo fue también tras ellos.

EL lugar estaba bastante repleto. En realidad la heroína se impresionó al ver lo asombroso que era por dentro. La mayor parte del lugar se mantenía a oscuras pero era perfectamente iluminado no solo por las muchas pantallas de juegos, sino también por las luces de neón que estaban ubicadas por todo el lugar

Justo en el centro, estaba ubicada una pantalla mucho más grande que el resto y… _se veían realmente impresionantes…_ Mentiría si decía que no tenía de pronto unas enormes ganas de jugar

Con la vista buscó a su compañero cuando de pronto…

"**¡Sí!"** escucharon que de pronto alguien exclamaba con voz engreída "**¡Otra victoria a la lista de Ferdinand! ¡Perdedores!**" decía un chico que sostenía una buena cantidad de dinero en una mano - ¿Alguien más que este deseoso de una paliza? – Desafió - ¡Los reto a desafiarme!... ¿Qué? – Dijo en tono de burla - ¿Acaso ya no hay nadie?

\- ¿Quién dice que no hay nadie, intento de _jugador_?

Todos los presentes, incluyendo el chico que alardeaba, se giraron para encontrarse nada menos que con uno de los héroes de Paris

\- ¿Chat Noir? – exclamó el chico engreído - ¿Es a ti a quien voy a darle una paliza?... ¡WOW! Ahora si seré famoso

Observando aún a cierta distancia, Ladybug negó con la cabeza ante la actitud tan arrogante de ese chico, realmente los otros chicos se habían quedado cortos al describirlo… era realmente insoportable

\- ¿Y cómo funcionará esto? – preguntó el chico aún con su tono arrogante - ¿Todo lo que lleves encima contra todo lo que he ganado?

\- ¿Sabes algo? – respondió Chat Noir – la mayoría de los chicos aquí presentes entraron aquí por diversión… a jugar por pasión no por inversión

\- ¿Y no sabes que invertir es divertido? – respondió el chico con una risa burlona - ¿O más bien te preocupa quedarte sin fondos para invitarle cena a tu novia?... ¡Ja! Dejarías de lado la caballerosidad

Desde su lugar, Ladybug apretó los puños… Chat Noir se cruzó de brazos deseando fulminar con la mirada a ese sujeto

\- Tic tac ¡No tengo todo el tiempo! – volvió a decir ese chico – ¿tenemos desafío? No acepto retos por menos de 50 – dijo extendiéndole la mano queriendo parecer honorable

\- ¿enserio? Si yo no salgo de casa con menos de 100 - dijo Chat Noir devolviéndole la mirada desafiante, y esta vez siendo él quien extendía la mano. Tras hacer una mueca, y solo por mantener su orgullo intacto, Ferdinand comenzó a extender la mano, pero antes de que pudieran tocarse y cerrar el trato…

\- ¡Chat Noir! ¡Espera! - Todos se giraron para ver a Ladybug abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta estar lado a lado con su compañero – Yo también voy a jugar

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron los demás

"Ja Ja Ja" el chico estalló en carcajadas - ¡Debes estar bromeando! - dijo - ¡Esto es serio! ¡Son videojuegos! ¡No clase de tejido! – decía esta vez recibiendo miradas fulminantes por parte de ambos héroes

\- ¿Terminaste? – dijo Ladybug

\- Espera… ¿es enserio? – volvió a preguntar el chico esta vez con incredulidad - ¡Es una mala broma!

\- ¿Quieres ver el final de esta broma? – volvió a decir Ladybug – Chat Noir y yo aceptamos tu trato – Chat Noir la miró al instante sin poder creer lo que decía – Si ganas, te damos todo lo que llevamos… _ambos_

"_¿Qué?" "¿de verdad?" _Murmuraban entre el resto del publico

\- Sí Chat y yo ganamos… Tú devuelves todo lo que le has ganado al resto de los chicos

La expresión arrogante del chico por unos segundos se afectó. Chat Noir miró sonriente y orgulloso a su compañera al tiempo que recibían una ovación de parte de los presentes

\- Es… ¿enserio? – le preguntó Chat Noir en voz baja sin dejar de sonreírle - _Creí que no querías perder el tiempo con juegos _

\- No iba a dejarte toda la diversión - respondió Ladybug para enseguida devolverle la sonrisa - Este trasero lo pateamos los dos

Chat Noir sonrió aún más – _Amo cuando hablas así _

Un "_AWW_" se escuchó entre la concurrencia femenina ante las palabras del súper héroe

_\- Debes disfrutar mucho de todo eso_ – murmuró Ladybug a su compañero refiriéndose a la reacción que provoco su frase coqueta en las otras chicas presentes

\- Solo admiran y envidian al encantador novio que tienes mi lady – dijo Chat Noir - también deberías darte cuenta

La chica rió – En tus sueños, gatito

_\- Tal vez aún es muy pronto para que lo notes –_ añadió Chat Noir al tiempo que avanzaba junto a su compañera al centro del lugar, donde estaba la mega pantalla que Ladybug había admirado momentos antes

La heroína se sorprendió al percatarse de que, en lugar de los clásicos controles, había nada menos que un equipo de realidad virtual; gafas, auriculares inalambricos y dos comandos para cada quien… _Si…_ Esta vez tenía que admitirlo… _Kelly Evans si se había lucido con eso _

\- Realmente impresionante ¿no? – dijo a su lado su compañero - Esto será muy divertido- añadió mientras comenzaba a ataviarse con su equipo de juego

\- No olvides que no hacemos esto por diversión – le dijo Ladybug con el ceño fruncido mientras también comenzaba a tomar los mandos – Logramos que este chico devuelva lo que les ha quitado y nos retiramos

\- No creas que será tan fácil Ladybug – le dijo el chico engreído que respondía al nombre de Ferdinand, según sus anteriores festejos – Después de todo, nadie más me ha vencido – dijo al tiempo que presionaba el botón que daba un nuevo comienzo al juego

El dúo de héroes, al igual que el resto de los presentes, se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba realmente de una versión de Ultimate Mega Strike que nunca antes había estado disponible al público, pero no era eso lo que más les sorprendió

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro de Ferdinand al ver sobre todo la reacción de los héroes – Técnicamente es un dos contra uno – explicó – Que yo tenga la pequeña ventaja de haber guardado mi juego no debería importarles

En la pantalla, la sección del tablero de juego correspondiente a Ferdinand, tenía de su lado a al menos 10 avatares más que durante la partida la harían de sus aliados… Era una de las nuevas funciones de esta nueva versión

\- Aún pueden retractarse – les dijo Ferdinand mientras se ajustaba sus lentes y tomaba sus controles

Ladybug lo miró frunciendo el ceño - Esto no podrá ser más complicado que vencer a Jugador

\- Y no por eso menos divertido – añadió Chat Noir quien ya tenía puesto todo el equipo

Acabemos pronto con esto - Ladybug termino de ajustar sus visores… Y la partida dio inicio

.

.

A los pocos minutos, una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Ladybug tras haber eliminado a uno de los aliados de Ferdinand… Sin embargo esto no había hecho gran mella en la energía de su rival

_Si acabar con sus aliados no era de gran ayuda para derrotar a su oponente_… La heroína quiso pensar en una estrategia para afectar la energía de su rival cuando…

\- ¡Oye robot mal dibujado! – dijo Chat Noir mientras su avatar correspondiente parecía alardear contra uno de los aliados del oponente en la misma forma que él hacía cuando combatían - ¿Es muy complicado para ti vencer a este gatito?... ¡Ven por mí!

Ladybug se golpeó el rostro al ver que no era uno, sino por lo menos tres de los oponentes los que se iban sobre su compañero - ¡Chat! ¡Deja de hacer eso y….! ¡Ahhhh! – Exclamó cuando tras esos breves segundos de distracción el resto de los aliados de Ferdinand iban sobre ella haciéndole perder una de sus vidas - ¡Pero que…!

Ja Ja Ja – rió Ferdinand – Y esta es la razón por la que las niñas no juegan videojuegos

Ladybug apretó los puños y se giró hacia su compañero - Si no estuvieras alardeando, no me habría distraído

\- Mi lady…

\- ¡acabo de perder una vida y a él no hemos logrado tocarlo! – insistió la heroína – Y tenemos que vencerlo para que devuelva lo que…

\- ¡_Ladybug_! – interrumpió Chat Noir quitándose su visor y tomando a la heroína por los hombros – Estamos jugando una partida de videojuegos, no combatiendo un akuma… - le decía en un tono más calmado - relajarse y divertirse no quiere decir desconcentrarse… después de todo, lo importante en esto es…

\- … _Jugar con pasión_ – complemento ella recordando lo que le había dicho en su segundo enfrentamiento contra _Gamer_… Ladybug le devolvió la mirada a Chat Noir y este le sonrió, al parecer complacido por que ella aún recordara aquello

\- Bla bla bla – interrumpió Ferdinand en tono burlón - ¡vamos! ¡El par de novios puede ponerse cursis después de su derrota!

Ambos héroes dejaron caer los hombros mirándolo de reojo de nuevo queriendo fulminarlo – Aunque no la haría nada mal como akuma – murmuró Chat Noir

\- ¡Eso es! – exclamó Ladybug tras escuchar ese último comentario de su compañero y mirando hacía la pantalla. Chat Noir la miró algo extrañado hasta que fue ella quien le tomó por los hombros – Chat, tengo una idea… - le dijo con ese brillo especial en la mirada que solo Chat Noir podía interpretar

El chico sonrió – Entonces demuéstrale a este idiota porque me vuelves loco

La frase pareció tomar por sorpresa a Ladybug, pero tras reprimir una sonrisa volvió a colocarse el visor y esta vez fue ella quien presionó el botón para el segundo round

.

.

\- ¡ahora! – exclamó Ladybug - ¡Chat!

\- ¡Como órdenes! – murmuró en respuesta Chat Noir - ¡_Chat Noir-boyaaa_! - exclamó como si hubiera invocado su propio super poder pero haciendo una maniobra digna de un súper héroe que le permitió salir del camino de sus oponentes y esquivar sus ataques al mismo tiempo… ataques que no lograron frenar

\- ¡Que lindo gatito…! – añadió Ladybug para enseguida... - Ahora... Cuarto de circulo y patada fuerte, vuelo y…

\- ¡¿QUE?! – exclamó Ferdinand - ¡Noooo! – incluso soltando sus controles ante lo que ocurría

\- ¡Sii! – festejó el publico

\- ¡_Y el Rey cae del trono_! - concluyó Ladybug

Chat Noir incluso se quitó el visor para mirar, primero a la pantalla donde su compañera ganaba la partida tras una jugada exitosa… Con una jugada tan compleja como si el arma que llevaba su avatar hubiera sido un Amuleto encantado

\- ¡Sii! – el grito de festejo de su compañera lo sacó de su asombro inicial para enseguida mirar a la chica a su lado con orgullo… y también fascinación - _¡Ladybug-tastica! – _ Seguía festejando la heroína, realmente emocionada

Chat Noir seguía mirando a su compañera mientras una sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro… Sus ojos iban de entre su compañera y la pantalla que mostraba una y otra vez la escena y la forma en que habían ganado… Desde la maniobra que él hizo hasta la última jugada de Ladybug que causo que fuera el mismo Ferdinand quien acabara con sus aliados virtuales

_\- ¡Si! – _De nuevo el festejo de la heroína lo sacó de sus pensamientos sobre todo cuanto esta, tan emociona, en un impulso, lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero… tomándole por sorpresa con ese inesperado abrazo

\- _Wow…- _volvió a murmurar Chat Noir mientras correspondía al abrazo de la heroína y seguía mirando su triunfo en la pantalla - _que chica – _murmuró

\- eh ¿que dijiste? - preguntó la aun muy animada Ladybug al no haberle entendido

\- Tu última jugada - explicó Chat Noir separándose un poco de ella, solo lo necesario para mirarla a los ojos - Fue... _Asombrosa –_ decía con un tono realmente fascinado – fue fascinante… fue... - Chat Noir sonrió más - _Por la raíz cuadrada de la derivada del cubo de x por y partido entre treinta, tú debes de ser la chica más asombrosa en todo el planeta_

Tal vez fue la sorpresa... O era la adrenalina tras esa partida de juego, que su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte contra su pecho... O tal vez, solo tal vez, tenía algo que ver con ese inesperado cumplido... Por supuesto, no tenía que ver la intensa mirada de Chat Noir ni el tono con el que había dicho todo aquello... Pues, si bien la mirada de su compañero tena ese mismo brillo y algo de su usual coquetería… tu tono y su intensidad eran… eran lo que la habían dejado de pronto sin palabras

Ladybug bajo la mirada - Lo lograste... - añadió Chat Noir con el mismo tono y la misma sonrisa

\- No - le dijo Ladybug alzando los ojos - realmente _tu_ estuviste asombroso - dijo haciéndole sonreír más, si se podía - sin esa jugada yo no lo hubiera logrado… _Tú y yo lo logramos_ – dijo señalando la pantalla donde aparecía él junto con ella como los únicos ganadores contra quien hasta ese momento, había estado invicto

No era tampoco lo asombroso que se había sentido jugar a su lado, lo mucho que se había divertido... Algo casi tan épico como combatir juntos... Eso no era lo que la llevó a abrazarse nuevamente a él tras esas últimas palabras

"¡Awwww!" Exclamó de pronto la gente a su alrededor "Que linda pareja hacen" "Se ve que están muy enamorados"

De súbito el dúo de héroes se separó, riendo nerviosamente y desviando las miradas al principio para enseguida volver a mirarse de reojo esta vez con una sonrisa - ¡GANAMOS! - festejaron al unísono, chocando los puños como tantas veces habían hecho antes

\- Escuche que cierto dúo implemento un nuevo récord – dijo la voz de Kelly Evans haciendo entrada en la tienda de campaña de vídeo juegos

.

.

\- Gracias por devolverle lo divertido al área de videojuegos - decía el chico de cabello castaño claro con quien el dúo se había encontrado al principio

\- Realmente estábamos considerando abandonar, y eso que somos los encargados de esa área - añadió la chica de cabello rizado que lo acompañaba

Los dos chicos caminaban junto a los súper héroes en una dirección en especificó, como encargó de la anfitriona, Kelly. Y justo ahora, el dúo de héroes se sorprendió ante lo que escuchaba... ¿ellos estaban a cargo del área de videojuegos? ¿No se suponía que...?

\- No se preocupen - dijo la chica - no deben conocer nuestros rostros ni nuestros nombres

\- _Aún_ \- añadió el chico - En realidad, no estamos del todo seguros de porque Kelly quisó invitarnos. Apenas fuimos ganadores de un reallity, no somos muy famosos

\- Si - añadió la chica - supongo que aún esperamos ese _¡boom!_ que nos vuelva famosos... Realmente gracias por lo que hicieron, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder ese dinero

\- No lo agradezcan - dijo Ladybug - Y seguro que pronto tendrán esa oportunidad que tanto esperan

\- Ahora gracias a ustedes por acompañarnos hasta aquí - dijo Chat Noir una vez llegaron a su destino

\- No, gracias a ustedes... ¡Y felicitaciones! - les dijeron ambos antes de mostrarles la entrada a la nueva tienda... la tienda de _souvenirs_

El dúo de héroes sonrió y, tras una reverencia donde Chat Noir le cedía el paso a la heroína, juntos entraron a la carpa

El par de chicos intercambió miradas ante la interacción de los héroes

\- ¿de vuelta a nuestra área, _Lenni_? - preguntó la chica de cabello rizado

\- No puedo esperar -respondió el chico tras imitar la reverencia que antes había hecho Chat Noir. Ambos partieron aún, riendo

.

.

"Wow" murmuró Ladybug a la par que su compañero sonreía. Esta vez incluso la heroína pensó que Kelly sí que se había lucido con su papel de anfitriona. La tienda realmente estaba increíblemente surtida, y lo que sea que eligieras sería un recuerdo espectacular de la acampada

Chat Noir se dirigió de inmediato a la zona donde había artículos de videojuegos. Seguro, como Kelly había asegurado, pensaba en elegir algo para recordar su triunfo y nuevo récord... Y es que era esa la recompensa que antes había querido mencionarles, quien logrará un nuevo récord podría elegir lo que fuera de esa tienda, como recuerdo y recompensa

Ladybug estaba por seguir a su compañero a donde estaba el _merchandise_ de vídeo juegos pero se detuvo de pronto al ver que incluso habían incluido un área de maquillaje, con los productos exclusivos de la línea de Kelly Evans… y entonces recordó su _lipgloss_ vacío

Algo dudosa, se acercó al exhibidor y tomó un brillo para labios y…

\- ¡Mi lady!

La heroína se sobresaltó e instintivamente escondió a sus espaldas el brillo de labios mientras su compañero se acercaba a ella llevando dos artículos en las manos - ¿Qué es todo eso? – preguntó divertida

\- De pronto no tengo idea de que sería mejor – decía Chat Noir mostrando un par de camperas, una en negro y una en blanco, ambas con el logotipo de _Ultímate Mega Strik_e - ¿Qué opinas? – dijo colocándose la campera negra en el hombro y ladeaba la mirada alborotando un poco su cabello como si buscará modelarla … Ladybug sonrió ante eso - ¿Mantenemos el color a juego con el traje y con los ojos de _tu lindo gatito_?

Ladybug dejo ir una risita, recordando que unos momentos antes así le había llamado - ¿sabes? Estuviste realmente muy genial haya – le dijo - Desde un principio también planeabas devolver todo al resto de los chicos ¿cierto?

Chat Noir sonrió - ¿Qué puedo decirte? Es el héroe que hay en mi – dijo haciéndola sonreír de nuevo - Y tu como siempre me leíste la mente – añadió mientras casualmente se desprendía de la campera negra y esta vez se colocaba la de color blanco… No se percató de la forma en que cambio la expresión en Ladybug ante eso – Sin mencionar la doble paliza que le dimos a ese sujeto, supongo que somos el mejor equipo sin importar que… - Inconsciente de que la sonrisa de su compañera se había afectado, Chat Noir sonrió para sí mismo mientras añadía - ¿sabes? En casa tengo un montón de videojuegos y a nadie con quien jugar, quizá… - comenzó a decir a pesar de casi estar seguro de lo que ella respondería – quizá… un día podríamos… - decía mirando de reojo a su compañera quien de pronto lo miraba de una forma más… ¿_especial_? Y una sonrisa que no era en señal de diversión apareció en su rostro al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a sus hombros, impidiendo que se coloque la campera blanca

Chat Noir la miró extrañado mientras ella tomaba la campera en color negro y se la acomodaba por encima de los hombros – _Así está mejor – _murmuró Ladybug para sí misma y enseguida alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Chat Noir - ¡quiero decir! – dijo a toda prisa desviando la mirada, rehuyendo a la de él – Que… que…

\- ¿No crees que me vería bien de blanco? – bromeó Chat Noir mirando de reojo la campera que su compañera descartó

\- ¡NO! – exclamó ella

\- Ah… ¿Ok? – respondió Chat Noir - En ese caso...

\- No me mal entiendas - dijo Ladybug queriendo explicarse - Solo pienso que... el negro es más genial que el blanco, y definitivamente lo elegiría antes

– No sabía que mi traje te gustará tanto – añadió en tono divertido mientras descartaba por completo la campera blanca – procuraré que no cambie – volvió a bromear ignorando la sonrisita que esbozo Ladybug, como disfrutando de algún secreto que no iba a compartir - Ahora si me permites – dijo acercándose al exhibidor de maquillaje y, tras mirarla de reojo, tomó un _lipstick _color rojo y se lo tendió

Ella lo miro y luego levantó la mirada sin comprender - ¿qué…?

\- Se que el tono durazno debe ser tu favorito y aunque me encanta el brillo que por lo regular adorna tus labios… Mi sexto sentido dice que el rojo debe hacerte ver aún mejor

Ladybug rió entendiendo lo que quería decir – No sabía que mi traje te gustará tanto – bromeó ella esta vez

\- ¡Además! he oído que los lipgloss no prometen ser tan infalibles como uno de estos…- añadió con una mirada coqueta - _son aprueba de hasta 100 besos_

La heroína volvió a reír – Eso es publicidad Chat, realmente ¿Quién cuenta?

El chico se encogió de hombros – No me molestaría comprobarlo – añadió con un guiño – Te esperó a fuera

Ladybug lo miró salir de la tienda mientras observaba ese labial y se percataba del nombre

_"Beso 101"_

La heroína negó con la cabeza y tras un suspiro, volvió a dejar el lipstick en el exhibidor llevándose solo el lipgloss mientras se encaminaba a la salida pero por alguna razón, se detuvo de golpe

Se giró de nuevo al exhibidor para mirar el mismo lipstick que Chat Noir antes le había escogido y… por alguna razón que ella misma no comprendió… también se lo llevó

.

.

\- ¡_Hey_! ¿ya lista? – le dijo Chat Noir a la salida de la tienda mientras él acomodaba su nueva campera en la mochila que había llevado – Que suerte que tendremos algo que nos recuerde el buen equipo que hacemos aun fuera de combate ¡Ya se! Que no estamos aquí por diversión sino por trabajo pero ¡fue algo digno de super héroes lo que hicimos!…

\- Pero no por eso no ha sido divertido – dijo Ladybug sorprendiendo a su compañero – Realmente no recordaba la última vez que… bueno… realmente...

\- Te... ¿te alegra haber venido conmigo? – se atrevió a preguntar Chat Noir, Ladybug lo miró un momento sin responder – Me refiero a que, sí no estuviéramos aquí colaborando con la seguridad, tal vez…

\- Probablemente no hubiéramos venido juntos – dijo Ladybug bajando de golpe el ánimo de su compañero - Y… _no sé si me hubiera divertido tanto _– añadió devolviéndole la sonrisa de inmediato – Quiero decir que, sí tenía que estar aquí sea haciendo guardia o jugando videojuegos… Me alegra que haya sido contigo, realmente me lo he pasado mejor de lo que esperaba

La sonrisa de Chat Noir se ensanchó todavía más – Bueno, en ese caso ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora? ¿Quieres ir a por un_ smoothie_? O ¿tal vez te gustaría probar con el paseo por el Sena? He oído que está bastante bien

\- Ah – Ladybug pareció pensarlo _¡realmente pensarlo!_ – Bien, creo que podríamos…

\- ¡Chicos! – los llamó a cierta distancia un muy alarmado Drew que corría en su dirección llevando algo en manos - ¡Los he estado buscando por todas partes!

\- ¿Qué pasa Drew? – le preguntó Ladybug notando que incluso se le hacía difícil respirar

\- Ha llegado esto – dijo tendiéndoles una nota que estaba escrita con letras de recorte donde se leía:

"**Reina del pop… Tú y yo tenemos aún una deuda sin saldar. Una humillación difícil de olvidar. Convivir con tus fans en esta acampada será la ocasión perfecta… prepárate"**

"**P.D. Estoy ansioso por tu próximo concierto"**

\- Por favor – suplicó Drew al par de héroes – Que no le hagan daño

Ladybug releyó esa nota una y otra vez para al final, suspirar dejando caer los hombros y mirar de reojo a su compañero… él supo lo que quiso decirle…_ No más distracciones_

\- ¿Dónde está Kelly ahora?

Drew suspiró con cierto alivio y les indicó que le siguieran

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

N/A: Hay un par de Fics que siempre que veo una actualización, soy muy féliz y me dije, es hora de hacer felices a tus lectores también... ¿que les pareció el capítulo? Este se complemente con el siguiente y sí todo sale bien, el capítulo numero 6 lo cambiará todo... **El siguiente capítulo comenzará siendo de verdad muy divertido para terminar con algo realmente... me parece que le llaman_ "Fluff"_**

La canción favorita de Marinette volvió a salir ¿aún no hay sospechas?

Xcierto, a quienes me hagan feliz dejandome sus reviews, les haré una mención especial en el siguiente capitulo, en especial si me dicen quienes eran los dos chicos que estaban a cargo de los Videojuegos...

No olviden la canción que mencione al principio, será importante en el siguiente...

Y si quieren darse una idea de lo que pasará, pueden escuchar la canción de "S_ummer Night_s" Aunque quizá no aparezca directamente, si fue parte de lo que me inspiró para lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo

Saludos a _LadyAqua, gracias por tu review ¿quieres saber como se va a llamar el capítulo que te ganaste?_


	5. Jugando con fuego P2

**CAPITULO 5**

**Jugando con fuego**

**Parte 2**

.

Era un área retirada del resto de los atractivos del campamento. Y a su vez estaba lo bastante cerca de las cabañas. Podía decirse que era la zona más bella de todo el lugar. Colindaba con las orillas del Sena, justo donde el paseo por el mismo comenzaba

Parte de las aguas del rio habían sido desviadas para dar forma a unas lindas fuentes/cascadas que desembocaban en una de las más grandes albercas que tenía ese sitio. Una que era adornada por bellas luces que cambiaban de color, pétalos de rosa flotaban en la superficie y sobre esta, habían colocado dos columpios… A unos metros de distancia, estaban armando una enorme carpa que en su interior albergaba un escenario. A unos pasos más, comenzaban a ordenar todo lo necesario para encender una fogata a la vez que las barras de postres y bebidas se comenzaban a trasladar a esta área

Y más y más gente llegaba aportando un nuevo elemento a la zona.

Orgullosa, Kelly Evans supervisaba cada detalle. El evento principal de esa noche estaba a unas horas de iniciar y no quería que faltara ningún detalle

Emocionada, contemplo el escenario que estaban armando y no tardó en emocionarse al imaginarse a sí misma en él esa noche… ¿qué canción debía elegir para iniciar? ¿Debería de elegir algún ritmo movido para iniciar el baile? ¿O algo más clásico?... Sabía que tenía que elegir la canción perfecta, una que tocará los corazones de todos y los llevará a compartir una misma emoción… Una canción que fuera a juego con la bella atmósfera que iba cobrando forma _¿Quizá algo romántico?_ Después de todo, y por lo que había podido ver hasta ese momento, la mayoría de las parejas, eran enamorados… ¿O debería permitirle cantar a alguno de los otros artistas invitados?

\- ¡_Rock&Roll_! – exclamó una entusiasmada voz a su lado, sobresaltándola – Señorita Evans permítame felicitarla, el evento está siendo un éxito y me alaga que me haya elegido para su próxima actividad

\- A mí me alaga que haya aceptado acompañarnos señor Stone – respondió la chica al cantante de rock – Pase por favor, su piano llegará en unos minutos

Con una seña, el cantante de Rock se despidió temporalmente de la chica dejándola nuevamente admirando su trabajo cuando una suave brisa comenzó a soplar, lo suficiente para relajarla tanto que sus manos instintivamente buscaron su inseparable guitarra

\- ¿buscabas esto? – dijo a sus espaldas, esta vez una arrogante y familiar voz. Al reconocerlo, se giró frunciendo el ceño olvidándose por completo de su anterior relajación

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – reclamó Kelly intentando arrebatarle su guitarra - ¡Leo basta! ¡Devuélvela!

\- Solo con la condición de que no vuelvas a cantar eso de… ¿Cómo era? ¿El gato en la noche?

\- ¡Es un lobo! – recalcó ella, furiosa

\- ¿Un lobo? – repitió en tono burlón - ¿qué? ¿pensaron que un gato sería demasiado obvio? – añadió Leo Ferrec volviendo a burlarse

\- ¡Basta ya! – exclamó ella logrando arrebatarle la guitarra

\- ¡Ah, vamos Kelly! – dijo ante la sería mirada de la chica - ¿no me digas que ya no bromeas con los amigos?

\- ¿De verdad acabas de decir la palabra "amigo"? – respondió Kelly casi indignada – No creo que tengas idea de lo que es eso

\- La tengo – afirmó Leo – Y como tal te digo que… _jaja_ – volvió a reírse discretamente, o al menos, discreto para el – En lugar de cantar esa canción, sería menos obvio sí escribieras "_Mírame, estoy loca por ti_" en tu camiseta

\- ¿Y Por qué tú no te escribes _desesperado envidioso_ en la frente? – respondió Kelly, enfrentándole

\- ¿desesperado envidioso? – reclamó - ¡vamos! Como si me atormentara la idea _de que no me dedicaras a mí la canción de bienvenida_

\- ¡Claro! – respondió Kelly con una sonrisa orgullosa - Y tampoco te atormenta la idea de ser totalmente ignorado por cierta heroína ¿no?

_\- ¡Uy… golpe bajo!... _Kelly sonrió a un más al ver que resultó, la expresión arrogante desapareció por completo de Leo quien la miro como si quisiera fulminarla con sus ojos verdes - No soportas el no ser el centro de la atención estando cerca de él, ¿eh?

_\- ¿Qué dices Kelly?_ – dijo Leo de pronto con una fingida mirada de sospecha - ¿_acaso hay por aquí una reina con un crush_?

Ella volvió a fulminarlo - _Tú no tienes idea de nada…_ \- respondió recalcando cada palabra

Parecía que Leo iba a añadir algo cuando miró a sus espaldas, una buena cantidad de chicos comenzaba a acercarse al área que Kelly había preparado, entre ellos, el dúo de héroes y parte de la escolta - Creo que me retiro… no quiero que me echen tus guardaespaldas – volvió a burlarse

Kelly frunció los labios mientas lo miraba alejarse cuando… - ¿_está todo bien Kelly? _

La chica volvió a girarse - _Drew _– dijo al ver a su escolta más joven – si – respondió respirando profundo – todo está bien

\- Disculpa Kelly – dijo esta vez Ladybug que iba junto al chico de la escolta – No has… ¿no has visto nada sospechoso? ¿o a alguien particularmente extraño o…?

\- ¿sospechoso? – preguntó Kelly frunciendo un poco el ceño ante la pregunta - Realmente no… _Algo molesto, que es distinto_ – murmuró pensando en el chico que acababa de retirarse – pero igual, nadie de quien deban preocuparse ¿pasa algo?

El dúo intercambio miradas – No, no – respondieron a la vez – Solo queríamos asegurarnos – añadió Ladybug – Y… - añadió mirando discretamente a su alrededor, a cada uno de los individuos que iba acercándose al área

\- ¿Y…? – volvió a preguntar Kelly notando la expresión de la heroína y la forma que miraba a su alrededor - ¿De verdad todo está bien? ¿No hay nadie observándonos o algo así, cierto?

\- ¡No! – respondieron los tres a la vez

\- ¡Para nada! – añadió Ladybug – Es solo que… - vaciló

\- Que mi lady y yo nos quedaremos a tu siguiente actividad – añadió a toda prisa Chat Noir - Si no te importa claro

\- ¡Para nada! – celebró Kelly – de hecho, creo que les encantará y…

\- Kelly – dijo Drew entonces dando un paso más cerca de la cantante – No tienes que preocuparte sí hubiera peligro, aquí para encargarnos de la seguridad _y nada va a ocurrirte_ ¡A Nadie! ¡_quiero decir_! – añadió con una risa nerviosa sintiendo la mirada sospechosa de Chat Noir sobre él

Kelly solo sonrió – Lo se Drew… ¡Chicos tomen asiento, pronto comenzará! - dijo señalando las bancas para enseguida recoger su guitarra y retirarse

Lentamente, Drew se giró para mirar a los héroes encogiéndose de hombros, rio nervioso de nuevo al sentir que Chat Noir lo miraba como si hubiera descubierto algún secreto suyo – Bueno yo… volveré a la guardia, nos veremos

Chat negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía para enseguida girarse hacia su compañera - ¿Buscamos un lugar, Ladybug?... _¿Ladybug?_

La heroína permanecía pensativa, seguía mirando a su alrededor… quien sea que estuviera enviando esas notas de amenaza era obvio que se trataba de alguien que estaba dentro del evento, escondiéndose muy bien… podría ser incluso cualquiera de los invitados que iban ocupando esos lugares de alrededor o incluso cualquiera de los famosos que estaban a cargo de las otras áreas… Quizá incluso estaba infiltrado en la escolta, o entre los trabajadores del lugar _¿Qué estaba planeando_? Lo que dijo del próximo concierto de Kelly ¿_era figurativo o literal_? ¿_Y si había más implicados_? _¿Y si…?_

\- Ladybug – le dijo en voz baja su compañero, llamando su atención - ¿podrías dejar de mirar a todos de forma sospechosa? Comenzaran a darse cuenta

La heroína sacudió un poco la cabeza – Lo siento, es solo que… ¿Has pensado que el responsable de las notas de amenazas podría…?

\- ¿estar en cualquier lugar? – complemento Chat Noir – Lo sé, pero recuerda que nos pidieron ayuda a nosotros justamente para no crear pánico entre la concurrencia… _debemos tener cautela_

Ladybug lo miró de reojo – _Cautela_ – repitió – _bien, si ¿se te ocurre algo? – _preguntó mientras ambos tomaban asiento en algo semejante a un tronco de árbol solo que mucho más cómodo

Habían acomodado varios alrededor de lo que más tarde sería la fogata y ya comenzaban a llenarse

_\- ¿Qué tal si tuviéramos un código secreto?_ – sugirió en voz baja Chat Noir – _Así nadie sospecharía _

La heroína asintió una vez, de pronto su compañero tenía su completa atención, al grado que ninguno de los dos se percató de cuando Kelly junto con Jadged Stone ocuparon su lugar al frente _\- _La música es algo que se disfruta entre dos…_ \- _comenzó a explicar Kelly - Entre amigos… o en romance_ – _añadió en tono pícaro obteniendo unas risitas cómplices de parte de la audiencia – Esa es una de las razones por la que cada uno de ustedes esta hoy aquí, en compañía de un amigo… o del dueño o dueña de sus corazones

_\- ¿código secreto? Suena bien_ – respondió Ladybug a su compañero en su susurro – _Serviría en caso de que ocurriera o descubriéramos algo estando rodeados de fans_

_\- Como ahora_ – añadió Chat Noir

_\- Solo tendríamos que pensar en cual podría ser esa clave que nos alerte ante el peligro_ – volvió a preguntar Ladybug – _Pero que a la vez no llame la atención _

Chat Noir se quedó pensativo unos segundos

\- Sin embargo_ – _añadió Kelly - ¿Qué hay de aquellos que están detrás de esas canciones que nos enamoran cada vez que las escuchamos? ¿Cómo pueden interpretarlas de esa forma tan especial? ¿Será que detrás de una canción romántica hay una larga historia de amor? ¿Y si detrás de esa canción que te inspira hay una difícil prueba? ¡Hoy van a descubrirlo! Cada uno de ustedes tendrá oportunidad de hacer preguntas libres a su famoso favorito a fin de conocerle mejor

_\- ¿Qué te parece esto?_ – sugirió Chat - _Sí llegara a ver algo o alguien sospechos_o – Ladybug asintió mirándolo con atención - _tu clave sería, que quieres darle unos dulces besos a tu novio_

\- ¡CHAAAAT! – exclamó la heroína incluso levantándose de golpe

Al instante todas las miradas, famosos y fans, estaban sobre ellos. Incluso Kelly había dejado de hablar para mirar a los héroes quienes a su vez se limitaron a sonreír de forma inocente encogiendo los hombros

\- Vaya – dijo Jagged rompiendo el silencio incomodo - Parece que nuestros queridos súper héroes quieren ser los primeros en participar ¿eh?

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron ambos a la par

Al instante, ambos recibieron una ovación de júbilo de parte de los fans ante la idea

\- Escuchen – dijo Ladybug – realmente nosotros no…

\- Si – dijo Chat Noir en el mismo tono – Ustedes no quieren…

\- ¡Vamos! – dijo uno de los fans en el público - será una oportunidad para conocerlos mejor

\- Y podrán hablarnos más de ese romance suyo que tenían tan bien escondido – complemento la chica que lo acompañaba

Kelly sonrió ante el repentino giro que había tomado la situación –En ese caso, pasen, no sean tímidos – dijo Kelly

Con una risita nerviosa, Chat extendió su mano a su compañera _– Anda_, _mi lady, no hagamos esperar a los fans_ – le dijo hablando casi entre dientes

Ladybug lo miró de reojo con la misma risa nerviosa – _Claro, después de todo, es para eso estamos aquí_, _mi príncipe _– le dijo también entre dientes

Bajo la atenta mirada de los fans, ambos caminaron a un paso increíblemente lento sintiendo todos esos ojos sobre ellos – _No se suponía que esto ocurriera – _susurró Ladybug

_\- Si _– respondió Chat Noir en el mismo tono – _no creo que ahora vayamos a pasar inadvertidos _

_\- ¿inadvertidos? Recuerda la investigación Chat, debemos salir pronto de esto _

_\- ¡Ya! ¡de acuerdo! _– respondió Chat Noir

\- Y… - dijo Kelly ante el repentino silencio - ¿Cuál será la primera pregunta para nuestros héroes? – pidió Kelly sin esperar la reacción de los fans

"**¡¿Hace cuánto que salen en secretos?!" "¡¿Cómo se conocieron?!" "¡¿Cuándo fue su primera cita?!" "¡¿Por qué lo mantenían oculto?!" "¡¿Su identidad es secreta entre ustedes?!" "¡¿Han tenido algún otro crush?!" "¡¿Han discutido siendo novios?!" "¿Cómo son las citas entre súper héroes?"**

\- ¡_Rock&roll_! Estos fans sí que están sedientos de información – exclamó Jagged

\- Lo sé, ¿Cómo hacer para que esto funcione? – pensaba Kelly - ¡Lo tengo!

.

A una increíble velocidad, las manos de Jagged se movían a lo largo de las teclas del piano al ritmo de Rock mientras Kelly se preparaba para lanzar una pequeña pelota de hule espuma

_\- Tu actuación de gatito encantador fue lo que nos metió en esto… ¡Otra vez! - _murmuró Ladybug

_\- Entonces, seguro seré capaz de sacarnos… Tu déjamelo a mí _– aseguró Chat con un guiño – _Créeme, se cómo manejar esto_ – añadió ante la mirada de Ladybug – _Tu mira y aprende_

\- Ya tenemos a la primera pareja que va a participar – dijo Kelly por el micrófono – Quieren presentarse

\- ¡Hola! Yo soy Alya, administradora del famoso _Ladyblog_ creado en honor a nuestros héroes y este es mi novio Nino – dijo señalando al chico a su lado quien saludo con timidez – justo ahora transmitiendo en vivo… Seguro que nadie esperaba que nuestros héroes estuvieran entre los famosos de este evento y…

_\- Bueno, al menos la primer pregunta no podrá ser tan difícil_ – murmuró Ladybug a su compañero – _seguro que Alya y Nino no van a meternos en ningún apuro_

\- Y es por eso que mi primer pregunta y seguro la más esperada entre los presentes – dijo Alya enfocando a los héroes con la lente de su celular – ¡quiero decir! Todos los fans de _LadyNoir _estábamos anhelando que ocurriera pero _**¿Cómo fue exactamente que ustedes dos se enamoraron? **_

Al escuchar la pregunta, Ladybug se sobresaltó como si hubiera recibido una corriente eléctrica - ¡¿Qué, que?! – exclamó casi asustada

\- ¿Ladybug? ¿quieres contarnos tú cómo fue? – ofreció Alya

\- Ahh… yo… pues yo… - la chica titubeaba mirando de reojo a su compañero en busca de ayuda

Al ver a su compañera en apuros, Chat Noir entonces se aclaró la garganta - Me parece, señorita _blogger_ que el más indicado para responder soy yo… Y realmente la respuesta es bastante sencilla – comenzó a explicar Chat Noir

Ladybug casi soltaba un suspiro de alivio no solo cuando la cámara la dejo, sino porque al parecer su compañero no sería imprudente esta vez y realmente sí parecía saber manejar la situación, Sin embargo…

_\- La verdad es que… - _comenzó a decir Chat Noir tras un suspiro y con una mano en su pecho - _fue desde aquel primer momento, en que nos conocimos, cuando nos vimos por primera vez que supe… que ella se había vuelto loca por mí _

Los ojos de Ladybug casi se salen de sus cuencas - ¡¿QUEEEEE?! – exclamó levantándose de golpe

"_¡¿De verdad?! ¿Eso entendía él por discreción? ¡¿A eso le llamaba saber manejar la situación?!" _

\- ¡Chat! ¿Qué estas…?

\- Mi lady, no te acomplejes – le dijo con una mirada inocente como si estuviera contando la verdad - sabemos que es imposible no hacerlo, digo, yo soy demasiado encantador y…

\- ¡Esperen! – dijo un chico del público - ¿dicen que fue Ladybug quien se enamoró primero? – preguntó con evidente incredulidad – Es que es…

\- ¿difícil de creer? – se atrevió a añadir Chat Noir a pesar de la mirada de amenaza que le dirigía su compañera – Lo sé, _pero me dejaba recaditos con corazones en todas partes – _se atrevió a añadir tentando su suerte

\- ¡CHAAT! – volvió a exclamar Ladybug

_\- No le gusta mucho cuando relató esa parte_ – dijo Chat queriendo justificar la actitud de su compañera – _Pero fue bastante dulce, mi lady – _dijo cruzando un brazo por los hombros de la heroína quien lo miraba con los labios fruncidos para enseguida, abandonar su expresión de furia para adoptar la misma sonrisa que tenía él

_\- Claro_ – añadió de pronto Ladybug también cruzando uno de sus brazos por el cuello de su compañero, quien la miro desconcertado… _¿no se atrevería a asfixiarlo frente a testigos, cierto? - Mi príncipe_ – dijo con aparente dulzura pero dándole un sutil pellizco en el brazo – Pero es que ambos sabemos que tenía que dejarte pistas**, **o tu jamás te hubieras atrevido a confesarme tus sentimientos, como tampoco querías confesar que antes de antes de declararme tu amor, _**te fuiste de rodillas a Notre Dame **_

_\- Auch…– _murmuró Chat Noir al sentir ese sutil pellizco y… ¡espera! - _¡¿Qué?!_ – exclamó él esta vez ante las risas que soltaron los fans en el publico

Ladybug le sonrió… ¿_Con que ese juego lo jugaban los dos, eh_?

Alya y Nino por su parte, intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas sin embargo, los fans parecían mucho más entusiasmados - _¡Mas! ¡Cuenten Más! ¡Cuenten más!_

\- ¿Qué tal si les cuentas de lo asustado que te ponías cada vez que yo estaba cerca de ti? – desafió Ladybug con una sonrisa aparentemente dulce – Hasta te resbalaste y te caíste al Sena

\- ¿Tal vez fue porque tú no soportaste la distancia entre los dos y te lanzaste sobre mí? – respondió Chat Noir con la misma expresión - No es mi culpa ser tan irresistible ¿no?

\- ¡_Ay_! ¿y no querías llamar mi atención fingiendo que te estabas ahogado? – respondió Ladybug en tono desafiante

\- ¡Y tú saltaste corriendo en mi auxilio! – alardeó Chat Noir - Asustada por lo que pudiera pasarle a tu príncipe… Hasta querías darme respiración artificial, ¿no?

Ladybug frunció los labios mientras volvía a contraatacar. Pronto Alya y Nino de nuevo se miraron entre ellos preguntándose qué ocurría, a diferencia del público que observaban divertidos y entusiasmados

\- ¡Vaya! – dijo Kelly por el micrófono parando a los héroes que solo se miraban sin bajar la guardia – Esa fue una interesante historia ¿Qué tal si escuchamos la pregunta del chico? ¿Nino, cierto?

\- Eh… Si… - dijo Nino pensando muy bien en lo que diría pues los héroes parecían solo estar a la espera de lo que él fuera a preguntarles para ser el primero en responder… _o atacar_ – Yo… Yo… ¡rayos, viejos! Yo… - los héroes solo vieron a Alya susurrarle algo al oído y pronto Nino parecía más resuelto aunque a la vez asustado - Bueno, entonces en ese caso… **¿Cómo fue que se conocieron?** – preguntó Nino encogiéndose de hombros

El público de pronto quedo en silencio

\- Quiero decir… Para nosotros solo fue verlos luchar y vencer a Corazón de Piedra pero… - intentaba explicarse Nino

\- Es cierto – dijo otro chico entre el público – Sí lo de ustedes fue a primera vista, creo que el primer akuma, no fue precisamente el escenario más romántico del mundo… _¿O sí?_

_**¡Sí! ¡Cuéntennos! ¡Cuéntennos! **_Volvía a pedir la multitud

De pronto, ambos héroes abandonaron todo rastro de broma en sus expresiones. Como si de un segundo a otro ya no pensaran en molestarse entre ellos… Como si esa pregunta los hubiera transportado a otro lugar… al momento que había cambiado por completo las vidas de ambos

\- Yo… - comenzó a decir Chat Noir. Ladybug lo miró de reojo, identificando su tono libre de cualquier broma o juego. Sí, el chico sonreía, pero no como si buscará molestarla con algún chiste, más bien era… una sonrisa especial… - _Estaba emocionado -_ comenzó a explicar – _De pronto ya no tenía ataduras, era libre, era perfecto, la nueva perspectiva me hacía sentir eufórico, sería un súper héroe… Salí de mi habitación sin detenerme a pensar en lo que encontraría fuera, y mientras caminaba desafiando las alturas, pensando que ya no podía haber nada mejor, de pronto…_ \- una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Chat Noir al tiempo que miraba de reojo a Ladybug quien compartía su expresión divertida pues sabía bien a qué se refería… a lo que había pasado a continuación

Ladybug rió mientras bajaba la mirada - _Yo estaba realmente asustada_ – dijo ella – _no podía comprender porque elegirían a alguien como yo para ser una súper heroína_… _Sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo, lance mi yoyo por primera vez y_… - Ladybug dejó ir una risa ante el recuerdo, risa que su compañero compartió

_\- Había escuchado que lo único que caía del cielo era la lluvia_ – dijo Chat Noir haciendo reír más a la chica a su lado – _No tenía idea de que literalmente, la chica de mis sueños _ _caería del cielo a mis brazos _– dijo con una sonrisa mientras recibía esta vez un cariñoso golpecito en el hombro de parte de su compañera

\- Espera ¿dices que literalmente ella cayó sobre ti? – preguntó incrédulo uno de los fans presentes - ¿de verdad?

Los fans solo observaban esta vez, ya no divertidos, pero si mucho más interesados. En como de un momento a otro la dinámica entre el dúo había cambiado radicalmente

\- Era extremadamente torpe cuando use el Miraculous por primera vez – explicó Ladybug – de hecho… - dijo mirando de reojo a Chat Noir - Ese no fue el único golpe que te llevaste ¿cierto?_…_

\- Aprendí que el amor sí que golpea duró – dijo chat Noir haciendo reír a los fans, pero especialmente a su compañera, quien tras dejar de reír, conecto su mirada a la de él

_\- Tú te presentaste con tanta seguridad, - _dijo ella como si estuviera reviviendo la escena en su memoria – _súper seguro y súper hábil te lanzaste a salvar Paris sin dudarlo ni un minuto…_ _me preguntaba porque yo no podía ser tan confiada como tú que sin dudarlo te lanzaste sobre Corazón de Piedra _

\- Y este casi hace puré de gato ¿no? – le dijo Chat Noir recordando cuando uso su poder por primera vez – Por eso al final, tú fuiste mucho mejor – le dijo mirándola a los ojos – Tú no invocaste tu súper poder ni lo usaste torpemente la primera vez… Lo usaste de una forma asombrosa en realidad… _Locamente asombrosa _

_**¡AWW! **_– exclamaron las chicas en el publico por el tono tan tierno en la voz de Chat Noir cuando se lo dijo, sumado a su intensa mirada

Incluso la heroína de pronto solo atinó a bajar la mirada cuando el añadió - _Y así conocía a la chica más asombrosa de todas, a una chica como la que nunca antes he conocido, a mi Ladybug_

Ladybug siguió con la mirada baja mientras reprimía una sonrisa, tratando de ignorar los suspiros que se escuchaban en el público… Le recordó a esa forma en que reaccionas cuando vez en el cine alguna escena romántica… Se contuvo de rodar los ojos ante su propio pensamiento

_Wow – _exclamó una de las chicas del público – Debe ser hermoso tener por novio a un súper héroe… No puedo imaginar qué clase de citas imposibles han tenido ustedes ¡Sí! ¡Esa es mi pregunta para ustedes! **¿Cómo son las citas de los súper héroes?** ¿incluyen las veces que luchan juntos o salen a patrullar? ¿O cómo hacen para balancearlo? Para encontrar tiempo para ustedes y para su trabajo

\- Salir a patrullar es una oportunidad de oro para estar con ella – comenzó a contar Chat Noir sin dudarlo - y aunque suene extraño, estoy a la espera de los akumas solo por combatir a su lado – Aun sin levantar la mirada, Ladybug rodó los ojos ante esa frase a pesar de la pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba a formarse en sus labios - _Es complicado balancearlo con el trabajo e incluso varias veces ella tiene que recordarme ser más enfocado_ – La chica volvió a sonreír ante ese comentario… después de todo, eso era verdad - Aun así, siempre intento aprovechar cada segundo que tengo con ella, _robando alguna rosa de algún jardín cercano,_ _besando el dorso de su mano tras alguna caída en batalla_, _diciéndole lo asombrosa que la encuentro a pesar de estar rodeados de villanos…_ \- El chico continuaba hablando de aquello sin percatarse que ahora la heroína a su lado tenía sus ojos fijos en él, en cada palabra que decía, en cada gesto o sonrisa que hiciera… porque de pronto sentía que él contaba algo que no era parte de una farsa… algo que era real - Quizá sea complicado pero también tiene ventajas, al ser súper héroes me permito cosas como _ver las estrellas a su lado desde algún tejado de la ciudad, invitarla a bailar sobre lo alto de la Torre Eiffel solo ella y yo, cenar en algún tejado que tenga vistas increíbles, ver juntos una puesta de sol desde lo alto de la torre Montparnasse_

Ladybug seguía mirando a su compañero mientras tomaba nota de sus palabras _**"Ver las estrellas" "Bailar sobre la Torre Eiffel" "Cenar en un tejado" **_Entonces _¿Así sería si alguna vez aceptaba tener una cita con él? _

_\- Que asombroso – _respondió otras de las chicas fans – Citas como esas sí que son el sueño de todas las chicas

_\- Aunque imposibles para la mayoría de nosotras –_ añadió la chica amiga de la primera – No solo no tenemos por novio a un súper héroe sino que hoy en día los chicos ya no son tan románticos… No puedo imaginar cómo fue la primera cita a la que te invitó, Ladybug

_\- ¿eh?_ – respondió la heroína algo desconcertada, saliendo de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Esa es tu pregunta para nuestra heroína? – sugirió Kelly

La chica asintió – Si, ¿**Cómo fue la primera cita que tuviste con Chat Noir**?

\- Ehh – Ladybug desvió la mirada y volvió a titubear… _¿Qué debía responder?... _Y el hecho de tener la curiosa y atenta mirada de su compañero a unos centímetros de distancia no lo hacía más fácil

_¿Qué se supone que contará si en realidad ellos nunca…? _De pronto algo vino a su mente y… Ladybug suspiró – Un día – comenzó a relatar, su tono era como si en su mente fuera reviviendo aquel día – Después de haber detenido un autobús fuera de control… - La chica mordió un poco su labio inferior, sabía que su compañero sabría de inmediato a que se refería – Chat Noir me pidió que tuviéramos una cena de súper héroes… ¡Sí! ¡De súper héroes! – Añadió ante la confundida mirada de los fans – En eso tienen razón, _Chat Noir sí es algo chapado a la antigua en estos aspectos _– dijo mirando de reojo al aludido quien solo desvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa y ¿_tenía algo rojo en las mejillas?... – _En fin yo… no tuve el mejor día en esa ocasión, fuera de la máscara mis ánimos no eran los mejores y pensé que así sería hasta que… - la chica se detuvo de golpe cerrando los ojos por un breve instante, enseguida sonrió – _Chat Noir había preparado la sorpresa más hermosa que en mi vida había visto – _la heroína volvió a cerrar los ojos, y relató como si lo estuviera viendo en ese instante – _Velas, rosas adornando el barandal de un balcón que estaba bajo la luz de la luna… pétalos de rosa en el suelo, hasta ese momento no tenía idea de que Chat Noir pudiera ser tan… - _Ladybug volvió a sonreír – bueno… _Era algo de lo más… __**magnifico **__\- _añadió mirando de reojo a su compañero, que la miraba a su vez con una emoción indescriptible

_\- Wow_ – volvió a decir la chica que había hecho la pregunta – Con una cita tan romántica… Su primer beso seguro tuvo que ir después de eso

Ladybug desvió la mirada recordando (_Involuntariamente_) el beso en la mejilla que su compañero le había robado aquel día. Estaba casi segura de que la mente de su compañero había tomado el mismo rumbo cuando…

– No, en realidad – dijo Chat Noir de pronto – La verdad, fue mucho antes que eso… - Ladybug alzó la mirada al instante hacía su compañero ¿a qué se refería?_ ¿Se refería a…? - Fue en_ _un día de San Valentín _

"_AWW" – _volvió a escucharse en el público

Chat Noir suspiró sin sonreír – Y no es lo que creen, ese día hubo un akuma y…- comenzó a decir mientras recordaba que, inoportunamente, Cupido Negro lo había llevado a decir cosas horribles… o eso había dicho Plaga - en realidad, ese día no fue tan romántico como yo hubiera querido… _De hecho_… – de pronto Chat Noir se llevó una mano hacia la parte baja de su cabello y miró de reojo a su compañera – _No tengo idea… de como ocurrió – _añadió casi hablando para sí mismo

Aquello era cierto… _¿Qué había hecho para que Ladybug lo besará_?

Sí había dicho cosas tan desagradables a Ladybug… _¿Qué los había llevado a ese beso?... _Nada romántico, según sabía…

\- Dices – dijo un chico en el público con incredulidad – Que su primer beso fue en San Valentín ¿pero que no fue romántico? ¿_De verdad_?

Esta vez fue Chat Noir quien miró de reojo a Ladybug, esperando que fuera ella quien diera esta respuesta

La heroína suspiró, _¿Cómo explicar aquello sin dar la impresión equivocada?_ – Chat Noir recibió un flechazo de cupido por mí y…

"_AWW" _volvieron a exclamar

\- ¡No, no me refiero a eso…! – exclamó la heroína – Yo… quiero decir que… ¡Él estaba protegiéndome! ¡Sí! – intentaba explicar – Y recibió una flecha de Cupido Negro que iba dirigía a mí… Y, _yo no quería pelear contra él, así que tenía que encontrar la forma de romper el hechizo y entonces… ¡Pero Chat Noir tiene razón! ¡No tuvo realmente nada de romántico, fue…! _

\- ¡Espera! – dijo entusiasmada una de las fans espectadoras - _¿Estás diciendo que lo besaste para romper el hechizo?_ – preguntó con un excesivo entusiasmo

Ladybug volvió a desviar la mirada – _Sssiii,_ _bueno yo…_

\- ¡Como en los cuentos de hadas! – exclamó la chica - ¿Es por eso que lo llamas "_tu príncipe_"?

\- ¿Y dicen que no fue romántico? – insinuó otro de los chicos

\- ¡No lo fue! – exclamó Ladybug a la defensiva - ¡Yo…! ¡Tuve que perseguirlo por toda la ciudad y…!_ – _de pronto la heroína se quedó helada - _No debí decir eso – _murmuró al sentir clavados en ella los ojos de su compañero

"_Woooooow_" – se escuchó entre el público en un tono pícaro – _Alguien estaba ansiosa_

\- ¡No, no lo estaba! – exclamó a toda prisa Ladybug – Yo… ¡yo quería salvarlo no besarlo!

\- Pero te gusto ¿_O no_? – sugirió una fan con expresión de picardía

La heroína desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior - ¿Ladybug?

\- Yo… - la heroína titubeaba, ahora estaba en aprietos… _¿Qué iba a responder?_ – Lo hice para poder vencer al akuma – dijo a toda prisa - ¡Realmente no fue romántico y no…! – de pronto se detuvo al sentir un suave toque en su hombro derecho

Al girarse se topó con los lindos ojos verdes y la cálida sonrisa de su compañero – _Está bien, mi lady… Me aseguraré de que nuestros próximos besos sí sean todo lo romántico que mereces_

"_**woooow**__" _volvió a oírse en el público con ese toque de picardía, como si con esa frase la anterior curiosidad hubiera sido saciada

_\- Te dije que sabía manejarlo – s_usurró Chat Noir en complicidad

Ladybug parpadeo un par de veces y luego le sonrió, comprendiendo

Ambos héroes se sonrieron pensando que la emoción del público terminaría con eso, como en las ocasiones anteriores, una breve ovación ante ver que su _"ship" _favorito era aparentemente real y muy fuerte, sin embargo…

_¡Beso!.. ¡Beso!... ¡Beso!_

La sonrisa desapareció de ambos héroes para solo mirarse entre ellos, repentinamente nerviosos y quizá en mayores aprietos que antes al oír la nueva suplica de sus fans… la cercanía entre ambos no era de ayuda en caso de pretender escapar

_¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! _

Chat Noir miró de reojo a los entusiastas fans - _Nuestros fans piden un beso, mi lady – _le dijo en un susurro, casi entre dientes

_\- Ya lo sé –_ respondió Ladybug en el mismo tono

_\- ¿Y ahora qué?_ – volvió a susurrar el chico de traje negro

La heroína sonrió un poco divertida- _¿No eras tú el experto en manejar estas situaciones? ¿Cómo salimos de esta?_

Chat Noir miró a su alrededor. Ladybug lo miró a él, y se preguntó si esa expresión adoptaba ella cuando buscaba qué hacer con su amuleto encantado

_\- Solo hay una forma mi lady – _respondió su compañero - _no hay que decepcionarlos_

Todo rastro de diversión desapareció del rostro de Ladybug mientras sentía que su corazón de pronto se aceleraba… a causa de la adrenalina, seguramente y no por que por una milésima de segundo, sus ojos hayan viajado a los labios de su compañero…

_¿De verdad tenía que…? _

_\- O podrían descubrir la verdad – _añadió Chat Noir en voz baja – _y… pondríamos en riesgo la misión – _le dijo en un tono que no supo descifrar pero como siempre, dándole el suficiente tiempo y oportunidad de alejarse o rechazarlo

_¿Qué haría?... _Ladybug, casi sin aliento, sin moverse ni un centímetro, ¿_Qué debían hacer? ¿Realmente él iba a…? _Sintió que sus piernas temblaron cuando él la tomó de la mano y, sin soltar su mirada comenzó a acercarse a ella y…

**¡BEBIDAS ESPECIALES, CORTESÍA DE LA CASA! **

El dúo de héroes se separó abruptamente para encontrar a unos pasos de ellos a un mesero con expresión culpable, no solo ante ellos sino también ante las miradas de reproche del resto de los fans

\- Ahh… perdón, - dijo el nervioso mesero – Me enviaron para avisarles que la barra de postres y bebidas esta lista y por cortesía se les obsequiará un smoothie especial ¿Cómo lo toman?

Chat Noir dejó caer los hombros y sonrió un poco, sin soltar la mano de su compañera - _Mango con Maracuyá_ – respondió

Ladybug por su parte no levantaba aún la mirada… ¿_Y si no hubiera interrumpido_? ¿Hubiera besado a su compañero?...

\- ¿Y para usted, Ladybug?... ¿_Ladybug?_ – insistió el mesero

_¿Había querido besarlo?_

\- ¡Mi lady! - le dijo Chat Noir

\- ¿eh? ¡sí! ¿Qué? – respondió ella algo sobresaltada

\- ¿Cómo tomas el smoothie? – le dijo Chat Noir

\- Ah… si claro – dijo ella - Yo… Frutos de chocolate con yogur rojo ¡quiero decir! ¡Besos de yogur y…! ¡Ay No!

Sintió un suave toque en su hombro a la par de oía una sutil risita de parte de su compañero – Está bien – dijo Chat Noir al mesero – Yo mismo te lo traigo- Ladybug levantó la vista ante eso _¿no iba a alardear?_

Enseguida, Chat Noir devolvió su intensa mirada a ella a la par que levantaba su mano que seguía unida a la suya y le sonrió mientras comenzaba a guiar sus labios a sus nudillos… Ella estaba segura de que besaría el dorso de su mano como tantas veces antes había hecho cuando de pronto, sintió un ligero tirón que la acercó más a él y de una forma increíblemente rápida, sin darle tiempo a pensar o reaccionar vio venir sus labios a los de ella

Bien le hubiera robado un beso a sus labios, pero cuidadosamente, había dejado sus dedos como una barrera

_**¡WOW!**_ – exclamaron los entusiastas ante ese aparente beso, aunque no duró más de un segundo

Al "separarse", Chat Noir únicamente le dedico un coqueto guiño al tiempo que decía – _Ya regreso_ – como una casual forma de despedirse, como si realmente fueran novios e hicieran eso todo el tiempo

_Y entonces lo entendió_

Quiso reír y a la vez golpearse a sí misma. Sin embargo era otro tema el que luchaba por ocupar toda su mente. No era el hecho de que Chat Noir realmente sí supiera manejar la situación, sino el por qué ella no había podido

Después de todo, se suponía que aquello era una farsa y había sido idea de ella en primer lugar ¿Por qué no había podido manejarlo tan bien como al parecer hacía Chat Noir?... Cuando le preguntaron sí había disfrutado el beso de Cupido Negro _¿Por qué no había podido contestar?_, podía haber improvisado como su compañero había hecho desde el principio… O ¿Era acaso porque de pronto todo había dejado de ser una farsa?... ¿Así había sido?

¿Por qué no había entendido desde un principio lo que Chat Noir había querido decirle con eso de no decepcionar a los fans?... Quizá, fue ante ese recuerdo que sin querer las preguntas habían traído a su mente, al preguntarle sí había disfrutado aquel beso con el que rompió el hechizo… ¿lo había disfrutado?... Era algo con lo que había tenido que luchar, algo a lo que siempre había querido restarle importancia… porque sabía que había sido algo meramente profesional… No había querido detenerse a pensar en lo que había sentido

¿_Qué había sentido_?

¿_Era eso?... ¿De pronto realmente había querido besarlo_? ¿_Había quedado con la miel en los labios_? ¡¿_Por qué_?!

Y entonces, recordó que no era la primera vez que se hacía esa pregunta… Aquel beso que ambos habían olvidado, que Alya había capturado como única prueba en una fotografía… Se había hecho la misma pregunta

_¿Por qué había besado a Chat Noir aquel día_?

Completamente intrigada, se giró sobre si misma solo para ver a su compañero caminar en dirección a la barra

¿_Por qué había besado a Chat Noir aquel día? ¿Por qué_?... Se preguntaba mientras le veía alejarse con ese arrogante y elegante andar

Y, la respuesta de su kwami había sido sencilla

**_Tal vez, aún hay cosas que tienes que descubrir sobre él _**

_¿de verdad? ¿cosas que descubrió ese breve rato en que perdieron la memoria?... Cosas que, de pronto, quería descubrir_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Muero**_

_**Por tu ingrata sonrisa**_

_**.**_

_**Por tus bellas caricias**_

_**Eres tu mi alegría**_

_**.**_

_**Pido que no me falles**_

_**Que nunca te me vayas**_

_**.**_

_**y Que nunca olvides**_

_**.**_

_**Que soy yo quien te anhela**_

_**.**_

_**Los minutos y horas**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Me muero por besarte! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

N/A: ¿que tal si nos tomamos un smoothie en el próximo capitulo? ustedes ponen el resto de los ingredientes y yo aporto toda, TODA el azucar!

Y xcierto, ¿les hable de **_Es la noche del amor,_** la versión de Martha Sanchez? Pues vean también el vídeo, se los recomiendo, me ha sido muy... inspirador!


	6. Jugando con fuego P3

_**N/A: Hola amigos! Como les va de cuarentena? Estoy algo preocupada por varios de ustedes, lectores, ¿Todo esta bien en su hogar? Espero que Si... Aprovechando, les traigo un capítulo para sobrellevar la cuarentena ¿listos? ¡Seguimos! **_

* * *

_**Jugando con fuego**_

_**Parte 3**_

_**.**_

"_No puedo creerlo ¡Realmente bese a Chat Noir!... ¿Cómo pudo pasar?"_

"_Tal vez hay cosas que aún tienes que saber de él" _

"Cosas que tienes que saber de él" "Cosas que tienes que saber de él" La frase que su kwami había dicho aquel día que enfrentaron a Oblivio y que tanto había intentado ignorar ahora venía a su mente una y otra vez… Era obvio que había muchas cosas que no sabía de él, empezando por su identidad

Pero también era obvio que su kwami no se refería a eso exactamente… Pensó por un momento en eso mientras de nuevo miraba de reojo a su compañero quien seguía en la barra de postres… _¿A qué se había referido Tikki? _

"_**Me ofrezco de voluntaria para salvar a Chat Noir la próxima vez sí reaparece Cupido Negro" **_

Aquel comentario, que por mucho la chica que lo dijo intento hacerlo en voz baja, llegó a los oídos de la heroína haciendo que automáticamente se girará para comprobar quien hablaba. Al girarse, la heroína rodó los ojos al encontrarse de nuevo con el grupito de _fangirls_ que antes había acosado a su compañero

"_**Eso sí no lo encuentro primero" **_respondió otra chica en tono retador

Ladybug volvió a rodar los ojos _¿enserio? ¿Otra vez tendría que soportarlo? _La heroína sin embargo no era la única a la que aquello le molestaba

"_**Como si sirviera de algo" **_

Muchas miradas se dirigieron a la nueva participante en esa conversación. Kelly Evans seguía en su puesto, junto al piano de Jagged y sosteniendo su guitarra en una postura casual

_**\- Chat Noir podría ser besado por todas ustedes – **_dijo Kelly en ese mismo tono casual -_** realmente no es difícil encontrar a alguien que quiera besar a un chico como ese – **_añadió ignorando a propósito el ceño fruncido de Ladybug dirigido a ella

_¡¿Cómo podía sugerir que todas esas chicas podían besar a Chat Noir como si se tratará de un concurso?! ¡Lo de Cupido Negro había sido serio! ¡Era un akuma! ¿Cómo podían tomárselo con tanta ligereza? _Pensaba la heroína _¡Además! ¿Indirectamente había sugerido que ella también entraría a dicho concurso?... _Ladybug parecía a punto de intervenir personalmente en la conversación cuando se percató de que las palabras de la cantante tenían también otra interpretación

\- La pregunta no es quien _desea_ despertar al príncipe – añadió Kelly en tono pícaro - sino quien _podría_ hacerlo

De pronto el ceño fruncido de Ladybug desapareció, pensando de pronto en las palabras de la cantante… Se había esforzado por decir una y otra vez que el beso de Cupido Negro había sido netamente profesional pero en ese caso… _¿cualquier beso hubiera funcionado?_

_¿Y si no? ¿Y sí, sí?... _La heroína se contuvo de agitar la cabeza para despejarse… ¡Vaya habilidad que tenía Kelly Evans para perturbarla! Por otro lado, _¿había insinuado que no es difícil encontrar razones para besar a alguien como Chat Noir?... ¡Ah! ¿Por qué de pronto todo se había enredado? _

\- Tu príncipe está de vuelta, mi lady – la chica se sobresaltó al de pronto ver a su compañero volviendo a sentarse a su lado llevando en cada mano una copa de smoothie – Aquí tienes – dijo entregándole la copa color rosa y quedándose con una con tintes amarillos

La heroína sonrió mirándolo de lado tras haber observado bien su batido - ¿de verdad es rojo con lunares?

El chico sonrió - ¿sorprendida?

\- Eso depende – dijo ella sin abandonar su sonrisa, y sin percatarse de que de nuevo todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos - ¿de que esta hecho?

La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó y su mirada cambio a una que Ladybug conocía muy bien – Bueno, mi lady, tienes en tus manos un "_Chat-Special_" – dijo provocando una risita en su compañera – preparado con… _seis gotitas de ternura_ – la risa divertida de Ladybug cambio ante esa realmente inesperada frase - _dos cucharaditas de enloquecimiento_, _tres de devoción_, _una pizca de cariño_, _esencia de besos… y muchas gotas de amor_

A la heroína se le fue el aliento al tiempo que un nuevo _"¡AWW!"_ era escuchado en el público. Chat sonrió antes de dedicarle un guiño a su compañera y proceder a beber su _smoothie _al principio con expresión casual, pero ante el inesperado silencio de parte de su compañera, volvió a mirarla de reojo

Tenía la mirada fija en su batido pero parecía realmente pérdida en sus pensamientos _¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Será que…? _

\- Oye – dijo de pronto Chat Noir en tono serio y sin rastro de broma. Ladybug lo miro de soslayo – _Lo siento – _Ladybug pareció desconcertada – Sí se pronto todo esto se ha complicado, y lo de… hace un momento, no quiero que pienses que quiero tomar ventaja de… bueno, yo pensé que estarías de acuerdo y no te molestaría y… _¡ah! Lo arruine – _murmuró en voz más baja

_¿Lo arruine?_ ¿A qué se refería? Ladybug estaba por preguntarle a su compañero que lo había puesto tan raro de repente cuando…

\- De acuerdo, chicos – dijo Kelly después de haber revisado su móvil – me alegra anunciarles que la siguiente y más importante parte de este evento está a nada de comenzar; ¡El baile! – el público se entusiasmó - ¡el concierto con karaoke! ¡La fogata! ¡_Nuevos invitados_! – sugirió en tono emocionado - ¡Y mucho más! Así que vamos a proceder con las últimas preguntas a nuestros héroes _¿Quién se apunta?_

Entonces, una chica con expresión sumamente tímida que más bien parecía querer pasar desapercibida entre el público, levantó la mano - _Yo tengo una - _

Y, quizá fue justamente la timidez de la chica lo que hizo que Kelly le enviara la pelota por última vez – Te escuchamos

_\- Realmente para mí es nuevo todo el tema sobre el amor y… aunque no sea la pregunta que esperan, hay algo que quisiera saber y creo que después de verlos a ustedes, no solo hoy sino en todos sus combates contra el mal, no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme mejor_

Aunque el dúo de héroes escuchaban lo que la tímida chica decía, seguían ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos y solo volvieron a levantar la mirada al escuchar la realmente inesperada pregunta de la chica…

_\- ¿Cómo sabes cuando estas realmente enamorado? O ¿Qué es lo que hace que te enamores? En otras palabras… ¿Cómo lo supieron ustedes? Que era algo más que un crush pasajero _

La forma abrupta en que ambos levantaron la mirada hacía la chica demostraba lo inesperado que les resultaba esa pregunta… _¿Qué se suponía que debían responder?_… ambos desviaban la mirada uno del otro… La chica esperaba la respuesta ¡La chica por alguna razón que ellos desconocían necesitaba esa respuesta!... _No podían mentir _

Ladybug pareció titubear, apunto de decir algo aunque no tenía idea de que cuando a su lado, escuchó un profundo suspiro de parte de su compañero

– _Es… - _comenzó a decir con una pequeña y especial sonrisa en el rostro, su mirada no enfocaba al público, parecía más bien intentando encontrar las palabras correctas – _Como si de pronto la gravedad ya no existiera para ti, ¡De pronto! Quien te sostiene, quien te hace feliz, quien te hace sentir fuerte… es ella – _añadió mirando de reojo a la chica súper heroína a su lado – _De pronto,_ _no puedes pensar en nada más, no puede haber para ti nadie más – decía con voz suave, sin dejar de mirar a su compañera quien de pronto se había perdido en sus palabras, en la forma tan intensa con la que hablaba - Ella es la única… y lucharías con todo por tener su amor… Serías capaz de todo… hasta de dormir bajo la lluvia, si ella te lo pidiera… Sabes que estás enamorado cuando ella es también lo único en el mundo capaz de lastimarte o derrotarte _– Los ojos azules de Ladybug le siguieron cuando él, sin soltar su mirada, se levantó para continuar - _Y… harías lo que fuera, serías lo que sea que ella necesite, un compañero, un amigo, un confidente, un cómplice, un protector… un novio – _añadió con cierta picardía en su sonrisa…_ sonrisa que ella le devolvió - _ Y aún si ella juega contigo, tú lo aceptarías a voluntad… _Cuando realmente la amas, no te cuesta decir lo que sientes… - _el chico volvió a suspirar y se permitió desviar la mirada de su compañera para mirar a la chica que había hecho la pregunta - _Sé que es así_ – dijo para volver a mirar su compañera y extenderla la mano, para que se pusiera de pie junto a él… - _Porque es lo que yo siento _

\- … _Chat – _susurró la heroína con una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria mientras quedaba de pie frente a él, con no mucha distancia de por medio… tampoco ella era consciente de cómo sus ojos azules habían comenzado a brillar

El chico aferró con más fuerza su mano – _Y… - _Chat volvió a sonreír, solo para ella - _Y resumido en tres palabras… - _le dijo con una casi imperceptible tonadita… que le resultaba imposiblemente familiar - _** …Combien je t'aime – **_**c**oncluyó besando el dorso de su mano que aún le sostenía, haciendo que se le fuera el aliento a la heroína quien a la vez, sentía sus mejillas inexplicablemente calientes

\- Chat… _mi lindo gatito – _atinó a decirle mientras él seguía sonriéndole

Ella lo miraba con los ojos brillantes… Aquello tenía que ser lo más hermoso que alguna le hubieran dicho pero _¿Por qué sentía su corazón temblando?_ Sí después de todo, ella era consciente de los sentimientos que su compañero profesaba por ella… Tal vez porque nunca antes se lo había dicho de esa manera, no con tantas palabras, con tanta dulzura, _era como sí…_ Entonces sintió que su corazón se agitaba aún más… ¿_Había sido una declaración? _

Ladybug buscó de nuevo la mirada de Chat Noir… él seguía mirándola con la misma adoración hasta que volvió a suspirar

\- Supongo que eso es lo que hace que el amor sea distinto a un crush pasajero – explicó Chat Noir a la chica tímida que aunque parecía complacida por la respuesta, también estaba asombrada…

La chica asintió - Supongo que ahora la pregunta es Dónde encuentras un amor como ese – murmuró la chica en respuesta, bajando la mirada - ¿sabes lo afortunada que eres Ladybug?

La heroína también desvió un poco la mirada, asintiendo – _Supongo que lo se _

\- Yo soy el afortunado – añadió Chat Noir haciendo que Ladybug alzara la mirada hacía él – Lo supe desde el día que cayóen mis brazos_ como si de alguna forma la vida me saldará con eso alguna deuda… tenerla conmigo es la mejor de las suertes_…y _en el fondo… me gusta creer que ella siente lo mismo – _añadió sin darse cuenta que esa frase cambio algo en la mirada de Ladybug – que _me ama casi tanto como yo a ella…_

\- No es cierto – dijo de pronto Ladybug mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

_¿Le gustaba creer? ¿Eso había dicho? _

Chat Noir la miró, casi lo había lastimado, pero también se veía desconcertado, sobre todo cuando la mirada de ella, que al principio casi parecía ofendida volvió a cambiar y le sonrió… _cómplice_

Ambos de pronto no se habían percatado de que ya no solo contestaban a las preguntas de sus fans, más bien era una charla entre ellos, una que nunca habían tenido… de cosas que nunca se habían dicho a pesar de ser importantes… y que ahora resultaba de lo más especial… era curioso _¿no era eso lo que los novios hacían al volverse novios?_

_\- Quien me dio este miraculous, se aseguró de darme con el todo lo que iba a necesitar – _comenzó a explicar Ladybug, imitando lo que él había hecho antes, mirándolo de reojo mientras hablaba – _A un chico asombroso_ – La sonrisa que en ese momento adorno el rostro de Chat Noir bien hubiera iluminado todo el lugar prescindiendo del sol o cualquier otra fuente de luz… Una sonrisa que tenía de tras una tormenta de emociones - _A un mar que ahogara mis miedos, a alguien que __**ante todo es noble, leal, incapaz de traicionarme o mentirme, incondicional, detallista, optimista en la peor situación y que siempre tendrá una sonrisa, alguna mala broma o un juego de palabras… aunque su sentido del humor sea malísimo – **_añadió con una risa que su compañero compartió sin dejar de mirarla, fascinado, casi hipnotizado por sus palabras. Ladybug se acercó más a él y llevó el dorso de su mano a su rostro, impidiendo que una traviesa lágrima escapara de sus ojos - _**Alguien que siempre va a ayudarme por encima de todo y que me hace sonreír en el peor momento, alguien con quien está bien ser yo misma sin preocuparme, alguien que me saque adelante incontables veces desde **__el primer día, que fui detrás de ti, porque solo así lograba sentirme menos asustada… alguien que ante todo, sea__** mi mejor amigo **_

"_**¿Mejor amigo? ¿Qué no eran novios?" **_Murmuró un imprudente en el publico recibiendo muchos "¡Shh!" como respuestas… o amenazas

Aquello sin embargo hizo sonreír a la heroína, quien no había despegado la mirada de la de su compañero - _**¿y un novio no es justamente un mejor amigo? **_– Chat Noir acompañó su risa, queriendo ignorar el inoportuno nudo en su garganta cuando los ojos de su lady lo miraron con un brillo especial que acelero su ritmo cardiaco – _También es el chico más terco que conozco_ – la heroína de pronto hablaba sin poderse detener o sin pensarlo demasiado - _una terquedad increíblemente poderosa, porque nunca se ha rendido, ha insistido e insistido hasta que yo…_ \- La heroína se detuvo de golpe, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir… algo que su compañero también percibió y la miró expectante… esperanzado por que terminará esa oración. Sin embargo, ella volvió a desviar la mirada – _No solo puedo confiar ciegamente en él sino que además de todo esto… __**él me quiere – **_dijo mirando de reojo que su compañero asentía, sin dudarlo –_…Es_ _alguien a quien siento que conozco de toda la vida y alguien a quien nunca quiero perder _

_\- Mi lady… – _le dijo Chat Noir intentando añadir algo más pero en su lugar solo acortando la distancia entre ellos, para estrecharla en sus brazos en un muy cálido abrazo… Ella correspondió cruzando sus brazos por su cuello, levantándose un poco sobre la punta de sus pies y recostándose en su hombro mientras la abrazaba con fuerza… como sí de esa forma buscará transmitirle algo más… incluso lo sintió suspirar

El abrazo de los héroes no se vio afectado ni siquiera cuando fueron víctimas de los aplausos del público y demás ovaciones, tampoco por la cámara de Alya que seguía filmándolos aún bajo la curiosa y de pronto sospechosa mirada de la futura reportera

_\- Gracias –_ ledijo Chat Noir en un susurró a su compañera, un susurro solo audible para ella

_\- ¿Mmm?_ – murmuró ella, desconcertada pero sin separarse

_\- Todo lo que dijiste, fue… muy hermoso – _respondió Chat Noir – y muy lindo que me lo digas aunque sea por una farsa

De pronto, Ladybug se separó para mirarlo a la cara - ¿Qué?

\- Aunque esto haya sido a causa de una farsa – explicó Chat Noir mirándola de esa forma dulce – _si me permites – _añadió acariciando un momento su mejilla para luego dejar en ella un rápido beso que hizo que ella lo mirara boquiabierta… como aquella vez, después de enfrentar a Glaciador_ \- gracias por dejarme compartir esto contigo… - _Enseguida el chico sonrió y su voz recupero su tono habitual - Prueba superada, mi lady – concluyó alejándose momentáneamente de ella para despedirse de algunos de los fans que ya se retiraban

La siguiente y más emocionante parte del evento está por empezar y muchos querían ir a prepararse

"_**¿farsa?" – **_Murmuró Ladybug ante lo que su compañero le había dicho. Y lo buscó con la mirada - ¿farsa? – volvió a decir para sí misma sin poder creerlo

Sí, ambos estaban manteniendo una farsa pero… _¿Acaso solo a ella se le había olvidado todo eso por al menos los últimos minutos?..._ Entonces… Sí creyó que ella había hablado por mantener una fachada ante los fans entonces… Lo que él antes había dicho… ¿también era parte de la farsa? ¿No había sido eso una declaración?

Ladybug buscó de nuevo a su compañero con la mirada pero esta vez se acercó a él, tocándole uno de sus brazos – Chat…

\- Mi lady – respondió él mientras despedía al último fan cercano a él - ¿pasa algo?

\- No – dijo ella – O sí… Yo, yo solo… me preguntaba sí… - la chica luchaba por que esa pregunta saliera de sus labios, pero al mirarlo a él de pronto no podía… _¿Por qué no podía?_ – Sí… Lo que dijiste antes fue… Me pregunta sí…

\- ¿Mi lady? – volvió a decir él, animándola a hablar, pues nunca antes la había visto así

Ladybug sin embargo, solo suspiró – Me preguntaba sí te gustaría ir a por otro smoothie antes del concierto

Chat Noir sonrió – Claro – dijo ofreciéndole su brazo

Ella lo tomó y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la barra, inconscientes de que aún había unos ojos curiosos, observándolos

.

.

A cierta distancia, y a las orillas del Sena, Kelly Evans observaba orgullosa como los últimos detalles iban quedando conclusos para antes del concierto

\- Mas antorchas por favor – decía ella mientras los utileros seguían colocando antorchas, que iluminarían la noche junto a las muchas velas que había en el lugar además de algunas luces parpadeantes

\- Señorita Evans – dijo el encargado del sonido – Necesitamos una prueba en el micrófono para comprobar la calidad del sonido

\- En otras palabras – le dijo su representante – _hechizanos con tu voz, Reina del pop_

Emocionada ante esa frase, Kelly se colocó frente al micrófono, y tomó su guitarra

.

.

"_**Me preguntaba sí te gustaría ir a por otro smoothie antes del concierto" **__Chat Noir sonrió_ _**"Claro**_" _dijo ofreciéndole su brazo. _El_la lo tomó y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la barra,_ inconscientes de que aún había unos ojos curiosos, observándolos

\- Vaya que esos dos son complicados – dijo Alya mirándolos a cierta distancia

\- ¿Qué? – respondió Nino sin entender

Alya lo miró como si fuera algo obvio - _**¿No te has dado cuenta?**_

\- ¿De qué? – volvió a preguntar Nino

_**\- Y al parecer ellos tampoco – **_volvió a decir Alya mirando al dúo

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – insistió Nino

_**\- De que hoy, ese par se va a enamorar **_

\- ¿Qué? Pero si ellos ya…

\- Solo piénsalo_**… Las luces del ocaso, la brisa de la noche, la magia del lugar, la noche tan romantica**_… Es obvio, es perfecto, es…

.

.

_**\- ¡Es la noche del amor!... **_

_**El cielo trae paz…**_

_** El mundo está**_

_**perfecto en su quietud, **_

_**con todo en su lugar - **_Con un tinte especial en su voz, Kelly entonaba esa canción en el micrófono, logrando erizar la piel de todos los que estuvieran cerca, escuchándola

\- _**Es la noche del amor… **_

_**Con todo en su lugar… **_

_**más allá de toda oscuridad, **_

_**hay amor y paz**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

También a cierta distancia, y segura de que nadie la mirara, alguien más mantenía la vista fija en el dúo de héroes - Él a sido mi sueño y hoy es mi oportunidad, no dejaré que nada la arruine - decía apretando los puños mientras veía la interacción entre el dúo de héroes - _Nada de que esta es su noche de amor_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

N/A: ¿Y que tal? ¿Reviews?... Dejenme decirles que el siguiente capítulo será muy muy divertido, combinará lo que más me gusta sobre escribir para Miraculous... _Romance y celos!_

_¿Ladyaqua? ¿lista? El siguiente capítulo será muy... de tu agrado!_

_**Saludos especiales para Kisara, Gracias por tu review! Esperó te siga gustando la historia!**_

_Y para el resto de los lectores, saludos y cuidense mucho! _

_._

_27 - Marzo - 2020 _


	7. Arra baba baba sei

N/A: No me queda más que decir que espero una buena cantidad de reviews por este capítulo... ¡Por favor! - porque este desde que inicie con la idea de esta historia, escribir este capítulo ha sido tanto mi sueño como mis pesadillas… Pónganle mucha imaginación

Y por último, solo quiero decir algo que espero tomen muy en cuenta… ¿Han notado que en esta historia cada vez que Ladybug y Chat Noir intentan investigar sobre su supuesta misión siempre hay algo o alguien que los interrumpe? No diré más

Por cierto... ¿recuerdan la escena con la que abrió este Fic? En el primer capítulo?

**_¡Disfrútenlo mucho!_**

* * *

CAPITULO 7

.

_._

"_Ja ja ja" _La melodiosa y divertida risa de Marinette inundaba el cuarto de baño que ocupaba mientras hablaba animadamente con su kwami y se miraba en el espejo

Tikki al mirarla y escucharla no podía evitar notar el enorme contraste que había en ella ahora y aquella mañana… sobre todo porque en ambas ocasiones el tema de conversación había sido nada menos que su compañero de batallas

Solo que durante la mañana, su portadora parecía furiosa por lo que sea que su compañero hubiera hecho y ahora esa sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos no desaparecía mientras le hablaba de él y lo bien que se la habían pasado juntos

_\- ¡Y no lo creerás Tikki! ¡Derrotamos al jugador invencible! ¡Fue como luchar contra un akuma! ¡Ese gato puede leerme la mente aún fuera de batalla! – _decía mientras buscaba algo en su mochila - _¿no es increíble? ¡Implementamos un nuevo record en la sección de videojuegos y…! _

\- ¡Marinette! – interrumpió Tikki en tono sorprendido casi alarmado al ver lo que la chica tenía en las manos

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Marinette sin entender su repentino sobresaltó

_\- Ahh… Creí que no te gustaba usar esos tonos en los labios_ – dijo señalando el _lipstick_ rojo que la chica tenía en las manos

_\- Ahh ¿eh_? ¿esto? Yo… - decía Marinette – eh… de echo fue… _fue Chat Noir quien lo escogió y pensé que… - _Marinette seguía intentando explicarse ignorando la mirada que de pronto le dirigía su kwami

_De acuerdo, ¡Eso ya era un cambio demasiado radical a la Marinette de esa mañana! _

\- ¡NO es porque a él le guste! _ \- s_e apresuró a aclarar al por fin percatarse de la forma en que Tikki la veía – Solo pensaba que… _bueno, él tomó la campera que yo le elegí y… _¡Tikki, no es nada de lo que crees!... _Chat Noir y yo solo estamos… fingiendo ante todos, solo es… _

_\- ¿Una farsa? _– sugirió Tikki al ver que el ánimo de su compañera de pronto había cambiado, de nuevo, radicalmente

\- …_Si, una farsa – _repitió Marinette bajando la mirada

De pronto Tikki se acercó buscando su mirada - ¿Y si en realidad no lo fuera?

La chica suspiró y sonrió sin ganas – Lo es Tikki, y no tienes que preocuparte, _Chat Noir sabe muy bien que todo esto no es real _– dijo recordando lo que le había dicho momentos antes

"_**Todo lo que dijiste, fue… muy hermoso – **_**le dijo Chat Noir – **_**y muy lindo que me lo digas aunque sea por una farsa"**_

\- Y también yo lo sé – añadió Marinette en tono serio, como si estuviera convenciéndose de ello, o como si quisiera gravarlo bien en su memoria - _ Que sería peligroso si dejará de ser una farsa… _\- decía mirando atentamente el envase del lipstick como si fuera de lo más interesante _– Hacemos esto por la misión y cuando termine todo volverá a la normalidad_… **¡LA MISIÓN!** \- exclamó de pronto alarmada - ¡Con todo esto nos hemos olvidado de…! ¡_ahh_! ¡No se suponía que…! ¡AHH! ¡Se supone que investigaríamos quien planeaba todo esto! ¡Quien sea que esté actuando piensa hacerlo durante el concierto de esta noche! _¡Y nos perdimos en…!_ – volvió a exclamar al recordar el pequeño jueguito en el que terminaron envueltos y que justo después terminó yendo a la barra de postres del brazo de su compañero en un intento de distraerse por lo antes ocurrido y… - ¡Ahhh!... _esto es complicado – _añadió dejando caer los brazos y de nuevo centrando su atención en el lipstick _¿de verdad, si Tikki no la detiene, lo hubiera utilizado? _

\- La novia de Chat Noir debe verse muy linda durante el concierto ¿no crees? – Marinette alzó la mirada a su kwami y de nuevo volvió a sonreír antes de por fin… aplicarse ese famoso labial

.

.

CAPITULO 7

.

_**Arrababababasey**_

.

_Dedicado a Ladyaqua_

.

.

De acuerdo, no más distracciones, era momento de concentrarse en la misión sin permitir esta vez que nada ni nadie los distrajera de ello

\- _¡concentrarse en la misión! ¡La misión! ¡La misión! - _se repetía Ladybug una y otra vez mientras caminaba en dirección a la nueva y elegante carpa que Kelly había preparado para el evento de esa noche. Ella y Chat Noir habían acordado verse ahí después de haber recargado a sus kwamis.

Durante ese día muchas cosas los habían distraído de comenzar con su investigación pero se había prometido a si misma que eso no volvería a ocurrir – **Misión… Misión… Misión** – decía Ladybug

Después de todo, era por esa misión que estaban ahí y que habían armado toda esa farsa… Así que nada debía distraerlos otra vez… se repetía mientras entraba por fin en esa carpa y…

_¡Wow! _– exclamó la heroína al momento de entrar

_**Esferas de luces giratorias en el techo, luces rítmicas en las paredes. Al frente la plataforma más alta donde había micrófonos, instrumentos musicales y un DJ… El sonido era impecable y aún así no era excesivo… El suelo de la pista de baile estaba iluminada por pequeñas luces LED que al parecer cobraban diferentes formas de acuerdo al ritmo que se escuchará y aun así era un perfecto balance con las suaves luces de las velas y otras luces más cálidas… A las orillas, mesas altas con sillas elegantes a su alrededor al igual que una barra con postres y bebidas **_

Tenía que admitirlo una vez más… Kelly Evans se había lucido como anfitriona

Sin embargo, la heroína de nuevo se obligó a sacudir la cabeza en un intento de nuevo por enfocarse… Ni ese concierto, ni fans pidiendo autógrafos, ni medios de comunicación ni nada más volverían a distraerla… _Nada, ni siquiera… _

_**¡Chat Noir! **_

La heroína encogió los hombros reconociendo a la perfección esas voces tan irritantes. Alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido solo para ver al mismo grupito de _fangirls_ de aquella mañana corriendo desde el otro lado del lugar a donde se encontraba su compañero… _Bueno, al menos no le dio trabajo encontrarlo, _pensó rodando los ojos al ver a esas chicas nuevamente rodear al chico de negro quien _¡Claro! ¡Les sonrió! _

_**\- Buenas noches, chicas – **_saludó Chat Noir con su habitual caballerosidad

"_**¿Te dejaron solo?" "¡Qué extraño! ¡Pero que suerte!" "¡Por cierto! ¿Crees que esta noche puedas bailar conmigo?" **_Le dijo una descarada chica sujetándole uno de sus brazos _**"¡No! Conmigo" **_protestó otra intentando recostarse en sus hombros

_**\- Eh… chicas, en realidad yo estoy… **_\- decía Chat Noir intentando retroceder mientras miraba a su alrededor como buscando algo hasta que… - ¡Mi lady! – exclamó al encontrar a la heroína de pie justo detrás del grupo de _fangirls _mirando la escena con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido – Ya estás aquí

La heroína desvió la mirada – Si, Chat – dijo disimulando una mueca con una sonrisa - ya estoy aquí

Al instante, y de mala gana, las chicas alrededor de Chat Noir retrocedieron apartándose de él permitiendo que el chico se acerque a su compañera – Estaba esperándote y me empezaba a preocupar – explicó Chat Noir mientras ella seguía mirándolo con la misma expresión – Ya pensaba en ir a buscarte

\- … _Ajaa_ – se limitó a responder la heroína mirando de reojo a las _fangirls. _Chat Noir siguió la dirección de su mirada para mirar a las chicas que claramente estaban inconformes con la aparición de la heroína

_\- Bueno, Nosotras ya nos íbamos – _dijo una de ellas con una falsa sonrisa

_\- Si – _añadió otra, sonriendo de la misma forma, como si le hubiera dado mucho gusto ver a la heroína pero en realidad era al contrario_ \- después de todo ya volvió tu inseparable compañía… Qué bien se ven juntos, nos veremos más tarde_

\- Que la pasen bien chicas – se despidió Chat Noir al verlas alejarse

_\- Por cierto, me encanta tu chaqueta, tienes buen gusto – _dijo la última en retirarse, atreviéndose a acariciar la tela de la chaqueta en los hombros del chico para enseguida retirarse junto al resto

\- Eh… _Gracias _– respondió Chat Noir sin más para enseguida darse cuenta que de nuevo tenía clavada la mirada de Ladybug… _esa mirada – _Ah… ¿mi lady? ¿estás bien?

\- Si – respondió desviando un poco la mirada – Solo comprobaba que es cierto, _tienes un gusto excepcional – _añadió imitando el gesto de la chica, tocando la tela de las mangas de la chaqueta _que ella le había escogido _y acto seguido, le dio la espalda caminando en dirección contraria

\- ¿Qué? Pero si tú… – se preguntó Chat Noir algo desconcertado - ¡Ladybug! – exclamó dándole rápido alcance

\- Siento haber interrumpido de nuevo tu tiempo de calidad con tu club de fans pero temo que debemos darnos prisa en esto de la investigación que no hemos podido comenzar_, así que tendrás que declinar todas esas invitaciones que tienes para bailar esta noche _– añadió la heroína con una sonrisa orgullosa

\- No pensaba aceptar ninguna de todos modos – dijo Chat Noir mirando de forma especial a la chica que caminaba a su lado – _de hecho…_ \- su tono de pronto tuvo tintes de nervios – _Esperaba que tú y yo… _

\- Ni lo pienses Chat – respondió sin pensar Ladybug – Debo recordarte que estamos aquí en plan de trabajo no de fiesta _¡Debemos concentrarnos en eso y no en fraternizar con los fans!_

\- Ah… ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Chat Noir en tono inocente, sin entender el repentino cambio de humor en su compañera - no te preocupes por eso, _solo había pensado que…_ _no importa _

Ladybug lo miró de reojo tras notar un leve rastro de desánimo en su voz en esa última frase _¿quizá había sido un poco dura?... _

Las luces se apagaron un par de segundos para pronto iluminar el escenario donde Kelly Evans tomaba el micrófono y sonreía para su público mientras la música rítmica comenzaba a sonar

_**\- Quiero que me invites a bailar**_ – comenzó a entonar la Reina del pop aún con la música lenta - _**Y que hoy sus corazones**_… _**Latan fuerte y al compás… **_¡Amigos! – exclamó por fin entusiasmada – Desde este momento queda disponible la pista de baile… ¡Solo a la espera… _de un baile muy especial_! ¡Pronto sabrán de que se trata! ¡Disfruten la pista!

La movida música inundo pronto el lugar y muchas parejas e incluso pequeños grupos no tardaron en ocupar un lugar en la pista

Ladybug entonces volvió a mirar de reojo a su compañero _¿quizá sí había sido un poco dura?... ¿Quizá concederle un baile no era demasiado?... Porque ¿Había intentado invitarla, cierto? – _Ah… Chat – el chico la miró al instante – Pensaba que, bueno si aún quieres, podríamos…

**\- ¿Y que ustedes no bailan? – **Interrumpió de pronto una voz fémina. El dúo alzó la miraba para toparse con nada menos que con la cabellera pelirroja de Antoniette quien ahora estaba frente a ellos con las manos en la cintura seguida a unos pasos atrás por el grupo de chicas que antes la habían acompañado

\- Ahh – titubeo Chat Noir antes de responder – de hecho…

\- No – respondió Ladybug también con las manos en su cintura – Preferimos solo observar

\- Ah, _que aburrido_ – murmuró Antoniette enseguida mirando solo al chico - ¿Y a ti tampoco te gusta bailar Chat Noir?

\- Eh – volvió a titubear el héroe de negro mirando de reojo a su compañera quien de nuevo, tenía _esa mirada… - Si, de hecho, pero en realidad estábamos…_

\- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Antoniette - ¿No te molestaría si secuestramos un momento a tu novio, verdad Ladybug?

La expresión en el rostro de la chica de rojo por un momento se congelo, como si apenas pudiera creer lo que había oído… Parpadeo un par de veces y parecía a punto de tener un tic en el ojo tras escuchar eso último… O quizá daba más la impresión de estar en shock – _Yo…_

. Será solo un par de canciones – añadió Antoniette como quitándole importancia - ¿verdad chicas? – añadió girándose hacia su grupo de amigas - ¿vienes Chat Noir? – dijo esta vez apelando al chico

_\- Sivasnoteloperdonare _

\- ¿Mi lady? ¿dijiste algo? – Chat Noir se giró hacia su compañera seguro de que ella había dicho algo… que no se entendió muy bien

\- Que no las hagas esperar Chat – Dijo la chica con una falsa sonrisa –después de todo es una fiesta

\- Pero… - titubeo el chico sin comprender

_\- ¡Woooooo!_ – exclamó el grupito de chicas

Chat Noir no dejo de mirar a Ladybug sin comprenderla mientras era arrastrado por el grupo de chicas a la pista de baile… Ladybug miró esa escena con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos en puño…

\- ¿Tiene éxito, eh? – dijo una voz a su lado que la sobresaltó

_\- Alya – _dijo Ladybug – no te oí llegar

\- ¿siempre es así? – Ladybug la miró con desconcierto – Me refiero a Chat Noir – dijo señalando de nuevo a la pista de baile, Ladybug miró solo de reojo como su compañero era rodeado por diferentes chicas, pero por supuesto, Antoniette no cedía demasiado terreno - ¿siempre tiene tanto éxito?

\- ¿Chat Noir? – dijo enarcando una ceja – ¡Que va!… _Parece que de pronto todas las chicas lo encuentran súper sexy – _murmuró casi entre dientes

\- ¡¿De pronto?! – preguntó Alya sorprendida por esa respuesta pero enseguida sonrió – Yo creo que el chico está bastante bien… - dijo Alya ignorando la mirada que la heroína de pronto le dirigió - _¿No será que es la primera vez que conviven con los fans sin presiones de akumas?_

\- … _Tal vez si – _respondió Ladybug cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada aunque ya no estaba segura de en qué dirección. Sí rehuía de la mirada de su amiga tenía que mirar a la pista de baile donde, a pesar de que quien estaba más cerca de su compañero era la pelirroja, las otras chicas a su alrededor no perdían oportunidad

\- No deberías estar, ya sabes, ¿un poco celosa? – volvió a preguntarle Alya dándole un casual golpecito con el antebrazo – Digo, después de todo, nunca te lo habían arrebatado así ¿no?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ladybug ante las palabras que su amiga eligió… _¿arrebatar? _

\- ¿No te molesta? – preguntó Alya en un tono más serio, que de pronto hizo a Ladybug mirar de nuevo a la pista y titubear respecto a su respuesta

LA heroína apretó un poco los ojos e intento relajarse - ¿Yo? ¿_Celosa_? ¡Por favor! ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? – se apresuró a exclamar Ladybug queriendo restarle importancia pero solo consiguiendo una mirada de sospeche de parte de su amiga

_\- Porqué él siempre está contigo_ – sugirió Alya quien luego rió un poco - ¿sabes? Tal vez es solo que de pronto recordé a alguien… a mi mejor amiga la he visto hacer cosas que no creerías por impedir que el chico que le gusta este así de cerca de otras chicas

Ladybug desvió la mirada otra vez

\- Mucho menos que una chica tan famosa como Kelly quisiera estar con él - seguía explicando - ¿Sabes que la anfitriona tiene planeado un baile especial? dicen que sera algo como... baile de honor o algo así

¿Qué? – exclamó Ladybug - ¿baile de honor?

\- Sí, la pista de baile exclusiva para una sola pareja bailando con las luces suaves y una hermosa balada y después de ver a quien le dedico la canción de apertura – sugirió Alya – he oído a muchos afirmar que no es difícil saber a quién le va a dar ese honor

Ladybug volvió a fruncir el ceño ¿_Era enserio_?¿_Él se iría a bailar toda la noche y ella simplemente iba a sentarse a esperar_?

Ladybug volvió a mirar a la pista de baile_… ¿Tendría también que verlo bailar con la Reina del pop?... _La escena empezó a cobrar forma en su imaginación tan pronto que se vio obligada a sacudir la cabeza para despejarse y… ¿Tal vez si debería molestarse?

Por alguna razón, recordó lo que hacía un momento Alya le había dicho sobre "_hacer cosas que no creerías por impedir que el chico que le gusta este así de cerca de otras chicas"… _Alya de pronto le había dado, sin querer, una buena idea… Después de todo, en ese momento, ella era la novia de Chat Noir ¿no?

¿Qué tal y alguien impidiera ese baile de honor? ¿o detuviera a ese grupo de fangirls?... _¿Qué sería bueno?... _¿Activar la alarma contra incendios? ¿Quizá decirle a todos por el micrófono sobre las notas de amenaza?... De pronto quiso volver a ser Lady Noir para _cataclismar_ la pista de baile, o mejor, tener a Plaga para lanzará uno de sus destructivos poderes… _¿un pequeño temblor no le haría daño a nadie, cierto?... _¿_Qué objeto le daría su Lucky Charm si en ese momento lo invocará?... _Sin embargo, cualquier complicado plan que pudiera elaborar se fue al olvido cuando vio una nueva escena en la pista…

\- Por cierto – dijo Alya en un tono particular - ¿hace cuánto están saliendo, exactamente?... _¿Ladybug?_

Ante el silencio de la heroína, la famosa _blogger _giró su mirada hacia ella solo para ver como cruzaba los brazos con los puños apretados mientras miraba a la pista como si quisiera tener visión de rayo láser… al mirar hacia la pista comprobó la razón… Antoniette había logrado cruzar sus brazos por el cuello del chico acercándose demasiado a él…

\- ¿Ladybug?

_\- ¿Es tan difícil entender que Chat Noir tiene novia? – _exclamó sin pensar

Alya parpadeo un par de veces, mirándola sorprendida y de pronto sonrió emocionada – Entonces… ¡Espera! _¿Realmente están saliendo?_ Todo este tiempo pensé que… ¡ustedes tendrán que concederme una entrevista exclusiva!... _¿lo harán?... ¿Ladybug? – _dijo una desconcertada Alya al mirar alrededor y no encontrar a la heroína - ¿A dónde fue?

\- Siento el retraso, la fila era bastante larga – dijo de pronto Nino entregándole una bebida - ¿Me perdí de algo?

_._

_¡Ya era suficiente! _Pensaba la heroína mientras intentaba abrirse paso en la pista _Aunque no fuera real, ante todos ella y Chat Noir eran novios en ese momento ¿merecía algo de respeto, no? ¿Por qué esa chica parecía ser la única que no lo entendía? _¿Y él? _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable todo el tiempo? - __**Ahora si vas a saber lo que es tenerme por novia, Chat-sanova**_… - murmuró Ladybug entre dientes conforme se acercaba a donde bailaba la feliz pareja cuando de pronto, alguien la detuvo sujetándola por un brazo

\- ¿Quieres bailar, linda?

.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Solo una canción más! – decía Antoniette negándose a bajar las manos del cuello del héroe a pesar de que el intentaba soltarse una y otra vez

\- De verdad discúlpame – dijo Chat Noir una vez más luchando contra ese agarre – No puedo dejar tanto tiempo a Ladybug, ella y yo íbamos a…

\- ¿Qué no pueden estar separados más de cinco minutos? – se quejó la chica pelirroja… desde que había logrado separarlos, él no dejaba de mencionarla, era casi tanto como si la heroína siguiera presente - Ya te ha tenido todo el día ¿no puedes dedicarle unos minutos a tus fans?

\- No es eso, es, como te decía, que yo y… – respondió Chat Noir comenzando a mirar a su alrededor como si buscará alguna vía de escape sin embargo al hacerlo se topó con algo que no esperaba ver – _Ladybug… _

Antoniette rodó los ojos al volver a escuchar el nombre de la heroína inconsciente de la escena a sus espaldas

.

\- Tienes suerte Ladybug – decía Leo con su arrogancia de siempre – De que mi oferta siga en pie, si quieres a alguien con quien bailar - dijo extendiéndole la mano… _aunque no con la misma galantería que hubiera usado Chat Noir_ – Solo tienes que…

\- De verdad – decía Ladybug luchando por mantener la calma – que no es necesario

\- ¿Por qué no? – replicó el chico – Si después de todo, tu chico ha vuelto a dejarte… _y parece muy feliz – a_ñadió señalando casualmente a espaldas de la heroína

_\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! _Ladybug frunció los labios al ver que la chica pelirroja intentaba recostarse en uno de los hombros de su compañero - _¡Chat Noir…! – _Exclamó e hizo ademán de seguir caminando cuando de nuevo el actor se lo impidió

_¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Aun no acaba la canción! – _Ladybug escuchó a sus espaldas una voz femenina quejándose al tiempo que ella fruncía el ceño contra el chico que tenía enfrente - ¡Suéltame! – exigió olvidándose de mantener la calma

\- ¡Pero…! – dijo Leo

_**\- ¡¿No oíste que la sueltes?!**_ – dijo de pronto la voz de Chat Noir

El actor soltó a la heroína al tiempo que esbozó una mueca de desagrado contra el héroe y esta vez ni siquiera intentó disimular. Miró de nuevo a la heroína, luego otra vez a Chat Noir como deseando fulminarlo para enseguida, sin decir nada más, darles la espalda…

El actor apretó los puños mientras caminaba furioso – _Estas colmando mi paciencia Chat Noir – _dijo mirándoles de reojo como lanzando una amenaza y terminar por retirarse – Y ni que decir tú, _Ladybug_

_._

Chat Noir no dejo de mirar al actor hasta que este se perdió entre el resto de la gente y fue cuando el sonido de alguien, aclarándose la garganta, llamó la atención de ambos

_Ejem… ejem… _

El chico se giró para encontrarse con la insistente chica de la que momentos antes se había apartado sin contemplaciones

\- Me parece que dejamos la pieza inconclusa, Chat Noir – le dijo Antoniette

El chico suspiró - Antoniette, escucha, en realidad…

\- En realidad, a mí me gustaría bailar con mi novio – Chat Noir miró de reojo a Ladybug mientras esta hablaba y le tomaba por un brazo – Si me permites

Antoniette disimuló una mueca – Por supuesto…

Complacida, Ladybug observó como esa chica se alejaba… por el momento, al menos

\- ¿de verdad quieres bailar? - Ladybug observó un par de segundos a su compañero para sin más soltar su agarre y dar media vuelta sin responder – _Claro que no – _murmuró Chat Noir antes de ir tras ella - ¡Ladybug! ¿Vas a explicarme que pasa?

\- ¿sobre qué? – respondió Ladybug con cierto sarcasmo - ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo en realidad?

\- ¿Por qué de pronto pareces furiosa conmigo? – preguntó Chat Noir sin más rodeos, sujetándola por la cintura para impedir que siguiera avanzando – Hace menos de una hora estábamos… - de pronto titubeo recordando el abrazo que se habían dado y las palabras que ella le había dicho - _de pronto eres hasta cariñosa – _dijo – y en el siguiente instante… Parece que quieres deshacerte de mí

Ladybug desvió la mirada – Te dije que había que enfocarnos más en la misión

\- Y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo – dijo Chat Noir sin percatarse que Ladybug rodó los ojos ante esa respuesta – Solo que no entiendo…

\- ¿Y a ti te parece que coquetear con cuanta chica tienes enfrente es enfocarte en la misión? – soltó Ladybug – ¿O irte a bailar con ese grupo de chicas?

\- Ah sí ¿Olvidas que prácticamente tú me obligaste? – Dijo Chat Noir cruzando los brazos

\- ¡Claro! Y tú ni tardado ni perezoso ¿verdad? – refutó Ladybug acusándole con la mirada hasta que Chat Noir de pronto sonrió

\- ¡Anda, sigue sonriendo! – dijo ella en el mismo tono y con las manos en la cintura – Tal vez consigas más admiradoras para tu club

El chico soltó una risita - ¿Qué?

\- ¡por favor! – exclamó Ladybug – Como si no supieras lo que consigues con esa sonrisa ¡Todo el día he tenido que escucharlo! _¡Chat Noir sonríe! ¡Chaaaat! _– decía arremedando la aguda voz de las fangirls – Eso explica que esas chicas no entiendan que esta noche no estas disponible para ninguna de ellas, si no quitas esa sonrisa coqueta

\- Bueno, ese actor tampoco parece entenderlo – anotó Chat Noir – Y creo que ni siquiera le has tenido que sonreír ¿o sí?

Ladybug frunció los labios y desvió la mirada otra vez – Por cierto – añadió al recordar algo más - _Me perdí la clase de héroes donde enseñan que hay que bailar con la chica a la que hay que proteger – _Chat Noir volvió a mirarla con desconcierto - ¿ibas a concederle el baile de honor a la anfitriona, no?

\- ¿Qué? – volvió a decir el chico - ¿baile de honor?

\- ¿sabes qué? – dijo Ladybug – Entiendo porque no iba a ser un problema que yo no estuviera en la lista de invitados, ¿y sabes qué? Creo que contigo tiene protección más que suficiente

_\- ¿y sabes que creo yo? – _dijo Chat Noir de nuevo sonriendo y acortando un poco la distancia entre ellos tomándola por sorpresa pues la chica de pronto dejo de hablar – _Que te mueres por besarme – _dijo mirando los labios de la heroína mientras su sonrisa se expandía más por su atractivo rostro enmascarado – _que estas celosa_

Tras unos segundos, Ladybug frunció el ceño y alejó el rostro del chico, como siempre hacía - _Eres un arrogante_

El chico rió – Tal vez… _me encanta el rojo en tus labios, por cierto – _soltó en tono casual

Ladybug sintió como involuntariamente sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras ella tocaba sus labios deseando no haberse aplicado el famoso _lipstick_ pero a la vez complacida con que él lo hubiera notado

\- Me preguntó si será tan infalible como prometía – volvió a bromear Chat Noir pero esta vez no recibió ninguna respuesta de su compañera

Al girarse, se percató de que esta le daba la espalda – _Oye – _le dijo con voz suave _\- ¿estás bien?... No quería molestarte_

_\- Claro que no_ – respondió Ladybug sin girarse

_\- Yo nunca haría a propósito nada que te molestará_… ¿sabes? – dijo Chat Noir – _Tampoco me hubiera agradado si aceptabas cualquier otra invitación después de haberme rechazado a mí… Por un momento pensé que por eso querías primero deshacerte de mí… - _Ladybug lo miró de reojo - _Me refiero a que… _ creo que entiendo lo que pasa – de pronto su tono de pronto dejo de ser de broma, no solo era serio también era algo dulce e incluso parecía que iba a revelar algo muy personal – Tampoco me agrada si otros chicos quieren estar contigo, no es que los culpe, pero en especial esta noche que al menos _ante todos tu y yo estamos juntos… ¡Ya lo viste! Ni siquiera soporte ver a ese actor de nuevo - _Entonces el chico la miro dedicándole una cálida sonrisa – ¿Qué tal si prometo no volver a separarme de ti el resto de la velada? - Ladybug de pronto alzó la mirada hacia él – Así _no habrá más autógrafos ni fotos con fangirls ¡palabra de gato! – _bromeo alzando la mano como si hiciera un juramento para enseguida volver a ponerse serio_…- Tampoco habrá sonrisas coquetas para nadie que no seas tú _

Ladybug ocultó una sonrisa… Hablaba enserio, lo sabía, su mirada dulce y su tono de voz… Aquello era cierto

_\- Y… - _añadió Chat Noir – _No se… tal vez te cuente por fin lo que paso con Copigato, sí aún quieres saber… _

Ladybug de pronto se giró para verle más directamente y con repentina curiosidad - ¿me lo dirás?

El chico se encogió de hombros – _No lo sé… ¿estamos bien? – _preguntó extendiéndole el puño como cuando derrotaban algún villano

Ladybug miró su puño extendido y por fin sonrió – _estamos bien – _dijo chocando puños con él

\- Bien, en ese caso – dijo Chat Noir - ¿Qué te parece salir un momento de este lugar? No se tu pero me haría bien algo de aire fresco ¿vienes? – ofreció extendiéndole la mano

\- … _Claro – _dijo Ladybug luego de sonreírle tomando su mano

Ambos héroes se dirigieron a la salida de la carpa justo al mismo tiempo que la música cambió y el movido ritmo fue reemplazado por uno lento

\- Espero que esta vez sí podamos darle atención a la investigación ¿por dónde crees que debamos comenzar? – dijo Chat Noir

\- Ah… - respondió Ladybug – Creo que…

\- ¡chicos! – saludaron de pronto Alya y Nino topándose con el dúo de héroes - ¿A dónde van? ¿ustedes no bailan?

_\- Ehh_ – titubeo Ladybug

\- A Ladybug no le gusta mucho bailar – explicó con calma Chat Noir, sorprendiendo a la heroína con su respuesta – íbamos a salir un momento a tomar algo de aire

"**¡¿Cómo está el público de Paris?!" **saludó de pronto la anfitriona por el micrófono

Una entusiasta ovación fue la respuesta que recibió Kelly Evans a su animado saludo

El dúo de héroes detuvo un momento su salida de la carpa para escuchar lo que la chica fuera a anunciar

"**¡asombroso!" **dijo la sonriente Kelly "**¿Y recuerdan cuál es la razón de que todos estén aquí en compañía del dueño o dueña de sus corazones? ¡Es por que aman la música! ¡Y la música también los ama a ustedes! ¡Por eso les tengo una sorpresa especial! **El público se entusiasmó al instante y miro a la cantante con mayor curiosidad **"¿Dónde están todas las parejas de enamorados?" **

Gritos aún más entusiastas fueron la respuesta

"**¡Perfecto!" **exclamó Kelly ante el evidente entusiasmo **"Me complace anunciarles que dos de ustedes pueden ganarse la mejor noche de su vida y disfrutar juntos de **_**todos**_** los atractivos de este lugar" **El público respondió entusiasta **"Para participar solo tienen que pasar a la pista de baile y disfrutar de la siguiente canción… Pero no será tan sencillo como eso" **apuntó la cantante dando un par de pasos al frente al tiempo que un asistente exhibía una bandeja llena de rosas de diversos colores. Kelly sostuvo una con delicadeza "_**Ni la canción con la letra más hermosa sería considerada romántica si no fuera interpretada por un corazón realmente enamorado… El baile es más que dominar un par de pasos básicos, es sentir el significado de un momento sin perder la elegancia" **_Kelly sonrió para el público _**"Un baile interpretado a la perfección haría posible que una rosa no caiga nunca de las manos de los bailarines… Eso solo lo logra una pareja en perfecta armonía, cuyo amor sea evidente a través de su conexión y sincronía**_**… Así que, solo quienes estén realmente enamorados podrán ganar este premio… La pareja que nos hagan a otros creer que el amor verdadero aún existe será la ganadora ¿Qué dicen?... **_**¿Pueden sentir amor esta noche?..."**_

A pesar del entusiasmo inicial del público, ahora nadie parecía completamente seguro como para atreverse a abrir la pista. Ni siquiera cuando las luces comenzaron a bajar y el ambiente paso a ser digno de una película romántica

Sin darle mayor importancia, el dúo de héroes volvió a girarse en dirección de la salida cuando…

_\- Oigan… - _El dúo de héroes se sobresaltó a pesar de que el tono de voz de sus amigos era absolutamente bajo - ¿_no se van a quedar_? – dijo Nino señalando a la pista de baile

Los héroes se miraron entre ellos para desviar la mirada casi al instante – Eh… no… no realmente…

\- De verdad… creo que no deberíamos…

\- ¡vamos! – dijo Alya – Será divertido – dijo tomándoles a cada uno por un brazo con el fin de evitar que se fueran - no pueden irse tan pronto y… ¡_Auch,_ OIGAN! – exclamó Alya al recibir accidentalmente un fuerte empujón de parte de otros invitados causando que sin querer también el dúo de héroes fuera víctima de ese empujón y… _que los envió directo a la pista de baile a la vista de todos_

"_**¡WOW!" **_Exclamó él publicó entusiasmado

"_**¡Parece que nuestros héroes abrirán la pista esta noche!" **_dijo Kelly por el micrófono **"¡Aplausos por favor!"**

\- ¡¿QUÉ QUE?! – exclamaron ambos héroes mientras el público los ovacionaba

Los héroes se miraron entre ellos - ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Ladybug

\- Ahh - El chico parecía apunto de responder cuando el asistente de Kelly se acercó a él con la bandeja de rosas

\- ¿Gusta elegir una en especial, _Monsieur Chat Noir? – _le dijo

\- Ahh – volvió a titubear Chat Noir mirando de reojo a su compañera para luego sonreír y tomar una rosa roja – _Merci - _agradeció apreciando el vivido color de la flor

\- Chat – dijo Ladybug – No se suponía que…

\- Lo se mi lady – respondió Chat Noir – Pero… _temo que no tenemos opción – l_e dijo en un susurró señalando a las muchas parejas que ahora había alrededor de ellos

Ladybug miró a todos los fans entusiasmados a su alrededor. Quizá más emocionados por compartir la pista con los héroes que por ganar el premio de Kelly… parecía que ver a sus héroes "abrir" la pista les había devuelto el valor. Ladybug suspiró algo resignada

\- Chat… - dijo la heroína – debo advertirte que no creo poder bailar con la suficiente gracia como para no dejar caer esa rosa

_\- hey _– dijo Chat en tono algo juguetón – _una chica que corre sin temor por los tejados mientras combate akumas seguro resiste a bailar una canción… - _entonces las luces a su alrededor se volvieron aún más suaves en perfecta armonía con las pequeñas luces que adornaban el suelo de la pista, anunciando que el baile estaba por iniciar - ¿lista? – preguntó extendiendo su mano

\- ¿Para pisarte las botas?

\- Supongo que al ser mágicas no lo sentiré demasiado – respondió haciendo sonreír a la heroína quien por fin, aceptó ser escoltada al centro de la pista

_\- Esto será un desastre – _murmuró la chica

_\- Se lo dices al portador de la mala suerte –_volvió a bromear Chat Noir una vez que estuvieron en el centro

Ladybug levantó los brazos hacia su compañero mirando con atención la rosa que este sostenía sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Chat Noir le sonrió

\- Tendremos que acercarnos un poco – explicó Chat Noir tomándola por la cintura y haciendo que su mano descansará en su hombro. Enseguida, Ladybug miró atenta como ,sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y con un grácil movimiento, su compañero unía sus manos libres permitiendo que el tallo de la rosa descansara entre ambas justo cuando el redoble de una batería anunciaba el inicio de la canción

Instintivamente Ladybug bajo la mirada a sus pies

\- …_de vez en cuando miras al chico con el que bailas – _bromeó Chat Noir robándole una sonrisa a la chica quien alzó la mirada

_\- Lo siento_

_**\- Baila como si nadie más estuviera mirando… - **_Sugirió – _Mantén_ _tus ojos en mí… __** – **_La chica alzó la mirada, él sonreíapero su tono era suave, no de coqueteo – _O cerrarlos quizá sea más fácil – _añadió, quizá para sí mismo, pues fue él quien cerró sus ojos al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia ella lo suficiente para que Ladybug pudiera descansar la cabeza en su hombro… si así lo deseaba

Ladybug le imitó, cerró los ojos pero no parecía relajada, más bien intentaba concentrarse en seguir los pasos de su compañero que hasta ese momento eran suaves, pues el ritmo era lento cuando de pronto, y conforme la melodía cobraba vida… _ella creyó reconocerla…_

_**Depuis votre arrivée**_

_**Le froid ne me brûle pas**_

_No podía equivocarse… _Podía recordar cada una de las miles de veces que escuchó esa canción en esa desconocida estación de radio

**Mon sang bout**

**J'entends mon rythme cardiaque**

_¿Era enserio? ¿De entre miles de canciones su majestad Kelly debía elegir esa canción?... _Ladybug suspiró y frunció el ceño mientras luchaba con su tendencia a perderse ante esa melodía que tanto amaba, obligándose ahora a no cerrar los ojos como siempre hacía y a empezar a tararear la letra de forma incorrecta… _¿eso sería extraño, no?_ Chat Noir seguramente la escucharía y…

\- …_**Desde que llegaste… ser feliz es mi vicio**_

Los ojos de Ladybug se abrieron de golpe al tiempo que se sobresaltaba un poco en brazos de su compañero… ¿_acaso él había…?_ ¿_Esa era la letra de la canción?_ ¿_La misma_? ¿_De verdad? ¿El conocía esa canción y sabía lo que significaba_?

_\- ¿Qué? – _preguntó Chat Noir con expresión inocente ante la mirada que ella le dirigía después de haberse sobresaltado

_\- Tu…_ \- Ladybug titubeo - ¿_Tú conoces esa canción_? – preguntó con auténtica curiosidad y casi sin poder creerlo

El chico sonrió pero bajo un poco la mirada – Ehh…_ Si_ – respondió como si confesará un gran secreto – _es de mis favoritas, en realidad – _añadió encogiendo un poco los hombros

\- Pero… - añadió Ladybug – _es otro idioma_

_**Contempler la lune**_

_**est mon meilleur travail**_

_**.**_

_\- Lo sé – _dijo Chat Noir –_ no es… gran problema para mí, siento que… puede entenderse a la perfección lo que expresa, aun si no dominas el idioma, es… ¿eso es extraño? _

Ladybug parpadeo un par de veces recordando que una y otra vez había intentado explicar eso mismo cuando alguien la descubría escuchando esa canción – _No – _respondió – En realidad… _también es mi favorita – _confesó

Chat Noir la miró de pronto de una forma especial al tiempo que sonreía y comenzaba a balancearse con mayor ritmo… Como imitando los elegantes pasos de un vals

**.**

_**Je ne te promets **_

_**l'amour éternel **_

_**parce que je ne peux pas**_

_**.**_

\- Y… - dijo Ladybug mientras seguía sus pasos y giraban juntos por la pista - ¿realmente sabes qué significa?

Chat Noir rió – Te sorprendería – le dijo como disfrutando de un secreto para enseguida volver a acercarse a ella - …_**Un cazador de mariposas… cuando te veo **_

Ladybug rió junto a él entendiendo a que se había referido – Empiezo a creer que estas improvisando

El abrazó en su cintura entonces, se acentuó un poco más – Quizá… - dijo – _**Y resumido en tres palabras… Cuanto te quiero**_

_\- ¡Eso era!... _Pensó Ladybug al tiempo que sonreía recordando que eso mismo le había dicho horas antes, durante esa charla con los fans… Esa tonada casi imperceptible que había distinguido en la voz de Chat Noir… sabía que la había escuchado antes… Era de su canción favorita

_**Arrababababasey… **_

La música cobró mayor vida a la vez que sus pasos lo hacían… Ladybug de pronto recordó a los elegantes bailes de salón que ahora solo se veían en películas

_**Arrababababasey…**_

_**Combien je t'aime**_

_**.**_

_**Arrababa babasei…**_

_Wow – _exclamó en voz baja Ladybug ante el asombro cuando su compañero de pronto la hizo girar sin tener que soltar sus manos que mantenían la rosa en su lugar

_**Arrababa baba sei**_

El ritmo volvió a ser lento y pronto ellos volvieron a estar tan cerca como al principio. Pero esta vez no fue necesario que su compañero le recordará a Ladybug olvidarse de que había gente observando o de que fijará sus ojos en él… _sus miradas ya estaban conectadas_

Chat Noir volvió a sonreírle – _**Desde que llegaste… Nada está prohibido… Se marchó la duda… Me abrazó un suspiro – **_La mirada de Ladybug parecía perdida en los ojos verdes de Chat Noir mientras él cantaba en voz baja para ella a la vez que seguían girando en la pista y de nuevo se preguntó si realmente su compañero conocía la letra de la canción… Pues parecía más bien, estar hablando desde lo más profundo de su corazón

Sus brazos unidos por la rosa se separaron un instante, de nuevo sin llegar a soltar sus manos, para dar un elegante giro– _¡__**Desde que llegaste!... - **_y enseguida estar juntos de nuevo - _**No hay mejor motivo… **__**Para despertarme y sentirme vivo**__** – **_añadió la suave voz de Chat Noir acercándose a ella como si le confesará un secreto

Ladybug sonrió en complicidad con él al tiempo que sus pasos volvían a cobrar la elegancia, rapidez y a la vez suavidad de un vals clásico

**.**

_**Je ne te promets **_

_**l'amour éternel **_

_**parce que je ne peux pas**_

_**.**_

El dúo de héroes seguía moviéndose con elegancia por la pista, inconscientes de las muchas miradas fijas en ellos y de que un buen número de parejas ya había dejado caer la flor que sostenían

.

_**Je suis **_

_**Un pilote de cloud**_

_**¡Aventurier!**_

_**.**_

\- …_**Un cazador de mariposas… cuando te veo – **_entonó la voz de Chat Noir tras haber hecho girar a su chica una vez más, haciéndola reír pero enseguida ella le miró expectante – _**Y resumido en tres palabras…**_ \- el chico sonrió… de una manera que pocas veces había visto Ladybug, podía decir que si las emociones pudieran ser personificadas, él en ese momento lo haría… Quizá era porque era la primera vez que expresa sus sentimientos por ella de una manera tan abierta y vivida sin recibir ningún rechazó - _**¡Cuánto te quiero! **_

_**.**_

_**Arra baba baba sei**_

_**Arra baba baba sei**_

_**.**_

_**\- ¡Cuánto te quiero! – **_volvía a decirle él al tiempo que sus pasos cobraban más vida

_**Ladybug perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces la hizo girar sin problema alguna esa noche… Y se sorprendió de sí misma al percatarse de lo fácil que era ahora… Los movimientos de ambos eran perfectamente coordinados sin que hubieran intercambiado palabra al respecto, sin un previo ensayo… era más bien como si se leyeran la mente **_

_**¡Cuánto te quiero!**_

_El mundo a su alrededor también había desaparecido_

_**Arra baba baba sei**_

_**Arra baba baba sei**_

_Ladybug seguía con la mirada fija en los ojos de Chat Noir y de pronto se preguntó si realmente el mundo a su alrededor se había desvanecido y si los destellos alrededor eran algún efecto de esa mágica pista de baile o de sus mentes_

_**¡Cuánto te quiero!**_

_**La rosa no cayó de sus manos… **_

_**Arra baba baba sei**_

_Ni siquiera cuando sus pasos se volvieron tan complicados que incluso Chat Noir la cargo por la cintura y la hizo girar… Sus manos volvieron a encontrarse y la rosa cayó segura entre ambas_

_**\- Arra baba baba seeeei… – **__Esta vez fue Chat Noir_ quien alzó la mirada primero al escuchar una segunda voz entonando junto a él y por última vez, la parte más bella de la canción…

Ladybug abrió los ojos y compartió la sonrisa de su compañero ignorando por ahora él que este estuviera tan cerca de ella y sin aparentes deseos de apartarlo… También ignoraron los numerosos aplausos que a lo lejos escuchaban en honor a ellos… no tan fuertes como el latido de sus agitados corazones…

Ambos parecían dentro de una burbuja privada, no demasiado conscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y apenas conscientes de que eran la única pareja que seguía con la rosa entre sus manos

_Un baile perfecto… siempre se cierra con un beso_

Ambos alzaron la mirada, preguntándose si esa voz había sido producto de su imaginación, de sus corazones diciéndoles algo o si realmente alguien había hablado por el micrófono…

Probablemente fue lo último, pues a esa voz le siguió una ovación aún más entusiasta que al anterior y con una petición que ya antes habían escuchado…

**¡Beso! **

**¡Beso! **

**¡Beso! **

La mirada de Chat Noir cambió… Ladybug no supo interpretarla bien… Era como si con sus ojos le pidiera un silencioso permiso, había expectación… también parecía llena de esperanza… pero a la vez dispuesto a separarse de ella si ella así lo decidía

**¡Beso!**

_Siempre lo que ella decidiera – _Pensó Ladybug recordando las palabras que antes le había dicho – "_Y harías lo que fuera_… _**serías lo que sea que ella necesite**_… _Un compañero_… _un amigo_… _un cómplice_… _un protector_… _**un novio**_"

**¡Beso!**

"_¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Realmente bese a Chat Noir!" – _Sin querer, los ojos azules de Ladybug se desviaron a sus labios recordando vagamente lo que su kwami había dicho

"_Tal vez aún hay cosas que tienes que descubrir sobre él" _

_**¡Pero esta vez de verdad! – **_Dijeron en el público - _**¡Si, que se note que se quieren! **_

Su postura no había cambiado… Sus manos seguían unidas sosteniendo la rosa… su mano descansaba en su hombro… la de él en su cintura… Sus rostros demasiado cerca… Ladybug alzó la mirada… La de él estaba fija en ella

**¡Beso!**

**¡Beso!**

Por un segundo, Chat Noir cerró los ojos, los apretó un momento para luego volver a mirarla – _Mi lady… - _dijo… su voz parecía desesperada – _Mi lady yo… - _de pronto fue interrumpido cuando el índice de la chica tocó sus labios

Él buscó su mirada…

_Chat… - _dijo en voz baja Ladybug, desviando su mano de sus labios a su mejilla… La chica lo sintió estremecerse ante su caricia – _Mejor no me hagas pensar…_

_**Los ojos del chico brillaron… **_

_**No lo pensaron… **_

_**No lo planearon… **_

_**A la par, sus ojos se cerraron… sus rostros acortaron la distancia entre ellos y sus labios por fin se acariciaron...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_(¿Puedes sentir el amor?)_

_**.**_

_**The peace the evening brings?**_

_(La paz que la noche trae?)_

_**.**_  
_**The world, **_

_(El mundo)_

_**for once**_

_(Por una vez)_

_**in perfect harmony**_

_(En perfecta armonía)_

_**.**__**  
**__With all its living things_

_._

_**.**_

_**Algo semejante a una corriente eléctrica la hizo estremecerse en brazos de su compañero en cuanto sus labios se tocaron… el agarre en sus manos se acentuó... cuidadosamente sus dedos se entrelazaron **_

_**Sentía su corazón acelerado mientras los labios de su compañero acariciaban los suyos… Había algo en la forma que la besaba que hacía que su corazón se derritiera y sintiera que sus piernas le fallaban… Su mano que seguía en su hombro se aferró a él con mayor fuerza y él a su vez acentuó su abrazó en su cintura… acercándola a él… su agarre era fuerte pero a la vez sumamente delicado **_

_**Ahora lo entendía… la diferencia entre este y el beso que ella le había robado para romper el hechizo… y probablemente lo que los llevo a besarse cuando perdieron la memoria **_

_Devoción… ternura… cariño…__** y amor**_

_**No tenía idea de que un gesto tan sencillo alguien pudiera expresar tantas emociones… incluso le sintió abandonar por un momento el agarre en su cintura para acariciarle el cabello**_

_**Su corazón temblaba de la misma forma que esa tarde… cuando Chat Noir le dijo lo que bien podría la declaración más bella del mundo**_

_**Y sintió que una vez más se le iba el aliento cuando brevemente se separó de ella para un segundo después darle un rápido beso en los labios de lo más cariñoso para por fin… separarse**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_N/A: Solo aportare un dato... La canción se llama "Desde que llegaste" y la coreografía de Ladybug y Chat Noir la imagine algo así como el baile Live Action de Cenicienta_

_Nos vemos pronto!_

_._

_11 - Abril - 2020_


	8. Magnetismo

.

_**BONUS:**_

"_**MAGNETISMO"**_

.

_No tenía idea que un gesto tan sencillo pudiera expresar a la vez tantas emociones… _Ladybug se estremeció una vez más cuando sintió que Chat Noir acariciaba su cabello con demasiada delicadeza para enseguida acunar su mejilla… _Y sintió que su corazón se derretía cuando, él brevemente se separó de ella para solo un segundo después darle un rápido beso en los labios que le pareció de lo más cariñoso para, por fin… y con suma lentitud, separarse…_

_Despacio, los ojos de ambos fueron abriéndose hasta volver a encontrarse… Ladybug observó la sonrisa que de inmediato Chat Noir le regalo al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla… Detrás de esa sonrisa y esa mirada parecía que había un millón y medio de emociones… Al grado que, inconsciente, una tímida sonrisa comenzó a aparecer también en Ladybug cuando el chico volvió a acercarse a ella… Ladybug no estuvo segura de sí buscaba otro beso o si iba a decirle algo pues en ese instante volvieron a ser conscientes de que había más personas a su alrededor_

"**¡Wow!" "¡Increíble!" "¡Fantástico!" "¡Lady-Noir!" "¡Por fin!" **– Una gran cantidad de ovaciones de fans jubilosos y complacidos inundaba el lugar a la par de muchos aplausos hicieron que el dúo de héroes se separará de golpe y sobresaltados

Fue como si de golpe hubieran vuelto de un sueño a la realidad… realidad de la que de pronto se habían olvidado pero que ahora estaba mucho más presente…

_Ambos desviaron la mirada, como queriendo rehuir a la mirada del otro... _

_._

**_No se que magnetismo tienen tus ojos_**

**_Que me han dejado como ciegos los _****_míos_**

**_._**

_Pero a la vez volvían a mirarse de reojo, buscándose..._

_._

**_Parece que se estén diciendo piropos_**

**_Y mientras que tu y yo tan solo testigos_**

**_._**

_ Y pronto volvían a desviarla, como si estuvieran repentinamente nerviosos_

\- ¡De más está decir quiénes fueron los ganadores! – exclamó Kelly en el micrófono recibiendo al instante más aplausos - ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir!

Algo apenados, el dúo saludó al publicó aún sin atreverse a mirarse entre ellos y agradecieron el momento que Kelly volvió a tomar el micrófono para dar más anuncios respecto a lo que proseguía en el evento

Ladybug cruzó los brazos por el pecho y fijo su mirada en la plataforma donde hablaba la anfitriona dando la impresión de que estaba muy interesada en lo que esta decía, sin embargo ni siquiera era consciente de que tema estaba hablando… Había algo nublando su mente y que le impediría concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa aunque quisiera

_¿Qué se suponía que debía a decir o hacer ahora?... _Inconsciente, mordió un poco su labio inferior y lamentó sobre manera hacerlo… Intentó desviar su rostro del campo de visión de Chat Noir al tiempo que se tocaba los labios con los dedos para enseguida sacudir la cabeza queriendo despejarse…

.

_**No se que magnetismo tiene tu boca**_

_**que me ha dejado boquiabierta la **_**_mía_**

**_._**

Tocar o morderse los labios no era de utilidad para despejar su mente pues el beso de su compañero seguía presente como si de un tatuaje se tratará… _al igual que todo lo que había sentido… _Ladybug reprimió un suspiro, sentía que tenía un montón de cosas en la cabeza pero cuando de nuevo y sin darse cuenta volvió a tocar sus labios, sintió que quería ignorar _**todo**_ lo que tenía en la mente… ¿_Eso se podía?_

_\- Oye… - _dijo una suave voz a su lado al tiempo que le tocaban el hombro

_\- ¡Waaa!_ – exclamó ella sobresaltándose – _Chat… -_ dijo al ver de nuevo a su compañero quien a su vez la veía algo desconcertado - ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué estas…?! Eh… ¡digo! Como… _¿Cómo te va? – _Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras deseaba golpearse así misma ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿era lo mejor que tenía? ¿de verdad?

\- Ehh – Dijo Chat Noir evidentemente desconcertado por su pregunta pero pronto sonrió de nuevo – _increíble… creo – _respondió despeinando un poco su cabello rubio para luego volver a mirarla - ¿Tu estas bien? – preguntó en un tono comprensivo mientras extendía su mano hacia ella, parecía que iba dirigida a su cabello o rostro pero después de un breve titubeo, termino tocando uno de sus hombros de forma reconfortante

.

**_Mira tus manos... me quieren tocar_**

.

\- Eh… is ¡Digdo si! ¡quiero decir…! ¡ah! – Ladybug desvió la mirada luchando por explicarse

\- … _Lo siento_

Ladybug alzó la mirada al instante y lo miró sin comprender de qué hablaba - ¿Qué?

_\- El… el beso – _dijo Chat Noir pareciendo nervioso pero acercándose nuevamente a ella - ¿estuvo mal? ¿te molesto?

_\- Ah…_ _no, ¡No!… de hecho fue algo lindo… ¡O NO!_ ¡quiero decir! No digo que _tú_ seas _algo_ lindo ¡No dije eso! yo… - Ladybug volvió a tartamudear -_ ¿que…?_

_\- ¡Lo siento!_ – dijo Chat Noir toda prisa y volviendo a poner distancia entre ambos – Si… si de pronto yo estaba confundiendo fantasía con realidad y olvide que…

\- Chat… - interrumpió Ladybug mientras tomaba la mano de su compañero – _No te disculpes… Creo que no fuiste el único que lo olvido_

La mirada del chico de pronto volvió a brillar, intercambió miradas con ella. Ambos tenían una tímida sonrisa en los labios que poco a poco se fue ensanchando hasta llegar a pequeñas risitas mientras de nuevo, y casi inconscientes, volvieron a acortar la distancia…

.

_**(No se que magnetismo tiene tu risa...**_

_**Que hace que se me despierte la mía)**_

**_._**

Chat Noir se inclinó hacia ella y volvió a acunar su mejilla esta vez sin vacilar – Entonces, ¿no estuvo mal? – Dijo esta vez en tono de broma mezclado con picardía – ¿_Así que fue algo lindo…?_

_\- ¡Chat…! _– se quejó ella ante su tono – _Por favor, no ahora – _pidió

_\- ¿Qué?_ – dijo él sin quitar esa sonrisa coqueta de su voz - Solo pensaba, que en ese caso, estaría bien… ¿seguir olvidando? – sugirió – sobre todo porque… ¿oyes eso?

Ella frunció el ceño - ¿Qué?

\- _Mi oído es algo más sensibl_e – dijo entrecerrando los ojos como si de verdad intentará escuchar a su alrededor con más atención – Creo… c_reo que son nuestros fans ¡sí! – _dijo mirando a Ladybug de nuevo de forma coqueta – dicen algo como… _**¡Otro! ¡Otro!**_

Ladybug ocultó una carcajada y lo miró con las manos en la cintura - _¿no me digas?_

_._

**_Mira mis labios... te quieren besar_**

**_._**

\- ¡Sí! – respondió Chat Noir acercándose más a ella aún con su mano en su mejilla – Y… ya sabes, podrían sospechar, y no deberían descubrir que…

Las palabras de Chat Noir se cortaron al mismo tiempo que Ladybug se paraba de puntitas para esta vez ser ella quien le robará un rápido beso a los labios de Chat Noir tomándole tan desprevenido que tardó un par de segundos en cerrar los ojos

Tras separarse, el chico la miró de forma enamorada, parecía que iba a decirle algo pero que no recordará como hacerlo… Ella sonrió ante su reacción

\- Mi lady yo… _yo te… _

\- Chat… – volvió a interrumpirle Ladybug tocando sus labios, para impedir que siguiera – _de verdad, ahora no_… _No quiero arruinar esto - _y cruzando los brazos por su cuello, la chica se recostó en su hombro

.

**_Es algo extraño_**

**_Que no a diario_**

**_Suele pasar_**

.

Aún algo desorientado, Chat Noir tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar pero pronto correspondió abrazándola por la cintura… y suspiró, sonriendo suavemente - ¿Qué me coma la lengua el gato? – Volvió a jugar queriendo calmar su corazón acelerado, seguro de que ella podía escucharlo

_\- ¡Chat!_

_\- ¡lo sé, lo sé! – _Dijo a toda prisa cuando ella frunció el ceño – _este gatito se quedará quieto _– dijo Chat Noir mientras lentamente, y quizá con cierta vacilación, Chat Noir le extendía la rosa que seguía en sus manos, ofreciéndosela sin decir una palabra

Los ojos de Ladybug brillaron mientras aceptaba la rosa y volvía a abrazarse a su cuello, esta vez cerrando los ojos

Había muchas cosas que no entendía… que quería preguntarle y cosas que quería decirle en ese momento, _pero estaba bien _pensaba Chat Noir mientras también cerraba los ojos y la estrechaba más cerca de él como si en cualquier momento ella fuera a escaparse pero a la vez, no parecía que ella quisiera escapar y en ese caso… _podía complacerla… podía esperar y ser paciente_… _con ella en sus brazos seguro que no tendría problemas en permanecer callado unas horas_…

.

**_¡Que lancen cohetes al cielo!_**

**_¡Que alumbren mi felicidad!_**

**_._**

**_¡Que anoten la hora y el día_**

**_Y en fotografía quiero este lugar!_**

**_._**

**_¡Que suenen trompetas al viento_**

**_Y anuncien mis ganas de amar!_**

_._

**_¡Que anoten la hora y el día _**

**_y se haga este día fiesta nacional!_**

**_._**

**_...Está naciendo un amor_**

.

.

.

_**\- Ejem… **_

El sonido de alguien aclarándose sonoramente la garganta le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Chat Noir alzó la mirada sin soltar a la chica en sus brazos, Kelly Evans estaba a unos pasos de ellos con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa que no pudo interpretar bien… Fue hasta entonces que fue consciente de que eran los únicos que seguían en ese lugar, ahora prácticamente vacío

\- Estaré con el resto de los invitados en la fogata, pueden acompañarnos… _si gustan – _sugirió Kelly dudando que esos dos quisieran moverse de donde estaban… _sobre todo cuando Ladybug acentuó aún más su abrazo sobre Chat Noir _

\- Gracias por avisarnos – dijo Chat Noir correspondiendo a la vez al abrazo de la chica

Y tras una última mirada, Kelly se retiró junto al resto del grupo – _Disfruten su noche romántica_ – murmuró mientras se iba

_\- ¿quieres ir? – _preguntó Chat Noir con voz suave

Ladybug se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo

\- Qué… - volvió a decir Chat Noir algo cohibido - podemos ir a la fogata con el resto, si quieres - preguntó ofreciéndole su mano

Ladybug sonrió -… _Si, suena bien_ – dijo extendió su mano hacia la de él pero, en lugar de tomarla como Chat Noir esperaba… Ella acortó más la distancia, se recostó en su hombro y tomó su brazo de la misma manera que había hecho el día que enfrentaron a_ Glaciator_

Chat Noir sonrió… Y ambos salieron juntos a disfrutar del resto de la noche, ahora adornada por la luna y un millón de estrellas, después de todo… Ellos habían ganado ¿no?

.

**_Parece conocerse toda una vida_**

**_._**

**_Y no existe en el mundo más alegría_**

**_._**

**_Mira tus manos me quieren tocar_**

**_._**

**_Mira mis labios te quieren besar_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Es algo extraño_**

**_._**

**_que no a diario_**

**_suele pasar_**

**_._**

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**_N/A:_** _Este es un regalito para todos ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron sus comentarios y créanme ¡voy a atesorarlos mucho! La verdad, quería esperar hasta tener el capítulo completo para publicar pero recordé sus comentarios y __también_ _recordé_ _un meme de la canción de _Luis Miguel de "**_Noooo, no me puedes dejar asi" _**Y aquí tienen, como dije un regalo especial para todos los lectores de esta historia, especialmente para: _**Hollyblue, Ladyaqua, ChrisBoothgrey, Kisara y Malumlove **__espero les haya gustado este capítulo "bonus" y no se preocupen que pronto tendrán el resto del capítulo ¿me dejaran un review otra vez? Espero haberlos hecho felices!_

**Dato curioso:** Justo, mientras editaba este capítulo estaba escuchando la nueva versión de **_Magnetismo_** de _Melody_ y de pronto pensé "_¡Es increíble!¡queda muy bien con el capítulo!"_ Así que la incluí... ¿les gusta?

xcierto... ¿recuerdan que les dije de una escena inspirada en la canción Reloj-Luis Miguel? Creo que no será la unica canción de él que aparezca en el futuro cercano de esta historia... y tal vez ya sepan cual es ;)

bueno, mi trabajo aquí ya esta hecho por ahora... Nos leemos pronto!

.

19 - Abril - 2020


	9. Can you feel the love tonight?

**CAPITULO 9**

**.**

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

.

.

.

Sin hacer ningún otro comentario hasta el momento, el dúo de héroes se dirigió hacia la salida de la gran casa carpa donde había tenido lugar el baile. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, pronto dos de los meseros los detuvieron y les indicaron una salida alterna a la principal

Ambos fruncieron el ceño ante aquello pero de todos modos, y con curiosidad, acataron esa extraña orden. Lentamente los meseros abrieron las dos elegantes cortinas que hacían la función de puerta y…

"_¡Wow!" _exclamaron a la par el dúo de héroes

La segunda salida los conducía a un paseo a las orillas del rio Sena iluminado y enmarcado por una interminable senda de antorchas encendidas

_\- Wow… _No estaban aquí cuando llegamos – dijo Ladybug sorprendida y soltando por un momento el brazo del chico, sosteniendo solo su mano, para dar un par de pasos por ese sendero, admirándolo

_\- Lo sé – _respondió Chat Noir mirando a su alrededor con la misma admiración – es increíble el trabajo que han hecho y es…

\- …_hermoso_

\- …_hermoso – _dijeron a la vez

Instintivamente buscaron la mirada del otro y la sostuvieron unos segundos, de nuevo con esa pequeña y tímida sonrisa en los labios y luchando contra la tentación de desviar la mirada, pues ambos sentían que sus mejillas se iban sonrojando

\- Entonces… _¿ruta escénica?_ – preguntó Chat Noir señalando el camino iluminado

La chica sonrió al distinguir un leve rastro de timidez en su voz aunque su mirada se mantenía intensa… entonces asintió

Y tomados de la mano comenzaron a avanzar por ese sendero mientras admiraban las vistas a su alrededor... _El cielo nocturno… el río que mojaba cuidadosamente la arena en la orilla… todo en perfecta armonía con la luz que brindaban las antorchas _

.

_**There's a calm surrender**_

_(Hay una apacible entrega)_

.

_**To the rush of day**_

_(A la prisa del dia)_

.

_**When the heat of a rollinf wind**_

_(Cuando el calor del viento incansable)_

_._

_**Can be turned away**_

_(Puede cambiar de dirección)_

_._

_\- Hace… frio, ¿no? _– dijo Ladybug no muy segura sobre que comentar tras un par de minutos de caminar juntos

_\- Sí, es… - _respondió Chat Noir en el mismo tono para de pronto girarse hacia ella y mirarla con mayor atención, incluso detuvo su caminar - ¿estás bien? ¿quieres que te consiga algo caliente?

_\- Ahh - _titubeo ella ante esa inesperada atención – _No… no es necesario_

\- Por qué puedo hacerlo – aseguró él – de verdad, no es problema, si quieres algo de chocolate quizá o que tal un…

Ladybug sonrió mientras lo escuchaba hablar - Chat – interrumpió volviendo a tomarle la mano – de verdad, estoy bien, no te preocupes

Después de un segundo, el asintió - Ah… de acuerdo, pero si cambias de opinión solo tienes que decírmelo y… - entonces el chico volvió a sonreír desviando la mirada, alborotando un poco su cabello con su mano libre – _escucha, lo siento, es solo que yo nunca había estado realmente en una… _

\- Está bien, no tienes que disculparte por _ser_ lindo – ese inesperado cumplido tomo por sorpresa a Chat Noir quien la miró como creyendo haberle oído mal y al instante Ladybug desvió la mirada como dándose cuenta de que cometió una imprudencia -¡quiero decir! – añadió al mismo tiempo que las mejillas de Chat Noir se teñían de rojo - Me refiero a… ¡_hacer_! ¡sí! ¡querer _hacer_ algo lindo!

El chico sonrió para ella, esta vez con más libertad, confianza y hasta empatía. Parecía que iba a añadir algo cuando de pronto algo a espaldas de la heroína desvió su atención - ¿Chat? ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó la heroína girándose, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada - ¿Qué…?

_\- Cetrería_ – explicó Chat Noir señalando a la fila de personas que a lo lejos transportaban varias jaulas con diversas aves dentro – debe ser uno de los patrocinadores que Kelly mencionó que vendrían para dar una exhibición

_¿Kelly había dicho algo sobre eso? _La heroína sacudió un poco la cabeza, realmente había estado distraída mientras la cantante hablaba, pues en verdad no recordaba nada de eso - ¿cetrería? - preguntó la heroína

_\- Es una actividad de caza que ha causado muchas controversias –_ explicó Chat Noir – Por lo regular, requiere de aves que necesitan de mucho espacio para ejercitar sus alas dada su envergadura

_\- ¿Cómo… ese Azor?_ – sugirió Ladybug señalando una jaula en específico, una que realmente parecía muy pequeña para esa hermosa ave de tonalidades grisáceas

_\- Si – _respondió Chat Noir - _al ser utilizadas para exhibiciones tienen que ser enjauladas y encadenadas_… - Ladybug desvió su vista de las aves para ver al chico a su lado, quien suspiró sin quitar la vista de ese Azor - _es injusto en realidad _

Esta vez fue Ladybug quien parecía que iba a decir algo, algo que quitará esa expresión decaída que de pronto había aparecido en el rostro de Chat Noir, sin embargo, esta desapareció siendo reemplazada por un brillo muy particular - ¿Chat…?

.

.

\- ¿verificaste todo para la exhibición de mañana? – preguntaba una vez más un hombre alto vestido con ropas deportivas a un chico de lentes de baja estatura que sostenía una tabla con apuntes

El chico asintió – Si señor – dijo mientras se ajustaba los lentes - En especial la jaula de _Alador _

\- Esa ave es la estrella del espectáculo, debe estar más asegurado que cualquier otro – decía mientras caminaba hacia la salida

\- No se preocupe – respondió el chico – Nadie podría abrir uno solo de esos candados – aseguró mientras se alejaban a la salida, ambos inconscientes de que a sus espaldas una discreta mano con guantes negros se ocupaba justamente de dichos candados

.

.

.

_\- ¡desde que llegaste! ¡No me quema el frio! Me hierve la sangre y oigo mis latidos _

Como un niño tras haber cometido una travesura, con expresión tan inocente como culpable pero con un toque divertido, Chat Noir caminaba de nuevo junto a su compañera por la senda de antorchas mientras cantaba animada y casualmente dándole un poco más de ritmo a la letra de la canción e incluso a sus propios pasos mientras sostenía la mano de la heroína quien no paraba de mirarlo, en ocasiones negando con la cabeza y en otras sonriendo ante su actitud

\- …_Ser feliz es mi vicio… contemplar la luna, mi mejor oficio… _¿Qué? – preguntó con expresión inocente ante la mirada de Ladybug

\- ¿Sabes que ocurría si te descubren?

\- Ah, sí, probablemente me arresten – respondió Chat Noir en tono despreocupado – pero como te dije, mi lady, la cetrería es una actividad bastante polémica así que dudo que realmente me meta en problemas ni siquiera creo que me tomen por sospechoso ¿sabes porque? – añadió mirándola con coquetería – Porque nadie abandonaría un paseo romántico contigo por convertirse en salvador de aves

\- Pues tú lo hiciste – dijo ella cruzando los brazos y enarcando una ceja

\- Ahh… ¡sí! Pero – titubeo Chat Noir de pronto en apuros - ¡yo…!

Entonces Ladybug soltó una risa divertida y cambio sus manos a su cintura – Me refiero a que, quitándole lo irresponsable y lo travieso… la verdad fuiste bastante noble y…

Chat Noir pronto volvió a sonreír y mientras ella se explicaba, él volvió a acortar la distancia hasta estar a centímetros de su rostro - _¿Me he ganado un beso? – _Preguntó en tono coqueto mientras iba cerrando los ojos y estiraba los labios hacia los de ella para de pronto abrir los ojos de golpe e intentar alejarse - _¡lo siento! Solo pensaba… _

Sin embargo fue silenciado por los labios de la chica que de nuevo le robaron un rápido beso - ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? - dijo Ladybug tras separarse dejándole sorprendido, sin aliento y con una mirada enamorada dirigida a ella - Yo no pienso disculparme por cada vez que te de un beso – concluyó dándole un golpecito a su cascabel y volviendo a caminar por las antorchas

\- No tengo problemas con eso – dijo Chat Noir en tono fascinado mientras la seguía

_\- De verdad que no sé cómo es que me deje convencer y hasta te ayude a hacerlo – decía Ladybug entre risas y cierta incredulidad contra si misma _

_\- Probablemente te viste cautivada por mi sentido altruista y heroico – sugirió Chat Noir mientras ella rodaba los ojos al tiempo que seguían caminando_

_._

_._

_**\- Arra baba baba sei… Arra baba baba sei… **_

De nuevo con ese tono casual y mucho más animado, ahora el dúo de héroes tarareaba juntos la letra de su canción favorita mientras seguían paseando con sus manos unidas por la senda iluminada por las antorchas

_**\- Arra baba baba sei… - **_Ladybug guardo silencio para mirar de reojo a su compañero mientras él entonaba el resto de la letra - _Arra baba baba sei… Cuanto te quiero… _

\- No sabía que realmente cantaras tan bien – señaló Ladybug recordando que también lo escuchó cantar antes, durante el baile

\- Solo trato de no romperle los tímpanos a nadie – bromeó Chat Noir recordando lo que ella antes le había dicho. Ella rió un poco junto con él y luego volvió a mirarlo de soslayo, _su mirada esmeralda tenía un brillo especial y sonreía… _Y pensó, que a pesar de sus usuales bromas y mal sentido del humor, nunca antes lo había visto sonreír tanto y menos de esa forma - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él, sonriendo de nuevo al sentir la mirada de ella - ¿_disfrutas de la vista? _– dijo añadiéndole coquetería a su sonrisa

Ella rodó los ojos – _Eso quisieras… - _bromeó ella desviando la mirada para de nuevo, al escuchar su risa, volver a mirarlo - ¿sabes? Nunca te había visto sonreír tanto

La sonrisa de él brillo aún más – _Me pregunto porque será… - _dijo acortando de pronto la distancia entre ellos para, luego de un guiño, retirarse y seguir caminando casualmente como ella había hecho antes al mismo tiempo que Ladybug sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban

_\- Wow ¡mira esto! – _dijo Chat Noir admirando entusiasmado un columpio para do cuidadosamente situado entre dos antorchas y con vista al río Sena. Ladybug se acercó también

\- No hay dudas que es una excelente anfitriona – aceptó la heroína de nuevo sorprendida por cada detalle que la cantante cuido

_\- ¿Me permites? – _dijo Chat Noir señalando el columpio para ella, después de ofrecerle una reverencia

_Eso era de esperarse… _Ladybug rodó los ojos y reprimió una sonrisa pensando que en otro momento ya hubiera rechazado la idea, pero esta vez, sin hacerse del rogar, tomó asiento dejando que Chat Noir comenzará a balancear el columpio… _¿Por qué? _

\- ¿Te digo un secreto? – dijo de pronto Chat Noir sacándola de sus pensamientos – había visto esto en una película y siempre había querido hacerlo

_Ja Ja Ja – e_sta vez Ladybug no ocultó sus risas ante su confesión – debí haberlo sabido – dijo – estabas tan entusiasmado, como si no hubieras visto un columpio en años – Ante el repentino silencio, Ladybug se giró un poco para verlo - ¿es así? – El chico desvió la mirada - Chat ¿hace cuánto que no subes a uno?

_\- Mucho, en realidad – _confesó Chat Noir

Ladybug siguió mirándolo con atención mientras él seguía meciéndola. Su sonrisa se había afectado, y su rostro evidencio sorpresa cuando de pronto Ladybug detuvo el columpio

\- Entonces, sube conmigo – dijo Ladybug moviéndose un poco para hacerle sitio – _Anda _

\- Ehh - de pronto el titubeo, nervioso – quizá no debería…

_\- Si deberías – _dijo ella - ¿por favor? – pidió ella alzando la mirada hacia él mientras señalaba con unas palmaditas el sitio junto a ella

Él dejo caer los hombros, rindiéndose al instante - ¿sabes que nunca voy a negarme a nada que me pidas, cierto? – Ella sonrió victoriosa mientras él se sentaba a su lado – _en especial si me lo pides de esa forma_

_\- Es bueno saberlo – _dijo Ladybug haciendo sonar su cascabel, la sonrisa de Chat Noir reapareció mientras ambos volvían a mover el columpio y fijaban la vista en el río y el cielo estrellado

.

_**An enchanted moment**_

_**(Un momento encantado)**_

_**.**_

_**And it sees me through**_

_**(Nos llega sin sentir)**_

_**.**_

_**It's enough for this restless warrior**_

_**(Es suficiente para un guerrero como yo)**_

_**.**_

_**Just to be with you **_

_**(Estar hoy junto a ti)**_

_**.**_

\- ¿No crees que se pregunten dónde estamos? – preguntó casualmente Ladybug refiriéndose al resto de los fans y demás invitados

_\- Sobrevivirán_ – respondió Chat Noir sin dejar de mirar la magnífica vista frente a ellos, ella alzó la mirada cuando el rió un poco – Me refiero a que… _no hay que volver aún_

Ladybug intercambió miradas con él y sonrió junto con él entendiendo a que se refería y tras esas miradas cómplices ambos devolvieron a la vez su mirada al cielo disfrutando de la fresca brisa que provenía del Sena y les alborotaba el cabello mientras el columpio se movía suavemente… parecía que ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de moverse

.

_**Can you feel the love tonigh?**_

_**(¿Puedes sentir el amor esta noche?)**_

_**.**_

_**It is **_

_**Where we are**_

_**(Está aquí, **__**Justo donde estamos)**_

_**.**_

_¡Wooooowooooo! – _gritó el animado y divertido dúo de héroes cuando, tras haber mecido el columpio con mayor velocidad, ambos se dejaron caer a propósito en la arena frente al río

\- …_Aun no entiendo cómo me convences de todo esto – _dijo Ladybug incorporándose un poco, apoyada en uno de sus brazos, cuando hubo controlado un poco su risa - _¿Chat? – _Preguntó Ladybug_ y _después de un par de segundos en los que el chico no respondió, la heroína dejo de mirar al río para girar su mirada al chico a su lado

La sonrisa divertida que Ladybug aún tenía en el rostro se congeló unos segundos para enseguida sentir que se le iba el aire… parpadeó un par de veces enarcando un poco las cejas y sintiendo que sus labios se entreabrían ligeramente

_¿Por qué de pronto sus latidos se intensificaron? ¿Y eso que sentía en las mejillas? ¿Acaso se estaba sonrojando?_

Involuntariamente volvió a morder su labio inferior sin poder ser capaz de desviar la mirada, aun sabiendo que en cualquier momento él se daría cuenta de que ella lo miraba

Los ojos de Chat Noir se encontraban cerrados, se apoyaba sobre sus codos, su expresión era completamente relajada, _tenía la cabeza levente inclinada hacia atrás como dejando a propósito que el viento alborotara y mojara levemente su cabello rubio con la brisa del __río_… Su piel era bañada por la luz de la luna, contrastando increíblemente con el color oscuro de su traje… _En algún momento había bajado el cierre de su traje solo un par de centímetros_… recordando un poco a esas poses de Adrien Agreste donde aparece con la corbata desarreglada… _pero esto era como si Chat Noir lo hubiera hecho a propósito para disfrutar mejor de la brisa…_ Aunque más bien parecía que modelaba para una sesión de fotos…

"_**¿Qué rayos te pusiste hoy? Todas esas chicas están tras de ti pensando que eres súper sexy"**_

De pronto Ladybug recordó la conversación que habían tenido solo hacia unas horas atrás, después de haber lidiado con el grupo de fangirls y los comentarios que esas chicas habían hecho respecto a él

"_**Tal vez lo soy ¿no crees?"**_le había respondido el propio Chat Noir

"_**¡Por favor! Si lo fueras ¿no crees que ya lo hubiera notado?"**_

Y de pronto el viento sopló con mayor fuerza, alborotando el cabello rubio del chico, provocando que Chat Noir moviera su cabello con sus manos para apartarlo un poco de su rostro mientras sonreía

"_**O quizá estas tan habituada a mi compañía que no te has fijado bien en mi irresistible encanto – había dicho Chat Noir alborotado su cabello" **_

_¿Estaba imaginando esas burbujas y los brillos a su alrededor? _

_¡No! No había forma de que él tuviera razón… ¿O sí? _Al igual que todas esas chicas… _¿Era el caso que realmente estaba __**tan**__ habituada a estar con él como para nunca haber notado que él…?_

\- …_¿Mi lady?... __**¿Mi lady?**_¡Mi lady!

\- ¿eh?_ – _exclamó Ladybug de pronto sobresaltada. Chat Noir había abierto los ojos y abandonado su relajada postura y ahora la miraba algo preocupado, parecía que tenía rato hablándole

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó él

_\- ¡Sí! ¡Tú lo estás! ¡digo! ¿Qué? _

_\- Eh… _es solo que tenía rato llamándote – explicó - parecías algo perdida

_\- ¿perdida? ¿yo? – _decía Ladybug queriendo restarle importancia, aunque,_ \- ¡solo en tu mirada! _¡quiero decir que no_! digo ¡Por favor! ¡Yo no dije eso! Si estuviera perdida no sería en ti, sería por la vista tan magnifica que… - _La heroína se detuvo de golpe al momento Chat Noir volvió a tocar su hombro con cariño

_\- ¿segura estas bien? – _preguntó de nuevo - _Tus mejillas están algo rojas – _añadió desviando su mano de su hombro a su mejilla

_\- ¡sí! – _respondió ella algo nerviosa ante su caricia pero sin apartarlo - _estoy bien_

\- En ese caso – dijo él volviendo a sonreír y retirando sus manos - ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que te dije?

\- ¿dijiste?... – repitió ella entre dientes, ahora en apuros _¿Qué tanto se había perdido? - _eh…

\- Ya me has dicho que no te gusta bailar pero, - explicó él, de nuevo frotando su cabello en señal de estar algo nervioso - _me gustaría_ _¿sabes?_ Esta vez sin que tuvieran que empujarnos

Chat Noir la miró expectante unos segundos, hasta que ella entendió lo que le pedía. Entonces él se puso de pie

_\- ¿Quieres concederme este baile, mi lady? – _pidió formalmente, extendiéndole la mano de forma galante y haciendo una reverencia

Ella sonrió para él – _Si – _aceptando su mano y poniéndose de pie frente a él - _quiero concederte este baile, mi gatito _– respondió imitando su reverencia

A cierta distancia, la música que reinaba en la fiesta principal, donde se encontraban el resto de los invitados, había vuelto a ser lenta y lo suficientemente audible como para seguirla en un baile… quizá eso fue lo que le dio al súper héroe la idea de bailar

Sonriendo pero de nuevo con ciertos rastros de timidez, Chat Noir la tomó por la cintura y su mano libre la extendió, ofreciéndosela… Ella la miró, y tras un breve titubeo, la heroína, en lugar de tomarla, llevó ambas manos al cuello del chico, acortando la distancia

Él la miró sorprendido al principio para luego sonreírle más que complacido y abrazarla más cerca de él

.

_**It's enough for this wide-eye wanderer**_

_**(Es suficiente para este atónito ser errante)**_

_**.**_

_**That we got this far**_

_**(Que hayamos llegado hasta aquí)**_

_**.**_

\- En realidad se te da mejor de lo que crees – dijo Chat Noir mirándola fijamente con brillo en sus ojos verdes – _O no hubiéramos ganado – _añadió con cierto tono de broma

\- Más bien qué bueno que mi torpeza no arruinó tu destreza – respondió Ladybug en el mismo tono – _En realidad hacía mucho que no bailaba_ – confesó

_\- También yo – _dijo Chat Noir al tiempo que inclinaba su rostro al de ella, sin embargo, ella se alejó

\- …_Aja –_ respondió Ladybug rodando los ojos

Él la miró desconcertado _¿Por qué de pronto se había alejado?_

– _como no te vi bailar antes con tu club de fans_

El chico sonrió - ¿celosa otra vez, mi lady?

\- …_Claro que no – _dijo Ladybug desviando la mirada pero mirándolo de reojo – A menos que confieses que utilizas tu destreza en el baile para conquistar corazones

_\- Mmm_ ¿Crees que podría_? No lo había pensado, pero ya que lo dices _ – dijo Chat Noir quedándose _aparentemente_ pensativo mientras esta vez ella lo miraba desconcertada – _Podría intentar – _dijo para sí mismo para enseguida sonreírle y de un repentino movimiento la hizo girar para enseguida inclinarse hacia ella sosteniéndola por la cintura – _Hola __**lady de mis sueños **_– dijo con un guiño

La chica ocultó una risita tras haber entendido esa inesperada y algo linda broma a la vez esperando no haberse sonrojado y en su lugar, eligió seguirle el juego – _Hola – _y enseguida le robó un rápido beso a sus labios – _gatito bobo _– dijo sonriendo abiertamente ante su expresión, pues esos besos rápidos que le robaba, no importa cuántas veces lo hiciera, siempre conseguían el mismo efecto en él

.

_**And can you feel the love tonight?**_

_(¿Y puedes sentir el amor?)_

_._

_**How it's laid to rest?**_

_(¿Sientes cómo se esparce alrededor?)_

_**.**_

_**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_

_(Es suficiente para que reyes y vagabundos)_

_**.**_

_**Believe the very best**_

_(Crean que hay algo mejor)_

_._

Chat Noir se reía con ternura mientras Ladybug volvía a robarle un par más de esos rápidos besos

\- Definitivamente tengo que ponerte celosa más seguido

\- Definitivamente no deberías tentar a tu suerte – respondió Ladybug dándole otro beso – _Eso me recuerda – _dijo mientras dejaba que Chat Noir le acariciara la mejilla mientras juntaba su frente a la de ella

_\- ¿Sí?_ – dijo él con voz suave, animándola a hablar sin detener sus atenciones hacia ella

\- Algo que quería pedirte y… _que_ _me parece que ya me habías prometido _

_\- Sabes que diré que sí a todo lo que pidas – _respondió Chat Noir sin pensarlo

_\- Entonces… ¿por fin vas a contarme como akumatizaron a Copi-Gato? _

Chat Noir se sobresaltó y se separó de ella, mirándola, saliendo por completo de su ensueño – _Ehh _

_\- ¿Lo harás? – _dijo ella, alzando la mirada hacia él, gesto que le pareció demasiado lindo al chico quien dejó caer los hombros y suspiró, derrotado

_._

.

\- Comenzó justo antes de que revelaran nuestra estatua - empezó a relatar Chat Noir a una atenta Ladybug - _tú no aparecías_

_._

"_Es que quiero que me firme esta foto, ella es fabulosa, tan lista y valiente y además nos salva a todos… Un minuto más por favor alcalde, ella vendrá… puedo sentirlo"_

_._

\- Si, recuerdo que quería pedirme un autógrafo – dijo Ladybug recordando que fue la primera petición del escultor después de haber purificado su akuma

\- ¿autógrafo? – repitió Chat Noir frunciendo el ceño y negó con la cabeza – Mi lady, no era tu firma lo que le interesaba _¿no es más que obvio que el…?_ – De pronto Chat se detuvo de golpe de lo que iba a decir

\- ¿él que, Chat? – preguntó Ladybug curiosa por lo que iba a decir

\- …Nada – dijo desviando la mirada y volvió a suspirar dejando caer los hombros – En fin, la estatua fue inaugurada, tú al final no llegaste y él, bueno…

.

"_La estatua es fabulosa, ¡solo una cosa! Soy más alto que Ladybug"_

"_Ladybug no llegó… yo solo quería… expresarle cuanto la adoró – decía el escultor con la mirada fija en la estatua de la heroína - que sepa que todo lo que tengo esta en su estatua, que se diera tiempo para conocerme y viera lo que tenemos en común… nuestra devoción por lo que amamos"_

_._

_\- ¿Qué? - _El rostro de Ladybug de pronto evidenció sorpresa – Él ¿Realmente dijo eso? – dijo Ladybug frunciendo el ceño al principio – _de verdad no tenía idea – _murmuró Ladybug para sí misma asombrada por las palabras que según Chat Noir, aquel día le había dedicado Theo, por un momento se preguntó cómo hubiera manejado aquello sí hubiera asistido a la inauguración - _¿de verdad?_

Con expresión seria, su compañero asintió mientras la miraba con atención, pendiente de cada pequeña emoción que su rostro evidenciará… sí aparecía algún tipo de apego hacia él escultor ahora que se enteraba de aquello, sí sus ojos azules brillaban o si sonreía ante la idea… parecía que solamente la tomaba por sorpresa enterarse de aquello pero… - No es demasiado en realidad, si lo piensas, todos en Paris saben que eres asombrosa y además – decía ahora queriendo restarle importancia a las palabras del escultor y comenzando a arrepentirse de haber hablado - _yo te lo digo todo el tiempo _

\- Lo sé pero no esperaba que… – decía Ladybug refiriéndose al escultor y pensando en otros detalles de los que aquel día no había tomado mayor importancia… Cuando estuvo akumatizado, Theo había algo sobre eso pero en realidad nunca le dio demasiadas vueltas al tema. La heroína sacudió la cabeza para volver a concentrarse en el verdadero tema de esa conversación – _Olvídalo_… ¿Cómo es que eso causo que lo akumatizaran? Quiero decir, seguro que se decepciono cuando yo no aparecí pero…

_De verdad me alegro que no hayas aparecido _pensó Chat Noir

\- ¿Chat?

El chico volvió a suspirar, realmente no quería seguir hablando pero lo había prometido – En realidad, no fuiste tú la causa del akuma… - confesó - probablemente fui yo…

\- ¿A si? – dijo Ladybug segura de que habían llegado al punto que a ella le daba curiosidad - _¿Por qué? – _dijo en tono persuasivo

Chat Noir desvió la mirada e hizo una mueca - ¡Porque él es un celoso que quería ocupar mi lugar a tu lado! – Explicó a toda prisa - ¡Por eso su akuma era una copia exacta de mí!

Ladybug reprimió una risa - ¿Estás seguro que el celoso es él? _¿Chat?_ \- el chico seguía rehuyendo a los ojos de la heroína – Porque ahora que recuerdo, después de que tú te fuiste y él fue liberado del akuma… dijo algo como…

.

"_Y no te preocupes, Se dé lo tuyo con Chat Noir, lo entiendo"_

_._

\- Ah, sobre eso – dijo Chat Noir – seguro se percató, igual que todo el mundo, de que tú y yo juntos nos vemos muy bien juntos – dijo acercándose a ella con un guiño

\- Claro – respondió Ladybug alejándolo de forma juguetona usando su índice - No sería por nada que tú le hayas dicho, ¿cierto?

_\- Ahh_

\- Porque ¿sabes? Esta mañana fue justamente él quien le confirmo a los fans que yo no mentía sobre… _bueno, tú y yo_ – dijo Ladybug refiriéndose a cuando apartó al chico del grupo de fangirls y el método que utilizó – Y mencionó algo de que había obtenido de primera mano la información… ¿_No será que tú…?_

_\- ¡vamos, mi lady! – _dijo Chat Noir de nuevo queriendo restarle importancia y desviar el tema - ¿Por qué tendría que haberle dicho algo como eso?

Ladybug lo miró con atención unos segundos, la expresión inocente que quería tener… ¿decía la verdad? Podría ser que Copigato realmente quería ocupar el lugar de Chat Noir simplemente porque como muchos fans, creía que ellos se habían enamorado ¿Cierto?

Ladybug suspiró – Si, supongo tienes razón – dijo. Chat Noir casi respira tranquilo pensando que ella no insistiría más con el tema - pensé que tú le habrías dicho algo que atrajo al akuma – decía Ladybug pensativa mientras Chat Noir persistía con esa sonrisa de _inocencia_ mientras la escuchaba - pero porque tu tendrías que… - de pronto la chica se detuvo recordando algo que había visto en él hacía solo un par de minutos

"_No es demasiado, en realidad, si lo piensas, todos en Paris saben que eres asombrosa y además… yo te lo digo todo el tiempo" – _en ese momento no se percató, pero Chat Noir le había dicho aquello como queriendo restarle importancia a las palabras del escultor… para que ella tampoco les diera importancia

_\- ¿Mi lady? – _preguntó Chat Noir al ver la forma sospechosa en que ahora ella lo miraba

"_En realidad, no fuiste tú la causa del akuma… - confesó - probablemente fui yo… ¡Porque él es un celoso que quería ocupar mi lugar a tu lado! ¡Por eso su akuma era una copia exacta de mí!" _

De pronto Ladybug bajó la mirada y sonrió por lo bajo

\- ¿Qué pasa, mi lady?

\- Nada – dijo la heroína – solo pensaba que… _realmente fue muy dulce todo lo que Theo dijo sobre mi _

El chico de pronto se sobresaltó, alzó la mirada hacia la de ella y la miró un par de segundos deseando haber escuchado mal - ¿...qué? - preguntó Chat Noir casi sin aliento después de un par de segundos

_\- Solo de pronto pensé… realmente me tuvo en su mente mientras creaba mi estatua, **es un verdadero artista **_– decía Ladybug poniendo cuidado en como de pronto la mirada de Chat Noir se ensombrecía y fruncía el ceño - ¿No crees, Chat?

\- …Si claro – respondió entre dientes

\- ¿Realmente tendremos tanto en común como dice? – se preguntó Ladybug en voz alta y con tono inocente

\- ¡No! ¡claro que no! – respondió a toda prisa el chico

Poco a poco, los labios de Ladybug fueron formando una sonrisa de victoria - _¿acaso estas celoso, Chat Noir?_

El chico rehuyó a la mirada de ella, viéndose de pronto en apuros - ¿Por el escultor? – repitió frunciendo el ceño ante la idea – _No_… ¡_él_ _lo está_! Mi lady ese sujeto _parecía seguro de que si tú lo conocías caerías enamorada de él ya hasta estaba imaginándose un futuro feliz contigo_

Ladybug sonrió de nuevo – Hasta que le dijiste que yo salía contigo ¿no? Así lo akumatizaron ¿cierto?...

\- _¿Estás muy enojada conmigo?_ – preguntó Chat Noir en respuesta

\- ¿Por nunca haberme contado que le dijiste a todo el mundo que estábamos saliendo?

\- ¿Y como iba a contártelo? - preguntó Chat Noir, su voz era baja pero tenía pequeños rastros de desesperación - ¿que se supone que iba a decirte? _"Mi lady el escultor esta perdidamente enamorado de ti pero le dije que tú ya salías conmigo para que supiera que no tiene oportunidad"_

_\- _Entonces ¿Querías volverme no disponible? - preguntó Ladybug - Un gatito señalando territorio

\- _¡No! - _respondió Chat Noir en el mismo tono, voz baja pero a la vez intensa - _No lo veas de esa forma... por favor, no era eso lo que pretendía _

_\- Entonces _ ¿Por qué tendrías que haber dicho algo así? - preguntó Ladybug, en tono serio, suave y expectante, realmente intrigada por lo que fuera a responderle

\- Tal vez... _Tampoco quería que tu no lo consideraras una opción – _confesó por fin Chat Noir - Ví que él hasta cierto punto era sincero... Si se hubiera tratado de un patán como el actor que en todo el día te ha estado persiguiendo, un cataclismo en las costillas hubiera bastado para protegerte pero creo que no era el caso... supongo que temí que pudieras considerarlo

\- Y... ¿Nunca ibas a contármelo? - preguntó Ladybug en un tono mucho más calmado, quizá aún asimilando sus anteriores palabras

\- Si - respondió Chat Noir - pensé en decírtelo... dentro de unos veinte años - dijo en tono de broma haciéndola reír de nuevo - Además, Tú tampoco me contaste del beso de cupido negro… ¿no será que de alguna forma también querías delimitar territorio?

\- ¡por favor! - respondió Ladybug, esta vez siendo ella quien rehuía al tema y quería restarle importancia - …_como si sirviera de algo… - _murmuró recordando que con todo, las fangirls no se alejaban de él

\- ¿No estas enojada conmigo, verdad? – volvió a preguntar

Ladybug sonrió, esta vez con ternura ante la forma en que le preguntaba aquello una y otra vez

– Bueno, supongo que no - Chat Noir casi respira tranquilo una vez más - de hecho ahora que lo dices y que por fin me enteró de todo lo que él dijo sobre mí… _Tal vez sí sería interesante conocerlo_… _¿Me preguntó si también podría sostener la rosa si bailase con él y…?_ – Ladybug se silenció y abandono todo rastro de broma e ironía al percatarse de la forma en que ahora Chat Noir la miraba

Chat Noir sintió temblar su corazón ante la reacción y las palabras de ella comenzando realmente a arrepentirse de haber hablado sobre eso, de nuevo había rastros de celos en su mirada pero sobre todo… Esa reacción era justo a lo que había temido

\- _Chat - _le dijo Ladybug con voz suave mientras acunaba su rostro con sus manos - _sabes que estoy bromeando ¿verdad? _

El chico suspiró y asintió

Ella, sin embargo no se conformó, sentía que de pronto había algo que le ocultaba, que algo le había afectado

\- ¿seguro estas bien? - preguntó ella, otra vez robandole un rápido beso queriendo animarlo

\- _... muy bien - _respondió sonriendole ante el beso, sin embargo, de nuevo ella no le creyó

\- Chat...

El chico, sintiendo la mirada de ella sobre él, suspiró de nuevo dejando caer los hombros _¿de verdad que no podía negarle nada, cierto? - Solo pensaba en que quizá no quería contarte nada de esto para no __darte a pensar algo que no habías considerado_

Ella rió un poco para pronto ponerse seria de nuevo, él repetía eso demasiado ¿por que?

\- ¿Mi lady?

\- ¿a que te refieres con que temías que yo pudiera considerarlo?

El la miro como diciendo "_¿no es obvio?"_

Y tras un par de segundos, Ladybug pareció entender lo que sus ojos le decían... La heroína sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban - ¿de verdad?... _– _preguntó claramente refiriéndose a los sentimientos de él hacia ella y el tiempo que estos tenían de haber surgido - _¿Desde ese entonces? _

_\- Siempre - _respondió él acunando su mejilla y acercándose lentamente a ella – _siempre, mi Ladybug – _aseguró con un tono demasiado intenso en su voz mientras cerraba los ojos - _**desde que llegaste** \- _susurró antes de por fin terminar de acortar la distancia entre sus labios

_En cuanto los labios de Chat Noir la tocaron, nuevamente Ladybug sintió que temblaba e instintivamente aumento su agarre de sus manos en su cuello… Esa corriente eléctrica que la estremecía volvió a aparecer mientras él la besaba_

_Aquello era curioso… No sabía porque pero cuando él la besaba era muy distinto a los rápidos y juguetones besos que ella le había estado robando durante esa noche… sentía que él le entregaba el corazón en cada beso que le daba_

_**.**_

_**And can you feel the love tonight?**_

_(Y ¿puedes sentir el amor?)_

_._

_**It is where we are**_

_(Esta justo donde estamos tú y yo)_

_._

Aun con el corazón acelerado y sintiendo todo ese torrente de emociones, tras separarse Ladybug solo atinó a abrazarse a él, recostándose en su hombro mientras lo sentía sonreír mientras le daba otro beso esta vez en la mejilla… y un beso demasiado lindo después fue dejado en el nacimiento de su cabello, de nuevo estremeciéndola

.

_**It's enough for this wide-eye wanderer**_

_(es suficiente para este atónito ser incansable)_

_**.**_

_**That we got this far**_

_(haber llegado hasta aquí)_

_._

"_Realmente estas aquí,_" Pensaba Chat Noir también con la respiración agitada y sintiendo que el corazón se saldría su pecho en cualquier instante "_en mis brazos, no te has apartado ni me has alejado… Desearía que este momento no termine nunca__**… Por primera vez me siento tan cerca de ti"**_

_**.**_

_**And can you feel the love tonight?**_

_(¿Y puedes sentir el amor?)_

_._

_**How it's laid to rest?**_

_(¿Sientes cómo se esparce alrededor?)_

_**.**_

_\- Cuanto te quiero_, _mi Ladybug_ – susurró sin pensarlo y a la vez pensando que solo tenía que decir eso para considerar el momento completamente perfecto

_Una sonrisa y una mirada brillante de esos ojos azules seguidos por un rápido beso robado de Ladybug fue todo lo que tuvo por respuesta… y sin embargo, en ese momento, le pareció suficiente_

.

_**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_

_(Es suficiente para que reyes y vagabundos)_

_**.**_

_**Believe the very best**_

_(Crean que hay algo mejor)_

_._

_._

_\- Y por cierto, No se lo dije a todo el mundo_ \- bromeó Chat Noir aún con ella en sus brazos - _al menos no esa vez _

_\- ¡Chat!_

_\- Y no es que no quiera hacerlo..._

_\- ¡Chat! _

_\- Bien... tu gatito estará quieto_

_._

_._

**_It's enought to make kings and vagabonds_**

**_believe the very best_**

**_._**

_._

**_CONTINUARA.._**

* * *

\+ Este capítulo hace referencias a escenas del capítulo 3 de este mismo Fic, donde Ladybug dice ante todos que ella y Chat Noir son novios y Theo aparece confirmándolo

\+ La versión de "Desde que llegaste" que Chat aparece cantando en una parte de este capítulo, que se dice es más rítmica que la original, es de hecho la versión _reggae_ o algo así de la misma canción, también con Reyli, por si gustan oírla

**N/A:** Hola hola! ¿que les ha parecido? Este era uno de los capítulos que más esperaba escribir y supongo que por eso me tome más tiempo... Este capítulo es de hecho más relevante de lo que creen ¿pusieron atención? ¿cuantos besos se han dado? ¿cuantos personajes son candidatos hasta ahora para ser akumatizados? ¿Por que estoy haciendo estas preguntas? ¿serán relevantes?

Xcierto... ¿se han dado cuenta de que en lo que va del Fic hemos visto a Chat pero no a Adrien? Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo Adrien por fin tendrá participación y una conversación muy interesante con mi kwami favorito... Plaga de hecho tendrá una intervención de mayor importancia más adelante

Xcierto... Hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que espero muchos _reviews_

Saludos para _**ChrisBoothGrey, LadyAqua, hollyBlue, Kisara, MalumLove,** _Y mi nueva lectora _**PrincesHarleyQuinn** _que gusto estés por aquí, espero sigas la historia y te guste hasta el final!

X último... Tengo una noticia que darles!

.

12 mayo 2020


	10. La sonrisa de Adrien

**CAPITULO 10**

.

_La sonrisa de Adrien_

.

Soplaba la fresca brisa de la noche, ahora tranquila bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, libre de cualquier bullicio… Chat Noir aterrizó con suavizad en la superficie de la terraza de una de las cabañas pertenecientes al campamento de _**belle etoile **_

Se incorporó despacio en un intento de no perturbar a la chica que llevaba descansando en sus brazos… Chat Noir no pudo evitar sonreír una vez más al ver de nuevo que Ladybug estaba completamente dormida, acurrucada contra su pecho y hombro… Y sobre todo, nunca pensó que algo tan sencillo como eso pudiera hacerle sentir tan feliz _¿Por qué sería? _

Con cuidado avanzó por el suelo de la terraza hasta encontrar entre otras cosas, un par de sillas reclinables que tenían vista tanto al Sena y a la vez, del cielo despejado

_\- Shh – _Susurró Chat Noir mientras, con suma delicadeza, lentamente iba dejando a la heroína descansar en una de estas, poniendo especial cuidado en no despertarla. Una vez la heroína estuvo acomodada y sin haber despertado, Chat Noir la cubrió de nuevo con la campera que había estado llevando puesta, la misma que ella le había elegido tras la partida de videojuegos

Habiendo hecho esto, el chico suspiró y se sentó en la silla que había a lado de ella, y sin quitarle la mirada de encima, poco a poco fue sonriendo – _Si de alguna forma soy yo quien está dormido, aún no quiero despertar – _murmuró para sí mismo mientras extendía una mano y le acariciaba suavemente el cabello

Aún le parecía increíble todo lo que esa noche había pasado

.

_**Horas antes… **_

_La noche seguía cayendo, sin embargo la fiesta era cada vez más animada. Había luces, música y gente bailando alrededor de la fogata mientras diversos artistas invitados tomaban el micrófono a su antojo… _

_A ciertos metros de distancia de la fiesta principal, el dúo de héroes había continuado con su paseo especial, y justo antes de que pudieran preguntarse hasta donde los guiaría la senda de las antorchas, apareció ante ellos uno de los camareros al servicio del campamento _

_\- Buenas noches, soy Zeth y estoy a su servicio esta noche ¿fueron ustedes los ganadores en el baile? – El dúo intercambió miradas y a la par asintieron – se les ha asignado un lugar especial para la cena, acompáñenme por favor _

_Los héroes de nuevo se miraron entre ellos, realmente no se habían esperado ese detalle también pero igual le siguieron _

_El camarero los condujo aun siguiendo la luz de las antorchas hasta encontrar una mesa para dos situada al lado de un gran árbol, enmarcada por cuatro antorchas más que les brindaban luz adicional a las pequeñas luces que colgaban de las ramas del árbol _

_\- Wow – murmuraron a la par otra vez _

_\- Tomen asiento y pronto estaré de vuelta con ustedes – indicó el camarero – Solo un detalle, no es más que una formalidad, ¿pueden decirme a que nombre está registrado su pase al campamento? _

_\- Si, __Ladyb__… no espere - decía la heroína mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que su compañero le ofrecía – Está a nombre de Chat Noir y… su novia _

_El chico agradeció estar en ese momento a espaldas de la heroína para que ella no se percatara de la expresión que seguramente tenía sumado a un sonrojo… ¿se había presentado como… su novia? _

_\- Perfecto – dijo el camarero – vuelvo en un segundo _

_\- Es muy lindo todo esto ¿no? – dijo Ladybug mientras el chico tomaba asiento frente a ella _

_\- ¿Qué? ¡ah! ¡sí! Claro – respondió Chat Noir intentando volver a concentrarse, aunque parecía un poco nervioso – gran trabajo el que hicieron – La chica asintió, él la miró y pareció vacilar sobre lo que pensaba añadir hasta que por fin, suspiró y enseguida sonrió alzando la vista hacía ella, algo nervioso – Mi lady – dijo, ella levantó la mirada hacia él con atención – sobre lo que dijiste… hace un momento, pensaba… en preguntarte… sí… Si… _

_Ladybug lo miraba y poco a poco comenzó a sonreír también al verlo vacilar en sus palabras, algo que pocas veces o nunca había visto en él… - No sabía que hubiera momentos en los que un súper seguro súper héroe perdiera su elocuencia _

_\- Ah… - Chat Noir se rió un poco y luego enfocó sus ojos en ella – solo sí el súper héroe esta con la chica de sus sueños – dijo recuperando su seguridad y esta vez siendo él quien disfrutó de verla sonrojada _

_Entonces cruzó su mano por la mesa para alcanzar la de ella, y acortó la distancia – En realidad, pensaba preguntarte sobre lo que dijiste hace un momento… ¿tú y yo ahora…?_

_**\- ¡Servicio para dos! – **__dijo el camarero con dos bandejas en las manos, dejando una en cada lugar y así provocando que se separaran _

_\- Gracias – dijo la heroína _

_\- Si, gracias – respondió Chat Noir algo entre dientes por la interrupción_

.

No le había agradado cuando el camarero estropeó su oportunidad, sobre todo porque no tuvo oportunidad de tocar el tema de nuevo, sin embargo ahora pensaba que podría tomar ventaja de eso…

Los ojos de Chat Noir comenzaron a brillar junto a su sonrisa a la par de los latidos de su corazón que se había agitado conforme miles de ideas venían a su mente… Podría preguntárselo formalmente y ahora de una forma más digna de ella y sobre todo, con sus detalles especiales

Algo que lo hiciera diferente a todas esas veces que intento conquistarla estando rodeados de villanos… algo que seguro ella amaría… después de todo, había descubierto que podía ser tan detallista como él

.

_\- La anfitriona también me indico que tenían libre elección en la mesa de postres – decía el mesero tras haber finalizado su cena - ¿desean que les traiga algo en especial? _

_\- Ah, sí claro, yo... – comenzó a decir Chat Noir _

_\- Está bien – interrumpió Ladybug dirigiéndose al mesero – Yo me haré cargo – dijo poniéndose de pie_

_\- Mi lady… _

_\- Está bien Chat, yo lo hago_

_._

Sí eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, esta fue mucho mayor cuando vio volver a la heroína con lo que había elegido para él

.

_\- Smoothie Lady-especial… - dijo entregándole una copa con los mismos tintes amarillos que horas antes había tomado – Mango y Maracuyá y un toque de yogur griego _

_\- ¿realmente lo recordaste? – respondió Chat Noir realmente sorprendido de que ella lo recordará con tal precisión _

_\- Claro – dijo ella – respecto a los postres no estaba tan segura, pero espero que también te guste ese sabor en el cheesecake y el mousse… O tal vez es demasiado y debí elegirte algo con un sabor distinto ¿preferirías el chocolate? ¿o tal vez las fresas? ¿O prefieres quiche o macarons? ¿O quizá…?_

_\- Es perfecto mi lady – dijo él – En realidad, no puedo comer de todo esto todo el tiempo, así que..._

_\- ¿de verdad? – dijo ella ahora pareciendo intrigada _

_El asintió - así que lo elijas estará bien_

.

Ella pareció tan sorprendida por ese hecho, que de pronto le gustaba pensar que en algún momento futuro, ella le sorprendería con algún postre… ¿no era eso soñar demasiado, cierto?

Chat Noir río en voz baja aunque no menos animado ante esa idea. Había recostado la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla sin dejar de mirar a la chica que seguía durmiendo frente a él y volvió a sonreír, esta vez de forma distinta… Su corazón se sentía acelerado al de nuevo centrar su atención en ella y volver a recordar cómo fue que esa incansable heroína se había dormido en sus brazos

.

– _Parece que se ha hecho tarde – dijo de pronto la heroína _

_El chico de traje negro suspiró - Si, ya casi no se escucha ruido en la fiesta principal _

_\- Ha sido un largo día – dijo Ladybug estirando un poco sus brazos – ¿Tienes idea de que hora es? – preguntó mirando curiosa al cielo y a su alrededor_

_\- No – respondió mirando también a su alrededor. Ladybug hizo ademán de que revisaría la hora en su yoyo pero desistió al escuchar a su compañero añadir - _ _y realmente no quiero saberlo… temo que se está terminando la noche_

_Chat Noir miraba a su alrededor con expresión nostálgica, sus ojos fijos en la luna como deseando que nunca se moviera… Más su expresión cambió de repente al sentir que alguien tomaba su mano y le daban un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír al instante_

_\- Solo esperó que tu anterior suposición haya resultado cierta – dijo Ladybug – sobre que el resto de los invitados sobreviviría sin nosotros… la verdad que ambos perdimos la noción del tiempo y al final… creo que olvidamos la razón por la que nos invitaron al campamento _

_Chat Noir se rió un poco – Tienes razón tal vez mañana nos echen de aquí – bromeó – pero, creo que de haber pasado algo, nos hubiéramos enterado y sobre todo no nos habrían traído hasta aquí – dijo señalando a su alrededor_

_En un momento tras haber terminado con la cena, el camarero había aparecido con un mensaje especial de parte de la anfitriona, diciéndoles que tenían una última sorpresa especial para ellos _

_Los guío de vuelta a la orilla frente al río Sena donde antes habían compartido el columpio y a los pocos minutos fueron espectadores de un asombroso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que iluminaron bellamente el cielo oscuro_

_Ahora estaba contemplando las últimas de estas luces dedicadas a ellos _

_\- Si, tienes razón – dijo Ladybug reprimiendo un bostezo, sentía que esas luces que aún se veían en el cielo la estaban hipnotizando – De haber algún peligro, seguro nos habrían informado _

_\- De todos modos, y para que te quedes tranquila – comenzó a decir Chat Noir, aun mirando al cielo e inconsciente de que los párpados de la chica comenzaban a serle pesados, ella parecía luchar por no cerrarlos - podríamos buscar a la escolta y preguntar sí hay alguna señal de peligro o si hubo nuevas notas de amenaza ¿Qué opinas?... ¿mi lady? _

_Pero de pronto no recibió respuesta, en su lugar, sintió que la heroína volvía a recostarse en su hombro _

_Al girar su mirada, pudo percatarse de porque ella no había respondido… sus ojos azules ahora estaban cerrados… el chico sonrió - ¿Bugaboo? – dijo con suavidad moviéndola un poco _

_\- ¿…Mmm? – murmuró ella logrando entreabrir los ojos - ¿Chat? ¿Qué pasa? _

_\- Se ha hecho tarde – dijo él con voz baja – y creo que esta Catarina necesita dormir _

_\- Si… - dijo ella volviendo a recostarse en su hombro haciéndolo reír, pero al siguiente instante se incorporó sobresaltada - ¡No! – exclamó – Chat… habíamos acordado buscar a los guardias, no puedo irme a dormir si…_

_\- Shh – dijo él – está bien, yo puedo hacerme cargo de eso sí es lo que te preocupa _

_\- ¿de verdad? – dijo ella - ¿estás seguro? _

_\- Si – respondió – Y tu… - de pronto titubeo - vas a volver a casa_

_El chico desvió la mirada, debido al tono que utilizó al haber dicho esa última frase… Era difícil saber si era una pregunta, una afirmación, una especie de súplica o sí hablaba consigo mismo… _

_La chica no tardó en comprender a que se refería y también desvió la mirada _

_¿Qué se suponía que hicieran ahora? ¿Se despedían simplemente dándose la mano? ¿Un casual beso en la mejilla? ¿O...?_

_\- ¿Seguro está bien si… - Ladybug pareció titubear sobre lo que iba a decir – Si eres tu quien verifica con los guardias? _

_El asintió – No te preocupes, los gatos no tenemos problemas de sueño… _

_Ella asintió - Bien – dijo poniéndose de pie, él la siguió – entonces… - decía mientras extendía la mano hacía él pero pronto volvía a retirarla, no muy segura de que hacer - te veré…_

_\- Mañana – dijo él al mismo tiempo que se la tomaba por los hombros y acercándose a ella, le daba un beso en la mejilla – seré puntual esta vez, mi lady – dijo y sin más le dio la espalda, extendió su bastón y se retiró comenzando a avanzar por los tejados de las cabañas del campamento como si fuera él quien tuviera prisa de llegar a casa - ¡descansa y sueña conmigo! _

_Aquella última frase que logro decirle mientras avanzaba hizo reír a la heroína quien no le quito la vista de encima al tiempo que tocaba su mejilla donde la había besado _

_._

_\- No fue la mejor de las despedidas ¿eh?- decía Chat Noir para sí mismo mientras miraba de nuevo al cielo nocturno. Se había detenido unos instantes en uno de esos tejados, estaba ya a poca distancia del área principal del campamento así que pensó que le vendría bien un respiró antes de buscar a los guardias - mañana tendré que arreglar eso– volvió a decir Chat Noir - la verdad no quería despedirme_

_\- Pues no te despidas _

_El chico se giró al escuchar a sus espaldas una voz muy familiar _

_\- Mi lady ¿Qué estas…?_

_\- Pensé… - respondió ella sin dejarle terminar y volviendo a acercarse a donde él estaba – que no era justo que me fuera mientras tú te quedabas aquí más tiempo que yo y pasarás frió – dijo justo al tiempo que una brisa mucho más fría que las anteriores les alborotaba el cabello _

_El chico sonrió – Creo que tampoco es justo que tu pases frió por mí – dijo Chat Noir desprendiéndose por primera vez en esa noche, de la chaqueta que llevaba encima de la de su traje y se la colocó a ella por encima los hombros - ¿estás bien?_

_Ella asintió - Además, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lucho con no dormirme, en clase todo el tiempo tengo que… que… - Sus palabras comenzaron a tropezar al sentir que Chat Noir volvía a acariciarle el cabello y acortaba la distancia entre ambos… no parecía que prestaba atención a lo que ella había comenzado a balbucear _

_Y el mismo estremecimiento de las dos veces anteriores volvió a atacarla al momento que los labios del chico tocaron los suyos _

_._

_\- ¿Te gusta ver las estrellas? _

_\- Sí, de un tiempo a ahora… - respondía Ladybug mientras volvía a bostezar y se recostaba de nuevo contra él – tal vez desde que puedo verlas desde otra perspectiva gracias al miraculous ¿sabes? Últimamente… hasta he pensado en un microscopio ¡Telescopio! – se corrigió de nuevo luchando con el sueño – para… verlas… desde…_

_\- ¿enserio? – dijo Chat Noir – Yo tengo uno ¿sabes? Si quieres, un día podríamos verlas juntos… Te llevaría al lugar que tenga la mejor vista de Paris y te sorprenderá lo mucho que se sobre… ¿mi lady? _

_El súper héroe volvió a sonreír al percatarse de que nuevamente se había quedado dormida - ¿Ladybug? _

_\- ¿Chat? – dijo ella sin abrir los ojos – lo siento… creo que… _

_\- Que debiste haber vuelto a casa cuando te lo dije – dijo Chat Noir – ahora no es muy seguro que lo hagas – decía queriendo sonar serio, lo cual era complicado cuando al mismo tiempo le acariciaba el cabello, como intentando que se durmiera por completo en lugar de que despertara - tienes mucho sueño y no quiero arriesgarte a usar el yoyo _

_El chico suspiró – Será mejor que descanses un poco antes – dijo mientras dejaba que se recostará contra su hombro por completo a la vez que la alzaba al estilo nupcial. La chica parecía tan rendida que no protesto en ningún momento, más bien se acurruco contra su pecho… él sonrió ante eso, y la miró de una manera especial mientras bajaba del tejado pensando en buen lugar para que ella descansará, sin embargo al hacerlo, se llevó una sorpresa inesperada_

_\- ¡¿Kelly?! – exclamó con voz baja_

_La guitarrista mostró tanta o más sorpresa que el héroe, casi sufrió un sobresaltó como si lo último que esperará era toparse con él - ¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – parecía nerviosa_

_\- Eso te preguntó ¿no es algo tarde? __¿está todo bien? __¿paso algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?_

_\- ¡No! – dijo ella a toda prisa – Solo… verificaba que todo lo del evento de hoy hubiera terminado bien _

_\- ¿Y lo fue? – preguntó Chat Noir – Justamente pensaba en buscar a los guardias, para verificar que… _

_\- ¡Sí! – respondió ella a toda prisa – No es necesario que busques a los guardias, todo está bien y yo ya iba… justamente a mi cabaña y… ¿Ladybug está bien? – preguntó al ver a la heroína en sus brazos, aunque también para desviar el tema _

_\- Si – respondió Chat Noir – solo esta algo agotada, pensaba buscar un lugar donde ella descanse antes de volver a casa_

_\- Claro – dijo Kelly - ¿sabes? Cada una de las cabañas principales tiene una terraza estupenda y están lejos de cualquier disturbio ¡Están por haya! – dijo señalando la dirección contraria a la que el chico se dirigía – Y a disposición de los invitados VIP _

_El chico le sonrió – Gracias, Kelly_

_\- No hay de que – dijo la cantante tomando nota de la forma en que él miraba a la chica en sus brazos – Después de que la hayas dejado – comenzó a decir – No habrá forma, ni nada que yo pueda decirte o lugar a donde invitarte que te haga alejarte de ella ¿cierto?_

_\- Cierto – Respondió sin pensarlo_

_La cantante le sonrió – Lo sabía… Eres un sueño, Chat Noir… ¡buenas noches!_

_\- Buenas noches – concluyó Chat Noir, y tras ver a la cantante dirigirse en dirección a las cabañas, él procedió en la dirección contraria que antes ella le había indicado _

_._

_._

_._

Chat Noir se golpeó un poco mentalmente al recordar que no le había agradecido a Kelly todo lo que preparó para ellos… él y Ladybug tendrían que buscar un momento en el día siguiente para hacerlo

_El día siguiente… _Esa frase hacía que su corazón se acelerara ¿qué ocurriría? Sabía que su responsable Lady esta vez no cedería ante nada en lo respectivo a la investigación que aún no habían hecho y él estaba más que dispuesto a no contradecirla… además, esa era una garantía de que el día siguiente también lo pasarían juntos, sin embargo… en algo cambiaría

_¿Cierto? _

Aquella mañana él se había levantado entusiasmado por la idea de compartir el pase VIP con ella, pero lo que paso superó con creces cualquiera de sus expectativas… ¿Superaría el día siguiente de nuevo sus expectativas?

Pronto, volvió a fijar sus ojos en la chica frente a él… _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?... _Aunque una parte de él le decía que debía verificar la hora y hacerla volver a casa, otra parte de él sabía que no podría despertarla, no cuando ella descansaba como si las noches anteriores no hubiera dormido bien, además…

Esa era una emoción nueva y que no sabía cómo describir aún_… ¿Era acaso el hecho de ver rendida a una incansable e imparable heroína? ¿De que esa chica tan fuerte ahora se viera tan frágil? ¿Era eso? ¿Por eso de pronto sentía esa necesidad de protegerla? _

Él Siempre había sido muy protector con ella pero ahora… lo sentía con mayor fuerza, incluso él mismo estaba dispuesto a perder horas de sueño con tal de mirarla dormir

_¿O tal vez una parte de él se sentía enormemente privilegiado? De que ella confiará lo suficiente en él como para haberse permitido dormir, de que se sintiera segura a su lado _

_No lo sabía_

Pero no tenía problemas con seguir cuidando sus sueños…

_**¡Beep! - ¡Beep! - ¡Beep!**_

_\- ¿Es enserio Plaga? ¡¿Ahora?! – _Murmuró en voz baja hacia su anillo como si el kwami fuera a responderle mediante este. Sin embargo su anillo siguió parpadeando

El chico le dio una ojeada a la heroína… parecía completamente dormida y sin riesgo a que de pronto despertará… entonces suspiró – _Bien, pero solo un momento – _murmuró - _¡Las garras! _

Un brillo verde fue cubriendo al chico quien no quitaba los ojos de la heroína con el corazón acelerado ahora ante la posibilidad de que despertará sin que él tuviera su transformación

Pero parecía que ella no se había perturbado en lo más mínimo

\- ¿es de sueño pesado, eh?

_\- ¡Plaga! – _protestó Adrien ante el volumen de voz de su kwami – _Toma, guarda silencio y date algo de prisa – _dijo entregándole un trozo de queso

_\- No es difícil guardar silencio si estas mirando al amor de tu vida – _dijo Plaga tomando el trozo de queso – _Y creo que esta vez no hablo solo por mí_

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Adrien y también sonrió ante lo que su kwami había dicho _¿era tan obvio?_

_\- ¡vaya, vaya! – _dijo el kwami, percatándose de su reacción - Mira esa sonrisa, Novio oficial de Ladybug

_\- Shh ¡Plaga! Vas a despertarla – _volvió a protestar, aunque pronto su sonrisa volvió a aparecer - _Y… No, aún no, no hablamos aún de eso pero… pienso pedírselo formalmente mañana en cuanto despierte_

\- ¡¿Mañana cuando despierte?!

_\- ¡Shh! – _volvió a decir Adrien

_\- ¿Acaso estas bien o la falta de sueño te está haciendo delirar?_ \- dijo Plaga en voz baja – _No pueden quedarse aquí en un tejado,tienes que despertarla para que vuelva a su casa y tú debes hacer lo mismo _

_\- No voy a despertarla – _dijo Adrien – _si tiene sueño será peligroso que utilice el yoyo … Además, sabes que nadie notará sino estoy_

_\- Aja – _dijo el kwami – _Pero dudo mucho que tus fotos se vendan si tienes ojeras _

_\- ¿desde cuando eres tan responsable, Plaga? _

_\- Desde que tú no lo eres – d_ijo el kwami – _puedes soñar con que sea tu novia y pedírselo regalándole medio millón de rosas si quieres pero… ¿Adrien?_

_\- ¿Medio millón de rosas? – _murmuró el modelo - _¿no sería algo complicado de transportar? _

\- ¡¿Qué?! _¿No me estas escuchando?_

_\- Sería complicado también tenerlas listas para mañana – _seguía diciendo el chico – _sobre todo si no me muevo de aquí… _¿_Tú me las consigues_?

El kwami lo miró como si el modelo hubiera usado su perfecto idioma chino - ¡No! ¡No conseguiré nada! ¡Estas delirando!

\- …_Chat… _

Los dos se quedaron congelados un momento al escuchar un sutil murmulló de la heroína

Lentamente Adrien se giró hacia ella y vio con cierto alivio que sus ojos seguían cerrados pero ahora parecía inquieta

_\- Chat…_

_\- Shh – _dijo Adrien, acercándose a ella y acariciándole el cabello - _¡lo ves! ¡Casi la despiertas! – _regaño a su kwami

_\- Creo debes ordenar tus prioridades –_ murmuró Plaga, dispuesto añadir algo más o a desviar la vista de la escena, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo

_\- Ya... descansa tranquila –_ susurró el chico – _yo cuidaré tus sueños – _dijo al tiempo que dejaba un beso en su frente y la arropaba mejor con su chaqueta – _y estaré aquí cuando despiertes_

_Plaga parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder desviar la mirada pero mirando de reojo a su chico… Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza ¡No se le había hecho ningún nudo en la garganta! ¡Mucho menos se había conmovido!... Pero… Tenía que admitir que él mismo, quien estaba a todas horas con ese chico modelo, parecía no tener idea del alcance de sus sentimientos y sobre todo… Podía asegurar que nunca antes lo había visto sonreír de esa manera… de esa manera en que sonrió cuando ella lo llamó en sueños, cuando la beso y la cubrió contra el frío… y como sonreía ahora mientras la veía dormir _

Y de pronto pensó que… quizá ese chico tenía una razón extra para no querer despertarla

El kwami suspiró - _¿Realmente piensas quedarte con ella, niño? _

_\- Claro, Plaga, no puedo dejarla aquí en una terraza sola, no es lo más seguro del mundo y no me lo perdonaría y tampoco puedo despertarla y que…_

_\- Y todo eso suena a excelentes pretextos ¿Qué te traes realmente niño?_

El chico suspiró - _Por lo regular, tu mejor que nadie sabes que siempre cierro los ojos esperando soñar con ella, pero por esta vez, la realidad es mejor que mis sueños – _explicó, sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera nueva y especial – _Y no quiero arriesgarme, si es un sueño no quiero despertar pero como es muy probable que sea realidad… no quiero dormir – _confesó – _Esta noche, a su lado, no necesito dormir para soñar_

En otros momentos rodaría los ojos, se burlaría de él o diría que le está quitando el apetito… Pero ese algo que antes nunca había visto en Adrien, se lo impidió

_\- Además _– añadió Adrien - _de pronto… descubrí que es fascinante mirarla dormir... y quiero cuidarla _

El kwami reprimió una sonrisa – _Necesitarás tus poderes para eso _

El chico rubio lo miró, el kwami asintió y él, con sus radiantes ojos verdes le dió las gracias sin palabras - _¡Las garras! _

El brillo verde volvió a cubrir el cuerpo del modelo, trayendo de vuelta en su lugar al súper héroe Chat Noir. Sonriendo ante su transformación, Adrien volvió a tomar asiento en la silla reclinable frente a la de la heroína, esta vez acomodándose mejor pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima

"_Un gatito en el tejado, muy feliz junto a su lady" – _comenzó a tararear en voz baja mientras ella volvía a removerse en su lugar

_\- ¿estarás algo incomoda, mi lady? – _susurró para sí mismo – _tal vez debí de conseguirte una almohada o… _

Y como si su subconsciente hubiera escuchado el monologo privado de Chat Noir, la heroína se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su hombro y abrazándose sutilmente a su pecho

_\- O eso es mejor- _añadió Chat Noir mientras, lentamente cruzaba su brazo por los hombros de ella, abrazándola – e_stá bien – _le dijo en un susurro - _cumpliré mi promesa, No me iré a ningún lado, mi lady, seguiré aquí cuando despiertes _

Chat Noir volvió a dejar un beso en el nacimiento de su cabello – _**Y resumido en tres palabras… cuanto te quiero… **_

No sabía que había pasado esa noche… sabía que esa mañana se había levantado entusiasmado por la idea de pasar el día con la heroína aunque fuera como parte de la escolta… Y que de alguna forma, el día supero ampliamente cualquiera de sus expectativas al grado de creer que seguía soñando aunque era claro todo había sido realidad

Eso lo hacía sonreír como él mismo sentía no había hecho en mucho tiempo

_Y en caso de que todo resultará un sueño, no tenía idea de cómo haría para enfrentar la realidad _

_**\- Dulces sueños, mi lady**_

* * *

N/A: Sus reviews fueron el mejor regalo de todos. Saludos especiales para _HollyBlue, LightGiogia, LadyAqua, MalumLove, ChrisBooth, Nohelia_

Y _Kisara_, tu te diste cuenta de un detalle que creo que muchos ignoraron, por el momento no diré mas

¡Logre actualizar Y...! Había muchas cosas que quería decirles pero... esperare, el siguiente estará más pronto de lo que esperan! Les dije que tenía una noticia que darles... no lo haré en este capítulo y creo que esa noticia y el siguiente capítulo no hace mucho "click" que digamos... así que ya veremos

.

19-Mayo-2020


	11. Fantasía fugaz

**N/A: **Me quede de a seis cuando vi el comentario de Kisara…

¿Saben? Había pensado en un millón de cosas que decir cuando publicará este capítulo... No puedo creer que ya estoy haciéndolo, pero solo diré... lo que va a ser que sea y al mal paso darle prisa ¡ay les va!... _Y yo me voy, pronto tendrán noticias mías, si sobrevivo, será en el próximo capítulo_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

.

**Fantasía Fugaz **

.

_Sus ojos seguían cerrados, sentía que la brisa de la mañana alborotaba su cabello y sonrió cuando en sueños, sintió que unos labios rosaban su mejilla dándole el mejor despertar de su vida aunque en realidad estuviera soñando _

_Al final el sueño le había vencido, ¿en qué momento? No lo podía decir con exactitud. Recordaba seguir cuidando el sueño de su Lady, tal como había prometido. Había tomado su mano mientras ella se recargaba contra su hombro y la había abrazado cubriéndola del frió… Probablemente sus párpados se cerraron en algún momento después de eso _

_Igual, ahora no se quería mover… Sabía que había amanecido, sentía la luz del sol chocando con sus parpados aún cerrados y como escasas veces en su vida, quiso permitirse al menos cinco minutos más de sueño… _

_Extendió sus brazos a su lado en un intento de abrazar a la chica que soñaba que dormía junto a él y… _

_\- ¿Mi lady? _

No tuvo respuesta, y cuando sus brazos no encontraron a nadie durmiendo a su lado tuvo que abrir los ojos de golpe, y se incorporó algo sobresaltado al percatarse de que nadie estaba junto a él

Miró a su alrededor algo confundido. La luz del cielo ahora diurno, deslumbró un poco sus ojos aunque no demasiado pues en realidad no estaba tan soleado como creía, en realidad había nubes en el cielo, como las que anuncian una pronta tormenta. Seguía en la misma terraza que recordaba de la noche anterior, en las mismas sillas reclinables con vista al Sena, eso era una prueba de que sus recuerdos eran reales pero… ¿Por qué estaba solo?

Tras incorporarse un poco más, se percató también de que su chaqueta, la misma con la que recordaba haber protegido a su compañera del frío la noche anterior ahora estaba sobre él, cubriendo sus hombros… Algo que en parte agradeció pues la brisa en realidad se había vuelto bastante fría, más razones para pensar que iba a llover pronto

Estiró un poco sus músculos y se puso de pie colocándose bien la chaqueta, pasando sus brazos por las mangas y comenzó a caminar por la terraza - _¿Ladybug?_ \- No obtuvo respuesta y no parecía haber nadie en los alrededores, Kelly después de todo había tenido razón, estas cabañas estaban lo bastante retiradas del posible bullicio

Comenzando a preocuparse, tomo su _Cat-phone _dispuesto a llamarla cuando al girarse, por fin la encontró. A un par de terrazas de distancia, ella le daba la espalda, estaba recargada en un barandal mirando en dirección a la parte central del campamento, parecía que buscaba algo…

Chat Noir sonrió y pensó en acercarse y sorprenderla…

_¿Cómo debía saludarla? ¿Ya habría desayunado? ¿O quizá le estaba esperando para almorzar juntos? Se golpeó mentalmente pensando en que él debió despertar primero para tener cubierto ese detalle… _

Además, estaba también el detalle que habló la noche anterior con Plaga, él pensaba pedirle que fuera su novia esta vez de manera oficial, se había prometido a sí mismo hacerlo en cuanto ella despertará pero… al final, el sueño lo venció a él también y no había logrado planear nada y_… ¿Quizá debía improvisar? _

\- ¡Ladybug! – exclamó sin querer al ver en la distancia que ella parecía lista para lanzar su yoyo _¿A dónde iba? _

Al otro lado, la heroína se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su compañero que en un dos por tres le había dado alcance en el tejado que ella se encontraba

– _Chat… - _murmuró al verlo. Había cierta nota de timidez en su voz, como si no supiera como actuar, que decirle o…

\- ¿A dónde vas, mi lady?- preguntó el chico mientras caminaba acercándose a ella - ¿No es algo temprano? – dijo dedicándole una radiante sonrisa

_\- Ah… - _ella titubeo

_\- Lo siento_ – añadió el sonriente chico - _no te salude_… - dijo acunando con una mano su rostro, buscando acercarse más ella – _Buenos días – _le dijo con cierta picardía mientras acercaba sus labios a los suyos quien en el último instante, y para sorpresa de él… _los desvió _

Él la miró algo extrañado pero igual, dejo el beso en su mejilla - ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó separándose de ella y ahora empezando a preocuparse, en especial al notar algo extraño en la mirada de ella

Ella le miró de reojo unos instantes, y luego suspiró dejando caer los hombros – En realidad, no

**\- ¡¿LOGRASTE VER ALGO?! – **dijo una fuerte voz que habló desde el suelo, Ladybug volvió a acercarse al barandal

Chat Noir frunció el ceño – ¿Qué pasa, Ladybug?

– No hay nada en esta zona, lo siento – respondió Ladybug desde la terraza. Chat Noir le siguió y se confundió aún más al ver que se trataba de uno de los miembros de la escolta de Kelly

\- Al representante de la señorita Evans esto no va a agradarle – dijo el escolta - De hecho, ya los está buscando a ti y tu compañero, los espera en la zona central

Ladybug suspiró - _Enseguida vamos _

\- Ladybug – dijo Chat Noir una vez que el escolta se retiró - ¿vas a explicarme que pasa? – preguntó mientras le tocaba un hombro

Ladybug se giró hacia él y discretamente se soltó de su agarre – Sígueme, Chat Noir – dijo la heroína lanzando su yoyo – _Y lo veras_

Frunció el ceño aún más intrigado por esas palabras y por la distancia que nuevamente la chica empezaba a marcar entre ellos, el chico la siguió hasta que llegaron a la parte central del campamento y…

Estupefacto, el chico se quedó congelado en su lugar en cuanto alzó la mirada… Sus labios quedaron entreabiertos, sus ojos iban evidenciando impresión y desconcierto mientras lentamente se giraba sobre sí mismo observando a su alrededor - Pero… ¿Qué es esto? – Logró preguntar Chat Noir ante lo que veía - _¿Qué pasó aquí? – _Repetía una y otra vez mientras miraba a su alrededor sin poder comprender lo que ocurría a pesar de que estaba viéndolo personalmente

El hermoso campamento que un día antes les había dado la bienvenida, con tantas luces, tiendas, atracciones y decoraciones ahora… estaba en completas ruinas… Parecía como si un huracán y un tornado pasaron por ahí al mismo tiempo

_¿Cómo había ocurrido? ¿Por qué había ocurrido? _Se preguntaba Chat Noir mientras caminaba entre los destrozos, aún sin comprender lo más importante… _¿Quién o que podría causar destrucción semejante? _La destrucción era tal que incluso parecía había sido causada por…

Sin querer, Chat Noir observó su mano derecha, la misma con la que invocaba su poder destructor y donde portaba su miraculous… Su anillo seguía en su lugar, su transformación indicaba que su kwami estaba a salvo con él… aquello lo hizo suspirar tranquilo, apretó su puño como asegurando su miraculous, aunque en cierta forma lo que pensó por un segundo era una tontería imposible

Pero entonces…

_\- ¿Cómo ocurrió esto, Ladybug? – _preguntó girándose hacia ella

La heroína suspiró – Esto… al parecer…

\- ¡Al parecer ustedes dos son un par de inútiles! – exclamó uno de los representantes de Kelly Evans que furioso caminaba en dirección al dúo - ¡Imitación de súper héroes!

\- Le aseguró que todo esto tiene una explicación – dijo Ladybug intentando calmar al alterado hombre

\- ¡Claro que la tiene! – le respondió - El famoso dúo de héroes es invitado al evento con todo tipo de privilegios a cambio de protección hacia la anfitriona y el resto de los invitados ¿y qué ocurre? ¡El par de novios decide tomarse unas románticas vacaciones! ¡Olvidando que ante todo son héroes!

\- ¡Nosotros no lo olvidamos! – intervino Chat Noir al ver que su compañera había desviado la mirada ante sus fuertes palabras

\- ¿de verdad? – respondió con ironía el representante de Kelly - ¿Y qué es esto? ¿La última moda en decoración de eventos? _¿Si quiera saben que Kelly ha desaparecido? _

_\- ¿…Qué? – _preguntó Chat Noirevidentemente desconcertado

\- ¡Como lo oyes! – respondió de nuevo elevando la voz - Mientras ustedes estaban de luna de miel ¡ella estaba en peligro! ¡Había una amenaza! ¿recuerdan?

_\- Pero ¿Cómo?... _Chat Noir sacudió la cabeza, ahora su mente era un completo lío - ¡Le aseguro que anoche todo estaba bien! -

\- ¡Sí! ¡Claro que estaba bien! ¡Más que bien para ustedes!

\- Escuche – dijo Chat Noir intentando mantener la calma - tiene razón ¿_sí?_ debimos hacer un trabajo mucho mejor, pero no se preocupe, esto se arreglará, traeremos de vuelta a Kelly y el culpable de esto lo pagará

\- … _Más les vale –_ murmuró el hombre retirándose furioso - _**¡Vayan reparando esto! **_– exigió a los empleados

Chat Noir bajo la mirada y suspiró dejando caer los hombros… Aún no entendía que había pasado – Ladybug – comenzó a decir - ¿tú sabes que…? _¡Ladybug!_ – exclamó al tiempo que se acercaba a toda prisa a ella al ver que de pronto, la chica había bajado la mirada, se había encogido de hombros y tenía cerrados los ojos mientras se abrazaba a si misma – _Mi lady – _dijo tomando con una mano su rostro

_\- Esto es mi culpa – _murmuró ella, aún con los ojos cerrados

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Claro que no es tu culpa… _No digas eso _– añadió Chat Noir con voz suave mientras la rodeaba protectoramente con sus brazos – _escucha, entiendo que estas desconcertada y preocupada por todo esto ¡yo también lo estoy!_ _Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo pero sé que lo vamos a solucionar como siempre y_…

\- No Chat – dijo de pronto Ladybug alejándose de golpe de él, e incluso retrocediendo un par de pasos - _no lo entiendes_

\- ¿entender qué? – dijo intentando acercarse de nuevo a ella, pero ella volvió a retroceder - _¿Mi lady?_

De pronto el viento comenzaba a ser más fuerte, el cielo se oscureció más e incluso unos relámpagos comenzaban a verse

\- ¿Estás bien? Te... veo algo extraña… - dijo Chat Noir - _¿Por qué de pronto cambias conmigo? _¿Qué está pasando?

\- Se cree que todo esto fue a causa de un akuma - comenzó a explicar Ladybug – Nada más podría causar un daño como este…

\- ¿Un akuma? – repitió Chat Noir confundido - Pero de ser así, hubiéramos…

\- Al parecer se trata de un akuma que pudo pasar desapercibido y no solo eso, sino que además no actuó solo… según se ha averiguado, es posible que haya afectado a muchos sin que estos mismos se percataran…

\- Pero ¿Cómo…?

\- … _incluyéndome a mi _

Sintió que de pronto sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle, su corazón tembló y casi sintió como una daga amenazaba con clavarse en él, por primera vez deseaba que sus oídos no funcionaran bien - _¿Qué?_ – Logró decir Chat Noir - ¿A qué te refieres?... ¡Ningún akuma te afecto a ti ayer! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Estuve contigo todo el tiempo y…! _¡¿Qué akuma podría…?! ¿Quién…?_

\- Kelly Evans – dijo Ladybug – _La reina del pop_… ¿no recuerdas su poder? – añadió ante la expresión de desconcierto de Chat Noir

_\- ¿…Su poder?_

.

_Podía recordar claramente su primera batalla contra la Reina del Pop… Su poder quizá no había sido tan destructor como Corazón de Piedra o tan peligroso como Aguafiestas, Desesperada o Grafi-tiempo_

_En realidad, dependiendo de tu punto de vista… su poder podía ser agradable o más doloroso que cualquier otro_

_El mismo poder con el que aquella vez había afectado a Ladybug_

_Que había causado que lo mirara de forma soñadora… qué le dijera cosas lindas… _

_Las ondas de color rojo provocaban que te enamores de la primera persona a la que veas… _

.

_\- Su… su hechizo de amor..._ – dijo Chat Noir en voz baja, Ladybug asintió – Entonces tu… anoche_… ¡No!_ – dijo de nuevo en susurró para pronto levantar la mirada hacia ella – Es… Es broma ¿verdad? Ya te contagiaste de mi mal sentido del humor – Ladybug lo miraba con expresión seria - _¡No!_ ¡No es verdad! ¡Ningún hechizo pudo afectarte! - dijo recordando un dato importante sobre el poder de la Reina del pop - Aquella vez tú olvidaste todo lo que paso y… _¿Y ahora? _ – se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros - _¿No recuerdas nada? – _le dijo en voz baja, mirándola directo a los ojos - ¿_has vuelto a olvidar?_

Ella desvió la mirada – Chat…

_\- ¡¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?!_ – exclamó, su tono era desesperado

Ella lo miró unos segundos, sus labios se abrieron pero pareció titubear antes de responder y entonces desvió la mirada - …_No _

Chat Noir cerró los ojos, apretándolos… La daga que un segundo antes había sentido amenazar su corazón, esta vez la sintió encajarse más adentro. Sin embargo, luchó contra el dolor y el temblor de sus piernas – _Ladybug… _

\- No demasiado al menos, y… - La heroína se tomó un respiro – lo que sea que haya ocurrido, _también tú lo tendrás que olvidar – _añadió dándole la espalda

\- ¿Qué? – De pronto los ojos de Chat Noir volvieron a abrirse, mirándola suplicantes y hablando en un hilo de voz - Claro que no – dijo Chat Noir - _Nadie puede borrar de su mente el día más feliz de su vida_… - Esta vez fue la heroína quien apretó sus ojos y los puños mientras lo escuchaba - _ya he olvidado suficiente antes, como para también tener que olvidar esto _

\- Eso solo lo hará más difícil todo – dijo volviendo a mirarlo de frente - ¿no lo ves? – dijo señalando el desastre a su alrededor - Esto pasó a consecuencia de que tú y yo… estuvimos juntos ayer ¡fue planeado! ¡Y yo estuve hechizada!

\- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo el chico tomándole la mano en un momento de desesperación - ¡No lo estuviste! Tú y yo estamos…

\- No, ¡no lo estamos! – exclamó ella sin dejarle terminar esa frase, adivinando lo que diría - era una farsa, tu y yo fingiendo ante todos, creí que lo sabias

.

**_Hablas de repente _**

**_Y tu disco suena suavemente_**

**_._**

**_Eres tan distinta_**

**_A cuando vas saltando entre la gente_**

_._

Los ojos verdes de Chat Noir estaban repentinamente humedecidos, la miraban suplicándole que desmintiera lo que decía… su respiración agitada y su corazón temblando sumado a ese nudo en su garganta evidenciaban lo que ocurría en ese momento con su corazón… se estaba rompiendo – _Ladybug…_ _No… - _suplicó con voz baja

.

**_Por favor_**

**_No hay nada más que amor_**

.

Los relámpagos en el cielo se hicieron más evidentes, pronto una fina lluvia comenzó a caer pero a ninguno parecía importarle

\- Chat Noir… Esto, tú y yo, no debió ocurrir – volvió a explicar Ladybug – Ya te lo dije, yo estaba… afectada por un akuma o algo así, piensa que eso ocurrió

_\- ¡No!_ _No te creo_… y si lo que ocurrió para ti fue algo común y corriente como consecuencia de un akuma… para mí no lo fue, _para mí… - _dijo intentando alargar su mano hacia ella sin embargo,

Ladybug volvió a apretar los puños y le dio la espalda - _ya te lo dije… esto es imposible ¡entre tú y yo no puede haber nada! ¡yo no puedo enamorarme de ti! ¡Ya te lo he dicho!_– sentenció al tiempo que el sonido de un trueno inundo el lugar

.

**_La lluvia llueve_**

**_El mar se mueve_**

**_Y cada instante es tan distinto_**

_._

**_¡Pero No! _**

_._

\- ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡Ladybug! – dijo intentando detenerla al ver que ella preparaba su yoyo para irse de ahí

.

_**¡No me puedes dejar así!**_

_**.**_

_**¡Como un tonto pensando en ti! **_

_**.**_

_**¡Sin saber por qué te vas!**_

_**.**_

\- ¡basta! – dijo huyendo del agarre de su compañero - ¿No ves todo el daño que ya ocurrió? ¡Debemos darnos prisa antes de que pase algo más!

\- ¡Espera! – dijo intentando retenerla otra vez - ¡No!

.

_**¡No!**_

_**.**_

_**¡No! **_

_**.**_

_**¡NOOO!**_

_**.**_

_**¡No me poder dejar así!**_

_**.**_

\- ¡No! – exclamó inútilmente mientras ella se alejaba avanzando por los tejados mientras él la miraba alejarse

.

_**¡Quédate un poco más aquí!**_

_**.**_

_**¡Quédate un poquito más!**_

_**.**_

_Sus piernas finalmente fallaron y esta vez no hizo nada para luchar… Se dejó caer contra el frío pavimento mientras la lluvia le empapaba – No_, _no puede acabar así_ – _Repetía una y otra vez_

.

_**¡Noooo!**_

_**.**_

_**¡No me puedes dejar así!**_

.

_\- No es posible… ¡No! _\- volvió a susurrar para si mismo - _Yo te amo, Ladybug_

.

_**¡Como un tonto pensando en ti!**_

_**.**_

_**¡Sin saber por qué te vaaaaas!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡No, no, no!**_

_**.**_

_**¡Noo!**_

_**.**_

_**¡No me puedes dejar así!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

25-MAYO-2020


	12. Una charla necesaria

N/A: Debo decir que estoy bastante orgullosa, he visto en otros fandoms que intentan lincharte por escribir escenas menos explosivas que las del capítulo anterior… ¡No tienen idea de los problemas que me dio este capítulo! PEro por fin termine

Antes de comenzar quisiera saber si alguno de ustedes puede ayudarme… Se que cada año se hace como un reto especial para escribir cada mes sobre un shipp en especifico y en Julio será el de LadyNoir… ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que hacer para participar? Necesito ayuda!... _tal vez quiera hacerlo_

_ahora si, continuemos!_

* * *

.

_Lástima… _

_Demasiado bonito… para ser verdad_

_._

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin piedad sobre el campamento _**Belle etoile**_, inundando todo a su encuentro acompañada fielmente por los truenos y relámpagos cuyo sonido estremecía a quienes encontraba a su paso. El viento había ganado mayor fuerza y se sentía mucho más helado a las orillas del rio Sena donde un chico cuyo cabello dorado era alborotado por el viento, caminaba sin prestar atención a sus pasos e ignoraba la lluvia que lo mojaba

.

_Lástima…_

_Que las cosas así… siempre acaben mal_

_._

Sus ojos esmeraldas de momento se miraban al cielo, a la tormenta que caía sobre la ciudad después de que tan solo un día atrás había estado tan soleado… eso de pronto le parecía muy apropiado

Su mano derecha viajo inconscientemente al lugar donde se suponía que su corazón seguía latiendo… Eso era irónico, pues él sentía que poco a poco seguía rompiéndose en pedazos… Que seguía siendo atravesado por esa daga que antes sintió en el pecho

Casi podía asegurar que el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose era tan audible para la ciudad como los truenos que seguían escuchándose

.

_Aunque quisiera que parara el mundo_

_¡No se detendrá!_

_._

"_**Si es un sueño no quiero despertar y si es realidad no quiero dormir… no quiero arriesgarme… en caso de que todo resultará un sueño, no tengo idea de cómo haría para enfrentar la realidad" **_Las palabras que el mismo había dicho la noche anterior venían a su mente… Al final, eso era verdad… no tenía idea de que haría ahora…

.

_Por qué se…_

_Que sale perdedor… el que ama más_

_._

Suspiró ignorando el dolor que eso suponía… Volvió a tomar aire… Estaba acostumbrado a controlar sus emociones, a mantener una sonrisa ante el público… La sonrisa de Adrien Agreste que se mantenía en todos esos promocionales que estaban por toda la ciudad era una prueba de ello… _Podía con esto… _ _Podía enfrentar esto… _O al menos estaba intentando convencerse de ello

Entonces recordó que esta vez no se trataba de Adrien… no tenía que mantener una sonrisa falsa en su rostro… Esta vez podía…

_**\- ¡Ahhhh!**__ – exclamó dejándose caer contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que su puño cerrado golpeaba contra el frio pavimento… con el suficiente poder como para que el suelo entero temblará… eso no le importó _

_**.**_

La gente que trabajaba arreglando el desastre de la noche anterior se estremeció y se preocupó aún más al sentir el suelo temblar… sin embargo no solo la gente de **Belle etoile **se vio afectada_… _A más kilómetros de distancia, muchos se asustaron cuando el suelo tembló… Pero inexplicablemente, aquello seso

.

La respiración de Chat Noir se había acelerado tras lo acontecido… Miro a su alrededor y vio con cierto alivio que no había causado mayor daño… Sentía que de alguna forma tanto la tormenta como ese breve temblor eran una extensión de sus emociones… Aquello resultaba extraño, pues nunca había ocurrido… Volvió a suspirar esta vez con mayor calma y logrando controlar su respiración a la vez que la tormenta se reducía una lluvia más normal

A los pocos segundos su anillo comenzó a parpadear – _Te lo compensaré – _murmuró aún algo agitado mientras su anillo seguía parpadeando. Él cerró los ojos, volvió a tomar aire y volvió a murmurar – _Plaga… garras fuera_

Un brillo verde cubrió el cuerpo del súper héroe Chat Noir desvaneciendo su transformación y dejando en su lugar al modelo Adrien Agreste y…

\- ¿Plaga?... ¡¿Plaga?! – exclamó al ver a su kwami derrumbado en el suelo, le recordó a aquella vez que estuvo a punto de destrozar el árbol navideño - _¿Qué…?_

_\- No sabía que el amor quitará tantas energías – _bromeo el kwami aún sin levantarse, parecía que realmente estaba agotado - _¿Qué puso al novio de Ladybug tan lleno de adrenalina?... – _Un par de segundos pasaron y el kwami no obtenía respuesta - ¿Niño? – insistió de nuevo, y tras nuevamente no tener respuesta alguna, Plaga se incorporó un poco y abrió los ojos para mirar a su chico - _¿Adrien? – _murmuró con voz baja el kwami al mirarlo por fin con atención… la radiante sonrisa que esperaba ver no estaba ahí, sus ojos verdes no brillaban, al contrario, parecían humedecidos al igual que su rostro, que estaba completamente bañado por la lluvia… - _¿Adrien, que…?_

_\- Parece que si estaba dormido después de todo, Plaga – _le dijo desviando la mirada, abrazándose a sí mismo e intentando que su voz sonará animada– _era un sueño y… desperté esta mañana – _añadió con un suspiro mientras le sonreía a su kwami

_Una sonrisa falsa _

_\- Adrien…_ \- Parecía que el kwami tenía intenciones de decir algo más, incluso extendió su pequeña mano hacía el chico pero lo cierto era que no tenía idea de que decirle…

_\- Toma, repón esas energías – _le dijo Adrien ofreciéndole un trozo de camembert, de nuevo sonriéndole _de esa manera – Y salgamos de aquí… de la lluvia - _Acto seguido abrió su chaqueta para que su kwami que se refugiara de la lluvia. Plaga pareció titubear antes de hacerlo… incluso, ni siquiera había tocado el camembert que el chico le había dado

_\- Pero tú…_

_\- Yo estaré bien_ – afirmó Adrien de nuevo con _esa sonrisa _\- _sabes que siempre lo estoy… - _concluyó volviendo a indicarle que se ocultará en su chaqueta

Después de dudar unos segundos, Plaga lo hizo. Y sintió que su portador se ponía de pie para seguir avanzando bajo la tormenta

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 12

.

**Una charla necesaria **

.

\- Él no va a perdonarme esta vez – decía Marinette mientras se recostaba contra el barandal de la terraza en la que se encontraban - _Me siento como una horrible persona _

\- Marinette… - comenzó a decir su kwami

_\- ¡Soy una horrible persona, Tikki! – _exclamó esta vez la chica - ¡Merezco si no quiere perdonarme! ¡Merezco si no quiere volver a hablarme! ¿sabes que merezco? ¡Qué me arrojen en lava ardiendo! ¿O sabes qué? ¡Que me trague la tierra y…! _¡AHH!_ – exclamó de pronto al sentir que el suelo comenzaba a temblar, sacudiendo el lugar donde se encontraba - _¡¿qué está pasando?!_

\- ¡Marinette, tranquila! – dijo Tikki al ver el rostro de terror de su portadora – _solo es un temblor… uno muy normal – _añadió queriendo sonreírle pero su portadora no se relajó hasta que ese inexplicable temblor se detuvo tan pronto como había comenzado, entonces la chica dejó caer los hombros y soltando un respiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo - ¡vamos Marinette! ¿No creíste que de verdad la tierra iba a…?

\- ¡Pues debería! – Volvió a exclamar dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos – _él es la última persona a la que hubiera querido lastimar – _añadió con un hilo de voz

Su kwami voló cerca de ella, y le tocó con una de sus manitas - _Sabes que Chat Noir si va a perdonarte – _le dijo con voz suave pero con gran convicción

_\- No, no lo hará… - _afirmó Marinette – Esta vez es diferente… Ni siquiera volverá a hablarme, ¡tú no lo viste!, yo vi su rostro y… _sé que_ _no debí dejarlo así, pero… _¡Todo es un desastre! _¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir esto? – _dijo volviendo a dejar su rostro entre sus manos - ¡Todo estaba bien! _Él y yo éramos amigos_… ¿en qué momento se salió de control?

En ese instante, el móvil que seguía en el bolsillo de Marinette comenzó a vibrar un par de veces y acto seguido, como de modo automático, comenzó a reproducir una melodía que al instante paralizó el corazón de Marinette…

_**Desde que llegaste… No me quema el frio**_

A la chica se le fue el aliento… Al instante llevó una mano a su corazón sintiendo como este había comenzado a acelerarse

_**Me hierve la sangre… oigo mis latidos **_

Sin querer, sus ojos se cerraron, como ocurría siempre que escuchaba esa canción que tanto le gustaba… Sin embargo, algo había esta vez, que lo hacía diferente

_**Desde que llegaste… ser feliz es mi vicio**_

_¿Qué era lo que lo hacía diferente?... _La canción no había cambiado, seguía en ese idioma que a primera vista era inentendible para ella, sin embargo…

_**Contemplar la luna… mi mejor oficio**_

Poco a poco, y sin que ella se percatará una sonrisa fue formándose en sus labios al tiempo que comenzaba a mecerse suavemente de un lado a otro… Esta vez ella ya no tenía que imaginar lo que esa melodía quería decir…

"_Siento que puede entenderse a la perfección lo que expresa, aún si no dominas el idioma" _

"_¿Y realmente sabes qué significa?" _

"_Te sorprendería"_

El recuerdo de ella en brazos de su compañero bailando al compás de esa canción asalto su mente, al igual que el suave sonido de su voz cantando para ella mientras bailaban

\- ¿Marinette? – preguntó Tikki algo desconcertada por el cambio en la actitud de su portadora

_¿Cómo era?_ – murmuró Marinette para sí misma, como buscando un dato importante en su mente - … _**Un cazador de mariposas, cuando te veo – **_susurró ella

_**Y resumido en tres palabras… ¡Cuánto te quiero! – **_La chica se estremeció al recordar de forma tan vivida la voz de su compañero cantando esa estrofa para ella… Era como si en ese instante fuera él quien cantaba y no el radio de su móvil

.

.

_**Arra baba baba sei**_

_**Arra baba baba sei – **_Tarareaba Adrien con voz baja mientras escuchaba con los ojos cerrados la canción que su celular reproducía en ese instante para luego, suspirar recostándose contra el tronco de un árbol. Estaban en la zona boscosa del campamento, quizá no era la mejor idea para refugiarse de la lluvia, pero si estaba alejada de la gente…además, los frondosos árboles les cubrían lo suficientemente bien de la llovizna

_**Desde que llegaste… no hay mejor motivo para… despertarme y… **_

\- Ah ¿Adrien? – preguntó Plaga cuando notó que la voz de su portador se había afectado tras recitar esas líneas de la canción y ahora parecía concentrado en su respiración

_\- Estoy bien Plaga _– respondió sin abrir los ojos y con otro suspiro – _Ya te dije que voy a estarlo _

\- No creo que puedas estar bien teniendo un lado masoquista ¡No paras de escuchar esa canción! ¡A pesar de los recuerdos que te trae! – dijo Plaga

\- De eso se trata Plaga… _de los recuerdos – _Adrien suspiro - Al menos, esta vez eso sí se queda conmigo, y no me lo quitaran… _los recuerdos _

El kwami un par de segundos y luego rodó los ojos – Por eso siempre he dicho que amar el queso es menos complicado que amar a una chica

Adrien se rió por su comentario – _Tal vez, pero dudo que el camembert pueda llegar a hacerte hace tan feliz_

_\- ¿Feliz? – _repitió Plaga mirándolo desconcertado – _¿Llamas a esto ser feliz? Definitivamente estás perdiendo la razón, ¡esta vez la situación si te está sobrepasando ¡ ¡No creo que esto sea ser feliz! y si es así no quiero nunca compartir tu concepto de felicidad _

Adrien volvió a reír, esta vez un poco, solo un poco más animado por el comentario de su kwami haciendo que este lo mirara con expresión preocupada - Adrien, de verdad, Tal vez no sepa mucho sobre humanos pero, creo que la tuya no es una reacción normal… ¿no deberías, no sé, estar odiándola por mentirte, por lastimarte o…?

\- Yo no podría odiarla nunca Plaga – afirmo Adrien para luego sonreír - no cuando ella me hizo tan feliz… _Ella me dio el primer beso que tanto había esperado… - _dijo mientras tocaba sus labios, como reviviendo la primera vez que toco los de ella la noche anterior, y sonrió -_ Y que me alegro sobremanera de haber guardado para ella _

Plaga continuaba mirando con atención a su portador conforme él seguía hablando… _¿de qué estaba hecho ese chico? _

\- Anoche, como pocas veces, ella me permitió cuidarla_ ¿tienes idea? – _continuo Adrien – _una chica tan fuerte e invencible se permitió verse vulnerable… conmigo, y yo no pensé que sería tan feliz por eso… viendo a alguien dormir_… _Después de que me transformaste_ _termino abrazándome_… _Pensé que así se sentía segura, o quizá que de alguna forma no quería que me fuera de su lado… - _entonces el modelo sonrió - _aunque también parecía que estaba protegiéndome… _

\- O que te estaba usando de almohada – soltó Plaga

Adrien rodó los ojos – tu siempre animándome – y suspiro - _como sea, no pienso olvidar eso… _¡Y Llámame loco si quieres! pero estoy enamorado de ella… _Probablemente más que antes… _

Plaga continuo observando al chico… Parecía asombrado, como si hubiera descubierto algo... algo que hacía que de momentos, _solo de momentos,_ pensará que su portador… _era un chico asombroso… único entre un millón_

\- Y ¿sabes que estoy pensando? – dijo Adrien, casi hablando consigo mismo - Qué ahora que se cómo sería sí mi sueño realmente fuera realidad… _No es justo que ella olvidará todo_…_ y que gustoso le ayudaría a recordar _

Habiendo dicho eso, Adrien sonrió y se recostó totalmente contra ese árbol esta vez cerrando los ojos y alzando un poco su rostro, como dejando que la llovizna le mojara apropósito

Plaga sacudió la cabeza queriendo desviar sus propios pensamientos – ¡Solo dices incoherencias! ¡Tal vez el frio de la tormenta ya te afecto! – dijo comenzó a decir acercándose lo suficiente al rostro de su portador como si fuera a confirmar que no tuviera fiebre – no quiero imaginar lo que te hará tu padre cuando confirme que tienes más de cuarent… - sin embargo, el kwami de súbito se quedó en silencio y su expresión denotó sorpresa, casi shock

Al haberse acercado lo suficiente, y gracias a la postura que había adoptado el chico, percibió en su rostro, más exactamente en la parte baja de su mejilla izquierda algo que antes no había notado y que dudaba que el chico fuera consciente

\- ¿Qué? ¿ya confirmaste que tengo que ir al hospital?... _¿Plaga?_ – Ante el repentino silencio de su kwami, Adrien se vio obligado a abrir los ojos solo para encontrarse con su kwami, flotando frente a él y con expresión de susto - ¿Plaga, que…? – preguntó tocando él mismo su frente verificando su temperatura - _¿Qué pasa? _

\- ¡Nada! – dijo Plaga a toda prisa comenzando a alejarse de él - ¡Mira, camembert gigante! – dijo señalando a espaldas de Adrien

\- ¿qué?... ¡Plaga! – exclamó Adrien al ver que su kwami se alejaba sin más – _y dice que yo estoy loco… - _murmuró dejándose caer de nuevo contra el árbol y cerró los ojos - _**…un cazador de mariposas, cuando te veo – **_volvió a cantar junto al radio de su móvil – _**y resumido en tres palabras… **_

.

.

…_**cuanto te quiero**_

_**Arra baba baba sei… Arra baba baba sei… - **_tarareaba Marinette

Seguía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la canción por lo que no se percató de la forma en que su kwami la miraba hasta que…

\- ¡Marinette! – exclamó sobresaltándola. Enseguida la kwami se acercó a la chica para mirarla a los ojos - _¿Le mentiste? _

_\- Eh… yo… - _comenzó a decir encogiéndose de hombros - _…No, claro que… _\- pero la mirada de Tikki seguía sería – ¡Ya te lo dije Tikki! Kelly ¡La reina del pop tuvo que hechizarme en algún momento de la noche! ¡de otra forma yo nunca…! ¡Ella me hechizo de nuevo!... _O al menos eso creo – _dijo encogiéndose de hombros, desviando la mirada y con una mano en su nuca

_\- Marinette… Creí que…_

_\- ¡Es que yo misma no lo entiendo! ¿sí? – _decía moviendo sus brazos - Creí que todo estaba bajo control y no se suponía que nada de esto pasará… ¡No sé cómo ocurrió! _¿lo entiendes_? Solo sé que anoche todo era normal entre ambos hasta que las fans empezaron con sus coqueteos hacia él y con sus peticiones ¡Y esa pelirroja sacándome de quicio! _¿Crees que sirvió de algo decir que soy su novia?_ Todas esas chicas aprovechaban mi más mínimo descuido para ir tras él_… -_ Marinette suspiró – _Yo me moleste y_… ¡y él se dio cuenta! _¿sí?_ ¿y qué crees que hizo? ¡Se volvió de lo más encantador! ¿Tikki, lo entiendes? _¿Qué se supone que haces si lo único que ves es esa radiante sonrisa coqueta por todas partes? _ ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que una sonrisa pudiera ser tantas cosas a la vez! _¿Tú sabías que su sonrisa es hermosa?_ – preguntó a su kwami quien se desconcertó

_\- Eh… _

\- ¡Por qué lo es! – exclamó sin dejar hablar a su kwami - ¡Es lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo! Incluso podría decir que supera la sonrisa de Adrien… _¿loco no?... _

Tikki suspiró – Ah… _¿Marinette? _

\- ¡quiero decir! ¡Eso debe confirmar que estuve hechizada! ¡O tal vez lo sigo estando! ¡difícil de saber!

.

.

\- Estoy seguro que algo parecido a queso podrido esta entre todo esto – decía Plaga mientras volaba por el campamento – seguro que _azucariño _sabe algo… - decía buscando con la mirada a la kwami y su portadora

.

.

\- Entonces vino ese baile – dijo Marinette volviendo a recostarse contra el barandal - ¡Yo pensé que haría el ridículo! Que solo le mataría con mi torpeza a pisotones y saldríamos pronto de eso ¡Pero no! – dijo dejando caer los hombros - ¿Dónde se aprende a bailar de esa forma, de todos modos? - añadió mirando de reojo a su kwami - Yo nunca me había movido con tanta gracia, ¡todo lo que hago siempre es con súper torpeza!... _pero en ese instante_… - decía cerrando los ojos reviviendo la escena en su memoria… ella en brazos de su compañero, moviéndose por la pista _\- Era como una magia… -_ dijo al tiempo que tomaba en sus manos la rosa que una noche antes él le había obsequiado, la misma con la que habían bailado - _Todos dejaron caer la rosa, pero no nosotros… ¿sabes que ganamos? – _Dijo sonriendo – _fue _como cosa de _un hechizo…_

\- Y ¿crees que Kelly te hechizo en ese instante? – preguntó Tikki considerando aquello muy poco probable

La chica suspiró - Kelly tuvo que hechizarme ¿Qué otra explicación hay?

Su kwami buscó su mirada – _Se me ocurre una… _

\- ¡No Tikki! – dijo Marinette al instante – _¡él y yo no podemos enamorarnos!..._ Si hubiéramos continuado con la misión nada de esta destrucción hubiera ocurrido – dijo Marinette volviendo a recostarse contra el barandal - _eso no debía ocurrir… _Es mejor pensar que estaba akumatizada

_**\- Pero no lo estás – **_dijo una tercera voz familiar pero que hablaba con una extraña seriedad

\- ¡Plaga! – exclamaron a la vez kwami y portadora

\- ¡Plaga! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Tikki acercándose a él

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Marinette repentinamente preocupada - _¿Chat Noir está bien? _

\- ¿Qué, ahora te preocupas por él? – dijo Plaga con seriedad, mirándolas a ambas con sus pequeños brazos cruzados

Marinette bajó la mirada, estaba desconcertada por la actitud del kwami pero igual sus palabras no le pasaron desapercibidas – _Chat Noir siempre va a preocuparme – _dijo con voz baja - _¿está bien? _

\- Si, está lejos de ti – dijo el kwami rodando los ojos

\- ¡Plaga! – regaño Tikki

_\- ¡¿qué tan bien puede estar?! _– replicó sin intimidarse ante la kwami de la creación - ¿Sabes que esta mañana le destrozaron el corazón?

Tikki se quedó atónita ante la actitud de su compañero kwami, lo miraba con pensando que alguien había tomado el lugar de su despreocupado compañero… Marinette por su parte se encogió de hombros y les dio la espalda a ambos kwamis, recostándose de nuevo contra el barandal

_\- ¿te importaría? – _dijo Tikki a Plaga mirando de reojo a su portadora - _Ella también está mal_

\- ¿mal? ¿eso te parece estar mal? – protestó Plaga sin medir el volumen de su voz, incluso parecía que lo hacía a propósito - ¡Hasta donde sé el chico que ama no le rompió el corazón esta mañana! ¡no hay forma de que este mal!

\- ¡Plaga! – volvió a protestar Tikki

\- Había visto que lo lastimaba antes pero nunca este grado – siguió diciendo el kwami negro

\- ¡Plaga! – dijo Tikki – Ni siquiera sabes lo que estás diciendo

\- Lo que sé es que anoche ese chico era el chico más feliz del planeta – respondió y enseguida se dirigió a Marinette quien seguía dándoles la espalda - _¿tienes idea de todo lo que él hizo ayer por ti? ¿Sabes por qué eligió una chaqueta como premio en los videojuegos? ¡Porque pensó que quizá no tendrías nada para cubrirte y no quería que pasarás frio cuando anocheciera! _

Marinette apretó los ojos al escuchar la confesión del kwami… _¿de verdad?... _Y entonces, vino a su mente uno de los último recuerdos que tenía de la noche anterior

"_Tampoco es justo que tu pases frio por mi"_ le dijo al tiempo que se quitaba dicha campera y se la ponía a ella por encima de los hombros, protegiéndola del frio… incluso sabía que esa chaqueta seguía protegiéndola esa mañana, cuando despertó y lo vio a su lado…

_\- ¿sabes que no durmió la mayor parte de la noche?_ – volvió a decir Plaga - _¿sabes que fue porque estuvo cuidándote?..._ – Marinette alzó la mirada hacia el kwami ante eso – _hasta dijo que era fascinante mirarte dormir_ \- repitió Plaga entornando los ojos, Marinette volvió a bajar la mirada – Pero _¿sabes cuál era la principal razón por la que no se quería dormir?_ Porque el muy idiota no quería despertar del sueño

Marinette dejó caer su rostro en sus manos y apretaba sus puños

_\- ¿sabes por qué te siguió en todo este juego que empezaste? _– volvió a decir Plaga- ¡Por qué pensó que era su oportunidad! ¡la que antes no habías querido darle!

_\- ¿a qué te refieres? – _murmuró Marinette sin alzar la mirada – _él sabía que era una farsa_

_\- ¡A otro kwami con ese queso! – e_xclamó Plaga -¡No entendía bien lo que pretendías! ¡Pero igual lo que quería era demostrarte que podía hacerte feliz! Dijo que era su oportunidad para estar cerca de ti… esperaba que al final del día le dijeras algo como _¡si yo quiero estar contigo! – _dijo el kwami arremedando la voz de la chica - ¡¿Lo viste sonreír?! _¿si quiera notaste que nunca antes había sonreído de esa manera?... _

_\- ¡Plaga es suficiente! – _decía Tikki

– ¿sabes lo que significaba todo esto para él? – continuo ignorando a la kwami – ¿_Cómo crees que fue para él saber que todo fue en vano? _– replicó el kwami – Para que al otro día solo le digas _¡lo olvide! ¡olvídalo! ¡todo fue un error! ¡yo no te quiero!_

_\- ¡Plaga! – _exclamó Marinette esta vez – _Eso no es verdad, _¡no es lo que parece! _¡Yo nunca querría lastimarlo!_

_\- ¡Pero lo hiciste! ¿O te gustaría si te dijera que él se olvidó de ti? – _contraataco Plaga

A juzgar por su reacción, la chica pareció considerar la idea que el kwami de la destrucción planteaba y… pronto sus ojos se humedecieron y nuevamente dejo caer el rostro entre sus manos

\- ¿Sabes que le destrozaste el corazón al mismo chico que pudo hacerte feliz en un solo día? ¡más feliz de lo que nunca había sido! ¡Estoy seguro!

\- Plaga, tampoco es fácil para ella – volvió a decir Tikki al escuchar que su portadora había comenzado a sollozar - ¡detente ya! ¿no vez que está sufriendo bastante?

\- ¿Eso te parece bastante? – respondió Plaga - ¿sabes que _Adr… Chat Noir, e_stá destrozado sin entender que paso?... ¡a ella nadie le dijo que se detuviera y no lo lastimara!

_\- ¡Plaga yo…! – _intentó decir Marinette

\- ¡Y estará muy mal cuando sepa que encima de todo le mentiste!...

\- ¡¿No estarás pensando en decirle?! – exclamó Tikki

... El kwami de la destrucción permaneció en silencio un par de segundos mirando a su compañera - _¿Tú estás con ella? – _Preguntó en voz baja -¿_No esperas que también yo le mienta?_

\- ¡Creo que es algo que tienen que arreglar ellos mismos! – respondió Tikki - _No es algo en lo que tu tengas que meterte_, es obvio que para alguien tan insensible como tu es difícil entender ¡Pero es más complicado que de lo que crees!

\- ¿Así que piensas que soy un insensible idiota? – repitió Plaga con los brazos cruzados

\- ¡Plaga, yo nunca dije…!

\- Está bien, _terroncito – _dijo repitiendo su sobre nombre con cierta dureza – No voy a meterme… tal vez yo soy lo bastante idiota e insensible como para entender ¡pero él no!... _Sea lo que sea lo que estas ocultando, niña_ – dijo dirigiéndose a Marinette – él lo hubiera entendido… _lo que no entenderá es que le hayas mentido_… _buena suerte con eso – _dijo comenzando a darle la espalda a la chica y su kwami

\- ¡Plaga!

_\- Iré con él – _respondió a la kwami - _cuidaré que Hawk Moth no aproveche lo que tu chica provocó _

_\- Plaga ¡Ni pienses en…!_

_\- ¿y sabes qué? _¡Tampoco tú te metas en esto **Tikki! – **advirtió – Es más que obvio que esta vez sí que estamos en lados opuestos… quédate apoyándola**– **La pequeña kwami roja guardo silencio repentinamente atónita ante la seria y fulminante mirada de su compañero kwami… nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Ahora realmente podía hacer honor a su poder destructor, pero sobre todo, fue una de las pocas veces en cientos de años, que la llamaba por su nombre y no por algún apodo cariñoso

Tikki cerró los ojos e intentó ignorar todo aquello para enseguida acercarse a su portadora quien seguía ocultando su rostro y luchaba por controlar su respiración y las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos – _Marinette… _

_\- ¡Él va a odiarme Tikki!_

_._

_._

Por su parte, el kwami de la destrucción volaba en la dirección opuesta para encontrar de nuevo a su portador - Me preguntó… - se decía _\- ¿qué será lo que esa niña está ocultando?... _¡Sea lo que sea no tenía que lastimarlo!... _No quiero imaginar cuando se enteré que ella nunca estuvo hechizada… ¿debería decirle?... ¿O Tikki tendrá razón?... _Aunque a él no le va a gustar nada enterarse que hice llorar al amor de su vida, anoche casi no me perdona que casi la despierte y… ¡¿a quién engaño?! Ese tonto va a seguir adorándola en cuanto se vuelva a mirar al espejo… ¡Ahora de verdad no entiendo nada! – Exclamó como si de pronto su cabeza le hubiera comenzado a doler - Tikki tenía razón _¿desde cuándo me meto en estos líos? Es más divertido ser simple espectador_

\- ¡Plaga! – dijo de pronto la voz de Adrien haciéndole señas desde el suelo sobre él que volaba - ¡Ahí estás! _¿Qué, encontraste al camembert gigante?_

El kwami pareció tomar aire - Oye, niño… creo hay algo que deberías saber ¿sí? ¡Tú…!

\- ¿sabes? – interrumpió Adrien - He estado pensando en lo que te dije antes que te fueras… _Aún sí realmente ese hechizo volvió a afectarla – _Plaga pareció morderse la lengua mientras escuchaba – _Creo es el mejor momento para no darme por vencido _

\- ¿qué? ¡Pero Adrien…!

\- ¡solo piénsalo! – siguió el chico - A mí me hubiera gustado enterarme del beso que me dio por Cupido Negro _¡Aún desearía recordarlo, de hecho!_ Así que… _¿no es algo injusto que ella no recuerde? Tal vez sí hablará con ella…_

\- No – dijo Plaga - ¡Niño! Intento decirte algo importante

\- Y, no sé, tal vez sí logro que recuerde – dijo Adrien encogiendo los hombros – Ella diga algo como _¡ahora que el hechizo se fue! Igual yo quiero quedarme contigo…_

\- ¿qué? ¡No, no, no, no, no! – exclamó Plaga - ¡No vayas a hacer eso!

\- ¡Plaga, transfórmame!

_\- ¡Nooooo! – _decía mientras era absorbido por el anillo

_No te voy a perder ahora, mi lady – _murmuró Chat Noir al tiempo que volvía al campamento en busca de la heroína

_._

.

_\- Lo siento, Tikki – _dijo Marinette al ver la mirada triste de su kwami – _Sé que es mi culpa que hayas discutido con Plaga _

_\- No te disculpes – _respondió Tikki - _Plaga puede ser muy imprudente a veces _

_\- Pero tenía razón – _dijo Marinette encogiéndose de hombros – _tampoco culparé a Chat Noir si decide no perdonarme o… _

_\- Aún puedes remediarlo – _dijo Tikki – Sí le explicas todo a Chat Noir el entenderá y te perdonará

_\- ¿tú crees? – s_e preguntó Marinette

Tikki asintió – Y siempre es mejor sí se entera por ti

El rostro de Marinette se ilumino un poco – Si… ¡Sí!_ ¡Tienes razón Tikki! probablemente al principio no quiera hablarme pero… Al final, siempre me escucha, ¿no?... ¿Crees que Plaga ya lo haya transformado? _

\- Si – respondió Tikki – _dijo que volvería pronto con él porque… - _de pronto la kwami titubeo entre seguir o no hablando

\- ¿Tikki? – dijo Marinette nuevamente preocupada - ¿Plaga te dijo algo? ¿Está bien Chat Noir?

\- Si – afirmó Tikki – ¡él está bien! Plaga es algo dramático a veces pero no nos ocultaría si algo le hubiera pasado…

_\- Entonces ¿qué…?_

\- Dijo que vigilaría que Hawk Moth no quisiera aprovechar el estado de ánimo de Chat Noir y_… ¿sabes? _Nunca lo había visto preocupado por algo como…

_\- ¡Nooo! – _exclamó Marinette

.

.

Nuevamente vistiendo el traje de Chat Noir, el súper héroe avanzaba por la zona central del campamento, casi cerca de las entradas… Esa era una de las áreas menos afectadas y donde nuevamente los invitados comenzaban a llegar

A su paso, reconoció a varios de los y las fans con los que convivieron el día anterior y no duda en darles un rápido saludo. La mayoría respondía de la misma forma aunque no tardó en percatarse de la forma en que muchos fijaban su mirada en él… _¿se sorprenderían de verlo sin Ladybug junto a él?... Aunque, muchas de esas miradas eran enfocadas en su rostro…_

Pensaba en ignorar eso hasta que de una forma más directa, un grupo de chicas fans intentó acercarse a él con lo que parecía ser un eufórico saludo para de pronto detenerse a solo dos o tres pasos de distancia de él y limitarse a agitar las manos en saludo y a darle unas tímidas sonrisas para luego alejarse

_¿Qué pasaba con todo el mundo?... ¿o que pasaba con él?_

**\- ¡Chat Noir! **

Sin embargo, cualquier otra asunto desapareció de su mente al distinguir la voz de Ladybug llamándole en la distancia - _¿Mi lady?_

Lo siguiente que sintió en cuanto se giró en dicha dirección fue como un par de brazos se aferraban a su cuello y lo estrechaban en un fuerte abrazo

Al chico se le fue el aliento… Nuevamente y como nunca pensó que ocurriría, su corazón volvió a acelerarse y sin dudarlo, correspondió al abrazo, acercándola hacia él con fuerza y a la vez con gran delicadeza… comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, sentía que podía quedarse así la vida entera, hasta que la sintió temblar en sus brazos - _¿mi lady? – _Preguntó con voz suave mientras se separaba de ella para poder verla - _¿estás bien? – _preguntó tocándole una mejilla - _¿Tienes frio? – a_ñadió al tiempo que volvía a quitarse la chaqueta para ponérsela a ella cubriendo sus hombros, pensando que la mañana seguía bastante fría

Sin embargo, ese detalle hizo que al instante los ojos de la heroína se humedecieran

_\- ¿estás bien, mi lady? – _volvió a preguntarle – _tus ojos están algo rojizos… ¿paso algo? ¿Es…?_

_\- Estaba preocupada por ti – _confesó la heroína

Él chico sonrió – _estoy bien – _le dijo con voz suave al tiempo que acunaba su mejilla – _no hay de qué preocuparse _

Ella le tomó la mano que él mantenía en su rostro _¿Por qué tenía que portarse tan encantador? Ella venía preparada para todo excepto para encontrarse con ese chico tan dulce _

– Chat – intentó decirle - yo… sobre lo de antes…

\- Está bien – dijo Chat Noir – no te preocupes por eso, entiendo si…

\- ¡No! No lo entiendes – protestó ella – es…

\- Mi lady – dijo él tomándole los hombros para mirarla a los ojos – en realidad no tienes que disculparte, si después de todo no es tu culpa no poder recordar nada… _yo entiendo_

La chica sonrió enternecida por sus palabras, y su mano se movió involuntariamente hacía el rostro del chico – _siempre tan lindo, Chat _

Parecía que el chico sonreiría para ella… esa sonrisa que ella creyó no volvería a dedicarle. Sin embargo, antes de que eso pudiera ocurrir, todo ocurrió muy rápido… la expresión dulce en los ojos de Chat Noir de pronto se endureció… Primero ante algo que vio a espaldas de Ladybug… luego esa fría mirada fue dirigida a la heroína al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de ella

\- Chat ¿qué…? – comenzó a preguntar la heroína al tiempo que giraba para ver lo que había causado el cambio en su compañero… _sus piernas flaquearon al instante, y lo entendió _

Kelly Evans cruzaba la entrada principal, intentando pasar desapercibida para el resto de los fans... Y de ningún modo, parecía estar afectada por un akuma

\- Chat Noir… - intentó decir Ladybug, alargando una mano hacía él que él evadió

\- …_Me mentiste_

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

7- JUNIO - 2020


	13. ¡Mientes!

**N/A: Hola, Hola! Siento haberles hecho esperar, este capítulo de nuevo me dio complicaciones además, los días pasados me sentí algo mal, nada grave por fortuna! AL principio de esta historia mencione que se hiría tornando algo alocada y creo que lo estoy cumpliendo, en fin! **

Saludos especiales para el nuevo lector_ ricardo contreras,_ que bueno que estes por aquí y que te hayas leido otras de mis historias, espero esta te siga gustando. Saludos también a _MalumLove, Paii, LightGiogia, y Kisara_

_Continuamos! _

* * *

_**.**_

.

_**Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí**_

_**.**__**  
**_

_Parecía que ese chico volvería a sonreír… con esa misma sonrisa que juro sería solamente para ella, algo que había pensado que no volvería a ocurrir. Y sin embargo, antes de que esto pudiera ocurrir, la expresión dulce del súper héroe se endureció contra ella repentinamente, al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de ella _

_._

_**Si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí**_

_**.**_

_\- Chat ¿qué…? _

_Y al girarse, la heroína comprendió la causa de ese repentino cambio_

_._

_**No eres la persona que pensé**_

_**.**_

_Kelly Evans cruzaba la entrada principal, intentando pasar desapercibida para el resto de los presentes… Y de ningún modo parecía estar afectada por un akuma… Y por lo tanto, ella no podía haber hechizado a nadie_

_._

_**Que creí…**_

_**.**_

_**Qué Pedí…**_

_**.**_

_\- Chat Noir… - intentó decir la chica, alargando una mano hacia él pero él la evadió, retrocediendo _

\- …_Me mentiste_

Ladybug apretó los ojos y desvió la mirada un segundo para luego volver a mirarlo

_._

**_Capítulo 13_**

**_._**

_**¡Mientes!**_

_**Parte 1**_

_**.**_

\- ¿Lo hiciste? – Esos ojos verdes que por lo regular la veían con tanta devoción y ternura ahora la miraban con dureza, con seriedad, y esperaban una respuesta

_\- Chat…_

**\- ¡Ladybug! ¡Chat Noir!** – interrumpió de pronto la voz de uno de los guardias que corría en dirección de los héroes - ¡qué bueno que los encuentro!

\- ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Ladybug mirando de reojo a Chat Noir quien a su vez había desviado la mirada y había cruzado los brazos en el momento que el guardia los interrumpió

\- Otro de los guardias parece haber encontrado algo importante – explicó el guardia –se trata de otra nota de amenaza _¡Tienen que venir, rápido!_

\- Ah, claro – respondió Ladybug girándose hacia su compañero - _¿Chat? _– dijo al ver que le daba la espalda y comenzaba a ir en dirección contraria – _permítame – _dijo al guardia - ¡Chat! ¿A dónde vas?

\- Si tú no me dices la verdad, _alguien más si lo hará_ – dijo en voz baja y mirando en dirección donde Kelly había ido

Ladybug siguió la dirección de su mirada y suspiró – Pero… ¿qué hay de investigar lo que paso?

_\- Eso es justo lo que haré – _respondió volviendo a darle la espalda

\- Asumo que… ¿no vendrás conmigo? – pregunto Ladybug

\- Creo que puedes adelantarte sin mí – respondió Chat Noir – Avísame cualquier cosa importante – concluyó yendo en la dirección contraria

La chica lo vio alejarse y suspiro dejando caer los hombros… sabía que sería complicado hablar con él, pero…

\- Disculpa, Ladybug – volvió a decir el guardia

\- Si – dijo la heroína – ya vamos... _ya voy_

.

.

Intentando ocultarse entre los escaparates y enormes carteles que seguían en pie, Kelly Evans avanzaba cuidando cada paso que daba, intentando no llamar la atención. Hasta ahora había logrado que nadie la notará y por eso no quería arriesgarse…Revisó nuevamente que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores y continuo con sus pasos cuando repentinamente sintió un vuelco en su corazón al momento en que una vara amenazaba cerca de su cuello

\- ¡No me haga daño, yo…! – comenzó a decir levantando las manos hasta que vio a su atacante - ¿_Chat Noir? _– preguntó con la respiración agitada. El súper héroe la miraba de forma sombría y no retiraba su arma de ella - ¿Qué pasa…? – preguntó ella, sin embargo el arma la aprisionó con mayor fuerza

**\- ¡¿Dónde está tu akuma?!** – exigió la furiosa voz de Chat Noir

\- ¿qué…? – preguntó ella desconcertada

**\- ¡¿En qué momento fuiste akumatizada?! – **volvió a decir Chat Noir mientras comenzaba a caminar en rededor de ella - **¡¿Hechizaste a Ladybug?!**

\- ¿Qué yo…?

**\- ¡¿Tuviste algo que ver con toda esta destrucción?!**

_\- ¿destrucción?_ – repitió ella sorprendida - ¿qué…? _¡No!… yo…_

**\- ¡¿Si quiera eres la verdadera Kelly Evans?! ¿O serás alguna trampa para engañarnos? **

_\- ¡claro que lo soy! – _respondió ella - ¿puedes explicarme que estás…?

**\- ¡Pruébalo! **

\- ¿qué…?

**\- ¡Pruébalo! **

_\- ¿Acaso luzco como un akuma_?- el chico le dio una rápida mirada pero no se convenció - _¿no crees que ya me hubiera liberado? _

**\- ¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor! **

La cantante seguía sin entender pero intento pensar - ¡En la inauguración del campamento te dedique una canción! – Explicó aún con la respiración agitada – _Un lobo en la noche ¿recuerdas? – _Chat Noir seguía mirándola con dudas pero su agarre en su arma se aflojó un poco – _Cuando la escribí pensaron que "un gato en la noche" sería demasiado obvio_

El chico pareció pensarlo y unos segundos bajó el arma al tiempo que suspiraba dejando caer los hombros - _… No estas akumatizada – _murmuró Chat Noir para sí mismo

Kelly lo miró desconcertada, ¿él sonaba decepcionado? - _¿esperabas que lo estuviera? - _preguntó

_\- Si… - _respondió - ¡No! – añadió rápidamente - ¡escucha!... _lo siento_ – dijo en un tono más calmado e incluso apenado - Por todo esto, por haber actuado de esta manera, pensé…

_\- ¿qué estaba akumatizada?_ – preguntó Kelly - Está bien –añadió – _No te preocupes… Solo, _¿Puedo preguntar... _Por qué_? – El chico bajó la mirada - _¿tú estás bien? _– preguntó al verlo repentinamente decaído

\- …_Si _– respondió con otro suspiro

\- No lo creo – dijo Kelly - Ayer juraría que incluso Gabriel Agreste reemplazaría a su hijo por ti en sus promocionales… _¿Dónde está la radiante sonrisa que tenías anoche? _ \- preguntó la cantante al tiempo que estiraba la mano y acariciaba la mejilla del súper héroe

El chico la miró de reojo y le sonrió sutilmente, una sonrisa sin ganas

_**¡Beep! ¡Beep!**_

La chica estaba por preguntar más al respecto pero se apartó de él al momento que Chat Noir atendió su comunicador

_\- ¿Pasa algo, Ladybug? _– preguntó Chat Noir

Kelly lo miró de reojo, extrañada… era una llamada pero aun así le pareció notar cierta distancia e incluso frialdad entre ellos - ¿Todo bien, Chat Noir? – dijo Kelly lo bastante alto como para que su voz fuera escuchada desde el otro lado

\- Si, Reina del pop – le respondió Chat Noir para luego suspirar – _Si, no está akumatizada… - _dijo al teléfono –_ Bien_… _En unos momentos te alcanzó – _dijo Chat Noir concluyendo la llamada ante la atónita mirada de Kelly

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó la cantante

\- Al parecer hay una pista importante sobre lo que ocurrió – comenzó a explicar Chat Noir – Ladybug quiere que…

_\- No – _interrumpió Kelly – Me refiero a que… ustedes… _¿no estaban ustedes…? _¿Tiene esto algo que ver con que me creyeras akumatizada? – preguntó la cantante

El chico pareció vacilar, pero al final volvió a dejar caer los hombros – Se dice que todo esto fue a causa de un akuma que pudo actuar desde las sombras, sin que nadie se percatara afectó a muchos que antes fueran akumatizados y… - Kelly enarcó una ceja – bueno, _Reina del pop_ volvió a usar su hechizo en Ladybug

Kelly frunció el ceño - ¿_reina del pop?_ – Preguntó - _Pero si yo_… ¡Espera! ¿_Dices que un akuma los afecto anoche y por eso ustedes dos…?_ – Chat Noir asintió. Kelly pareció asimilar sus propias palabras y en el siguiente instante… - _Jajajajaja _

Chat Noir alzó la vista hacía la cantante quien de pronto había estallado en risas - ¿Te parece divertido?

_\- ¡Lo siento! ¡lo siento! – _intentaba decir Kelly – Es solo que… ¡vamos! Si les preocupa que lo suyo se haya descubierto, quizá sería más creíble si dicen que terminaron esta mañana, nadie les creerá que… - de pronto Kelly guardo silencio al ver decaído nuevamente a Chat Noir y entonces dejo todo rastro de broma – espera ¿es así? No… _no entiendo…_ ¡ustedes…!

\- No es solo eso – dijo Chat Noir intentando desviar el tema y a la vez mantener una voz y expresión neutral - También buscamos una explicación para los daños al campamento, y ya que tú no…

\- ¿destrucción? – repitió Kelly desconcertada y preocupada - _¿eso era enserio?_

\- ¿no lo sabias? – preguntó Chat Noir sorprendido

\- ¡No, yo…! _ – _Kelly permaneció pensativa - _…no puede ser, esa no era la idea… No es posible que…_

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Chat Noir mirándola con sospechas

_\- ¿eh?_ – dijo ella - _¡Nada! _– dijo ignorando la mirada sospechosa de Chat Noir - Decía que… ¿yo hechizar a Ladybug? ¡vamos!.. _No al menos de esa forma – _murmuró para sí misma, incluso parecía a punto de volver a reír cuando de pronto volvió a sentir el arma de Chat Noir cerca de su rostro - ¡Chat Noir! ¿Qué…?

\- Algo me dice que sabes más de todo esto… mucho más de lo que aparentas - acusó el chico

\- ¿qué? ¿yo? – intentó decir ella - ¿Qué podría…?

\- A juzgar por tu anterior actitud, parece que no quieres que el resto de los presentes sepan que estás aquí, estas ocultándote ¿o no? – la chica desvió la mirada – Si no es así, en ese caso no te importará si le informamos a tu representante que ya has aparecido

\- ¡No! – exclamó ella. Chat Noir enarcó una ceja

Kelly dejo caer los hombros – _está bien _\- dijo ella tras un suspiro - te diré todo lo que quieras, pero no digas que me has visto, _por favor… - _suplicó _– escucha_ – añadió mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie estuviera cerca - Aquí no puedo hablar y contarte nada… _¿te parece si te veo más tarde?_ ¿Qué tal en la terraza cerca de la tienda de _souvenirs_?

El chico pareció pensarlo un segundo - _Bien _– asintió Chat Noir comenzando a darle la espalda cuando ella lo detuvo

\- No entiendo bien lo que pasa – le dijo - pero si quieres una opinión femenina, Ladybug está ocultándote algo… - por un segundo los ojos de Chat Noir denotaron interés - debe ser lo suficientemente importante como para querer justificar lo que siente por ti

\- En realidad – comenzó a decir él tras un respiro – nosotros no…

_\- Que caballero eres… - _murmuró Kelly sonriendo - Chat Noir… no voy a creerte si me dices que todo lo de ayer fue un juego entre ustedes

\- ¿y si te dijera que era una estrategia para la misión que tu escolta nos encomendó? – sugirió el héroe

Kelly sonrió abiertamente – Si, creería la parte de la estrategia… pero para alejar a todas las chicas de ti – Chat Noir entornó los ojos - ¡enserio! esos besos no se pueden fingir – dijo dando dos toquecitos en la mejilla izquierda del súper héroe pero él siguió dudando de sus palabras - prueba si no lo crees – dijo ante sus miradas incrédulas - cualquier hechizo o amnesia que el akuma haya causado, se ira… después de eso, saber el resto te será fácil… Enserio_, debería alegrarte saber que no soy un akuma,_ Todo lo que hay entre ustedes… –ella suspiró, como si le costará decir en voz alta aquello - …_es totalmente real_

.

.

_Debería alegrarte saber que no soy un akuma… _Las palabras de la cantante resonaban en su cabeza conforme avanzaba por el campamento en dirección a donde Ladybug le había citado… Sabía que tenía cierto sentido lo que la chica le dijo, tal vez podría alegrarse de que Ladybug nunca estuvo hechizada pero… también eso significaba que le había mentido _¿Por qué le había mentido?_ ¿Kelly también tendría razón? ¿Ella ocultaba algo? _¿Pero por qué elegir mentirle en vez de contárselo? ¿no había suficiente confianza entre ellos?_

Esas y más preguntas venían a su mente conforme caminaba hasta que hubo llegado al punto donde la heroína le había citado y al levantar la vista se percató de que lugar se trataba

\- ¡Chat Noir! – exclamó Ladybug acercándose a él con un papel en mano – Que bien que llegas, necesito mostrarte…

_\- ¿Por qué este lugar? – _preguntó Chat Noir sin más

Ladybug parpadeo un par de veces -_ ¿qué? _

_\- ¿Por qué citarme… precisamente aquí? - _volvió a preguntar mirando a su alrededor

Se trataba de la misma casa carpa en donde la noche anterior se habían llevado acabo la fiesta y el baile. Sin embargo, el contraste era obvio… Las hermosas decoraciones de la noche también habían sido víctima de quien sea que hubiera atacado… también era evidente el contraste en el trato de los héroes. La noche anterior la química y el romance entre ambos eran palpables incluso en el aire, ahora…

\- Es… – Ladybug titubeo y desvió la mirada – es aquí donde se encontró la evidencia que quiero mostrarte, por eso te…

\- Claro – dijo Chat Noir desviando también la mirada – _debí imaginarlo_

Ladybug alzó la mirada hacía él e hizo ademán de querer tocarle el rostro – _Chat Noir yo…_

\- Dijiste que era urgente – interrumpió él, poniendo discretamente distancia entre ambos - te escuchó… _hay algo más que tengo que hacer_

Ladybug frunció el ceño ante su actitud y sobre todo ante sus palabras - ¡vaya! _Lamento haberte interrumpido_ \- dijo torciendo un poco la boca - _¿y donde dejaste a la reina? – _dijo cruzando los brazos

\- Digamos que me dio la impresión de que sabe más de lo que parece – respondió Chat Noir también cruzando los brazos - así que oficialmente ni tú ni yo la hemos visto al menos hasta que hable con ella más tarde _¿de acuerdo?_

\- Claro – respondió Ladybug – _había olvidado que eran tan unidos_ – murmuró – En ese caso no debemos hacerla esperar, continuemos con el trabajo y…

"**¡Chat Noir!" **Ladybug se encogió de hombros al momento que reconoció la chillona y estridente voz del grupo de fangirls que nuevamente corría en dirección a su compañero - _¡¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió al campamento?! ¿Crees que haya más ataques?... ¿estarás para protegernos este día también? _

El súper héroe repentinamente se vio rodeado de chicas… Su primera reacción fue retroceder y poner distancia de por medio entre él y las chicas hasta que fue consciente de la furiosa mirada que Ladybug les dirigía

"_**Prueba si no lo crees – **__le había dicho Kelly momentos antes__** \- cualquier hechizo o amnesia que el akuma haya causado, se ira… después de eso, saber el resto te será fácil… Todo lo que hay entre ustedes… es totalmente real" **_

_¿a qué se refería Kelly con "probar"? _Su primer pensamiento fue descartar la idea pero _¿Y si tenía razón…? _

_**¡Chat Noir!**__ – _volvió a llamarlo un de las chicas – Sí hay más ataques hoy… ¿estarás para protegernos?

El chico suspiró _"Que valgan de algo esas horas viendo anime" _pensó

_\- Pero por supuesto – _respondió de pronto Chat Noir sonriendo para las chicas – _un súper héroe siempre haría lo que sea por proteger a las damiselas en peligro_

EL grupo de chicas estaban asombradas pero más que complacidas con las palabras del héroe que no tardaron en soltar varios suspiros

_\- Si me permiten_ – volvió a decir de forma galante mientras se alejaba de ellas con el pretexto de investigar en el interior de la casa carpa

Ladybug le siguió no sin antes mirar de reojo al grupo de encandiladas chicas

\- Así que – comenzó a decir Chat Noir ignorando la mirada de Ladybug - ¿por dónde comienzan estas pesquisas?

\- ¿enserio? – dijo Ladybug - ¿no vas a seguir hechizando a tu club de fans con más palabras de aliento y sosiego?

\- No lo sé – respondió Chat Noir aparentando pensarlo - ¿crees que sea necesario?

Ladybug frunció los labios - _Empiezo a creer que es a ti a quien hechizaron – _murmuró desviando la mirada

– No lo sé – dijo Chat Noir también en un murmulló aunque lo bastante audible - _tal vez ocurrió cuando no me di cuenta _

\- ¿estas burlándote de mí? – reclamó Ladybug - ¿Cierto? ¿Y lo de hace un instante? ¿también fue a propósito, no? ¡querías molestarme!

La mirada de Chat Noir de pronto volvió a cambiar – _Yo nunca haría a propósito nada que te molestará – _dijo con seriedad – _Te lo dije anoche… _claro, olvide que no lo recuerdas…

_\- ¡Chat…!_

\- Pero en ese caso _¿qué tendría que molestarte, Ladybug?_ \- preguntó con aparente inocencia

\- ¡¿Te parece poco que coquetees con tus fans cuando anoche aquí mismo tú…?! – La heroína calló repentinamente

Él la miró expectante - ¿Si?

La heroína apretó los puños y cruzó los brazos por el pecho y desvió la mirada. Chat Noir esperó un par de segundos pero al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de hablar, también comenzó a darle la espalda cuando…

_\- ¡Tú me besaste! _

El chico frenó en seco y se giró - _¿Qué?_

\- ¡que anoche! ¡Aquí! – respondió Ladybug señalando el lugar en donde estaban - _¡justo aquí! ¡Tú me besaste!_

_\- ¡Nos besamos! – _corrigió Chat Noir

Ladybug desvió la mirada - ¡como sea!... ¡Hoy, aquí mismo acabas de coquetear con tus fans!_ ¿Y preguntas que tendría que molestarme? _¡bien sabes que me molestaría sí coqueteabas con el grupo de fangirls! _¡si, anda, sigue riendo! – _añadió al ver las pequeñas sonrisas comenzaban a aparecer en el rostro de Chat Noir quien a su vez luchaba por contralarlas. Ante eso, la heroína apretó los dientes y frunció los labios - ¿muy divertido, no?

_\- Si, tenía razón… - _murmuró Chat Noir entre risas

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué es _taaan _divertido, Chat Noir?

\- No lo sé… - dijo él con expresión pensativa – _Si lo que te preocupa son las fans, a ellas no las pienso besar – _Ladybug lo miró frunciendo el ceño – aunque más bien, quiero creer que… eres tú quien quiere _volver a besarme_

\- ¡¿Qué?!

La expresión de Chat Noir volvió a ser seria, abandono todo rastro de broma cuando acortó lentamente la distancia entre ambos, de nuevo con vacilación y no con la confianza que la noche anterior había ganado - _¿Por qué me mentiste, Ladybug? - _preguntó. Había un toque de súplica en su mirada y uno muy sutil en su tono de voz

_\- ¿Qué…?_

_\- ¿O acaso insistirás con que lo olvidaste? Porque ya sé que Kelly Evans nunca estuvo akumatizada… - _le decía en voz baja - _a menos que haya sido otro akuma el que te afecto ¿Oblivio, acaso? _

Ladybug suspiró – _No, Chat… Iba a decírtelo antes, justo antes de que tú lo descubrieras, Ninguno de esos akumas me afecto… No olvide nada como si me hubiera afectado Oblivio y no actué bajo un hechizo como con Reina del pop, _en realidad yo…

_\- Se mi novia, Ladybug _

Al instante y con el corazón latiendo a mil, la heroína volvió a alzar la mirada hacia él creyendo por un momento que había escuchado mal -¿Qué…? – Logró articular la heroína - _Chat Noir_... _¿sabes lo que acabas de decir? _

_\- Nunca he sido más consciente de mis palabras, Ladybug _

\- Pero… - ella titubeo y lo miro desconcertada – ¡Acabas de descubrir que te mentí! ¿No deberías, no sé, haberte molestado o…? ¡Yo que sé! Lo que sea excepto pedirme salir contigo

_\- Tal vez pero… - _dijo acercándose a ella nuevamente y tomándole una mano – ya no quiero arriesgarme otra vez a que venga un akuma y termine de destruir la ciudad… anoche me pediste que callará y no arruinará el momento y lo hice, y aún pienso que de no haberlo hecho, hoy todo hubiera sido distinto…

La heroína desvió la mirada considerando lo que él decía _¿tenía razón?... _Ella agitó la cabeza intentando despejarse - _Chat... _

\- Sea lo que sea haya ocurrido, confió en que me lo contarás, yo prometo que lo entenderé y seguro podremos resolverlo… ahora, por favor, mi lady, _se mi novia..._

.

.

**_CONTINUARA_**

* * *

**N/A:** Osea, aunque no lo crean, yo misma me quede así como _**¿que rayos?** _cuando escribí esa última escena..._ ¿que creen que responda?_

¿que tal una pequeña trivia? _¿por que creen que Ladybug haya mentido?_ _¿se lo contará? Y, Si Kelly esta bien ¿quien causo la destrucción?_

_._

Pasando a otra cosa, conseguí algunos datos sobre el reto LadyNoir del que les hable. Para quienes no están enterados se trata de escribir sobre este shipp en el mes de Julio... siento que puedo hacerlo, pero la pregunta es: ¿ustedes se apuntan?


	14. ¡Mientes! P2

**CAPITULO 14**

**.**

**¡Mientes!**

**Parte 2**

.

_\- Se mi novia, Ladybug _

_Al instante y con el corazón latiendo a mil, la heroína volvió a alzar la mirada hacia él creyendo por un momento que había escuchado mal _

_\- ¿Qué…? _– Logró articular la heroína - _¿sabes lo que acabas de decir? _

_\- Nunca he sido más consciente de mis palabras, Ladybug _

_\- Pero…_ \- ella titubeo y lo miro desconcertada – _Acabas de descubrir que te mentí, ¿No deberías, no sé, haberte molestado o…? ¡Yo que sé! Lo que sea excepto pedirme salir contigo _

_\- Tal vez pero… - dijo acercándose a ella nuevamente y tomándole una mano – ya no quiero arriesgarme otra vez a que venga un akuma y termine de destruir la ciudad… anoche me pediste que callará y no arruinará el momento y lo hice, y aún pienso que de no haberlo hecho, hoy todo hubiera sido distinto… - la heroína desvió la mirada considerando lo que él decía ¿tenía razón? - Sea lo que sea haya ocurrido, seguro podremos resolverlo… __**Tú me dirás la verdad y yo prometo que lo comprenderé…**__ ahora, por favor, mi lady, se mi novia… Ladybug… _

_Ladybug… _

_Ladybug… _

**\- ¡Ladybug! **

LA heroína se sobresaltó - ¿Qué…? – murmuró mirando confundida a su alrededor e incluso parpadeo un par de veces sin comprender… Alzó la mirada, y vio con cierta decepción que su compañero estaba a unos pasos de distancia, mirándola con los brazos cruzados… _No estaba sosteniendo sus manos ni hablándole con dulzura, y por supuesto, su lenguaje corporal indicaba que no acababa de hacerle una romántica declaración _

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Chat Noir

\- Eh… _Si –_ respondió ella tras un suspiro y dejo caer los hombros

"_¡Esto está muy mal" _pensó ella _"¡Mi imaginación ya comenzó a jugar en mi contra! Ya hasta estoy delirando con él"_

\- Parecías algo perdida – dijo Chat Noir desviando la mirada, sonaba como si estuviera luchando por mantener neutra su voz

\- Lo sé, lo siento… No… no ocurrirá otra vez

El chico la miró de reojo y luego dejo caer los hombros – Y sobre… - entonces pareció titubear, entre hacer de nuevo su pregunta anterior o dejarlo pasar, al menos por ahora, hasta un mejor momento – _¿Qué era lo que querías mostrarme?_

La chica también suspiró y le indicó que le siguiera hasta cerca de las contra mesas del DJ

\- Es esta nota – dijo entregándole un papel semi doblado y algo maltratado ya – los guardias la encontraron justo aquí – dijo señalando el lugar donde estaban parados – y de hecho están buscando en caso de que haya algo más

El chico la desdobló y leyó:

"_**¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando te descuidas!" **_

\- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó él girando varias veces la nota, no decía más y aquello era extraño

La heroína asintió - Ya lo he intentado – dijo Ladybug al ver que su compañero ponía la nota contra la luz de busca de algo más - ¿no crees que es extraño? Las otras notas eran más…

\- Claras y explicitas – dijo Chat Noir – de hecho, eran más una advertencia y eran más directas en cuanto a quien buscaban

\- Lo sé – dijo Ladybug - las anteriores eran una advertencia contra Kelly, ¿no? Esta no la nombra en ningún lado y_… _

_\- Tal vez sí es una pista – _dijo Chat Noir tras un segundo

\- ¿enserio? ¿Cuál? – preguntó la heroína, definitivamente ella estaba demasiado concentrada _en otras cosas_ como para haber notado algo más

\- El resto de las notas… - dijo el chico - _¿las has guardado tú?_

\- Sí – dijo dirigiendo sus manos a su yoyo para pronto retirarlas - ¡No! – añadió de pronto recordando algo– Ahora recuerdo que fue Drew quien se quedó con ellas ¿Crees que…?

\- Creo que no son de la misma persona – Dijo Chat Noir

Ella ató unos cabos y pronto miró a su compañero… - Entonces ¿crees que…?

\- Difícil de saber – añadió Chat Noir – bien podría ser coincidencia aunque…

\- ¿tienes algo más, no? – dijo Ladybug leyendo su mirada

\- Quizá… - respondió su compañero - pienso que si bien Kelly no está akumizada, si nos está ocultando algo… algo importante

_\- Por eso la has mantenido oculta_ – murmuró la heroína, casi hablando consigo misma, como entendiendo algo

_\- Sí, y debemos mantenerla así hasta haber averiguado más _

_\- Entonces… deberíamos darnos prisa – _dijo Ladybug

El chico comenzó a asentir cuando…

_**¡Beeeeeeeeeeeep! **_

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por el molesto sonido de una de las bocinas del DJ que se activó cuando los guardias movieron los cables, el sonido era tal que incluso tuvieron el impulso de cubrir sus oídos, cuando de pronto se detuvo

_\- ¡lo siento!_ – dijo un guardia – _vamos a revisar el audio, quizá haya algo_

Los héroes asintieron – Pienso que en cuanto atemos unos cabos – decía Chat Noir – pronto sabremos que pasó, como…

El sonido familiar de una batería y una suave guitarra eléctrica proveniente de las bocinas, comenzó a inundar la casa carpa seguido de una melodía aún más familiar

_**Desde que llegaste… No me quema el frío **_

Ambos héroes sintieron que su corazón se paralizaba, su aliento escapaba de sí mismos y ambos guardaron silencio con el impulso de cerrar los ojos mientras escuchaban la melodía y se estremecían

_**Me hierve la sangre, oigo mis latidos… Desde que llegaste…**_

Sin poderlo evitar, buscaron la mirada del otro y al instante sus ojos se conectaron mientras la canción seguía reproduciéndose…

_**Soy tripulante de una nube, aventurero**_

Sentían que sus corazones recobraron su ritmo a una mayor velocidad

_**Un cazador de mariposas, cuando te veo…**_

Sin percatarse en qué momento, se habían acercado lo suficiente para que sus frentes se tocaran - _Y resumido en tres palabras… Cuanto te quiero _– En cuanto la voz del chico volvió a entonar ese verso en voz baja, solo audible para la heroína, Ladybug automáticamente levantó una de sus manos y la dirigió al rostro de su chico, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, sus puños se apretaron

_\- ¡Noo!_ – exclamó apartándose de golpe de él

\- ¿Ladybug? – Dijo Chat Noir mirándola desconcertado - ¿qué…?

\- ¡Tenemos que concentrarnos en la misión! – dijo ella intentando darle la espalda, pero él se lo impidió

\- Lo sé, - dijo tomándole una mano - pero…

\- ¡Esta vez no tenemos que distraernos! – insistió la heroína - ¡tenemos que seguir….!

_\- ¿Por qué me mentiste, Ladybug?_ – volvió a preguntar Chat Noir sin escuchar lo que ella intentaba decir

_\- ¡Por que…! _– antes de poder continuar, ella apretó sus ojos a la par de sus labios, parecía luchar contra lo que quería o no decir

\- Ahora estoy seguro de que no olvidaste nada pero…_ ¿no vas a insistir en decirme que actúas por el hechizo de un akuma, verdad? _

\- ¿Y que si lo digo, Chat? – dijo ella con tono desesperado

\- ¡Qué no te creería! – respondió en el mismo tono

Ella desvió la mirada, rehuyendo a sus ojos – También sabes que ayer tu y yo solo debíamos interpretar una farsa… no se suponía que…

_\- ¿Tampoco vas a insistir con eso, cierto? – _preguntó Chat Noir– ¡quiero decir! _¡Que si lo sé!_ Sé que al principio así era… _para ti, al menos_, pero también sé que…

_\- Espera –_ interrumpió Ladybug - ¿Así era _para mí? ¿Qué quieres decir? Tú… _

_\- Yo no tengo que fingir para estar contigo – _declaró mirándola a los ojos, dejándola vulnerable un momento

_\- Entonces –_ murmuró ella, desviando un poco la mirada, pensativa - _¿si fue una declaración…?_

\- ¿Declaración? – preguntó Chat Noir desconcertado

_\- Olvídalo – _murmuró ella

– Lo que intentaba decir es que… - dijo Chat Noir, acercando con cuidado su mano hacia el rostro de ella - ¡Sé que así era! ¡Pero también sé que luego algo cambio! _No sé qué o como o por qué pero algo cambio_, algo que no fue un hechizo de akuma… y algo que de ninguna forma era una farsa – la heroína tuvo que bajar la mirada pero no se apartó - _Mi lady –_ sin embargo ella le miró a los ojos al instante que volvió a escuchar ese sobre nombre – _Una vez dijiste que tú nunca jugarías con mis sentimientos _

\- ¡Así es! – respondió ella sin dudarlo

\- Entonces – dijo Chat Noir - piénsalo bien antes de responderme… _¿Por qué tuviste que mentirme? ¿Qué estas ocultándome?_

La heroína se mordió el labio inferior en señal de vacilación… incluso apretó los ojos unos segundos, como si luchará con una parte de ella que quería decirle la verdad y arrojarse a sus brazos pero otra le gritará que no lo hiciera

_\- ¿a qué le tienes miedo? – _preguntó él con voz baja acunando su rostro

Él la miraba a los ojos, ella parecía que realmente estaba considerando la respuesta que le daría pero de pronto la chica apretó los puños, desvió la mirada y se separó de él

_\- Lo siento… - _dijo ella - _No... No puedo…_

_\- ¿decirme? – _Añadió él - ¿es eso? – dijo cruzando los brazos y con una expresión que ella reconocía muy bien - _¿sabes? _Pensé por un momento que _ciertos hechos_ habrían aumentado la confianza entre los dos pero veo que no es así

_\- ¡Chat…!_

\- ¿Realmente no fue importante para ti? – preguntó él sin querer creerlo - ¿por eso te era fácil decir que lo olvidaste? _¡¿por eso nunca me contaste del beso de cupido negro?!_

\- ¿cupido negro? – exclamó Ladybug -_ ¡Ni siquiera hablábamos de eso!_

_\- ¡¿Es así?! – _insistió él

Ella dejó caer los hombros - Ese día pensé que era mejor si no te enterabas _¿sí?_ así no sería mal interpretado y…

\- ¿mal interpretado? – repitió Chat Noir frunciendo el ceño

_\- ¡No!Chat…_

\- Sí, supongo que ese es mi eterno problema, mal interpretar…

\- ¡No quise decir eso! – exclamó Ladybug

_\- pensar que unos besos significan algo… - _añadió

Él miró de reojo a la heroína, esta vez era ella quien le miraba con dureza, quien parecía querer fulminarlo con sus ojos azules que a su vez parecían querer gritarle algo - ¿Eso crees?

\- Eso parece – dijo con dureza

_\- No tienes idea de nada… - _dijo ella

La dureza anterior no tardó en derrumbarse - _Dime la verdad entonces, mi lady, por favor – _suplicó – _dímelo y te creeré… lo prometo _

La chica lo miró y volvió a vacilar

"_Vamos mi lady, dime que no es cierto" _pensaba él

\- ¿Es tan malo para que prefieras dejarme creer algo así? – dijo Chat Noir tras unos segundos de silencio –

\- Chat…

\- Aunque, tampoco sería un problema ¿sabes? – dijo Chat Noir desviando la mirada - Después de todo, no importa cuántas veces te dije anoche que te quería… nunca me respondiste igual…- decía bajando la mirada, incluso las orejas de su traje decayeron - supongo que solo era cuestión de atar cabos y no ser estúpido… tienes razón, _todo era una farsa y yo lo olvide_

"_¡También yo lo olvide!" _Quería gritar Ladybug - Chat… _¿Chat, a dónde vas? – _dijo al ver que él comenzaba a darle la espalda

\- A investigar ¿Es lo quieres, no? Te dije que hablaría con Kelly

\- Pero… - ella titubeo - Creí que yo iría contigo

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo él sin volver a mirarla - Ya no tenemos que estar juntos todo el tiempo… Ya… - Chat Noir luchó con su voz que amenazaba con quebrarse, apretó los ojos y los puños también - _ya no somos novios ¿no? – _dijo con gran dificultad

\- ¡¿Qué…?! - exclamó Ladybug esperando haber oído mal - Pero ¿Qué hay de…?

\- Asumo que no querrás continuar con esta farsa ¿o sí? – respondió Chat Noir - Además, Si los fans son lo que te preocupan, creo que ya no tenemos que convencerlos de nada, nuestra actuación de ayer ya fue bastante convincente ¡además! Incluso dijiste que sería sencillo de explicar…. Que terminarías conmigo esta mañana y sobre todo, _Yo no juego con los sentimientos de los demás_

Esa última frase cavó hondo en el corazón de la heroína

\- Hola chicos – saludaron de pronto Lou y Lenni, los mismos chicos que conocieron el día anterior en los videojuegos… _genial _

Ella había bajado la mirada, y él suspiró - ¿sabes? – Dijo Chat Noir - _No quiero creerte… Mi corazón no te cree…Pero has decidido levantar un muro entre nosotros y, aún no sé cómo derribarlo _

Ladybug lo observó irse hasta que lo perdió de vista, entonces tomo un respiró, parecía que luchaba por mantenerse tranquila - Lo siento chicos – dijo la heroína a los chicos recién llegados - ¿pasa algo?

\- Eh… no – respondió la chica desconcertada por la escena anterior - solo queríamos entregarles esto – añadió entregándole un sobre a la heroína quien lo tomó sin prestarle mucha atención

\- Gracias – dijo sin abrirlo – y disculpen que los deje pero… debo seguir con la investigación - concluyó yendo en dirección contraria, aunque más bien parecía que buscaba huir

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin comprender

\- ¿Qué les habrá pasado? – preguntó la chica del cabello rizado - Ayer se veían tan enamorados y hoy se ven tan distantes

\- Lo sé – dijo el chico - ¿a qué se refirió con eso de que habían levantado un muro entre ellos? ¿No suena a tema de telenovela dramática? – dijo queriendo bromear

\- O a una muy romántica – dijo la chica - ¿no crees? Súper héroes como ellos tienen que dividir la vida normal a la máscara, hay tanto que no pueden compartir… eso sería como un muro

– Si – dijo el chico – _Un muro entre nosotros _

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

26 - JUNIO - 2020

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué será eso que Lou y Lenni le entregaron a Ladybug? ¿quien entendió la otra referencia?... ¿Quién será el causante de lo ocurrido? ¿alguna sospecha? ¿Por que hago tantas preguntas? ¿me dejaran reviews?

Enserio! ¿qué les parece? Más revelaciones en el próximo capítulo ¡Por cierto! ¡yo ya descubrí quien es el culpable! Sin embargo... ¿tendrá algo que ver con lo que Ladybug oculta?

Dándoles un buen spoiler, dos canciones especial volverán a sonar ¡y amaran cuando ocurra!... Pista: Escucharemos una nueva versión de _Can you feel the love tonigh... _una versión que levanta suspiros! Se lo que les digo!

Saludos a _MalumLove! _

Y saludos especiales a mi querida _MariAgreste_ ¡Qué emoción tenerte aquí! ¡Espero sigas con la historia! - Ella, por si no lo saben, esta compartiendo una historia maravillosa "_A Bride for the Prince"_ Enserio! Si no lo han hecho, denle una oportunidad, no lo lamentaran es una joya ¡Yo la recomiendo!

Mencione que me uniré al reto LadyNoir de julio? ¡Estoy tan emocionada!


	15. Epifanía P1

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**.**

**Epifanía**

** Parte 1**

.

Probablemente la tacharían de descortés por haber dejado colgados a esos dos chicos pero realmente sentía que tenía que huir y es lo que hizo… _Sentía que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, se sentía sumamente estresada y el único capaz de hacerla sentir mejor en momentos como esos estaba furioso con ella_

No prestó atención a que dirección iba, simplemente dejo que sus pasos tomaran cualquier rumbo y no fue hasta que sintió que el viento se volvió aún más fuerte y más frío que se percató de donde estaba

Ladybug suspiró dejando caer los hombros al darse cuenta de que inconscientemente sus pasos la habían llevado al mismo lugar donde estuvo la noche anterior con su compañero… _Un columpio frente al río Sena _

Su primera reacción fue huir también de ese lugar que solo le traía recuerdos con los que había estado luchando todo el día… Pero, sabía que en ese momento, la misión se había convertido en algo en lo que no se podía concentrar. La verdad, para poder por fin solucionar todo ese lío, _primero su mente tenía que estar clara…_

Sus dedos acariciaron la cadena que mantenía el columpio en el aire. Estaba a nada de volver a subir en él pero pronto sintió que el lugar vacío a su costado sería demasiado evidente y de alguna forma eso no le agradaba… Por lo que se dejó caer sobre la arena frente al río, eso también le traía recuerdos pero era un poco más fácil de sobrellevar

Ladybug cerró los ojos volviendo a tomar aire…

"_Pero… Creí que yo iría contigo" _

"_**¿Por qué? Ya no tenemos que estar juntos todo el tiempo. Ya no somos novios ¿no?" **_

Las últimas palabras que su compañero le había dicho eran una de las principales razones por las que se encontraba ahí, tan confundida… _¿Por qué le dolió tanto cuando Chat Noir dijo que ya no eran novios?... _Después de todo, eso sí había sido parte de la farsa que había acordado… _¿Se le había olvidado que realmente ellos no era novios?_ _¿Por qué lo había olvidado?_

"_**Sé que así era ¡pero también sé que luego algo cambio! No sé qué o como o por qué pero algo cambió… Algo que no fue un hechizo de akuma"**_

Palabras de Chat Noir de nuevo vinieron a su cabeza… _Algo cambió… Pero ¿qué?... ¿En él? ¿En ella? _

Ladybug suspiró otra vez **¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?!**... _¿Qué era lo que según Chat Noir había cambiado en ella?_

Entonces, al bajar la mirada, Ladybug volvió a ser consciente de que seguía llevando en sus manos ese pequeño paquete que Lou y Lenni le habían entregado, realmente había sido descortés al ni siquiera fijarse en el contenido de ese sobre así que no tardó en deshacer el sello y sintió que su corazón se paralizaba un segundo al ver su contenido… para enseguida, recobrar su ritmo a toda velocidad

.

.

Chat Noir se dejó caer de su bastón frente a la Tienda de Souvenirs, el lugar acordado anteriormente para reunirse con la Reina del Pop… Estaba haciendo imposibles para mantenerse enfocado en eso y en resistir la tentación de ir tras Ladybug… _Recordar que mientras más rápido descubrieran quién estaba detrás del desastre de esa mañana más rápido se resolvería también lo de Ladybug…_

_\- Ladybug… - _murmuró tras un nuevo suspiro. De una u otra forma siempre había habido un muro entre ambos, un muro que él intentaba derribar y que pocas veces ella lo permitía… _veces como la noche anterior _

_Y esta mañana un muro más grande había vuelto a separarlos, y Ladybug no parecía dispuesta a derribarlo ¿Por qué? Y ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Realmente Ladybug no podía confiar en él? ¿O realmente la verdad detrás de ese muro era tan terrible que tenía que callar? ¿No podían separar los sentimientos de lo profesional? _

Chat Noir dejó caer los hombros nuevamente cuando de pronto sus ojos se deslumbraron con un brillo que sobresalía de entre los escombros de la Tienda destruida… Llamó su atención que algo pudiera brillar de esa forma aún después de semejante destrucción, así que curioso se arrodilló para recogerlo… Y al descubrir lo que era, sonrió…

.

.

Ladybug había tenido una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que se fue convirtiendo en una sonrisa imposible de ocultar, incluso se le escapaban pequeñas risitas mientras veía con ojos brillantes el contenido de ese sobre… Se trataba de unas fotografías de su compañero y ella misma

¿En qué momento las habían tomado? No tenía idea y aunque debería, en ese momento no le preocupaba. A su mente venían una y otra vez muchos de los momentos que compartieron juntos apenas hacía un día

_Como su partida de videojuegos…_ Ladybug sonrió de nuevo al verse a sí misma y a Chat Noir vistiendo el equipo de videojuegos…

"_**Relajarse y divertirse no quiere decir desconcentrarse – **__le había dicho Chat Noir __**– después de todo, lo importante es…"**_

"_**Jugar con pasión**_"

_\- Sí _– murmuró – _gracias por siempre recordármelo, gatito_ – dijo ante ese recuerdo mientras enseguida pasaba a la siguiente fotografía y observaba la correspondiente al momento de su triunfo

"_**Por la raíz cuadrada de la deriva del cubo de x por y partido entre treinta, tú debes de ser la chica más asombrosa en todo el planeta" **_

_\- Y siempre tan coqueto y tan… dulce – _volvió a murmurar al recordar las palabras que él le dedico después de haber ganado aquella partida antes de pasar a la siguiente imagen

Su corazón jugó con ella otra vez al verse a sí misma en brazos de su compañero… rodeados por varias luces de colores suaves _y con una rosa entre sus manos _

"_**Baila como si nadie más estuviera mirando… Mantén tus ojos en mí" **_Casi pudo escuchar vívidamente la voz de su compañero, susurrando aquello en un tono suave mientras se acercaba a ella… lo suficiente como para que ella descansara la cabeza en su hombro

_¿Fue ese baile lo que cambió todo entre ellos? ¿O tal vez fue…?_ El corazón de la heroína se estremeció al ver que la siguiente fotografía había capturado a la perfección el momento en que sus labios se habían encontrado

Ladybug suspiró de nuevo mientras cerraba los ojos y con sus dedos acariciaba sus labios… _¿Había sido por ese beso? _Y volvió a suspirar… _aunque había muchas cosas que no tenía claras, lo que sí sabía era que_ _después de ese beso se había sentido extrañamente feliz… _¿_Había sentido aquello solo porque Chat Noir había logrado llevar su corazón a sus labios y entregárselo con cada beso?... Solo sabía que en ese momento, solo había querido ignorar todo lo demás a su alrededor e Incluso había pedido al propio Chat Noir que no lo arruinará… _¿Qué significaba?

.

.

Chat Noir había por fin subido a la Terraza frente a la tienda de Souvenirs a la espera de la cantante mientras observaba el objeto que había rescatado de entre el desastre

Quién sea que había provocado aquella destrucción no había podido arruinarlo todo… de ese desastre había podido encontrar algo hermoso, y eso lo había hecho sonreír, al menos un poco… - _Mi lady – _murmuró mientras admiraba el objeto – _Cuando por fin, por primera vez, te tenía tan cerca… ¿Por qué de nuevo te alejas? _

\- Tengo la impresión de que _eres tú quién se alejo_

La voz femenina a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó y al instante se giró para encontrarse con la anfitriona del evento – Kelly…

La chica tomó un profundo respiro con ambas manos en la cintura y se acercó a él - ¿Sabes? Lo de ustedes siempre me ha parecido bastante confuso aunque en realidad es más sencillo de lo que parece

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Chat Noir confundido pero interesado en lo que decía

\- Hay cosas que solo una chica entiende – sugirió Kelly cruzando los brazos por el pecho – Pero puedo intentar ilustrarte… _Verás –_ dijo tras un suspiró y una expresión pensativa -_ tú me gustas… - _dijo mirándolo a los ojos - _pero hay algo que me impide decírtelo abiertamente – _Chat Noir frunció el ceño, confundido mientras la escuchaba - _aun así, espero que puedas notarlo… _

_\- ¿Notarlo? – _respondió Chat Noir aún más confundido – Cuando por fin creo entender algo, ella vuelve a alejarse y ¡Es como si levantará un muro entre los dos!

_\- ¿Y te alejaste, no?_ – sugirió Kelly

Chat Noir volvió a suspirar – _Si _– aceptó desviando la mirada - ¡Pero es solo mientras lo resuelvo! _Mientras descifro como derribar ese muro_, pero siento que en lugar de eso – dijo recostándose de nuevo contra el barandal - solo crece y crece más… - el chico suspiró y entonces miró de reojo a la cantante – Ahora, _tu turno _

.

.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Esto me está sobrepasando! – exclamó Ladybug dejando caer su rostro en sus manos - _¡¿Por qué tenías que confundirme así?! – _preguntó mirando a su compañero en la fotografía - ¡¿Por qué?! – reclamó como si se tratará del verdadero y no de una imagen

"_**Supongo que ese es mi eterno problema… Pensar que unos besos significan algo" **_

_\- ¡¿Y cómo te atreves a insinuar que no fue importante para mí?! – _volvió a reclamar recordando lo último que le había dicho - _¡A veces eres tan testarudo y dramático! – a_ñadió frunciendo el ceño contra la fotografía - _¡¿Crees que eres el centro del universo?! - _ reclamó en el mismo tono de aparente furia - ¡Por que tal vez lo eres! – exclamó dejando caer de nuevo el rostro en sus manos –_ ¿Realmente no crees eso, verdad gatito? – _Murmuró Ladybug mirando en la foto a su compañero, esta vez acariciando la imagen con el dorso de su mano – _Yo tampoco haría nunca nada que te molestará… lo siento – _susurró con un suspiró - _Tal vez debería decírtelo a ti y no a tú fotografía… _¡Pero claro! ¡Fuiste a ver a su majestad! ¡Y no me dejaste ir contigo! _– _La heroína sonrió con cierta ternura al chico de la foto - _¿Dejarías ese berrinche si te dijera que tus besos son maravillosos?... Probablemente – _se respondió a si misma mientras volvía a tocar sus labios - _Igual y nunca te lo diré o tu ego se multiplicaría al doble_ – añadió riendo para sí misma, para de nuevo centrar su mirada en ese chico enmascarado de cabello rubio - ¿Qué rayos me hiciste, gatito? Esto ya me está enloqueciendo…

.

.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que sabias de quién venían _las primeras_ notas de amenaza? – preguntaba Chat Noir, con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente, con ojos entrecerrados a la cantante

\- Desde mi primera visita a Paris había dejado una deuda pendiente por saldar – explicaba Kelly mirando a los ojos al súper héroe – Por eso mis… _representantes _estaban tan preocupados ante la primera amenaza e incluso consideraron cancelar mi presencia en el evento

\- Y fue por eso que contrataron en su lugar extra protección para ti – dijo Chat Noir comenzando a atar los cabos – Y es así que mi lady y yo nos convertimos en invitados VIP… _sin embargo… - _sugirió mirando a la chica de manera persuasiva

\- Sin embargo – respondió ella tras otro respiro - sentía que esta era mi pelea y que nadie tenía porque enfrentarla por mí

\- ¿Así que…? – dijo Chat Noir animándola a seguir, aunque ya creía saber lo que había pasado

.

.

Ladybug suspiró por milésima vez esa tarde mientras seguía contemplando con una sonrisa las fotografías de ella y su compañero hasta que sintió que un viento aún más helado comenzaba a soplar y movía su cabello. Automáticamente, se cubrió mejor con la chaqueta que su compañero había dejado sobre sus hombros y continuo con la vista en las fotografías hasta que ese viento volvió a aparecer, esta vez más cerca de ella volviendo a moverle el cabello

Esta vez la heroína si levantó la vista y miró curiosa a su alrededor… _no había nadie cerca… _La chica frunció el ceño, aquello se había sentido como si alguien hubiera pasado extremadamente cerca de ella

.

.

\- ¡Entonces esto reafirma mis sospechas! – exclamaba Chat Noir casi entusiasmado de por fin tener un dato importante en entre todo ese enredo - Quien causo todo este desastre y la persona que te amenazaba no son la misma… ¡Y probablemente Ladybug tenía razón también! Al decir que podría tratarse de un akumatizado que ha logrado pasar desapercibido pero…

\- No soy una súper heroína como tú – dijo Kelly – Pero sí de verdad ha logrado pasar desapercibido eso lo haría un súper villano doblemente peligroso ¿te imaginas?– dijo con un escalofrió mientras observaba a su alrededor con cierto temor, como si de verdad alguien más estuviera ahí, oculto - _No tendrías idea de cuando te están observando_

Chat Noir se rió

\- ¿Te parece divertido? – dijo Kelly

\- Si – respondió - para quienes estamos dotados de unos sentidos inigualables, lo es… _Y puedo asegurarte que no hay nadie observándonos _

_\- ¡Que divertido! – _dijo Kelly – Pero debo recordarte que no todos somos menos estamos dotados de sentidos inigualables, _no todos somos súper héroes_

_\- Ser un súper héroe tampoco es la diferencia, no todos tienen esa misma capacidad – _decía Chat Noir cruzando los brazos, orgulloso – Así que sí ese súper villano existe, no querría tenerme cerca, _nunca… - _Chat Noir permaneció en silencio unos segundos hasta que sintió sobre él la seria mirada de la Reina del Pop, quién lo miraba como queriendo hacerle notar algo obvio…

_\- Y tú te alejaste – _le dijo nuevamente

Chat Noir frunció el ceño, extrañado porque nuevamente le dijera aquello y… e_ntonces lo entendió_

_._

_._

Con los ojos entrecerrados, y cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos, Ladybug comenzó a ponerse en pie, mirando alerta a su alrededor, pendiente de la más mínima señal de movimiento

Sin bajar la guardia, Ladybug guardó el sobre con las fotografías en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y entonces tuvo sus manos libres para desatar su yoyo

¡O realmente estaba volviéndose loca… O había alguien más con ella!

.

.

Los puños de Chat Noir se habían apretado, al igual que su mirada que se había tornado repentinamente furiosa

\- _Quien sea, si hizo todo esto para alejarme de ella y poder hacerle daño_ – decía entre dientes - **_¡Nunca se lo perdonaré!_**

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**_N/A: ¡Estoy de vuelta! Y Ok ¡estamos llegando a la parte más interesante de esto! ¿Escucharon que hoy sería el día Miraculous en gloob? Tenemos nuevos spoilers! No podía dejar inadvertido este día_**

**_Nos leemos pronto! _**

**_._**

**_8-AGOSTO-2020_**


	16. Epifanía P2

N/A: Hola, Hola... además de agradecer a todos los que siguen gustando de esta historia... Quería decir, que este Fic ha estado escribiéndose de una manera muy peculiar de la que ya pronto les hablaré. Pero sí hay algo que puedo asegurar es que aunque Kelly sabe muchas cosas, a este punto no tiene idea de quién es el akuma, de hecho, ella será una de las más sorprendidas al enterarse… Hagamos un trato, en este capítulo, una última apuesta _¿quién cree que es el akumatizado?..._

Xcierto, hoy también sabrán lo que Adrien tiene en la cara... ¡CONTINUAMOS!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**.**

**EPIFANÍA**

**PARTE 2**

.

_**\- Quien sea, sí hizo todo esto para alejarme de ella y poder hacerle daño ¡Nunca se lo perdonare! – **_Murmuraba Chat Noir mientras con los puños cerrados y a gran velocidad recorría nuevamente el campamento - _¡¿Dónde te metiste, mi lady?!_ – murmuró mientras miraba en todas direcciones sin dar con ella y luego suspiró - …_Nunca debí dejarte_ – añadió para sí mismo sin detener su avance por el campamento hasta que su anillo comenzó a alertarle - _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿enserio Plaga?! ¡¿ahora?! ¡Ahhh! – _exclamó mientras se dejaba caer a espaldas de una carpa semidestruida pero que lo cubriría bien de posibles mirones - ¡Garras fuera!

Un resplandor verde cubrió por completo al súper héroe dejando en su lugar al famoso modelo quien atrapó a su kwami en sus manos pero lo miró con el ceño fruncido - _**¡Plaga! ¿En qué estás pensando? **_– Reclamó -_¿no crees que es el peor momento para que cenes? ¡Tengo…!_

_\- Si, si ya lo sé –_ dijo el kwami rodando los ojos - _el príncipe tiene que ir a salvar a su lady pero algo me dice que para eso necesitarás tus poderes al cien por ciento así que… _

_\- Sí, si – _dijo Adrien entregándole un trozo de camembert – _solo no tardes_

Una vez que el pequeño kwami negro tuvo en sus manos el trozo de queso, Adrien suspiró dejando caer los hombros y recostándose contra lo que quedaba en pie de aquella carpa

_\- Gran suspiro_ – anotó Plaga mientras comenzaba a comer, su portador lo miro de reojo – _¡Relájate un poco! ¿quieres? ¿Olvidas que tu lady sabe defenderse bien?_

\- ¡Sé que sabe defenderse! – respondió Adrien – Solo que… _pensaba en lo que Kelly dijo antes y…_

\- Si, pobre chico – dijo Plaga - tan preocupado por su lady y otro millón de cosas más en la cabeza y ahora tiene que cargar también con una declaración

\- _¿declaración?_ – dijo Adrien frunciendo el ceño - ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- ¿Aparte de todo te has quedado sordo? – exclamó Plaga - ¡Esa cantante se te declaró! ¡Está enamorada de ti!

_\- ¡¿Kelly?!_ – repitió Adrien frunciendo el ceño con total incredulidad - _¿qué…?! ¡claro que no! _

\- ¡Claro que…!

\- ¡Que no Plaga! – protestó de nuevo Adrien antes de que su kwami pudiera seguir

\- ¡Pero! – protestó el kwami sin poder creer lo que oía - ¡Vamos! ¡No puedo creer que no te des cuenta…!

\- ¡Plaga! – Protestó Adrien – Sí estuviera enamorada de mí como dices no hubiera insistido tanto en convencerme de que Ladybug siente algo por mí… - Adrien volvió a suspirar ante eso último – _y eso es algo más que no he descifrado – _dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras tocaba casualmente su mejilla, ante lo cual Plaga, casi se atraganta, Adrien no se percató de la expresión de su kwami pues en su mente rememoraba lo último que la Reina del pop le había dicho al respecto

.

_"¿olvidaste cuál era la clave para ganar ese concurso de baile? Solo una pareja cuyo amor fuera evidente podría bailar con la suficiente sincronía para no dejar caer la rosa… ¿debo recordarte que fueron los únicos que lo lograron? Créeme, estoy segura de que hay una razón por la que Ladybug intenta alejarse… Nadie se arriesgaría por nada a perder a alguien como tú"_

_._

_"Sino no sintiera nada por ti, no se hubiera asegurado de que ninguna chica se te acercará_… ¿_acaso hoy te has visto hoy asediado por todas esas fangirls como ayer? ¡Es por eso! ¡Ella marcó territorio diciendo, esto es mío! – añadió de nuevo, dando dos toquecitos en su mejilla"_

_._

Adrien frunció el ceño tocando nuevamente su mejilla, recordando también las miradas que todo el mundo le había estado dedicando todo el día y…

\- ¡Espera! ¿qué haces? – dijo Plaga al ver que su portador había comenzado a buscar entre los escombros de la tienda. Pero antes de que el kwami pudiera decir algo más, Adrien había dado por fin con un pequeño espejo de bolsillo, el kwami pareció alarmarse - ¡Adrien! ¡Espera! Hay algo que no sabes y…

Plaga se encogió de hombros al momento en que los ojos del modelo miraron su reflejo en ese espejo y al instante se le fue el aliento mientras sus ojos expresaron sorpresa – _Adrien… _

El chico tocó nuevamente su mejilla pero esta vez, poco a poco, sus labios fueron formando una sonrisa como la que no había mostrado desde la noche anterior… incluso el pequeño espejo resbaló de sus manos

\- ¡Adrien! ¡Adrien! ¡ADRIEN! – insistió Plaga volando frente a su portador y tirando un poco de su cabello queriendo llamar su atención pero sin éxito - _A quien engaño, ya es muy tarde…_ \- murmuró Plaga reconociendo perfectamente la expresión que su chico tenía

_\- Plaga…_ \- murmuró Adrien girándose hacía su kwami

\- Si, si ya se… - dijo Plaga rodando los ojos - _estas teniendo una epifanía_

\- ¡Soy un idiota! – exclamó Adrien

Plaga frunció el ceño - No era la epifanía que esperaba oír pero al menos.._ Al fin lo aceptaste_

\- ¡Plaga! – insistió el modelo – _No entiendes…Esta vez sí tengo en la mente cada uno de los besos que Ladybug me dio y…_

\- No tenías que decirlo… - murmuró el kwami

\- Y estoy seguro de que este beso - dijo señalando la huella de lápiz labial rojo que los labios de la heroína le habían dejado - tuvo que dármelo esta mañana mientras yo dormía – dijo Adrien tornándose pensativo - _Fue cuando me cubrió con la chaqueta _¡sí!… Cuando desperté tenía la chaqueta cubriéndome cuando que recuerdo habérsela dado a ella la noche anterior…_ mi lady se preocupó por que no tuviera frió – _añadió en un tono de ensueño

Plaga volvió a rodar los ojos – _Es definitivo ¡Lo perdimos! _

\- Pero… - añadió Adrien de nuevo pensativo – _Eso significaría que lo que está ocultándome es algo que pasó en el lapso de tiempo entre este beso y en que yo despertará… Pero ¿qué pudo pasar? ¿Es simplemente haber visto todo este desastre? ¿O será que…? _

\- ¿No crees que la están amenazando, cierto? – sugirió Plaga al leer la expresión de su portador

\- Espero que no – dijo Adrien frunciendo el ceño - No soportaría saber que alguien le hizo daño… _¿Te pasa algo, Plaga?_ – añadió notando a su kwami repentinamente nervioso

_\- Es… eh… ¿yo? _

\- Plaga estas muy extraño – añadió Adrien cruzando los brazos - ¿No será que…?

**\- ¡Está bien!** – exclamó Plaga de pronto, incluso sobresaltando al modelo - **¡Lo confieso! ¡Yo lo hice!**

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Adrien sin entender

\- ¡Yo cause que tu lady llorará! – exclamó Plaga

\- ¿qué? ¿Tú…?

\- ¡Es por eso que tenía los ojos rojizos cuando la miraste! – explicó Plaga a su portador quien seguía desconcertado pero pareció recordar ese detalle – Pero es porque no me pareció justo que ella te hubiera mentido con tanta facilidad después de todo lo que hiciste por ella

\- Plaga…

\- ¡Está bien! – añadió con dramatismo el kwami - No tienes que decirlo Adrien, no volveré a meterme con el amor de tu vida

\- Pero…

\- Y aceptará que rebajes mi porción de camembert… _Incluso aceptaré queso de baja calidad_ – dijo con una mueca

Adrien suspiró cuando su kwami pareció más calmado - No voy a hacerlo Plaga

_\- ¿Qué?_ – murmuró Plaga mirándolo desconcertado – Pero… _¡Te dije que la hice llorar!_ ¿Lo entiendes? Le dije cosas horribles a ella y a azucariño ¿no dijiste que ella es lo que tú más quieres y que no soportas que…?

\- Si, lo dije… - interrumpió Adrien – y es cierto… _ella es lo que más quiero_… en cierta forma, _pero no lo único que quiero_… - dijo mirándolo a los ojos - Plaga… _Gracias por preocuparte por mi _

Plaga parpadeo un par de veces, mirándolo confundido - ¿Eso significa que no me vas a matar de hambre? – preguntó el kwami haciendo que el modelo se riera

\- Claro que no – respondió Adrien

_\- Nunca pensé que lo diría pero… eres un chico realmente asombroso Adrien_ – dijo Plaga abrazando por un segundo al chico - espero que tu lady pronto lo acepte también

_\- ¿lo acepte_? – dijo Adrien - ¿tú lo sabias, cierto? – dijo señalando su mejilla

\- Todo el mundo lo sabe – dijo Plaga moviendo los hombros

\- Y callaste hasta ahora por que sabias que yo no podría estar enojado con ella después de enterarme ¿cierto? – preguntó con ojos entrecerrados

\- Y ¿no es cierto? – dijo Plaga - Apuesto que ahora todo rastro de confusión, frustración, enojo y esas cosas se fueron por la borda ¿no? ¿Ya no estás enojado con ella? – Adrien negó con una sonrisa - ¡Lo sabía! No es como si fueras a aguantar demasiado, aunque no te hubieras visto, en cuanto Ladybug te volviera a mirar de esa forma – dijo Plaga moviendo las pestañas en un intento de imitar a la heroína - que ya le confesaste que te derrite, tu voluntad igual y se iría

Adrien sonrió - ¿Es tan obvio, cierto? – Dijo acariciando la barbilla de su kwami para luego volver a suspirar dejando caer los hombros – aunque, aún no sé cómo ayudará esto a derribar ese muro _¿y si no puedo derribarlo?_

\- ¿Sabes? No todo el tiempo se tiene que destruir lo que obstruye tú camino – dijo Plaga - yo por ejemplo, aunque puedo derribar lo todo hay veces en que sencillamente… - dijo Plaga - _¡Lo atravieso!_

_\- ¿Atravesarlo?_ – murmuró Adrien creyendo entender a lo que quería decir - ¡Sí! ¡Gran idea Plaga!

\- ¿enserio? – murmuró Plaga - ¡digo! ¡Claro que lo es!... ¿Eso significa que ya no te preocupa que vuelva a darle amnesia?

Adrien sonrió- Si es así, _ten por seguro que la ayudare a recordar_

\- Entonces ¿qué esperas? - dijo Plaga terminándose el queso de un bocado - ¿olvidas que puede necesitarte? Ve por ella y… _dale mis disculpas a azucariño ¿quieres?_

\- ¡Lo haré! - aseguró Adrien - ¡Transformame!

Un segundo después, un brillo verde cubrió por completo al modelo, dejando en su lugar al famoso súper héroe - _Solo espero que si ese akuma efectivamente lo que planeaba era alejarme de ella y separarnos aún no le haga nada… nunca me perdonaré haberla dejado_

.

.

Ladybug continuaba sin bajar la guardia, su yoyo en sus manos listo para responder a algún posible ataque y sus ojos miraban en todas direcciones en busca de alguien a quien no podía ver… Al no distinguir nada más, estuvo a punto de rendirse y pensar que estaba algo paranoica debido a todo ese estrés cuando…

\- ¡Ahh! – exclamó Ladybug sintió un golpe en su tobillo derecho que la hizo caer de rodillas contra la arena. Ignorando el dolor que le provocó en el tobillo, Ladybug volvió a alzar la mirada y preparó de nuevo su yoyo - ¡Quién seas! ¡Al menos lucha frente a frente!

Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una risa burlona

\- Veremos si te sigues divirtiendo cuando te haya quitado ese akuma – respondió la heroína

\- …_Eres muy astuta, Ladybug – _dijo de pronto una voz masculina cerca de su oído. La heroína se sobresaltó e intento apartarse pero de nuevo, no pudo ver nada – _pero temo que no lo suficiente para derrotarme _

_\- ¡Auch! – _volvió a exclamar Ladybug al sentir otro golpe, esta vez en la rodilla… pareciera que ese akuma buscaba imposibilitarle para caminar, y por lo tanto para luchar o defenderse

_\- ¿Creíste que tras haberme humillado tantas veces, tú y tu compañero seguirían como si nada? – _volvió a decir la voz misteriosa

Ladybug volvió a alzar la mirada, analizando sus palabras e intentando reconocer al dueño de esa voz que le era conocida de alguna parte

_\- Era obvio que no dejaría ir la oportunidad de desquitarme – _añadió – _y las circunstancias estuvieron perfectamente de mí lado… Tú y tu… "novio" – _dijo la palabra con cierta burla - _¿no son tan fuertes por separado, cierto? – _Ladybug frunció el ceño - _Solo que ahora, aún no me decido, ¿secuestrarte será una buena idea o debo pensar en algo más original? ¿Crees que sea suficiente para provocar a tu compañero? – _La mirada de Ladybug seguía tornándose furiosa mientras ese desconocido seguía hablando - _¿O debería ir por él para amenazarte a ti?_

\- ¡Basta ya! – exclamó Ladybug comenzando a mover su yoyo al azar en un intento de dar con él, pero sin éxito

_\- Claro que aún podría darte otra oportunidad – _dijo de nuevo esa voz, sonando pensativa como si no le importará que Ladybug buscaba atacarlo o su mirada furiosa en su contra – _aquí entre nos, no me complace demasiado lastimar a una chica tan linda… - e_ntonces volvió a reír de forma burlona -_ Y creo que hay una mejor forma de lastimar a Chat Noir _

Ladybug tuvo un mal presentimiento ante ese último comentario, aun así intento mantenerse en guardia ante cualquier otra señal de movimiento pero…

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó por tercera vez Ladybug, pero esta vez no ante el dolor de un nuevo ataque, más bien, al sentir que alguien la sujetaba por la cintura - _Después de todo, es su culpa por siempre alejarse de ti… _

Ladybug frunció el ceño, por fin reconociéndole - …Leo Ferrec

Y confirmando su teoría, ante ella, esa figura que no podía ver poco a poco fue adquiriendo forma nuevamente, hasta que tuvo frente a ella al famoso actor quién le sonreía de forma arrogante

Sin embargo, ahora que era visible a sus ojos, Ladybug no tardó en zafarse de su agarre y retrocedió, ignorando el dolor en su pierna… El actor no pareció preocupado por eso

\- Ladybug, Ladybug… - dijo el chico rubio - No debiste haberme rechazado tantas veces, no en público y mucho menos por alguien como_ Chat Noir – _dijo como si su solo nombre le molestará – _piénsalo, siempre que yo aparezco es porque él esta con alguien más, con sus fangirls o con… la anfitriona Kelly Evans…Creo que para ser su novia no le importa mucho dejarte ¿cierto?... ¿O acaso ya terminaron? – _añadió con un tono aún más burlista – _Porque en ese caso… - _dijo volviendo a tomarla por los brazos a modo de que la heroína no pudiera moverse - _tus besos pueden cambiar de dueño ¿no crees? – _dijo comenzando a acercarse a su rostro y…

\- ¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE NO, NO ENTIENDES?! – exclamó Ladybug logrando atinar una patada en el estómago del chico, enviándolo al suelo. La heroína sintiendo de nuevo ese dolor en la pierna pero trato de no evidenciarlo

Dos segundos después el actor volvió a levantarse, mirándola furioso - _¿sabes?- _dijo volviendo a desaparecer, Ladybug volvió a subir la guardia - _¡A algunos chicos nos gustan las chicas menos rudas! _– exclamó volviendo a tomar la heroína por los brazos, reapareciendo esta vez a sus espaldas

\- ¡Más pruebas de que estás con la chica equivocada! – respondió Ladybug luchando por soltarse pero esta vez le era más difícil - _¡Auu! – _exclamó en voz baja al sentir otra punzada en el tobillo

_\- Hasta las súper heroínas llegan a estar indefensas ¿no? – s_e rió el actor – _Es por eso que tienen siempre un compañero a su lado… ¡Oh espera! ¡Él no está a tu lado! _

_**\- ¡¿ESTÁS SEGURO?! **_**– **dijo una tercera voz acercándose a sus espaldas - _**¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi lady!**_

Acto seguido, Ladybug sintió que era liberada del brusco agarre del actor cuando este recibió un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer a un par de metros de distancia - _¿estás bien? - _le preguntó Chat Noir extendiendo su mano hacia ella para que se levantará pues había caído el suelo

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Ladybug tomó su mano e intento levantarse pero… - _¡Ay!_ – se quejó, arrodillándose de nuevo, llevando sus manos a su tobillo lastimado

_\- ¿Ladybug? – _preguntó Chat Noir preocupado

\- ¡Chat Noir, cuidado! – exclamó Ladybug al ver que el actor había vuelto a levantarse y ahora iba contra ellos

Chat Noir se giró, y se colocó de forma protectora entre la heroína y el actor

_\- No creas que me da miedo pelear contra un súper héroe – _dijo Leo intentando que alguno de sus golpeas atinará al súper héroe pero este lograba evadirlos con facilidad

_\- Qué bien – _le respondió - _En cambio a mi si me preocupa pelear contra un debilucho –_ dijo Chat Noir invirtiendo los papeles y logrando apuntarle con su arma – _¡si fuiste tú quién la lastimo no creas que te lo voy a perdonar!_

\- ¡Y tú no creas que te va a ser tan fácil! - El actor volvió a reír de forma burlona y lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos

Chat Noir frunció el ceño comenzando a mirar a su alrededor - ¡¿Pero qué…?!

\- Es su poder – dijo Ladybug logrando levantarse de nuevo – desaparece y es casi imposible detectarlo

\- _¡cuidado!_ – exclamó Chat Noir tomando por la cintura a Ladybug y apartándola justo de donde Leo aparecía de nuevo - Difícil más no imposible – dijo Chat Noir volviendo a extender su arma y esta ser él quien comenzaba a atacar al actor

_\- Vaya… - _murmuró el actor mientras retrocedía ante los avances de Chat Noir – _supongo que te subestime _

\- ¡Y yo supongo que ya tu aspecto es lo bastante despreciable como para que Hawk Moth no tuviera que darte otra apariencia con el akuma!

Ladybug frunció el ceño ante ese comentario… Eso era cierto, lo había visto desaparecer una y otra vez frente a ella pero su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo, no se había distorsionado… Eso indicaba que… - _¡Ahhhh!_ – exclamó Ladybug otra vez al sentir que alguien más la sujetada de espaldas, esta vez por el cuello – Pero ¿qué…? – murmuró confundida al ver que de nuevo se trataba de alguien a quien tampoco podía ver

\- ¡Ladybug! – exclamó Chat Noir queriendo ayudarla pero el actor no se lo permitió

_\- ¿Qué pasa? – _retó Leo

_\- ¿Tomamos por sorpresa al dúo? – _dijo esta vez una voz femenina a espaldas de Ladybug

_\- Tal vez ya no están tan sincronizados como tanto presumían ayer – _dijo una tercera voz, desconocida al mismo tiempo que Ladybug sentía un agarre extra en sus brazos

_\- ¿Pero qué…?_ \- volvió a decir Chat Noir sin comprender del todo lo que pasaba

\- ¡Suéltenme! – exigía Ladybug comenzando a forcejear

\- ¡Que la suelten! – exigió Chat Noir a Leo logrando acorralarlo, sin embargo este volvió a desaparecer – _rata escurridiza – _murmuró al ver que el actor aparecía a lado de donde retenían a Ladybug, así que dedicándoles una amenazante mirada, alzó su mano dispuesto a invocar su poder

\- Creo que no te atreverás a acercarte aquí usando tu cataclismo – desafió Leo - ya sabes, podrías errar – dijo señalando a Ladybug - y no creo que quieras arriesgarte...

\- ¡Claro que no! – respondió Chat Noir mirando el suelo… pareciendo recordar algo importante… - Por eso no me voy a arriesgar… _**¡CATACLISMO!**_

Pero en lugar de ir contra sus oponentes, Chat Noir golpeo el suelo logrando que este comenzara a temblar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus oponentes perdieran el equilibrio y soltaran a Ladybug quién al estar lastimada, perdió el equilibrio también

\- ¡Ladybug, cuidado! – exclamó Chat Noir comenzando a avanzar hacia ella al mismo tiempo que el suelo comenzó a cuartearse hasta llegar justo al sitio donde se encontraban la heroína y sus tres rivales invisibles quienes gritaron al ver el agujero que se habría y los arrastraba hasta probablemente el alcantarillado de Paris

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó Ladybug creyendo que se caería también hasta que alguien abrazó cintura, impidiéndolo

Lentamente Ladybug alzó la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos verdes de Chat Noir y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando volvió a distinguir en sus ojos, ese mismo brillo que tenían la noche anterior, cuando la miraba a ella y solo a ella

.

.

.

**_¿Puedes sentir el amor?_**

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

N/A: Próximo capítulo advertencia de morir por una sobredosis de ternura… ok no, pero si les garantizo que les gustará mucho… ¿O es que acaso no _pueden sentir el amor_? _La noche es su lugar… el mundo al fin tendrá felicidad y... _¡OK! les recomiendo escuchar esta otra versión de nuestra amada canción, versión en español con el nombre de _"¿Puedes sentir el amor?"_ Es un dueto de Carlos Rivera… solo que invertiremos un poco los roles aquí, pero igual tiene un par de claves en la letra… Aunque, no pasen por alto que _Desde que llegaste_ volverá a aparecer

Ahora si… _¿Quién creen ustedes a este punto, que es el akumatizado?_ _¿Y quienes creen ustedes que fueron los otros dos que aparecieron junto a Leo en esta última escena?_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_¡Reviews?_

_._

_14-AGOSTO-20_


	17. Mente VS Corazón

_**CAPÍTULO 17**_

_**.**_

_**Mente VS Corazón**_

_**.**_

_**Dedicado a: Kisara y MalumLove**_

_**.**_

_¡¿Por qué tenía que seguir confundiéndola?! _ Había pasado toda la tarde intentando reordenar sus propias ideas y así poder encontrar la forma de hacer las paces con su compañero para que pudieran trabajar juntos de nuevo… al menos hasta que tuvieran más tiempo para hablar. Pero en cuanto lo vio aparecer en medio de esa lucha, aunque agradecía infinitamente su ayuda contra Leo y sus dos aliados, y aunque le alegraba su presencia más de lo que quisiera aceptar, había estado temiendo el momento en que la situación estuviera nuevamente controlada… La verdad, estaba preparándose para el momento en que los ojos de Chat Noir volvieran a mirarla con frialdad y a que su voz sonara seria. Por eso, cuando esos ojos verdes volvieron a mirarla y brillaron de esa forma tan especial... _no lo entendió _

_Y ni siquiera fue capaz de pronunciar palabra… _

Aún ahora, que ella y su compañero se encontraban espalda con espalda, siendo separados solo por la cortina de una tienda carpa. _¿Qué se supone que le diría?... _pensaba Ladybug nerviosa mientras su compañero recargaba las energías de su kwami _¿debían hablar de su reciente enfrentamiento y del posible akuma? ¿Y si le preguntaba sobre lo que había investigado con Kelly? ¿O era otro el tema que en realidad debía tratar con él? _Ladybug resopló _¡¿Desde cuándo tenía que pensar para hablar con Chat Noir?!_ ¡Eso era algo de lo que más le gustaba de estar con él! ¡Y no quería que eso cambiara! Pero entonces _¿Por qué ahora parecía tan complicado decirle la verdad?_

\- ¿Estás bien?

Ladybug se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su compañero, al otro lado de la carpa, sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Eh?

_\- ¿Que si estás bien?_ – preguntó de nuevo.

Ladybug entrecerró los ojos ante su tono de voz, ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber, sin tener que mirarlo de frente, que sonaba a como si hubiera pasado por un buen susto _¿había estado preocupado por ella? _

– _¿Mi La…? Digo, ¡Ladybug! - _insistió él otra vez ante su silencio - ¿todo está bien?

\- Eh…si, lo siento – respondió por fin Ladybug tras agitar la cabeza en un intento de concentrarse – yo… sí, estoy bien

Chat Noir pareció suspirar _¿de alivio? - ¿de verdad?_ – preguntó queriendo asegurarse. Ladybug sonrió de nuevo, no solo ante su preocupación por ella sino porque de nuevo, podía afirmar que él estaría entrecerrando los ojos, sin creerle totalmente - _¿No tenías lastimado el tobillo? _

\- Eh… ¿mi tobillo?_ \- _respondió Ladybug golpeándose mentalmente

Esta vez fue Chat Noir quien sonrió desde el otro lado de esa gruesa cortina que los separaba. Podía asegurar que Ladybug había estado concentrada en algo más y había olvidado momentáneamente que se había lesionado - ¿Ladybug?

_\- Eh… Si_ – respondió la heroína comenzando a estirar y mover su pierna para comprobar su estado – _Pero no fue nada, no te preocupes, ya casi no… ¡auch! – _murmuró entre dientes deseando que no la escuchará quejarse cuando sintió un pinchazo de dolor de en su pierna al intentar moverla – _no me duele_

_\- Ladybug…_

_\- ¡De verdad! – _interrumpió la heroína queriendo restarle importancia, al reconocer en su tono que estaba por reprenderla – _No hay de qué preocuparse _– dijo queriendo ignorar el evidente dolor – ¡enserio!

Hubo un breve momento de silencio del otro lado, hasta que Ladybug lo escuchó murmurar algo como – _Ese idiota… - _incluso pudo imaginarlo apretando los puños cerrados

Y, tras vacilar de nuevo. Ladybug se aclaró la garganta – eh ¿Chat?... _gracias _– añadió con un suspiro – _por haber llegado a ayudarme, sin ti no sé qué hubiera… _

_\- No lo agradezcas – _interrumpió de pronto Chat Noir, y enseguida Ladybug miró de reojo como un resplandor verde iluminaba momentáneamente la casa carpa y solo un segundo después, su compañero estuvo frente a ella llevando al hombro sus mochilas con las que habían llegado al campamento – _Yo siento no haber llegado a tiempo para evitar que te lastimaran _

_\- ¡Y ahí estaban de nuevo! ¡Esos profundos ojos verdes mirándola con intensidad! - _Eh… - titubeó Ladybug queriendo desviar la mirada sin éxito - ¡No! ¡No tienes que _disvularte_! ¡Disculparte! No… _no es culpa tuya _– añadió encogiéndose de hombros y logrando mirarlo a los ojos

Por ese breve instante sus ojos parecieron conectarse de alguna manera. Chat Noir comenzó a sonreír y acercarse lentamente a ella… _ella tampoco entendía del todo esa sonrisa, no era la misma sonrisa radiante de la noche anterior… más bien parecía que disfrutaba de algún secreto privado. Pero de alguna forma, logro contagiarla, y sin darse cuenta ella también comenzó a sonreír aunque con cierta timidez – Chat… - _dijo ella_ – hay algo que… -_ Ladybug desvió la mirada_ – que debo decirte y… _

– _Mi lady… - susurró él y sin dejar de sonreír de esa peculiar forma, Chat Noir extendió una mano hacía ella, hacía su rostro y Ladybug sintió que su piel se erizaba al instante en que le acarició la mejilla y…_

**¡Aww! ¡Qué romántico! - **El dúo de héroes se sobre salto y se separó al instante en que se percataron que era observados por un pequeño grupo de fans - **¡Son tan lindos juntos! **

Ladybug desvió la mirada e intentó aclararse la garganta… En cierta forma agradeció la interrupción _¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? No tenía idea… Y por mucho, estaba segura de que simplemente seguir el impulso de arrojarse a sus brazos no ayudaría mucho con su confusión, y probablemente él se confundiría también… Y no quería que él de nuevo pensara que quería jugar con sus sentimientos… Aun así, decirle la verdad… no estaba segura de sí sería una buena opción _

En un nuevo intento de enfocarse, Ladybug sacudió nuevamente la cabeza y se concentró en el grupo de civiles - ¡chicos escuchen! – les dijo de pronto alarmada - ¡No es…!

\- ¡Cierto, Ladybug! ¡Lo sentimos! – se disculpó una chica que iba de la mano con otro chico, el rostro de ella se le hizo familiar a la heroína pero en ese momento no pudo recordar más – Es que… _es realmente agradable ver juntos a un par de enamorados _

_\- ¿Un par de…? – _murmuró la heroína - _¿eh? – _repitió nuevamente confundida

\- Sí – dijo la chica – realmente yo tenía dudas pero… - entonces la chica miró de reojo al chico que iba a su lado – _cuando el amor es tan evidente es imposible no contagiarse y… la atmósfera romántica entre ustedes anoche era tan palpable que… muchos caímos también _

Ladybug parpadeo un par de veces sin tener idea de cómo responder a eso justo cuando sintió un par de cálidos y familiares brazos que rodeaban su cintura - _Es cierto – _dijo Chat Noir – _y créanme, es aún mejor, ser uno de esos enamorados_

Y la expresión desconcertada de la heroína se acrecentó… _¿Ser uno de esos enamorados? ¿Eh? _Pensó la heroína sintiendo que su cerebro sufría una especie de corto circuito, y aún más al mirar de reojo a su compañero y toparse de nuevo con esos profundos ojos verdes - ¿No es así, _mi lady? _

_\- Eh… -_ murmuró la heroína_ – eso creo… - _murmuró desconcertada – Eh… ¡Pero no es momento para esto! – exclamó volviendo a sonar seria - ¡El campamento ya no es seguro!

_\- ¡Mi lady tiene razón! – _dijo Chat Noir, deshaciendo su abrazo pero aun a su lado, aparentemente concentrado aunque… _¡Ah! ¡La había llamado su lady otra vez! ¿Acaso lo hacía apropósito?_ \- ¡Tienen que salir de aquí! ¡Pronto! – añadió Chat Noir

\- ¡Si, Salgan de aquí! – dijo Ladybug - ¡Y pasen la voz! ¡Todos deben evacuar el campamento! ¡Pronto!

Desconcertados y algo alarmados, el grupo de chicos se miró entre ellos pero enseguida acataron las órdenes de los héroes

\- ¡Dense prisa! ¡Y no se preocupen! – añadió Ladybug mientras ellos corrían - ¡Chat Noir y yo nos haremos cargo de todo…! _¡Auch!_ – exclamó al sentir de nuevo ese pinchazo de dolor en su pierna al intentar caminar, Chat Noir tuvo que atraparla por sus hombros para que la heroína no se cayera

_\- ¿estás bien?_ – preguntó en un susurró Chat Noir, Ladybug miro su tobillo y esta vez dudó antes de responder

_\- Si –_ dijo Ladybug en voz baja, no muy segura mientras lograba apoyarse con dificultad en su pie lastimado – _te dije que no te preocupes – a_ñadió queriendo restarle importancia – _no es nada y… _

_\- Y no siempre tienes que hacer eso – _Dijo Chat Noir

Ladybug alzó la mirada sin comprender a que se refería – ¿Hacer qué…?

_\- Ser fuerte_ – explicó Chat Noir – está bien permitir que los demás te cuiden de vez en cuando… _y_ _que yo lo haga ahora – _añadió ofreciéndole sus manos - _¿me permites?_

Ladybug levantó sus manos hacía las de él, pero titubeo en el último segundo – _Chat…_ \- añadió mirando hacia la entrada del campamento

\- No creas que te dejaré ir a luchar estando lastimada – sentenció Chat Noir adivinando lo que pensaba

\- Pero… - dijo ella

\- Todos los que están en el campamento tienen orden de evacuar ¿recuerdas? - comenzó a explicar Chat Noir - ese idiota del actor y sus secuaces tardaran en volver aquí si están en las alcantarillas… Nadie correrá peligro, no nos estamos distrayendo – aseguró mirándola a los ojos – _y tú necesitas algo de descanso antes de correr a proteger la ciudad… y no te dejaré hasta asegurarme de eso _

Chat Noir volvió a levantar sus manos y movió sus dedos en una nueva invitación a que ella las tomará - _Confía en mí – _Pidió y esta vez, Ladybug acepto, aunque para su sorpresa, Chat Noir guió sus manos hasta su cuello, en una especie de abrazo… _el corazón de Ladybug tembló_ \- Esta es la forma correcta de sostenerse cuando te llevan en brazos, Bugaboo - explicó con un guiño justo antes de empezar a avanzar por el terreno del campamento con ella en sus brazos

.

.

.

_¿Bugaboo? _La cabeza de Ladybug seguía siendo un lío mientras era llevada en brazos por su compañero _¿Qué había sido todo eso?_

_¿Por qué había vuelto a ser el gatito encantador de la noche anterior? ¿O era por mantener esa farsa frente a los fans? No comprendía… _

La heroína entonces alzó la mirada y sintió que su corazón se encogía al por fin darse cuenta de a donde se dirigían. Su mente estaba tan revuelta que no había prestado atención pero ahora… - Eh… ¿Qué…? Ah… _¿a dónde vamos? – _el tono de Ladybug sonaba a como si la estuviera llevado a la casa del terror

\- A la zona norte del campamento – respondió Chat Noir ignorando su tono

_\- ¿Norte?_ – repitió Ladybug de nuevo con ese tono de terror – _Pero ahí… quiero decir… Es donde están las… _

_\- Las cabañas con terraza – _dijo Chat Noir - Mi lady, hablas como si ese lugar estuviera repleto de tarántulas

_\- Creo preferiría las tarántulas – _Murmuró Ladybug entre dientes

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Chat Noir mirándola de reojo

\- Que… _no tenías que traer hasta esta zona – _decía Ladybug como si él estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo - podíamos ir a… ¡Otra parte! Por ejemplo a la zona de… ¡Karaoke!

Chat Noir frunció el ceño - Esta destruido – dijo como si fuera obvio – Mi lady, la mayor parte del campamento está destruido, esta zona esa una de las excepciones y…

\- ¡Pero hay más excepciones! - dijo Ladybug - Por ejemplo podíamos ir frente al rio Sena… _¡Espera ahí tampoco!_

Chat Noir comenzó a reírse discretamente adivinando cuál era realmente el problema que tenía Ladybug con ese sitio

_\- Vamos, es una simple terraza – _dijo Chat Noir en tono casual mientras se dejaba en el suelo de dicha terraza… _que era todo menos una simple terraza,_ y comenzó a avanzar a las sillas reclinables

Ladybug intentó que no se notara a primera vista lo tensa y nerviosa que de pronto se había puesto. Especialmente cuando Chat Noir volvió a mirarla _de esa forma _justo mientras la dejaba descansando sobre _esa misma silla reclinable... ¿Entre tantas terrazas tenía que elegir esa justamente? _Pensó Ladybug reconociendo a la perfección el lugar… _La puesta de sol en el cielo a punto de tonarse oscuro y llenarse de estrellas, la suave brisa del río Sena y la tranquilidad que transmitía ese sitio… La misma terraza en la que habían estado la noche anterior… _¿Lo había hecho a propósito? ¿O realmente era el único lugar disponible?

\- ¿Ladybug?

Ella alzó la mirada al darse cuenta que la había estado llamando - Eh… ¿sí?

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó – Parecías algo perdida

\- Eh ¡Sí! Solo que… _Qué siento que hayas tenido que cargarme – _dijo bajando la mirada en tono de disculpa

\- No – dijo Chat Noir sentándose en la silla a su lado - _yo lo siento_ – añadió tomando su mano - _nunca debí dejarte_

\- Eh… - la heroína volvió a titubear y rogó por no estar sonrojándose – _No… - _logró decir queriendo desviar la mirada, más él no la dejó – _ya te dije que no fue tu culpa y…_

_\- Y no volverá a ocurrir – _prometió él, mirándola a los ojos y apretando su mano un poco más fuerte… Su mirada volvió a descolocarla, Ladybug sentía que podía perderse en sus ojos verdes e inconscientemente comenzó a inclinarse hacia su rostro cuando repentinamente, él se separó – _déjame darte algo de hielo – _dijo levantándose de la silla. No estaba segura, pero Ladybug creyó distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en él al momento en que se apartó… _¿Por qué esta vez había sido ella quien acortó la distancia?_

¡Ah! ¡Solo estaba confundiéndose más!

Ladybug observó cómo su compañero tomaba de su mochila una compresa de hielo que colocó sobre su rodilla lastimada y enseguida tomaba algo similar a una banda elástica echa de gel

\- ¿Qué…? – preguntó Ladybug mirando confundida ese objeto

\- Lo último en terapia contra lesiones – explicó Chat Noir sonriéndole mientras ajustada dicha banda alrededor de su tobillo

Ladybug sonrió también - ¿Y de dónde sacaste todo esto? – Preguntó curiosa - _¿Tienes una farmacia portátil?_

Chat Noir río - ¿No lo notaste? La tienda donde estuvimos mientras Plaga recargaba energías – explicó - antes de ser destruida era la zona de primeros auxilios

\- ¿enserio? – murmuró Ladybug _¿habían ido ahí porque él ya había planeado curarla? - _ Qué coincidencia… – susurró Ladybug

Chat Noir sonrió para sí mismo – Si, coincidencia… _¿así está bien?– _preguntó mientras ajustaba la banda

\- Estoy bien – asintió Ladybug sintiendo alivio casi de inmediato mientras observaba como Chat Noir hacía aquello con tanto cuidado que solo pudo sentirse conmovida - _Gracias – _dijo aunque sentía que esa palabra quedaba corta o insuficiente - _No tenías que hacer todo esto_

_\- Pero sabes que me encanta hacerlo… que me dejes hacerlo – _recalcó, y aunque su tono era serio no tardó en aparecer una sonrisa coqueta que ella conocía muy bien mientras de nuevo se levantaba a buscar algo más dentro de esa mochila - Toma – dijo entregándole una botella de agua y un par de pastillas – te ayudará con el dolor

\- Eh… gracias – respondió Ladybug tomando ambos

_\- Siempre a tus ordenes – _respondió de nuevo con esa coqueta sonrisa - _¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti? – _susurró muy cerca de su oído causando que Ladybug casi se atragantara con el agua y comenzara a toser - ¡Ladybug! ¿Estás…?

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó de pronto Ladybug, sobresaltando al chico - ¡Si hay algo que puedes hacer! _¡¿Puedes dejar de ser tan lindo?!_ ¡Estas volviéndome loca! _¿lo sabes? _

Chat Noir enarcó una ceja ante esas últimas frases y Ladybug pareció de pronto ser consciente de lo que había dicho

\- ¡No! – volvió a exclamar la heroína al ver que él comenzaba a sonreír - ¡No! ¡No quise decir eso! _¡¿Te importaría dejar de sonreír?!_ – reclamó Ladybug golpeando su pecho mientras él seguía riendo

\- Lo siento pero, anoche una encantadora y asombrosa chica me recordó lo que puedo lograr con una sonrisa… - dijo Chat Noir ensanchando aún más su sonrisa y acortando la distancia hacía su rostro - También te recuerdo que no suelo sonreír de esta forma todo el tiempo, así que estas teniendo un privilegio increíble _¿sabes que hay quienes pagarían millones por esta sonrisa?_ No le sonrió a así a todas

Ella frunció el ceño - ¡Sabes de que hablo! ¡Deja de confundirme! _¿O lo estás haciendo a propósito?_

\- ¿A propósito? ¿Qué podría hacer a propósito? – dijo Chat Noir en tono de inocencia - ¿_No es como si te gustará verme sonreír, o si_? – sugirió mirándola de lado mientras ella refunfuñaba - _Tampoco creerás acaso que vine aquí porque ame este sitio por ciertos recuerdos que me trae_ ¿verdad? _Ambos sabemos que necesitabas de un lugar tranquilo para descansar y curar tu lesión y…_

\- ¡Basta! – volvió a decir Ladybug y enseguida dejo caer su rostro en sus manos

_\- Hey – _susurró Chat Noir al verla, tocando su hombro – _no quería molestarte, ¿estás…?_

_\- Deja de hacer eso… - _murmuró Ladybug sin alzar la mirada

Chat Noir se mostró desconcertado – ¿Hacer qué…? – preguntó pues ya había abandonado todo rastro de broma

\- ¡Eso! – exclamó Ladybug volviendo a mirarlo - ¿Por qué te portas tan encantador? Deberías, no sé, seguir furioso conmigo… ¿no deberías estar odiándome?

\- ¿Odiarte? – repitió él - _yo nunca podría odiarte… _

\- Pero…

_\- No puedes odiar a alguien – _respondió mirándola a los ojos con sinceridad - _cuando en solo unas horas te hizo increíblemente feliz… _

\- Pero…

\- Se lo que dije – añadió Chat Noir - Y sigo pensando en que este día hubiera sido completamente distinto si no fuera por ese muro entre nosotros pero… _decidí que no importa _

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué no importa? Pero Chat…

\- No tengo que romper ese muro – continuo él – _Mi lady_ – susurró tomando su mano - _sí te sentías confundida o lo que sea que haya pasado esta mañana, yo lo hubiera entendido…_ _Y hubiera hecho lo posible por ayudarte a resolverlo, pero, aun as_í, _aún si no estás lista para contármelo, decidí que no tiene que alejarme de ti, no más _

Ladybug lo miró fijamente, no queriendo perderse demasiado en sus palabras o en su mirada – Eso, significa que… _¿ya no estás molesto conmigo? _

Chat Noir sonrió – _No… es imposible que este molesto conmigo sabiendo que por fin sientes algo por mi_

Ladybug alzó la mirada hacía él pareciendo repentinamente alarmada - ¿Qué? _Yo no… aún no… _

_\- Vamos, ¿no me vas a decir que podrías bailar con cualquier otro chico sin dejar caer esa rosa?_

_\- Eh… - _Ladybug titubeo – _No, pero… - _dijo llevando una de sus manos a su frente como si estuviera resolviendo un problema de aritmética

\- Quizá tu misma aún no lo sabes – sugirió Chat Noir – _Pero tu corazón sí… y mis labios también – _Ladybug alzó la mirada sintiendo que se sonrojaba – _tus labios me demostraron que sientes algo por mi ¡Y no solo eso! – _dijo volviendo a acortar poco a poco la distancia entre ellos – Piensa en esa conexión que tuvimos en los videojuegos o en el baile… _¿recuerdas esa canción? – _susurró acentuando el suave agarre de sus manos mientras sonreía – _**Un cazador de mariposas cuando te veo**_

Ladybug no pudo evitar sonreír también al escucharlo cantar de nuevo esa canción que tanto amaba, y no pudo evitar, como siempre, unir su voz en un susurro mientras se inclinaba más hacía él - _**Y resumido en tres palabras…**_

_**\- Cuanto te quiero – **_complementó él, compartiendo una sonrisa con ella justo ante de por fin, volver a acariciar con sus labios los suyos

.

_**Arra baba baba sei**_

_**.**_

_**Arra baba baba sei**_

_**.**_

_**¡Cuánto te quiero!**_

_**.**_

**Continuara**

* * *

N/A: Ok! nuestro LadyNoir ha vuelto! _¿ya era hora no?_ Y no se preocupen que les voy a compensar _muy bien_ los capítulos anteriores en donde los hice sufrir... Sí este les gustó el siguiente lo amaran, nuestros héroes conversaran largo y tendido_ ¿será que Ladybug le cuente la verdad? No lo se... ¿recuerdan la otra canción que les recomendé? Es una buena pista..._ Oigan! a mí también me duele el tobillo ¿porque Chat Noir no viene a curarme? Con esas terapías quien no se cura ¿o que opinan?

_En fin... _Les estoy preparando un par de sorpresas ¿quieren saberlas?

.

25 - agosto - 2020

.

_¿Reviews? ¿Llegaremos al 100?_


	18. ¿Puedes sentir el amor?

_**N/A: **Este capítulo tengo la sensación de que va a gustarles mucho... Solo recuerden, estaremos escuchando la canción de "¿Puedes sentir el amor?" es de el Rey León Broadway, la interpreta un dueto con Carlos Rivera, de verdad les recomiendo que la escuchen_

_Ahora si... ¡Continuamos! ¡Y que sean felices! _

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Arra baba baba sei**_

_**.**_

_**Arra baba baba sei**_

_**.**_

_**Cuanto te quiero**_

_**.**_

_Los labios de Chat Noir la habían tomado por sorpresa en el momento que tocaron los suyos. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que aquella misma corriente eléctrica que recordaba haber sentido la noche anterior la hiciera estremecer… Con cuidado, sus ojos se cerraron y sin tomar el consentimiento de su cerebro, sus labios correspondieron… incluso su mano libre viajo hasta la mejilla de Chat Noir, apegándolo más a ella mientras con la otra entrelazaba sus dedos_

_¿Realmente él tenía razón?... ¿Sus labios y su corazón sabían algo que su mente no quería aceptar? _

_Al sentir que los labios de Chat Noir se separaban de los suyos, esta vez fue Ladybug quien se acercó a él y le robó un beso rápido… La sutil risita que Chat Noir dejo escapar ante eso pareció volverla a la realidad y la heroína abrió los ojos de golpe y con expresión alarmada _

\- Lo_… lo siento_ – dijo Ladybug entre un titubeo mientras bajaba la mirada y apartaba sus manos de él

_\- Oye…_ _\- _dijo Chat Noir levantando su barbilla - _yo no pienso disculparme por cada vez que te de un beso_

Ladybug no pudo evitar sonreír e incluso rió un poco reconociendo bien su frase – _gatito bobo - _murmuró al tiempo que volvía a rodear su cuello con sus brazos y se recostaba contra su hombro en un abrazo mientras se volvía a reír - _realmente vas a volverme loca_

_\- ¿Y eso es muy divertido_?_ – _preguntó Chat Noir ante sus risas mientras rodeaba su cintura, Ladybug suspiró

_\- Sí, bueno – _respondió la heroína separándose lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos pero sin soltarlo -_ es solo que pase toda la tarde pensando en cómo…_

_\- ¿En cómo decirme que me encuentras excesivamente atractivo? – _sugirió Chat Noir enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa coqueta

\- ¡Chat! – exclamó Ladybug dejando caer los hombros y desviando la mirada, cruzando los brazos – _me refería a que… no quería que siguieras tan enojado conmigo, quería que volviéramos a trabajar juntos como siempre, hacer las paces contigo, al menos hasta que… _

_\- Hasta que pudiéramos hablar ¿no? – _dijo Chat Noir volviendo a tomar su mano - _Podemos hablar…_ _ahora, si quieres_ – sugirió con voz suave

Ladybug sonrió

_._

_**CAPÍTULO 18**_

_._

_Dedicado a: MariAgreste_

_._

**_¿Puedes sentir el amor?_**

_._

_La noche es su lugar_

_._

_El mundo al fin_

_Tendrá felicidad_

_._

_Viviendo en hermandad_

_._

El sol por fin terminaba de ocultarse en el horizonte permitiendo que las estrellas y la luna tomaran su lugar comenzando a iluminar el cielo. Todo parecía en perfecta calma y armonía y no como si tres súper villanos estuvieran sueltos por la ciudad

La fresca brisa proveniente del río Sena mecía con cuidado el cabello de los súper héroes quienes se habían dejado caer contra los respaldos de las sillas, a ratos mirándose entre ellos y a ratos mirando el cielo

_\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – _preguntó Ladybug girando la mirada hacía él

_\- ¿Qué?_ – respondió Chat Noir comenzando a sonreír con picardía - _¿Qué sientes algo por mí?_

Ladybug dejó caer los hombros - ¡Chat! – protestó frunciendo el ceño… Aunque, no estaba segura de sí la había molestado su enorme ego o el hecho de que él pareciera ya tan convencido de algo que al parecer ella aún no sabía

Chat Noir en cambio se rió por su reacción – No fue tan difícil en realidad – respondió, devolviendo por un momento la mirada al cielo y enseguida mirándola a ella de lado – _Supongo que ese lipstick no era tan infalible después de todo – _dijo inclinando su rostro y señalando en su mejilla la pequeña marca que aún perduraba en su piel

El rostro de Ladybug al principio evidencio sorpresa, luego pareció asimilarlo y sintió que comenzaba a sonrojarse y, algo nerviosa desvió la mirada – Eh… _¿enserio? Yo, no tenía idea…_

_\- Espera ¿Tú no sabías? – _dijo Chat Noir frunciendo el ceño algo confundido - ¿dices que no lo hiciste a propósito?

_\- ¿Qué?_ – respondió Ladybug en el mismo tono extrañado - ¿A propósito? ¿Cómo…?

_\- Si_… _Yo…_ \- Chat Noir vaciló mientras alborotaba un poco la parte baja de su cabello - _¿No lo hiciste para evitar que las fangirls se acercaran a mí? _

_\- ¿Las Fangirls?_ \- Ladybug se giró totalmente en su dirección, de pronto muy interesada en lo que había dicho - Espera… ¿dices que dejaron de asediarte? – Chat Noir asintió

Ella desvió la mirada, pensativa - _¿por fin?_ – Murmuró Ladybug comenzando a sonreír como si se hubiera llevado un bono extra en una compra

_\- ¿Ladybug? _

_\- ¿eh? – _dijo Ladybug volviendo a mirarlo y se rió - Es solo que… _No era exactamente eso lo que tenía en mente esta mañana cuando te di ese beso _

Y esta vez fue Chat Noir quién la miró repentinamente interesado en sus palabras - ¿Qué?

Y ante su expresión, Ladybug fue consciente de que nuevamente había hablado de más – Eh…

_\- ¿Tenías algo en mente?- _Preguntó Chat Noir curioso

_\- Eh…_ \- Ladybug volvió a desviar la mirada –_ yo… ¿tal vez…?_ \- añadió encogiendo los hombros

_\- Ladybug _– dijo Chat Noir tomando su mano. La heroína se giró hacía él, su rostro había dejado atrás todo rastro de broma – Yo… - Chat Noir vaciló - _¿Yo te gusto, cierto? _

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Ladybug repentinamente alarmada y reincorporándose de golpe como si deseará huir – _Chat… no… no creo que…_

_\- Mi lady – _dijo él buscando su mirada – _Por un momento, no le pongas barreras a tu corazón – _Ladybug intentaba rehuir a su mirada pero que sus ojos verdes fueran de pronto tan intensos al igual que su voz, se lo ponía difícil – _¿Yo te gusto? _

Ladybug vaciló, sus ojos viajaban entre su compañero de batallas y el vendaje en su tobillo que de pronto le parecía sumamente interesante – eh… ¿_taaal veeeez?_

\- ¿Tal vez? – repitió Chat Noir pensativo, como intentando descifrar su respuesta – Pero… _¿Te parezco algo lindo, no? _

Ladybug sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras recordaba que la noche anterior había habido momentos en que no controlaba sus palabras – Eh… yo…

Chat Noir comenzó a sonreír mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos, poniéndola nerviosa con su mirada repentinamente pícara – Y… _¿Te pierdes en mis ojos y crees que soy una vista magnifica, no? _

_\- Eh…_ ¡Chat! – Volvió a protestar Ladybug - _debí saber que no dejarías pasar todo eso… - _murmuró cruzando los brazos

_\- No – _respondió él cruzando sus brazos y volviendo a recostarse casualmente contra el respaldo de la silla con una sonrisa - _Además, con todo lo que ha pasado, merezco saberlo ¿No crees?... – _sugirió enarcando una ceja

Ladybug pareció pensarlo y suspiró – Chat… anoche, no era del todo yo misma – comenzó a explicar

\- Lo sé – respondió Chat Noir en tono calmado – estabas hechizada – Ladybug se giró hacía él

_\- ¿Hechizada?_ – repitió temiendo que fuera a tocar el tema de porqué le había mentido antes, sin embargo…

_\- Si –_ respondió Chat Noir, entonces se giró hacía ella – _probablemente por mí _

\- ¿Por ti…? ¿Qué…? ¡Chat! ¿De donde estás sacando todo eso? – protestó la heroína

\- No lo sé – respondió Chat Noir encogiendo los hombros – pero un marcador de 10 besos a 3 en favor tuyo podría ser una razón de…

_\- ¡¿10 a 3?!_ – exclamó Ladybug alarmada - ¿Qué…? _¿los contaste? _

Chat Noir asintió – Si… _por lo menos mis labios si deben gustarte mucho_

Ladybug dejó caer la mandíbula ante esa frase - ¡Chat!

_\- Y no tendría problema con eso – _bromeó - _O tal vez solo habló por mí mismo _– añadió Chat Noir en tono pensativo

Ladybug lo miró de reojo ante ese repentino cambio en su voz _\- ¿A qué te refieres?_

Chat Noir suspiró – A que también yo te confesé ciertas cosas por las que tengo debilidad y… - entonces sonrió mirándola de reojo - _y la verdad, anoche tú no tardaste en usarlas en mi contra_

Ladybug sonrió bajando la mirada, gesto que sabía que a él le gustaba – _Si, ¿Cómo es que no lo había recordado? Tal vez debería usarlas más seguido_ – sugirió imitando el tono pícaro de él - _¿Qué pasa, gatito? Creo que tienes algo rojo en las mejillas_ – añadió notando un sonrojo que se asomaba por el antifaz

_\- tal vez deberíamos tener más cuidado con lo que decimos ¿no? – _Dijo Chat Noir tras aclararse la garganta – aunque, ¿Es realmente obvio, no? – Dijo y luego se rió - _¿sabes?_ Incluso Plaga dijo algo sobre eso… dijo que aún si no me hubiera visto en el espejo – dijo señalando la marca de lipstick – igual, _tú ya sabías cómo doblegarme_

El súper héroe seguía riéndose al recordar el comentario de su kwami, y sin embargo, Ladybug se puso repentinamente seria en cuanto lo nombró – _Plaga… ¿No te dijo algo más? – _preguntó la heroína

Chat Noir se giró hacía ella, y recordando otro detalle que su kwami le había compartido, pudo adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de su lady

_\- Si – r_espondió el chico volviendo a tomar su mano – _dijo que… bueno, que no protestaría si decidía darle queso de baja calidad ya que él había sido la causa de que tú hubieras llorado esta mañana, por eso cuando nos vimos tus ojos estaban…_

\- ¡Está bien! – dijo Ladybug restándole importancia - _Plaga solo estaba cuidándote, tenía razón… ¿no vas a hacerle nada, cierto? _

\- No – respondió - ¿Por qué todos creen eso? No soy ningún monstruo… además, _Me pidió que en su nombre me disculpe contigo y con… azucariño _

_\- ¿Azucariño? ¿Tikki? – _repitió Ladybug - _¿de dónde sacan ustedes los apodos?_ – bromeo haciendo reír a su compañero - _Chat, es enserio ¿O tu kwami sigue molesto conmigo y no quieres decírmelo?_

_\- ¡No! Para nada – r_espondió - _Plaga se disculpa con ambas y… - _de pronto Ladybug notó que sus ojos verdes brillaron con alguna idea -_ de hecho, tengo que entregarte algo de su parte_

_\- ¿enserio? ¿qué? –_ preguntó Ladybug algo extrañada y en el siguiente instante las manos de Chat Noir acunaban su rostro

_\- Esto – _susurró Chat Noir y en el siguiente instante volvía a asaltar los labios de la chica tomándola por sorpresa

_\- Eh… _\- titubeo Ladybug totalmente sonrojada cuando él se separó - _¿eso… de parte de tu kwami? _

_\- Si, bueno… creo que era para tu kwami _

\- Eh… _De verdad_, - respondió Ladybug intentando volver a concentrarse – no creo que Tikki vaya a aceptarlo – dijo comenzando a reír a la par de él

\- Bueno, en ese caso… _puedes quedártelo – _sugirió Chat Noir haciéndola reír otra vez, aunque aún con esa expresión tímida – _claro que, devolvérmelo también es una opción _

\- Creo que lo conservaré… - respondió Ladybug

.

.

_¿Puedes sentir el amor?_

_._

_La noche es su lugar_

_._

_El mundo al fin_

_Tendrá felicidad_

_._

_Viviendo en hermandad_

_._

\- Chat ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – pidió Ladybug

Él sonrió – _Sabes que diré que sí a lo que sea que quieras – _respondió - _¿Qué pasa?_

_\- Realmente… ¿realmente te bastó con verte al espejo? – _preguntó Ladybug intrigada

_\- Si, bueno – c_omenzó a explicar Chat Noir – _en el fondo sabía que tú no jugarías conmigo y que recordabas todo y que había sido tan importante para ti como lo es para mí, pero no tenía como probarlo… después de todo, tu coartada tenía sentido – _Ladybug desvió la mirada ante eso – Pero luego de verme – dijo tocando su mejilla – supe que tuviste que decirme aquello por algo más, _algo que paso en ese lapso de tiempo y que de alguna forma te está alejando de mí _

Ladybug bajo la vista – _Eres más astuto de lo que creí… - s_e limitó a decir

\- Entonces es… _¿Sí es eso_? – preguntó Chat Noir intentando verla a los ojos

_\- Es… es algo complicado, gatito – _respondió Ladybug dándole la espalda y abrazándose a si misma

Después de un par de segundos de vacilación, Ladybug sintió una suave caricia en su brazo y hombro y un beso en su mejilla que la estremeció - _Mi lady – s_usurró con suavidad - _¿Recuerdas esas preguntas a las que tuvimos que jugar ayer con los fans? – _Ladybug miró de reojo a su compañero y asintió – _yo no mentía, cuando dije que sería quién sea que necesites… Así que si lo necesitas, no me veas ahora como Chat Noir, un compañero de batallas o como tu incondicional enamorado… puedo ser un amigo, un cómplice o un confidente… Mi lady, Lo que sea que quieras contarme, sabes que puedes hacerlo_

Ladybug no pudo evitar girarse de nuevo a mirarlo, tomó de nuevo su mano y, ante esas palabras que le infundieron confianza… vaciló – Chat, yo…

.

_**Hay tanto por contarle**_

_**.**_

_**Mas ¿Cómo explicar?**_

_**.**_

_**¿Decirle la verdad?**_

_**¡Imposible!**_

_**.**_

_**Se puede alejar**_

.

Ladybug cerró unos momentos sus ojos y suspiró apretando el agarre en sus manos – _¿y tú recuerdas cuando te pedí que no lo arruinaras? – _Susurró la heroína – Te lo pedí porque… Chat, nunca te lo dije pero, en realidad, _para mí también fue la noche más especial de toda mi vida… - _Los ojos de él comenzaron a brillar - _es por eso que no lo quería arruinar y… ¡Chat, yo confió en ti! no dudes eso… pero esto es mucho más complicado y… _Lo siento – se disculpo

Chat Noir la miró un par de segundos y supo que eso sería todo lo que Ladybug diría sobre el tema, al menos por ahora

.

_**Hay algo que se guarda**_

_**.**_

_**¿Qué es? **_

_**Yo no lo se**_

_**.**_

_**Sus verdaderos sentimientos se esconden**_

_**.**_

_**Muy dentro de su ser**_

_**.**_

Y finalmente, le sonrió - _Está bien_ – dijo Chat Noir - _No te presionaré_… _me contaras cuando estés lista_

\- Gracias - Ladybug sonrió de forma más radiante – _Chat, eres asombroso_ – y acto seguido, Ladybug arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, en un muy fuerte abrazo

_._

_¿Puedes sentir el amor?_

_._

_La noche es su lugar_

_._

_\- No lo agradezcas_ – respondió Chat Noir envolviendo con sus brazos su cintura y recostándose de vuelta, llevándola consigo – _en especial si vas a seguir tan cariñosa _

Ladybug sonrió ante su comentario, hasta que abrió los ojos siendo consciente de su posición – eh, Chat… - dijo intentando apartarse

\- Oye, te extrañe todo el día – respondió sin dejarla alejarse _\- ¿te importaría concederme unos minutos así?_

_._

_El mundo al fin_

_Tendrá felicidad_

_._

_Viviendo en hermandad_

.

\- Pero…

\- Anda – dijo Chat Noir moviendo sus manos en una invitación - _sé que mis brazos también deben gustarte mucho _

Ladybug dejó caer los hombros – _Solo si dejas de alardear _

_\- Creo que puedo con eso – _respondió Chat Noir atrayéndola de nuevo hasta que se recostó contra su hombro

Ladybug estaba algo tensa al principio pero a los pocos segundos se encontró de nuevo bastante cómoda en sus brazos… _sí, no se lo diría, pero tenía que aceptarlo_… _aquello era como volver a casa después de un largo día _

_._

_¿Puedes sentir el amor?_

_._

_No hay nada que pensar_

_._

_Más allá _

_._

_De dudas o temor_

_._

_Él los vas a guiar_

_._

_**.**_

Ladybug comenzaba a sentirse tan relajada, tranquila y segura que sin darse cuenta sus parpados fueron cerrando e inconscientemente, volvió a abrazarse a él… Y no fue hasta que sintió que la besaba en el nacimiento de su cabello, que recordó algo que la sobresaltó

_\- Lo siento_ – dijo apartándose de él de golpe

Él la miró desconcertado - _¿por qué te disculpas?_

_\- Es, solo que… - _Ladybug vaciló – que sé que anoche tu no descansaste bien, que pasaste mala noche y…

_\- ¿Mala noche?_ – repitió Chat Noir - ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque estuviste cuidándome - respondió Ladybug - sé que pasaste frío e incomodidad por mí

\- No te disculpes por eso – dijo Chat Noir sonriéndole y mirándola de forma especial

\- Pero…

_\- Mi lady_ – dijo tomando su mano – _créeme cuando te digo, que a pesar del posible frío o incomodidad… pocas veces había dormido tan bien – _ella comenzó a sonrojarse y aún más cuando añadió – _probablemente tiene algo que ver con la chica que estaba a mi lado _

\- _Ah..._ Aun así – dijo Ladybug aclarando su garganta queriendo enfocarse de nuevo – _no vas a engañarme - _Entonces, esta vez fue Ladybug quién dio un par de palmaditas en su regazo, en señal de invitación – _Anda…_ _ven y descansa un rato_

\- ¿Qué? – murmuró Chat Noir sin creérselo - ¿enserio? Pero, mi lady… - vaciló Chat Noir

\- Vamos… _compláceme – _pidió Ladybug de nuevo usando ese tono particular

Chat Noir suspiró rindiéndose - _¿sabes que no voy a negarme, verdad? – _dijo mientras, con cuidado comenzaba a recostarse sobre su regazo - ¿Segura que está bien?

\- Chat, pasaste todo el día siendo un súper héroe y aunque tienes una energía increíble, _también mereces algo de descanso antes de volver a luchar_ \- dijo Ladybug comenzando a acariciarle el cabello

Chat Noir suspiró de nuevo, esta vez sonriendo – _tal vez tienes razón… Y si crees que también merezco unos besos, no me opondré_

Ladybug se rió... Chat Noir tomó su mano mirándola de reojo, quizá ella aún no era del todo consciente de lo que sentía y quizá él aún no entendía del todo lo que ella le ocultaba, pero...

.

_**Sí el amor que siento yo**_

_**.**_

_**Sientes tú por mí**_

_**.**_

_**No hay más **_

_**.**_

_**Qué pueda yo pedir**_

_**.**_

_**Que hoy estés aquí**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué les parece? Algunas cositas se van aclarando, otras nos dejan con más incógnitas... Pero ¿qué creen? Si llegamos y pasamos del review 100 les daré un capítulo _bonus_ muy muy pronto y… les avisó que será un capítulo intenso!

Nos leemos pronto!

.

31-Agosto-20


	19. Lo que sabe y teme un corazón

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**.**

**_Bonus:_**

**_Lo que sabe y teme un corazón_**

**_._**

La fresca brisa del río Sena continuaba soplando suavemente. Chat Noir seguía descansando en el regazo de la heroína y tras un par de bromas y coqueteos más, su respiración se de pronto se tornó más tranquila.

_\- ¿Chat? _\- Susurró Ladybug tras un rato más de inusual silencio - _¿gatito? – _llamó de nuevo sin obtener una respuesta, por lo que la heroína inclino un poco la mirada y sonrió para sí misma al ver que se había quedado profundamente dormido

_Ladybug sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello… _En otros tiempos, probablemente aquella situación le hubiera molestado, pero sabía que él había intentado engañarla cuando le dijo que no necesitaba descanso… y la verdad, es que de los dos él era probablemente quién más necesitaba de un respiro. Después de todo, él fue quien pasó todo ese largo día siendo un súper héroe y sobre todo, sabía que a diferencia de ella quién había dormido bastante bien _al menos la mayor parte de la noche, _él realmente no había descansado lo suficiente, según había dicho Plaga, porque había elegido cuidar de ella hasta muy tarde

Una cálida sensación llenó su corazón ante ese pensamiento… _él cuidando de ella mientras dormía, _aquello le agradaba más de lo que hubiera pensado… _y probablemente más de lo que debería… _

Ladybug apretó los ojos como si quisiera bloquear algo que su mente amenazaba por mostrar y tras un profundo respiró, pareció y conseguirlo y al instante, centro de nuevo su mirada en el chico que descansaba en su regazo y sonriendo, se despojó de la cazadora que él le había prestado, y lo cubría con ella… _como había hecho aquello mañana _

_Su mente al instante bloqueo ese pensamiento de nuevo… y centro aún más su atención en él…_ Era como si su mente y su corazón estuvieran en una lucha… Una lucha en la que en algún momento tendría que tomar partido, por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo…

Sabía que en algún momento tendría que tomar una decisión… No solo tendría que decidir entre contarle o no la verdad a su compañero. En luchar a favor de esa parte que quería confiar totalmente en él o esa otra parte que prefería callar

Y por irónico que fuera, ambas luchas tenían una misma causa… _sus sentimientos _

_Elegir o no contarle a Chat Noir sobre… __aquello,__ ya hubiera sido complicado en un principio, pero ahora parecía mil veces más difícil _

Y aunque el sentimiento de culpa también hacerse presente en ella, lo que sí tenía claro era que nunca podría sentirse realmente culpable o arrepentida de haber ido a ese campamento… de haber iniciado toda esa farsa… _y de ese breve romance que compartieron la noche anterior_

"_**Tal vez aún hay cosas que tienes que aprender sobre él"**_Le había dicho su kwami una vez y aquello… _después de todo era cierto. _La heroína volvió a sonreír permitiéndose recordar todo lo que había aprendido sobre Chat Noir en solo un par de días

_**.**_

"_¡Si no estuvieras alardeando, no me habría distraído!" había reclamado Ladybug cuando perdió su primera vida en aquella partida de videojuegos_

"_Mi lady… relajarse y divertirse no quiere decir desconcentrarse… Lo importante al jugar es…"_

"_Jugar con pasión, lo sé"_

"_**Entonces demuéstrale a este idiota porque me vuelves loco"**_

_._

_._

Ladybug río discretamente, para no despertarlo, al recordar aquello – _Eres un adulador – _susurro mirando a su compañero y recordando aquella jugada perfecta que había hecho en coordinación perfecta con ella – y _eres un gran jugador _

.

.

"_Chat, debo advertirte que no creo poder bailar con la suficiente gracia como para no dejar esa rosa" Había dicho una nerviosa Ladybug tras haber sido empujada junto a su compañero a la pista de baile _

"_Una chica que corre sin temor por los tejados mientras combate akumas seguro resiste a bailar una canción… __**Baila como si nadie más estuviera mirando… Mantén tus ojos en mí"**_

_._

Su corazón se aceleró aún más ante ese recuerdo – _y bailas increíblemente bien – _aceptó de nuevo en un susurró mientras el chico dormía

.

.

_"El ritmo de su canción favorita había vuelto a ser lento y pronto ellos estaban bailando tan cerca como al principio. Chat Noir entonces volvió a sonreírle mientras se acercaba a su oído e hizo temblar su corazón cuando entonó en voz baja…__** \- Un cazador de mariposas… cuando te veo… Y resumido en tres palabras… Cuanto te quiero…"**_

_**.**_

_\- Y puede que admita que tu voz es hermosa – _añadió Ladybug esta vez con una expresión más sería, su mirada reflejaba un montón de emociones mientras veía dormir a su compañero de batallas… Como si conforme ella recordaba todos esos detalles, él fuera volviéndose más y más importante y valioso a sus ojos

.

.

"_Hasta dijo que era fascinante mirarte dormir" _Las palabras que el kwami de su compañero le había revelado esa mañana vinieron a su mente

_._

Nunca hubiera pensado que ver a alguien dormir pudiera considerarse algo fascinante… En especial tratándose de ella. Y sin embargo, lo fue para Chat Noir

_\- Tienes un lado protector increíblemente dulce – _susurró Ladybug

Y no sabía si sus razones serían las mismas, pero de pronto se encontró a si misma perdiéndose en la imagen de su compañero de batallas, se veía tan tranquilo… él que siempre estaba tan lleno de energía, era realmente inusual verlo tan calmado, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez, para enseguida rosar con el dorso de su mano, sus labios - _casi tanto como son asombrosos sus besos – _susurró mientras suspiraba recordando esa corriente eléctrica que la estremecía cada vez que él la besaba

_Si alguien le hubiera dicho que llegaría a pensar aquello de los besos de Chat Noir jamás lo hubiera creído… _¿La razón? Que ella realmente nunca había esperado que algo tan sencillo como un beso pudiera transmitir algo tan… _¿profundo?... ¿intenso?... El solo recuerdo lograba estremecerla, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de alguna forma ese chico había logrado llevar su corazón a sus labios y, probablemente, con intenciones de dejarlo con ella?_

No podía evitar pensar en que él parecía muy convencido de que ella ya estaba enamorada de él pero que no quería aceptarlo… Pero _¿Acaso se había enamorado de él en un par de días? ¿Aquello era posible?_ ¿Cómo?

¿Por haber descubierto lo fuertes que eran los sentimientos de Chat Noir hacia ella? Pero… _si ella ya era consciente_ _ de eso… ¿_O era quizá… haber descubierto _algo_ en _sus propios sentimientos?_

Sabía que siempre habían tenido una conexión muy especial, pero nunca había querido pensar en eso como en sentimientos más allá de amistosos… _Sobre todo porque… _Ladybug apretó los ojos y se estremeció bloqueando de nuevo otro pensamiento e intentando enfocarse en lo que su mente comenzaba a procesar

Ladybug enfocó sus ojos de nuevo en ese chico que dormía tranquilamente… Pero esta vez lo miró de forma distinta, de una forma en que nunca había querido verlo…

Hay muchas que en estos dos días había descubierto y que no hubiera creído que marcarían una diferencia tan grande entre ellos. Realmente, había muchas cosas que podían gustarle sobre Chat Noir…y hasta este momento ni siquiera había incluido su lado noble que descubrió de él cuando liberó a aquel azor

_Pero… Acaso… ¿Lo que sentía por él… era amor? _

Ladybug suspiró… ¿Y si eso fuera? ¿Qué haría ahora?

Su corazón tembló…

_¿Qué haría ahora? _

Aquella pregunta encerraba más de lo que parecía… Ladybug suspiró de nuevo, y, como si de alguna manera él pudiera saber lo que pensaba… sintió como Chat Noir, aún dormido, se aferraba a ella _como si no quisiera que se fuera, como si ella fuera a huir o a desaparecer _

_Está bien gatito, - _susurró Ladybug tomando su mano -_ te prometo que esta vez sí seguiré aquí cuando despiertes - _susurró volviendo a acariciar su cabello mientras se recostaba contra el respaldo de la silla, pensando en que, como él, podía disfrutar de ese momento juntos, por fugaz o duradero que fuera… el resto, podía resolverlo después _¿cierto? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_El viento frio en señal de una nueva tormenta volvía a alborotar el cabello de los dos héroes quienes se encontraban de nuevo en la Orilla del Sena. Las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo otra vez e incluso el sonido de unos truenos iba haciéndose presente, acercándose_

_\- Ladybug – dijo Chat Noir mientras tocaba uno de los hombros de la heroína quién le daba la espalda –_ _Deja de lado por un momento todo esto de los súper héroes y nuestra responsabilidad_… _¿nosotros no importamos?_

_\- Sabes que_ _primero somos súper héroes, no puedo olvidarme de eso así como así… se supone que protejamos nuestra ciudad –_ _respondió la heroína sin mirarlo – No que la pongamos en riesgo_

_\- ¿Ponerla en riesgo? – repitió Chat Noir confundido - ¿Por qué la pondríamos en riesgo, mi lady? – dijo tomando sus hombros – ¿Desde cuándo dar amor se volvió malo? – ella lo miró de reojo y suspiró_

_\- Chat…_

_\- ¡Piénsalo! – añadió él mirándola a los ojos y tomando sus manos – Juntos, incluso seríamos más unidos, más fuertes ¡podríamos derrotar a Hawk Moth!_

_\- ¿Y si no? – protestó Ladybug - ¿Y si él nos derrotara a nosotros?_ – _dijo Ladybug bajando la mirada_

_Él pareció confundido otra vez - ¿Por qué…?_

_\- ¡Por que no te quiero perder! – exclamó de pronto Ladybug perdiendo el control _

_\- ¿Por qué tendrías que perderme?_

_\- Porque… _

_\- ¿Por qué yo tendría que perderte después de tanto esperar? – insistió -¿Por qué ahora que por fin también te enamoraste de mí? _

_\- Pareciera que, no importa cuánto luche, siempre voy a enamorarme de ti – susurró Ladybug - siempre te pondré en peligro_

_Chat Noir frunció el ceño - Es… ¿Es por la amenaza de Hawk Moth? ¿O acaso hay algo más, que yo no sepa?... ¿algo que deba saber? _

_\- Chat…_

_\- ¿Dices que encima de todo, le debo el no poder estar contigo? – dijo Chat Noir con furia contenida - Hawk Moth no solo lastima seres inocentes – añadió él apretando los puños - Encima de todo ¿es él lo que te aleja de mí? _

_\- Chat… - volvió a intentar ella extendiendo hacía él su mano pero este se alejó - tenemos que aceptarlo, lo mejor es… _

\- … _¡No! – exclamó Chat Noir de pronto – ¡Esta vez no! – exclamó elevando el tono de voz mientras su puño cerrado chocaba con el pavimento, haciéndole temblar._

_\- Chat Noir ¿Qué haces? ¡Detente! ¡Deja de hacer eso! – dijo Ladybug cuando su compañero volvió a golpear el suelo_

_¿Qué le pasaba?_ _No había invocado su cataclismo_ ¿_Cómo podía causar todo ese temblor en el suelo?_

_\- No me pienso rendir tan fácilmente ahora… - volvió a decir y entonces alzó la mirada hacia ella - ¿desde cuándo el amor se volvió malo? ¡Dímelo! ¿Por qué dices que amarte pondría a todos en peligro? ¡¿Por qué?! _

_Ladybug seguía mirándolo sin comprender o sin saber que responder… Su expresión de pronto se volvió desesperada, la furia y frustración que sentía su compañero de pronto comenzaba a sentirla ella_

_Era por eso que no se debían enamorar, ¿Cómo pudo permitir que eso pasara? Ella juró que jamás ocurriría… ¡Ella juró que nunca volvería a lastimarlo! Ella…_

_Ladybug no se percató de que sus emociones comenzaban a tomar el control de ella… su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y sus rodillas comenzaban a flaquear_

_\- ¿Ladybug? – escuchó murmurar a su compañero repentinamente preocupado y… - ¡Ladybug cuidado! – exclamó la voz de Chat Noir_

_Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Ladybug alzó la mirada y pudo ver como la una mariposa negra se acercaba sin piedad hacía ella y lo próximo que sintió fue como los brazos de su compañero la envolvían de manera protectora y la apartaban del camino y…_

_**\- ¡Nooo! ¡Chat Noir!**_ – _exclamó ella al ver que la mariposa entraba directamente al cascabel de su traje y su traje negro comenzaba a tornarse a blanco _

_**\- ¡No!**_– volvió a decir Ladybug, reincorporándose y tomando por los hombros a su compañero quien mantenía los ojos cerrados – _Chat Noir ¿puedes oírme? Por favor… Chat Noir_

_\- No… - dijo el chico abriendo los ojos, ahora de un frío tono azul – __**Chat Blanc, mi lady **_

_**\- Chat… no… No… ¡No!**_

.

.

.

_\- ¡Nooooo!_ – exclamó de pronto Ladybug reincorporándose de golpe, despertando _una vez más,_ muy agitada y con su corazón temblando - _¡Chat! –_ exclamó en el mismo tono intentando calmarse pero ante el silencio, se obligó a abrir los ojos - _¿Chat Noir?_

Su corazón volvió a temblar al darse cuenta de que él no estaba, _ni en su regazo, ni en la silla a su lado,_ la chaqueta de nuevo se encontraba sobre sus hombros. Preocupada, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor - ¿Chat Noir?

_No obtuvo respuesta_

Asustada, se puso de pie ignorando el dolor en su tobillo que ya había amenorado considerablemente. Observo alrededor de la terraza, _estaba sola_… observo las terrazas más cercanas, _no había nadie más _

¿_Dónde estaba?_

Y, la heroína se estremeció al sentir que el suave viento de antes de pronto se tornaba frío y mucho más fuerte… Evocando la escena de su sueño, o más bien, de esa pesadilla que la atacaba _otra vez…._

_._

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**N/A: **_Les dije que sería algo intenso..._ Quienes me siguieron durante el mes de Julio _quizá sintieron algún deja vú el día de hoy..._ Y, si lo piensan ya pueden más o menos darse una idea de lo que Ladybug oculta… y muy pronto sabrán el resto… Están a nada de saber quién es el akumatizado, aunque... Ahora la pregunta es ¿_Qué paso con Chat Noir_? Siento que esto también ya lo vivimos antes ¿no creen?

Al final... ¿Qué creen que Ladybug decida?

Bueno, no olviden dejarme sus reviews y esta vez prometo que si actualizaré pronto. Esta historia esta en recta final pero ¿Que creen? ¿Recuerdan que les comente de una sorpresa que tenía para ustedes? ¿Quieren oirla?

.

7-SEP-20


	20. Revelaciones y Descubrimientos

**CAPITULO 20**

**.**

**Revelaciones y Descubrimientos**

.

Preocupada, Ladybug se dejó caer desde de la terraza y comenzó a desandar el camino que su compañero antes había recorrido. Aceleró el paso de vuelta a la zona central del campamento, ignorando esa punzada de dolor que aún persistía en su tobillo y sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor en busca de cualquier señal que la llevará hacía su compañero

Quería pensar que él estaba bien, pero, de ser así _¿Por qué se había ido así sin más? _Su anterior pesadilla y el viento nuevamente helado no le permitía pensar con claridad del todo. Otra ráfaga de viento volvió a estremecerla y paso los brazos por las mangas de la chaqueta sin querer distraerse demasiado con el hecho de que Chat Noir nuevamente hubiera pensando en ella y en que no pasará frío

_\- ¡¿Chat Noir?! – _comenzó a llamar en voz alta una vez que estuvo en la zona central del campamento. Sin embargo, no solo no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, si no que se percató de que el campamento está totalmente vació

Aquello en parte la tranquilizo, al menos los fans habían hecho caso y nadie más correría peligro… _o eso creía_

La heroína frunció el ceño al reconocer a cierta distancia, la figura de una chica solitaria que al parecer no tenía intenciones de abandonar el lugar y no parecía alarmada en absoluto - ¡¿Kelly?!

La aludida alzó la vista - ¿Ladybug? – Respondió acercándose a la heroína - ¿Qué pasa?

_\- ¿Qué pasa?-_ repitió la heroína sin poder creer su actitud desenfadada– Chat Noir y yo dimos orden de que todos evacuaran el campamento _¿Por qué sigues aquí?_ – reclamó - ¿O acaso olvidas que eres la que más corre peligro aquí?

Kelly pareció fruncir el ceño - ¿yo? ¿La que más corre peligro? – Repitió cruzando los brazos - _¿no has hablado con Chat Noir? _

_\- ¿Chat Noir? – _dijo la heroína imitando su postura, aunque sonando un poco defensiva - _¿Qué tiene que ver él? _

_\- ¿No está contigo?_ – preguntó la cantante notando que nadie más acompañaba a la heroína

La heroína frunció el ceño - _¿A qué te refieres?_ – añadió en el mismo tono defensivo

La cantante sin embargo no respondió su pregunta - _¿Sabes sí él está bien? – _preguntó sonando algo preocupada

La heroína bajo un poco la guardia recordando cuál era su verdadero objetivo en esos momentos y suspiró – _No – _respondió notablemente preocupada – _de hecho ¿Tú no lo has visto? - _La cantante negó – _Estoy preocupada por él, hace un momento estaba conmigo y_… _de pronto desapareció_

\- Realmente algo debió pasarle – dijo Kelly a toda prisa

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Ladybug aún más alarmada

\- Porque él nunca te hubiera dejado – explicó la cantante dejando caer los hombros - _estoy totalmente segura de eso_

_\- ¿Por qué sonaba tan convencida? _Ladybug frunció el ceño, de alguna forma encontrando algo sospechoso en ese comentario - Aún no has respondido mi pregunta – dijo la heroína llevando sus manos a su cintura y mirando a la chica de forma sospechosa - _¿Por qué sigues aquí? -_Preguntó de nuevo entrecerrando los ojos -_ Sí todo el mundo abandono el lugar…_

_\- ¿Realmente no has tenido oportunidad de hablar con Chat Noir? – _respondió la cantan de nuevo con esa misma pregunta

Ladybug apretó los puños creyendo que la chica buscaba molestarla - _Digamos que cuando estamos juntos no hablamos mucho de ti, precisamente – _respondió la heroína, cruzando los brazos y sin querer usando de nuevo ese tono defensivo – …Ni de los akumas, ni de la destrucción del campamento ni nada por el estilo – añadió queriendo suavizar _un poco_ su anterior comentario

La cantante por su parte, más que sentirse provocada o algo parecido por esos comentarios, _sonrió – Si, estoy segura de que sus prioridades eran otras – _respondió _– _eso hace que sea aún más extraño que él haya desaparecido así sin más…_ ¿no crees?_

Ladybug sin embargo no dejo que desviará el tema esta vez – De todos modos _¿Qué era lo que Chat Noir tendría que haberme dicho?_ Y ¿Qué tiene que ver con que tú sigas aquí? – "_¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de que Chat Noir no se alejaría de mí?" _Pensó para sus adentros esperando descubrirlo

\- Chat Noir descubrió que después de todo no soy yo quien corre más peligro en el campamento – respondió Kelly. Ladybug frunció el ceño – Probablemente seas tú… _o él _

_\- ¡¿Qué?! – _exclamó la heroína… _Ok, aquello era lo último que esperaba oír, definitivamente_

_\- Al parecer quién causo todo esto –_ explicó Kelly señalando la destrucción a su alrededor – _tiene un interés particular en alejarlos uno del otro_

La expresión de la heroína denoto aún más sorpresa - _¿…Qué? Pero… – _titubeó mientras escuchaba lo que la chica confesaba

\- Al parecer, sin él cerca tú te vuelves un blanco más vulnerable ante quien sea que sea el causante de esto… _Chat Noir lo descubrió –_ continuó explicando Kelly – _Y parecía realmente preocupado por tu seguridad… Por eso me sorprende que no esté contigo_

La heroína permaneció pensativa unos momentos, mientras ataba todos los cabos. Sabía que la cantante no mentía. Recordó cómo, tras haber vencido temporalmente a Leo y sus secuaces desconocidos, Chat Noir no paraba de repetirle una y otra vez cuanto sentía no haber estado con ella desde el principio… Y efectivamente, para él había sido mucho más fácil enfrentar a esos oponentes… _Pero, eso significaba que… _

_\- Quien causo todo esto_ – dijo en voz alta Ladybug – no te buscaba a ti – dijo mirando a Kelly quien le dio la razón – _buscaba separarnos a nosotros… Pero… _

Ladybug permaneció pensativa de nuevo. _¿Quién podría ser?... _el actor, Leo Ferrec, el primero en revelarse y atacar de frente, definitivamente tenía algo en contra de ambos pero no estaba solo y al parecer no era el quien tenía el akuma… Su mente viajo también a la chica del cabello pelirrojo, era una posibilidad y sin embargo… _Tampoco creía que fuera ella quien tuviera el akuma… _

\- Kelly – dijo volviendo a concentrarse – Tú como la anfitriona del evento te notifican la ausencia o desaparición de algún invitado ¿cierto?

Ella asintió – Pero no me han notificado la ausencia de nadie… al menos, no de una persona

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ladybug

\- Con todo este caos no se le ha dado la atención que requería – explicó Kelly - pero, esta mañana se reportó la desaparición de un ave de cetrería, un azor llamado Alador

La heroína alzó la mirada - _Ah… ¿Alador?_ – repitió Ladybug repentinamente nerviosa

_\- Si y…_ \- Kelly pareció suspirar y esta vez fue ella quién miró sospechosa a la heroína dada su reacción – _es curioso pero, hay quienes creen que tú y Chat Noir podrían saber algo respecto_

_\- ¿Chat y yo? – _dijo Ladybug en el mismo tono alarmado - ¿Por qué…?

_\- Eso creen dado que las jaulas estaban ubicadas en una zona cercana al río Sena, muy cerca de donde estaban ustedes dos… __solo ustedes dos -_ recalcó Kelly con las manos en la cintura - Y, aun así, es algo que no terminó de creer

Ladybug recordó que Chat Noir había dicho eso mismo, que nadie sospecharía de ellos, sin embargo… _Hay estaba de nuevo esa seguridad en la cantante ¿Por qué ella estaría tan convencida?_

\- Pareces muy segura de ello… - comentó Ladybug entrecerrando los ojos

_\- Lo estoy –_ afirmó Kelly cruzando los brazos orgullosa – Ese paseo romántico estaba diseñado para que ustedes… _¡Quiero decir!_ Para que _quien sea que lo ganará_, no lo abandonara

La mirada de sospecha de Ladybug aumento al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en rededor de la chica – Así que nadie que ganará ese paseo podría abandonarlo ¿eh? – Repitió la heroína – estás tan segura de eso como de que Chat Noir no se alejaría de mí…

De pronto los papeles se habían vuelto a invertir y era Kelly Evans quien se encontraba repentinamente nerviosa

_\- ¿Nos estás ocultando algo, Kelly? _– preguntó Ladybug cruzando los brazos

_-_ _¿Ocultar?_ – Murmuró ella bajando la mirada, notablemente nerviosa - _¿Qué podría…? _**¡Ahhh!** – Exclamó retrocediendo asustada ante un inesperado y repentino ataque de parte del yoyo de Ladybug - _¿Qué te pasa?_

\- ¡Admito que pudiste ocultarte bien al principio! – decía Ladybug sin bajar la guardia y amenazándola de nuevo con su arma mientras la cantante retrocedía - ¡Pero no más! – exclamó moviendo la cuerda del yoyo en círculos

\- ¿_Qué…?_

\- ¡¿Dónde está tu akuma?! – reclamó Ladybug avanzando hacia ella quien a su vez retrocedía - _¿Qué le hiciste a Chat Noir? – _reclamó con furia contenida

_\- ¡¿Akuma?!_ – repitió Kelly sin poder creerlo - _¡No otra vez!_ – murmuró rodando los ojos - ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?! – reclamó ella en voz alta - ¡No estoy akumatizada!

\- ¡Deja de fingir! – dijo Ladybug amenazándola más de cerca - ¡es más que obvio!

\- ¡Es más que obvio que no lo estoy! – protestó Kelly - _¿no crees que ya me hubiera defendido?_

_\- ¿O estás intentando engañarme? _– sugirió Ladybug

La cantante resopló - ¡Tú y Chat Noir después de todo si son el uno para el otro! – Exclamó Kelly sosteniendo la mirada de la heroína - ¡Él reaccionó exactamente de la misma forma! – Entonces sonrió entrecerrando los ojos en desafío – _¿Acaso también tienen las mismas razones?… ¿No será que de nuevo intentas justificar tus sentimientos por él? _

La expresión segura de Ladybug por un momento vaciló

\- Porque, créeme, que si realmente yo estuviera akumatizada, lo último que hubiera hecho sería _desperdiciar mi poder_ lanzándote un hechizo _innecesario _que te enamoré de Chat Noir… _\- _su sonrisa se tornó más engreída - _también podría usar el hechizo de amor a mi favor, ¿no crees? – s_ugirió

El tono particular que la cantante utilizó al decir esa última oración pareció ser suficiente para reavivar la furia de la heroína quien apretó los puños _\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!_ – Reclamó Ladybug volviendo a atacarla - ¡De haberlo intentado yo nunca lo hubiera permitido! – Exclamó Ladybug sin pensar – ¡Él no lo merece! _¡Y nadie merece a alguien como él!_ ¡Por eso no dejaré que nadie le haga daño Chat Noir! ¡En ningún sentido! – De pronto, sus ataques se tornaron de tal forma que Kelly esta vez no pudo esquivarla y termino cayendo contra el suelo - _¿Entendiste? - _concluyó amenazando a la chica que ahora parecía indefensa en el suelo del campamento y que alzaba las manos en señal de inocencia

Ladybug continuó con el ceño fruncido pero se apartó permitiendo que se levantara

_\- Es una suerte que el akuma no sea yo después de todo, ¿no crees?_ – susurró Kelly poniendo de pie – Y, sinceramente, temó por quién sí lo sea… _No tiene idea de a quienes enfrentará… ¿Siempre son así ustedes dos? _

Ladybug la miró de reojo – Chat Noir en lo particular es… – la chica sin saberlo, sonrió - siempre _puede ser bastante protector conmigo y…_ cuando se trata de defendernos el uno al otro, ambos somos… - la chica vaciló – _somos un gran equipo_

_\- ¿Un gran equipo? – r_epitió Kelly desconcertada – Siento diferir pero ustedes parecen mucho más que eso - Ladybug frunció el ceño y parecía a punto de protestar pero Kelly continuó - _¿de qué otra forma explicas esa reacción tuya de hace un instante?_ Solo insinué que él me interesa o que podría dañarle y ¡mírate! Me atacaste a pesar de saber en el fondo que no estoy akumatizada

Ladybug desvió la mirada cruzando los brazos – Siento haberte atacado – se disculpó – _no sé por qué reaccione así y…_

\- Yo si lo sé – dijo Kelly, Ladybug la miró de reojo – es por eso que anoche yo no tuve que estar akumatizada ni necesite lanzarte ningún hechizo… _ni anoche, ni nunca_

\- ¿Nunca? – repitió Ladybug - ¿olvidas que me hechizaste en tu primera visita a Paris?

_\- Yo __**nunca **__te he hechizado – _repitió de nuevo Kelly -_ ni anoche, ni hoy… ni nunca… - _Ladybug la miró frunciendo el ceño, sin entenderle -_También me sorprendí cuando lo descubrí – a_ñadió Kelly ante su reacción -_ pero es cierto… _es por eso que supe que mi plan funcionaría – añadió Kelly para un segundo después percatarse de que había hablado de más

_\- ¿Plan? – _dijo Ladybug - _¿Cuál plan?_

_._

_._

Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos chicas se percató de que durante toda su conversación había alguien más, muy cerca de ellas y que había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho - _Gracias por revelarme tu debilidad, Ladybug_

.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

N/A: Oigan...¿Cuantas veces más atacaran a Kelly? Por cierto, Están a nada de saber lo que ella oculta... Y, les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo verán una escena que muchos me pidieron en capítulos anteriores

También, una curiosidad por si se confundieron algunos en este capítulo... En mi Fanfic Hechizo de Amor, Kelly "hechiza" a Ladybug y esta se enamora de Chat Noir por esto, sin embargo, Ladybug pronto se enterará de un detalle muy particular sobre eso... De hecho, este Fic y Hechizo de Amor tienen más similitudes de las que creen, y pronto lo verán

Saludos a todos los lectores tanto aquí en Fanfiction como en Amino ;)

Nos leemos muy pronto!

.

11-09-20


	21. Momento de la verdad

**N/A: ¡Sorpresa! **Y no es por elevar el hype pero estamos a 10 días del especial de NY... ¡Obvio estoy más que inspirada! Así que les traigo **Un nuevo capítulo y... ¡Y que capítulo eh! Espero que les guste tanto como a mí... **Como una pequeña pista que les doy, es que recuerden la razón por la que Kelly fue akumatizada en _**He**_**_chizo de amor_ **¿recuerdan? Fue por un chico..._ No diré más_

¡Continuamos!

* * *

.

.

.

Sintiendo que aquella nueva información que había obtenido de parte de la cantante le había caído como balde de agua fría, Ladybug se apresuró nuevamente a correr por el campamento en un intento de reordenar sus pensamientos. Lo curioso, era que la información que obtuvo con referente a su misión contra el akuma no era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento. Su reacción, más bien se debía a una nueva revelación de parte de la cantante, de algo que definitivamente no se hubiera esperado oír _nunca… A pesar de que momentos antes, se hubiera planteado esa misma cuestión… ¿Era posible enamorarse en solo un par de días? _

Encontrando por fin un lugar seguro, Ladybug se refugió en el interior de uno de los pocos sitios que seguían en pie, el baño de damas, y entonces deshizo su transformación - _Tikki, ¡Motas fuera! – _Entonces un resplandor rojo cubrió el cuerpo de la heroína

_\- ¿Marinette? – _murmuró su kwami al ver como su portadora tenía la respiración agitada mientras apoyaba los codos contra el soporte del espejo de pared

_\- Tikki…_ \- murmuró la chica casi sin aliento – ¿Recuerdas ese juego que invente ayer con Chat Noir?

_\- ¿Cuándo dijiste frente a todos que él es tu novio? – _respondió Tikki

La chica asintió y pareció temblar - _¿Crees… crees que… de no haberlo hecho… él y yo igual y hubiéramos…?_ ¡Quiero decir! – Exclamó de pronto – _Yo sabía de los sentimientos de Chat Noir pero…_

_\- Pero no eras consciente de los tuyos – _sugirió Tikki

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Marinette confundida por el comentario de su kwami

"_¡¿Es que todo el mundo parecía ser consciente de sus sentimientos excepto ella misma?!" _

Tikki suspiró - ¿De verdad crees que te enamoraste de él en cuestión de minutos?

\- Bueno ¡No! – comenzó a decir Marinette - ¡Espera! _¿Tú sabías lo que… lo que dijo Kelly sobre aquel hechizo de amor que al parecer no era de amor pero sí lo era?... _¡Ah! ¡Esto ahora es aún más complicado! – exclamó sin dejar responder a su kwami - ¡Quiero decir! Todo este tiempo creí que de no haber inventado ese juego de ser novios no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros pero… - entonces recordó lo que Kelly Evans había dicho al respecto - ¡Es que no lo entiendo! _Si eso es verdad… Si lo que todos dicen es verdad… _¿No crees que hubiera sido consciente de algo como eso? ¡Digo! ¡Siempre fui consciente de cuanto me gustaba Adrien! _¿Por qué sería diferente con Chat Noir?..._ Yo nunca había pensado en él como alguien que me gustara o como con un crush, siempre he pensado en él… _más como mi compañero de batallas, mi mejor amigo, mi cómplice, mi confidente y_…

Marinette de pronto se quedó sin aliento, dándose cuenta sin querer de lo que probablemente significaban sus palabras, recordando algo que justamente había dicho Chat Noir apenas un día antes, durante esas entrevistas con los fans

.

"_Y harías lo que fuera, serías lo que sea que ella necesite,__** un compañero, un amigo, un confidente, un cómplice, un protector… un **__**novio… **__Supongo que__** eso es lo que hace que el amor sea diferente **__a __**un crush pasajero"**_

.

\- ¿Marinette? – preguntó Tikki nuevamente preocupada por la reacción de su portadora, quien seguía sin habla… como si de pronto algo fuera haciéndose evidente para ella

Y acto seguido, Marinette dejó caer su rostro entre sus manos – _Es que, ¿acaso no importa lo que haga? – _Se preguntaba - _¿Siempre voy a terminar enamorándome de él?... – _Entonces la chica suspiró con pesadez - _Eso está muy mal_

Tikki pareció sorprenderse por ese comentario - _¿Qué?_ – Murmuró su kwami acercándose a ella _– Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿No te agrada la idea de estar con alguien como él?_

\- Ese es justo el problema Tikki, ¿no lo ves? – respondió Marinette – No debí de ser tan descuidada, no debí permitir que esto ocurriera… - la chica entonces tocó sus labios y volvió a suspirar – _ni siquiera debí permitir que me besará de nuevo_… Descubrí que él es tan maravilloso que nadie merecería estar con él y mucho menos merece que le haga daño… Y eso será más difícil ahora, cuando tenga que alejarme de él otra vez

Tikki nuevamente buscó la mirada de su portadora - ¿Y si no te alejaras?

Marinette alzó la mirada - ¿Qué? – Dijo creyendo que había escuchado mal - ¡Tikki! ¡Sabes bien que él y yo no podemos…!

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero piénsalo! – dijo Tikki – No importa cuando lucharas por levantar ese muro entre ustedes al final… _nunca funciona _¿Vas a seguir luchando contra tus propios sentimientos?

\- Si hacerlo es lo correcto…

\- ¿No crees que él también tenga derecho a decidir? ¿Y tú? ¿Crees que vas a dejarlo de amar solo por el hecho de no ser su novia? ¿De verdad podrás rechazarlo de nuevo así sin más como antes? ¿Fingir que no pasó nada?

Marinette desvió la mirada, pensativa de lo que su kwami acababa de decir… _¿Sería capaz de hacer eso? _

\- Marinette – dijo Tikki en tono serio - ¿Soportarías verlo con otra?...

La chica alzó la mirada y esta vez respondió al instante - No… - dijo permitiéndose ser sincera consigo misma por fin – Plaga y Chat Noir al final tenían razón, con todo este juego de ser novios, termine dándole sin querer la oportunidad que él siempre me había pedido y nunca había querido darle… - ella volvió a suspirar - En el fondo _¿sabes porque lo hacía?_ Creo que era porque sabía que sería mucho más difícil rechazarlo… que yo podría enamorarme sí le daba la oportunidad, como al final ocurrió, _como al parecer siempre va a ocurrir…_ \- de pronto, Marinette comenzó a sonreír – Él me hizo increíblemente feliz en cuestión de unas horas… ¡Tikki! Tienes razón, él también tiene derecho a decidir… _y a saber lo que siento… _

\- ¿Se lo vas a decir?

\- Si – respondió - él debe saber la verdad… _toda la verdad – _recalcó - Tikki, Voy a buscar a Chat Noir y a decirle que… _lo amo_

.

.

_Aún en la parte central del campamento, Kelly Evans continuaba observando a su alrededor cuan destruido estaba ese lugar y… De pronto se preguntó sí, después de todo, ¿sí podría tener ella parte de la culpa? _

_Antes de que pudiera responder su propia pregunta, Kelly notó un muy sutil sonido a su alrededor por lo que, curiosa, alzó la mirada justo para ver a la heroína de Paris avanzando esta vez por los aires usando su yoyo… No tuvo que preguntarse a quién buscaba. Por lo que, tras un suspiró, Kelly sonrió – Ese chico es un sueño, Ladybug… no lo pierdas – murmuró para sí misma mientras colgaba su guitarra en sus hombros dispuesta a por fin abandonar el campamento cuando inesperadamente, alguien la sujetó fuertemente por un brazo_

_\- ¡Ah! – exclamó al instante al tiempo que se giraba para ver al culpable, y se estremeció cuando no vio a nadie - ¡Ah! ¡Auxilio! _

.

.

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**.**

**Momento de la verdad**

**.**

Con el corazón latiendo a mil, Ladybug decidió acelerar sus pasos moviéndose por los aires con ayuda de su yoyo a modo de encontrar más pronto a su compañero de batallas… Comenzaba a preocuparse otra vez pensando en que podría estar en peligro cuando ¡Por fin! pudo verlo de pie frente a la Orilla del Sena…

Ladybug suspiró de alivió al ver que estaba bien y se dejó caer en la misma zona - ¡Chat Noir!

\- ¡Ladybug! – exclamó Chat Noir girándose al instante para verla. Ladybug parecía tener tan claro lo que haría que no se percató de la expresión de alerta que tenía su compañero - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está todo bien?

De nuevo, Ladybug no pareció percatarse de su tono preocupado - Eso debería preguntarte yo ¿no crees? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa – ¿Por qué desapareciste así sin más?

_\- Eh… yo… -_ el chico titubeo al responder y retrocedió un par de pasos extendiendo sus manos como si buscará protegerse de algo que Ladybug no notaba

\- No importa – dijo Ladybug dándole la espalda para tomar aire y luego lo miró de reojo - _hay algo que quiero decirte_

\- ¡También yo…! – casi exclamó él volviendo a retroceder

\- Pero – dijo Ladybug - _¿no te importa si hablo primero, cierto?_

\- ¡Noo! – exclamó Chat Noir extendiendo su arma mientras ella, tranquilamente continuaba dándole la espalda

_\- Lo sabía_ – respondió Ladybug encogiendo los hombros y luego volvió a tomar aire – Escucha, Chat Noir, no sé por dónde empezar pero… _¡Ah!_ – exclamó en voz baja cuando sintió que él la tomaba por la cintura - ¡Chat! _¿Crees que es momento? _– murmuró sorprendida por esa acción y con un sonrojo en las mejillas – ¡Quiero decir! Que… _Creo que deberías dejarme hablar primero _

\- ¡Ladybug! – exclamó Chat Noir tomándola por los hombros - ¡Escucha! No es seguro que tú…

_\- ¡Lo sé! Pero no te preocupes _– interrumpió ella encogiendo los hombros otra vez - mi tobillo está mucho mejor_… un gatito encantador cuido muy bien de mi_

\- ¡Pero…!_ ¿Me llamaste encantador? – _dijo Chat Noir perdiendo la concentración por un instante

\- Si – asintió ella complacida por su reacción y entonces volvió a darle la espalda – y, escucha, lo que voy a decirte es… es algo que probablemente tú ya sabes… algo que supiste mucho antes que yo, pero, aun así _creo que te gustaría escuchármelo decir y es que… - _entonces la chica se giró y frunció el ceño al verlo - **¡Oye! ¡Chat Noir!** – Reclamó con las manos en la cintura al ver que su compañero había comenzado a mover su arma como si estuviera "practicando esgrima" - _¿No podrías dejar tu entrenamiento para otro momento? ¡No es fácil para mí decirte esto!_ **¡¿Te importaría escucharme y dejar de jugar?!** – exclamó lanzando su yoyo hacía él pretendiendo golpearlo pero inesperadamente el yoyo dio contra alguien que al parecer estaba a espaldas de Chat Noir, quién sonrió y aprovechó la oportunidad para deshacer el agarre que mantenían sobre él y lanzó contra el suelo a su oponente, revelando su rostro ante ambos héroes

_\- ¿Leo Ferrec?_ – murmuró Ladybug confundida al principio pero enseguida alzo la mirada a su compañero por fin comprendiendo la situación - ¡Chat! – dijo alarmada

\- ¡Detrás de mí, mi lady! – exclamó Chat Noir colocándose frente a ella de forma protectora cuando el actor comenzó a levantarse de nuevo y les dirigió una mirada de furia – _el actor y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes _

\- ¡Pero! – exclamó Ladybug

\- ¿Continuamos luego esa conversación, quieres? – le dijo a la heroína con un guiño - _Sonaba muy interesante_

_\- No creo que cuando esto termine te queden fuerzas para conversar, Chat Noir - _ dijo Leo – _ni a ti… ni a tu lady _

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – respondió el súper héroe volviendo a extender su arma – _No sabes cuánto he querido hacer esto…_

\- Y tú no creas que te llevarás toda la diversión, gatito – dijo a su lado Ladybug quien comenzaba a girar la cuerda de su yoyo, y tras compartir una sonrisa cómplice, ambos se lanzaron contra el actor quien, por supuesto, desapareció

\- ¡Va a intentar huir! – dijo Ladybug sin detener sus pasos

\- ¡No lo hará! – respondió Chat Noir extendiendo su bastón – _Prepárate – _Acto seguido, Chat Noir dio un saltó impulsándose con su arma hasta bloquear el paso del actor - _¿Ibas a algún lado? – _dijo deteniendo una figura invisible a la vista – _Porque creo que no podrás… - _murmuró Chat Noir con furia contenida al mismo tiempo que propinaba una patada justo en el tobillo derecho - _Te lo advertí… _

_\- ¡Ahh!_ – gritó el actor ante el dolor, no pudiendo ocultarse por más tiempo

\- ¡Todo tuyo, mi lady!

_\- Siempre tan caballeroso, gatito – _respondió Ladybug al tiempo que envolvía la cuerda de su yoyo en el tobillo del actor y tiraba de él hasta inmovilizarlo en el suelo - ¡¿Dónde está tu akuma?! – reclamó Ladybug

El actor sonrió en burla - _¡Ups! Creo que se me perdió…_

\- ¡No tendrás mucha fuerza para reír cuando acabemos contigo! – dijo Chat Noir de pie a lado de la heroína - ¡Habla de una vez! ¡O las siguientes son tus costillas! – amenazó alzando su mano como si fuera a invocar su poder

El actor palideció y paso con dificultad algo de saliva – _yo no estoy akumatizado – c_onfesó

Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron entre ellos - ¡Es la verdad! – exclamó el actor parpadeando como si hubiera despertado de algún sueño. Entonces chasqueo los dedos - ¿Lo ven? Ya no puedo camuflarme

\- ¿Camuflarte? – repitió Chat Noir

\- No están invisibles – dijo Ladybug entendiendo todo – solo camuflados… como el traje de un soldado en la selva – Ladybug devolvió su atención al actor - ¿Cómo obtuviste ese poder?

_\- No lo sé…_

\- ¡Mi lady te hizo una pregunta! – exigió Chat Noir -

\- ¡No lo sé! - exclamó nuevamente Leo Ferrec – _No recuerdo casi nada _ ¡De verdad! ¡Lo último que recuerdo es que…! – dijo cerrando los ojos como forzando su memoria – _Salí anoche de esa estúpida fiesta ¡después de que ustedes me humillaran frente a todos y…! _

\- ¿Y qué hay de tus secuaces? – reclamó Chat Noir, el actor frunció el ceño - _¿Quiénes estaban contigo cuando atacaste a Ladybug?_

_\- ¿Ataque a…? – _el actor parecía confundido nuevamente - ¡No lo sé!

Los héroes se miraron entre ellos de nuevo y al mismo tiempo dejaron caer los hombros – Supongo que tendremos que seguir buscando – dijo Ladybug

\- Si – respondió Chat Noir – después de todo, el actor de cuarta no nos sirvió de nada

\- ¡Oye! – reclamó Leo entrecerrando los ojos e intentando ponerse de pie con cierta dificultad dado el dolor en su pierna – _Lo que ahora si recuerdo bien es que tú ya me habías colmado la paciencia _

_\- ¡Y haré mucho más que eso si vuelves a tocar a Ladybug! – s_entenció Chat Noir – Ahora, mejor da gracias a que tenemos que seguir buscando al responsable de todo esto, o si no te rompía la otra pierna…

\- ¡Chat! – dijo Ladybug tomando sus hombros para separarlos – Está bien, no vale la pena – dijo restándole importancia

Chat Noir pareció pensarlo un par de segundos para luego dejar caer los hombros – Tienes suerte – le dijo al actor – _Aun así, me aseguraré de que esto no sea ninguna trampa… _

_._

_._

"**¡Oigan! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Vuelvan!" **

\- ¿Realmente crees que eso era necesario? – decía Ladybug caminando casualmente junto a su compañero e ignorando los gritos del actor a sus espaldas

\- No parece que te disguste la idea – respondió Chat Noir con una sonrisa

_\- No dije que me disgustará – _respondió Ladybug en el mismo tono – Solo digo que ya tenía lastimada una pierna, no había muchas posibilidades de que pudiera huir…

_\- Y es por eso que estar atado a ese poste no le afectará –_ respondió Chat Noir restándole importancia, Ladybug se rió – _Ahora… - _añadió cambiando repentinamente su tono de voz al mismo tiempo que Ladybug volvía a sonrojarse cuando él volvía a tomarla de la cintura, pero esta vez por una razón completamente distinta – _Creo que podemos hablar de ese interesante tema que antes quisiste tratar_

_\- Ahh – _titubeó de pronto Ladybug – bueno, yo… yo quería decirte – la chica de aclaró la garganta sintiendo que sus mejillas de sonrojaban – _quería decirte que yo te…_

"_**¡Ahhhhh!" **_

Un inesperado gritó proveniente de la terraza de una de las cabañas de pronto los sobre saltó, y tras un nuevo intercambio de miradas, ambos se giraron en esa dirección para ver algo que no se esperaban

_\- ¡Kelly!_ – exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo al ver a la cantante atada de manos al borde de dicha terraza - _¡No te muevas!_

_**\- ¡Noo! – **_exclamó Kelly deteniéndolos a ambos al ver que iban en su dirección - _**¡No se acerquen! **_– el dúo de héroes la miró sin comprender - _**¡De verdad! ¡No se acerquen aquí! ¡Es una trampa! **_

Chat Noir se giró hacía Ladybug - _¿Qué hacemos? _

_\- No lo sé, no podemos dejarla – _respondió Ladybug quién tras pensar un par de segundos se giró hacía su compañero y tomó sus hombros – _Chat… Tú puedes distinguir cualquier movimiento por leve que sea ¿Hay alguien cerca? _

Chat Noir pareció concentrarse e incluso cerró los ojos a modo de incrementar más sus otros sentidos – _No… pero…_

_**\- ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Se lo que les digo! **_– insistió Kelly - _**¡No se acerquen más! **_

Chat Noir nuevamente se giró hacía su compañera - _¿Qué hacemos? _

Ladybug alzó la mirada - _¿Y si es una trampa? – _Murmuró - _¿Y si nuevamente está intentando alejarnos de aquí? _

_\- ¿De qué hablas? – _dijo Chat Noir en voz baja pero bastante intrigado

_\- Anoche…_ _todo era parte de un plan para que tú y yo nos alejáramos de la fiesta principal… y de ella_ – murmuró Ladybug

_\- ¿No crees que ella…?_

_\- No lo sé – _respondió Ladybug mirando de reojo a la cantante quién seguía pareciendo aterrada al estar al borde del tejado pero sin permitir que se acercaran - ¿Y si al final nos equivocamos? – preguntó - ¿Y si quien causo toda esta destrucción después de todo… si la quería a _ella_?

_**\- No se equivoquen – **_dijo de pronto una tercera voz haciéndose presente

Los héroes alzaron la mirada justo a tiempo para ver cómo iba a acercándose a ellos un chico al que nunca antes habían visto… o eso creía Ladybug – _Oh no – _escuchó murmurar a Chat Noir. Ladybug miró de reojo a su compañero pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada

\- ¡¿Tú?! – exclamó de pronto la furiosa voz de Kelly Evans aún desde el tejado - ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

El chico desconocido rió – No te exaltes, linda – le dijo a la cantante – Solo intento evitar que tus guardaespaldas se confundan, ¡Digo! Honor a quien honor merece y no permitiré que nadie se lleve mi crédito

_\- ¿A qué te refieres? – _exigió Ladybug

_\- Oh claro, lo siento – _respondió el chico – ni siquiera me he presentado, que falta de clase… - entonces sonrió con arrogancia – Me llamó Rodolphe Ferrec…

"_¿Ferrec?" _pensó Ladybug frunciendo el ceño al escuchar su apellido

_\- Exacto, súper heroína – _dijo cruzando los brazos en posición arrogante – Soy primo del idiota al que dejaron atrapado hay atrás…- entonces su sonrisa de ensanchó aún más – Ex novio de la señorita… y responsable de la nota de amenaza que los trajo a ustedes a este campamento...

.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

N/A: Vaya! Ahora que Ladybug ya se había decidido, supongo que tendremos que esperar un poco para escuchar esa confesión oficial... Oigan, esto se pone cada vez mejor...Créanme, aun quedan varias cosas por revelar y que creo que al igual que yo, muchos se van a sorprender al saberlo... Por cierto, hay una pista oculta detrás del nombre de este chico nuevo, no diré más por ahora... Ahora ¿qué tal si me dejan un review? ¿sí?

.

.

15 - Septiembre - 2020

.

_Y... ¿recuerdan que les dije que les tengo una sorpresa? pues es cierto, tengo algo en el horno para ustedes y, no es por nada pero soy muy buena horneando, en especial si se trata de bizcochos... ;)_


	22. Declaración

**Siento que de una u otra forma algo cambiará después de ver el especial de NY... Así que por eso me esforcé por publicar esto antes del estreno oficial... espero les guste, tengo la sensación de que sí**

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

_._

**Declaración **

**.**

La sonrisa aún más engreía en el rostro del chico de nombre Rodolphe, denotaba que estaba más que complacido por la expresión que tenían en el rostro los súper héroes… O al menos, este era el caso de Ladybug, su expresión denotó sorpresa al principio, más pronto desató la cuerda de su yoyo y comenzó a girarla al tiempo que miraba a ese chico de forma desafiante

_\- No creas que esa sonrisa te durará_ – dijo Ladybug frunciendo el ceño – ¡Pagaras por haber causado todo esto! – exclamó a punto de atacar al chico cuando inesperadamente, alguien la detuvo…

_\- ¡Ladybug espera!_ – dijo Chat Noir tomando a su compañera por el antebrazo. Ella lo miró desconcertada…

"_La había llamado ¿Ladybug?" - _Pensó la heroína al tiempo que sentía un extraño nudo en el estómago, _¿Por qué le ocurría eso? No era la primera vez que usaba su nombre de heroína en vez de algún apodo lindo, ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación que de pronto tenía? _

\- Chat… - murmuró mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Qué…?

Sin embargo, y sin darles tiempo a decir más, el chico rió de forma burlista – Haces bien, _Chat Noir…- _dijo Rodolphe cruzando los brazos por el pecho - _no querrán equivocarse de nuevo… _

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – respondió Chat Noir en tono desafiante y entrecerrando los ojos, enfocado en ese chico que había aparecido de pronto y sin darse cuenta de la forma en que Ladybug observaba toda la escena

\- Como dije antes – respondió Rodolphe comenzando a caminar en forma casual - honor a quien honor merece y… tal como escucharon, yo soy el responsable de la nota de amenaza que los trajo a ustedes dos hasta aquí pero… créanme, yo no tenía ningún interés en destruir este campamento – dijo como restándole importancia – En otras palabras, _yo no estoy akumatizado_… - afirmó bajo la atenta mirada de los héroes y la de Kelly Evans, quien desde el tejado, luchaba por controlar su agitada respiración, como temiendo a algo que en cualquier momento ese chico pudiera revelar

\- ¿Por qué tendríamos que creerte? – dijo Ladybug mirando a ese chico de forma sospechosa y sin bajar la guardia – sí después de todo fuiste tú quien envió aquella nota, ¿Por qué no estarías involucrado en esto también?

El chico se encogió de hombros y volvió a reír - Pueden darme una paliza como hicieron con el tonto de mi primo – respondió a los héroes – Pero no serviría de nada… _Mis intenciones al enviar aquella nota en realidad eran mucho más sencillas de lo que todos creen_ – dijo mirando fijamente a Chat Noir con una sonrisa burlona, como disfrutando de algún secreto, para enseguida volver a desviar la mirada y la enfocó en la cantante - Simplemente pretendo devolverte aquel cariñoso gesto que tuviste conmigo la primera vez que visitaste Paris… _en tu primer concierto_

La cantante pareció palidecer - _No te atreverías… - _le dijo intentando ocultar el tono alarmado en su voz

\- ¿Eso crees? – Respondió enarcando una ceja - Porque yo creo que tus guardaespaldas deberían estar enterados de eso… - entonces se giró en dirección a los héroes - _¿No se los has dicho Kelly? ¿No están enterados de que esta flamante artista me humillo en publicó en su primer concierto en Paris?_

Ladybug frunció el ceño, nuevamente confundida, pero su confusión se acrecentó más cuando de nuevo escuchó hablar a su compañero…

\- Yo pienso que te lo merecías – dijo de pronto Chat Noir con ojos entrecerrados – _Ninguna chica merece lo que tu hiciste… _

Ladybug lo miró de reojo _¿Por qué lo decía? ¿Él estaba enterado de todo? ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? _

Chat Noir dio un paso al frente y añadió en un tono tan serio como lo era su mirada en ese momento - _Nadie merece que lo lastimen de esa forma _

Aquella frase de alguna forma atravesó como una daga el pecho de Ladybug quien cerró los ojos un par de segundos y tuvo que luchar porque su rostro no evidenciará nada… Dio un profundo respiró y apretó los puños… _¿hablaba por él mismo? ¿De la forma tan cruel en que ella misma lo había lastimado aquella mañana?_

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Rodolphe enarcando una ceja con aparente asombro - sí que puedes ser cursi y romántico, o como dirían muchas chicas _\- _añadió mirando de reojo a Kelly quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas – Eres excesivamente caballeroso… _Eso explica muchas cosas _

Entonces una idea pareció brillar en los ojos de Rodolphe, sonrió de forma burlona mirando fijamente a la cantante – Este campamento era la oportunidad perfecta para mi revancha, tú me humillaste en público y admito que también quería hacerlo, pero gracias a quien sea que destruyó este lugar, tendré que conformarme con esto… _Chat Noir_ – dijo de pronto mirando de reojo al héroe mientras que disfrutaba de ver palidecer nuevamente a la cantante – Has de saber que mi ego ha sido enormemente afectado, y estoy seguro de que no sabes que tú eres la causa

_\- ¿Qué? – _murmuró Chat Noir desconcertado al mismo tiempo que sentía que Ladybug tomaba su mano y se situaba a su lado con una pose algo protectora

\- Y es porque, has de saber que esta bella señorita que ves aquí es… - El rostro de Kelly estaba pálido y su corazón temblaba al ver que esta vez nada detendría a ese chico – Esta chica es…

\- ¡No te atrevas, Rodolphe! – exclamó Kelly

El chico sonrió aún más, disfrutando de la situación – Kelly Evans esta…

**\- ¡Cuidado!** – exclamó de pronto Chat Noir

Enseguida todo ocurrió demasiado a prisa. Antes de que Rodolphe pudiera añadir algo más, el agarre que mantenía inmóvil a Kelly en la terraza se deshizo de forma inexplicable, haciendo que ella callera contra el suelo justo al borde del tejado - ¡Ahhh! – gritó asustada la cantante

Y acto seguido, y con una increíble velocidad, algo que era invisible a sus ojos arrojó a Rodolphe contra el suelo, silenciándole e inmovilizándole contra el pavimento

\- ¡Auxilio! – logró gritar Rodolphe

El dúo de héroes intercambió miradas – Ayudaré a Kelly – dijo Chat Noir sin prestar mucha atención a la expresión de Ladybug ante esa frase – Tú ve por…

_\- ¡No!_ – interrumpió Ladybug deteniéndolo, el héroe la miró desconcertado – Tú puedes lidiar mejor con los camuflados – explicó - yo ayudó a… _su majestad _– dijo ocultando una mueca ante el apodo de la chica

\- …_Bien_ – asintió Chat Noir tras pensarlo un par de segundos pero pronto volvió a impedir que Ladybug se moviera – _¡Espera…!- _dijo tomándola por su antebrazo hasta situarla a sus espaldas

_\- Chat… ¿Qué…? – _dijo una confundida Ladybug

"**¡**_**Creo que se han olvidado de algo!" **_– sentenció de pronto una voz femenina a cuya dueña no podían ver

"_**¡Enviarnos a las alcantarillas no funcionará esta vez!" **__a_ñadió esta vez la voz de un chico

_\- Ten cuidado – _susurró Chat Noir a Ladybug esta vez siendo él quien adoptará una postura protectora

_**\- No olvido que tú arruinaste mi oportunidad anoche – **_dijo nuevamente la voz femenina mientras poco a poco iba dando forma a la silueta de una chica de abundante cabello pelirrojo - **¡Vas a pagar por eso, Ladybug! **

_\- Antoniette – _murmuró Ladybug reconociendo por fin a la chica quien sonrió arrogante mientras a su lado otra figura iba cobrando forma

_**\- ¡Estoy seguro de que ustedes me metieron en problemas!**_– Dijo esta vez una tercera voz, perteneciente a un chico al que en ese momento no reconocieron -_**¡¿Creen que fue muy divertido haber liberado a esa estúpida ave Azor?!**_

**\- ¿Se divirtieron mucho también en los videojuegos, no?** – añadió otra voz masculina, una que si les resultaba familiar – _**Derrotarme fuera de la pantalla no será tan divertido **_

El dúo de héroes intercambió miradas, viéndose poco a poco rodeados por sus restantes rivales

**\- ¿Qué pasa? – **dijo Ferdinand, el chico de los videojuegos

**\- ¿Se quedaron sin habla?** – retó Antoniette, la pelirroja

Y sin quitar sus sonrisas retadoras, los tres chasquearon los dedos activando nuevamente su camuflaje, desapareciendo ante los ojos de los héroes poco a poco

_\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – _susurró Chat Noir a su compañera quien a su lado, seguía tomando su mano

_\- Encontrar quien de los tres porta el akuma y purificarlo – _r_e_spondió Ladybug en el mismo tono e intentando estar tan alerta como él, a pesar de que tenía idea de cómo o en qué momento los atacarían y a la vez notando que tanto Kelly Evans como el tal Rodolphe seguían en apuros

_\- Inesperadamente sencillo –_ dijo Chat Noir en voz baja – _por lo que_ _intuyó que tu plan se compone de varias fases _

_\- Algo así – _dijo la heroína en el mismo tono alerta

_\- ¿Y cuál es la fase uno? – _susurró Chat Noir hasta que inesperadamente,

Ladybug giró su rostro lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos y dijo

– _Confiar en ti… para lograrlo_

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Chat Noir quien a su vez intento mantenerse concentrado en el combate y no en los acelerados latidos de su corazón – _¿Confiarás en mí? _

_\- Sí – a_seguró Ladybug con una increíble convicción en la mirada

_\- Entonces… _¡Agáchate! – exclamó de pronto Chat Noir al mismo tiempo que extendía su bastón

En un rápido movimiento Ladybug logró esquivar el ataque del que su compañero la había alertado al mismo tiempo que convertía su yoyo en un escudo

\- Mi lady, debo decirte que tu confianza me halaga – dijo Chat Noir mientras luchaba con alguien a quien su compañera no veía - _¡A tu derecha! – _alertó de nuevo

Ladybug logró propinar un buen golpe a su atacante – No podrás quejarte, sería difícil encontrar una mejor definición que esto de la frase _confianza ciega_

Sin dejar de luchar, Chat Noir la miró de reojo y sonrió – Mi lady ¿eso fue un juego de palabras?

\- … _Tal vez – _respondió Ladybug con un guiño y enseguida disfrutando de su reacción sorprendida acompañada de un sutil sonrojo

_\- ¿Y coqueteas conmigo? – _añadió Chat Noir - ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi lady? _¡Cuida tu flanco! _

Ladybug logró esquivar un nuevo ataque - ¿_Acaso te distraigo_? – Sugirió Ladybug con ese tono que por lo regular usaba su compañero y no ella - ¿o es que no eres capaz de soportarlo?

\- ¿No soportarlo? – murmuró Chat Noir moviendo su bastón en círculos como defensa – Al contrario, me parece un buen parteaguas y aunado a nuestra excelente coordinación_, creo que como novios seremos imparables_ \- añadió esta vez él con un guiño

_\- ¿Novios? –_ repitió Ladybug con una expresión muy particular ante esa palabra, que por supuesto, la distrajo

_**\- ¡A tu izquierda, abajo! –**_ alertó Chat Noir logrando dar un buen golpe a quien buscaba a atacar a la chica, quien por fortuna, apenas logró esquivarlo - _¿Quién se distrajo ahora?_ – bromeó Chat Noir cuando de pronto sintió un suave toque en su brazo

_\- ¿Es una declaración, Chat Noir?_ – preguntó Ladybug con expresión seria, dejando de lado las bromas,

Él lo notó y pareció tomar aire al mismo tiempo que juntos, lograban someter a uno de sus rivales contra el suelo - _¿Quieres que lo sea? – _respondió Chat Noir

"¡Ah!" El quejido proveniente del chico que yacía contra el suelo desvió la atención de ambos. Él parpadeaba confundido - ¿Qué me paso? – preguntó el chico que al parecer estaba encargado de la seguridad de las aves de cetrería

Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron entre ellos – Él no tiene el akuma – dijo Ladybug liberando al chico que había vuelto a la normalidad – _Ponte a salvo – _dijo al chico quien los miró confundido pero no tardó en hacer caso

\- ¿Ladybug? – intentó llamarla Chat Noir para retomar el tema cuando… - ¡Mi lady! _¡Abajo!_ – alertó Chat Noir otra vez volviendo al combate - _¡A tu izquierda! _

Ladybug comenzó a luchar de nuevo contra sus dos oponentes restantes al igual que su compañero

_\- Ladybug… No me respondiste – _dijo Chat Noir sin dejar de combatir - ¿_Quieres que…?_

\- ¡No! – exclamó Ladybug también luchando por defenderse

_\- ¿No? – _preguntó Chat Noir intentando no parecer decepcionado

_\- ¡No! – _añadió Ladybug a toda prisa - ¡Digo eso fue un _no!_ ¡Pero no un _no _cómo _no_! ¡Quiero decir! _¡No ahora! _– Entonces Ladybug logró inmovilizar a su rival contra el suelo quien era nada menos que el chico de los videojuegos – ¿_Tú…? – _Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Ferdinand logró zafarse y volver a desaparecer

_\- ¡Detrás de ti, mi lady! – _alertó Chat Noir aún en su propia lucha

Ladybug logró esquivar pero no dejo de mirar a su compañero, en especial ahora sabiendo quien lo enfrentaba - ¿Sabes Chat Noir? Tal vez sí hay algo que me gustaría escuchar - sugirió

\- ¿enserio? _Pide lo que quieres… sabes que será tuyo – _afirmó Chat Noir sin querer enfureciendo más a la chica que peleaba contra él, al grado que volvió a hacerse visible

_**\- ¡Ella no te merece! – **_exclamó Antoniette molesta, moviéndose a una increíble velocidad para llegar hasta Ladybug quien, orgullosa, pudo frenarla

Chat Noir se preparó para ir en su ayuda pero fue detenido por nada menos que Ferdinand - _¿Serás tan bueno fuera de los videojuegos?_ – desafió el chico al héroe

\- Sé que soy mejor que tú – afirmó Chat Noir volviendo a luchar contra él - ¡Y que acabaré pronto contigo! ¡Porque tengo algo mucho más interesante que hacer! – concluyó sometiéndolo contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que Ladybug derrotaba a la pelirroja

Ambos chicos, ahora contra el suelo, abrieron los ojos pareciendo confundidos. Suficiente indicio para los héroes de que ninguno de ellos era el que portaba el akuma

.

.

\- Ninguno de esos tres estaba akumatizado – decía Ladybug aún con la respiración agitada tras el reciente combate – no eran más que secuaces o títeres del verdadero súper villano

\- Lo sé – respondió Chat Noir - es una lástima que tengamos que seguir con esto, cuando hay cosas _mucho más importantes que hacer_… - sugirió mirándola de reojo - Es una lástima que aún no podamos continuar con esa conversación que tenemos pendiente pero… _¿Mi lady? _– añadió al darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba ahora con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo que tenía contra él

_\- ¿Tú conocías a ese chico?_ – preguntó de la nada Ladybug

_\- ¿qué?_ – respondió Chat Noir confundido - _¿Cuál chico?_

_\- El ex novio de Kelly – _dijo Ladybug llevando las manos a su cintura - _¿Fuiste al concierto de Kelly aquella vez, cierto?_

Ante la mención de la cantante, esta vez fue él quien pareció recordar algo importante - _Kelly…_ \- murmuró mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido - _¿Dónde está ella? – _dijo preocupado. Sin responderle, Ladybug lo miró de nuevo con el ceño fruncido ¿Por qué no respondía sus preguntas?

_\- ¿Dónde están todos?_ – añadió Chat Noir notando no solo la ausencia de la cantante sino también del otro chico

_\- Chat… -_ llamó de nuevo la heroína esta vez con otra incógnita en mente - _¿Por qué desapareciste antes?_

_\- ¿Qué? – _dijo él de nuevo confundido

_\- De la terraza – _explicó Ladybug -_ cuando desperté no estabas… ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? ¿A dónde fuiste?... ¡Chat! _– dijo tomando su brazo para llamar y atención y que la mirara de frente - _¿Fuiste a ese concierto? – _preguntó de nuevo

_\- Ah _\- Chat Noir pareció vacilar un momento antes de responder, cuando de pronto un brillo apareció en sus ojos - Espera… _¿Estás celosa?_

Ladybug parpadeo un par de veces _\- ¿Qué? ¡Por favor!_ – Respondió dándole la espalda y encogiendo los hombros - ¿De nuevo tan arrogante, Chat Noir?

_ ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar si estaba celosa? ¡Claro que lo estaba! _Pero eso no quería decir que fuera a aceptarlo en voz alta frente a él con tanta facilidad, tenía una reputación que mantener – No sé de donde sacas todo eso

\- Tal vez porque… ¿me llamaste encantador? – sugirió Chat Noir con las manos tras su espalda – O porque coqueteaste conmigo hace un par de minutos… Si no lo estás, dime ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? _¿Te molestaría acaso si hubiera ido a ese concierto? ¿Me extrañaste cuando despertaste? - s_usurró cerca de su oído

Ladybug se aclaró la garganta - _Chat… ¿sabes? tienes razón deberíamos ir a buscarlos y…_

_\- No, mi lady…_ \- dijo al mismo tiempo en que tomaba su mano para evitar que se fuera

_\- Chat, de verdad, creo que no es el mejor momento_… debemos seguir, el akuma sigue suelto y…

_\- Lo sé – _dijo Chat Noir interrumpiéndola _ \- Pero eso no impide que este como loco por ti y… _ _si tu sientes algo por mí – _Chat Noir tomó un profundo respiró al tiempo que sacaba algo de su bolsillo - ¿ves esto? – dijo mostrándole un brillante y hermoso colgante – Lo encontré en medio de una de las tiendas destruidas, me sorprendí de que entre toda esa destrucción hubiera algo que pudiera permanecer intacto y tan hermoso y… - Chat Noir suspiró de nuevo bajo la atenta mirada de Ladybug – Mi lady, se que cuando viniste a este campamento lo último que estaba en tus planes era que surgiera algo entre tú y yo pero… Si en medio de todo esto, pudo darse algo tan hermoso entre los dos _¿Por qué dejarlo ir? _

Enseguida, Ladybug sintió que su corazón se paralizaba al instante en que, sin soltar su mirada y con una cautivadora sonrisa, Chat Noir se arrodillaba frente a ella – Mi lady… - dijo colocando el colgante en sus manos como si se tratará de un anillo – _Prometo que cataclismare cada akuma y Amok que aparezcan en el camino, me interpondré entre cada ataque que lancen en tu contra._ _Prometo protegerte de todo y convertirme en tu cómplice, tu confidente y tu mejor amigo… Mi lady, Seamos tú y yo contra el mundo… pídemelo y me quedaría contigo y sería tuyo, para siempre_

Un sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de la heroína a la par que su respiración se aceleraba al igual que su corazón - ¿Qué? Chat… eso ¿Eso es…?

Él sonrió - Si, esto es una declaración

_**CONTINUARA..**_


	23. Camuflaje

_N/A_: ¡Oigan! ¡Que bárbaro! A casi una semana del especial y aún me quita el sueño... Y obviamente estoy más que inspirada. Pronto tendrán nuevas novedades de mi parte. Pero por ahora... Hoy finalmente saldrán de una gran incógnita, además de que... En esta historia hemos escuchado muchas canciones, y hoy se repetirá una de ellas, creo que la recuerdan muy bien... ¿También recuerdan cierto comentario que hizo Kelly en el capítulo 20? Ok _¡Continuamos! _

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**.**

**Camuflaje**

**.**

.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil, una pequeña sonrisa iba dibujándose poco a poco en el rostro Ladybug al tiempo que sus ojos se conectaban con los del chico que, arrodillado frente a ella, esperaba una respuesta

\- Eh… - titubeo Ladybug – Tu… eres… _¿Eres real esta vez?_ – preguntó la heroína desconcertando un poco al chico – _Porque… mi imaginación ya ha jugado conmigo otras ocasiones y… - _intentó explicarse logrando robarle una sonrisa al súper héroe quien poco a poco volvió a ponerse de pie mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica y la guiaba a su rostro para que lo tocará

_\- Soy real – _afirmó besando su palma y enseguida guió su mano a que tocará su acelerado corazón – _y esto es una declaración_ – entonces sonrió aún más mientras se apegaba a su rostro - _¿Qué acaso tu imaginación es así de creativa?_

Ladybug se rió un poco ante ese comentario justo antes de que él se inclinará hacía ella, buscando sus labios… Ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras con su mano libre buscaba acariciarle el rostro, pero justo antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse…

_\- ¡Guau! _– decía con ironía Rodolphe Ferrec volviendo a aparecer en escena mientras aplaudía - _¡Bravo! ¡Que escena más romántica! – _decía ignorando las fulminantes miradas de los héroes

Con un suspiro frustrado, Chat Noir se apartó de la heroína a regañadientes y obviamente disgustado por la interrupción y lo miró con desagrado – Parece que ya no corres peligro – le dijo con tintes de sarcasmo y un poco de sospecha

El chico sonrió – No soy tan idiota como crees – respondió Rodolphe – y ya que los héroes se ocupan de sus propios asuntos, es mejor saber defenderse ¿no crees?

Chat Noir lo miró serio - _¿Dónde está Kelly?_ – le preguntó, ganándose de nuevo una mirada de parte de su compañera

Rodolphe enarcó una ceja - ¿Es enserio? – Respondió y luego sonrió asintiendo – _¿sabes? Esto explica muchas cosas… _– dijo señalando a ambos héroes y sus manos que seguían unidas - en vista de que tú ya estás con alguien, entiendo que haya cosas que Kelly quiera guardar en secreto… Y aunque esto no es ni por asomo lo que tenía planeado creo que tendré que conformarme, después de todo… _¿Qué mejor escenario para compartir un romántico secreto?_ Supongo que después de todo, mi objetivo si se cumplirá – dijo mientras caminaba en círculos bajo la atenta mirada de los héroes – Aunque, debo ser sincero…_ Me sorprende que no sospeches nada Chat Noir – _el aludido frunció el ceño al igual que su compañera, y siguió escuchando sin bajar la mirada - _Todas esas atenciones, esos privilegios que recibiste desde que el primer momento que pisaste este campamento_ _¿no te dan en que pensar?_

Chat Noir seguía pareciendo desconcertado con lo que ese chico decía. Pero no era el caso de Ladybug… su mirada de inmediato evidenció que ella conocía o al menos sospechaba cual era el secreto de Kelly que ese chico pretendía revelar… _algo que ella ya también sospechaba_

_\- Incluso esa canción…_ \- murmuró Rodolphe desviando la mirada – admito que logró molestarme… Y es por eso, que no creo que haya mejor revancha que pueda tener que esta… _Hacer que sea rechazada en público por ti cuando te enteres de que ella esta perdidamente… _

\- ¡Basta Rodolphe! – interrumpió de pronto la voz de Kelly Evans quien también aparecía en escena otra vez

Ladybug frunció el ceño al verla aparecer de nuevo como si nada… _¿Qué había pasado con el verdadero akumatizado? _

Kelly caminó en su dirección con una increíble decisión y sosteniendo la mirada de su ex novio quien sonreía burlón hasta que ella estuvo frente a él con las manos en la cintura - ¡Tú y tu primo siguen siendo un par de patanes envidiosos! – Acusó tocando su pecho con el dedo índice - _No soportan la idea de que sí exista alguien mejor que ustedes… - _La sonrisa en el rostro de Rodolphe se descompuso totalmente - ¡Porque esa es la verdad! ¡Él! – Dijo mirando momentáneamente a Chat Noir - _¡Es mucho mejor que tú! ¡Que ambos! ¡Que todos! ¡Es probablemente el mejor chico de esta ciudad! ¡Y nunca estarán a la altura de alguien como él! _

Ladybug miró de reojo como de pronto la respiración de Chat Noir se había agitado y su rostro evidenciaba sorpresa… _Y su mirada hacía la cantante había cambiado…_

\- ¿_Chat…? – _murmuró Ladybug

Chat Noir devolvió su mirada a su compañera. Le dio un suave toque en el hombro y beso el dorso de su manos para finalmente soltarla y avanzar un par de pasos – _Kelly… - _murmuró Chat Noir, la chica bajo la mirada y lo veía de reojo, ¿parecía apenada? - _¿Tú estás…?_

**\- ¡Es suficiente! – **murmuró con furia contenida una tercera voz que se unía a la conversación. Los cuatro chicos presentes de inmediato intentaron localizar al dueño de dicha voz… _sin éxito_

Sin embargo, los ojos de Chat Noir sí parecieron enfocarse en una dirección en específico, al mismo tiempo que discretamente llevaba sus manos hacía su arma

**\- ¡Ya no lo soporto! **– volvió a añadir esa voz masculina. Su dueño, invisible a los ojos de los presentes, pareció avanzar en su dirección hasta que estuvo frente a la cantante - **¿Qué tiene**_** él**_** de particular para que digas eso?**

Kelly, pareció estremecerse y pasar algo de saliva con dificultad. Sin poder responder, permanecía estática y notablemente asustada… _¿Después de todo el akumatizado si la buscaba a ella? _

Chat Noir se ubicó discretamente frente a Ladybug al mismo tiempo que levantaba la guardia y su postura evidenciaba su estado de alerta

**\- ¡Primero tú!** – acuso esa voz a Rodolphe y luego pareció dirigirse al héroe - _**¡Y ahora tú! – **_añadió despectivo -** ¡Ya me había advertido Hawk Moth que debía de cuidarme… **_**de ti!**_

Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos mientras se preparaba para ser atacado en cualquier momento. A espaldas del desconocido, Ladybug también tenía preparada la cuerda de su yoyo

**\- Admito que son mejores de lo que creí – **continuó la voz misteriosa - **¡Nada de lo que intente ha funcionado! ¡E incluso vencieron con facilidad a los idiotas que tenía por secuaces! … ¡Es por eso que ahora me hare cargo en persona!... Después de todo… **_**¡Ahora es personal, Chat Noir! **_

Poco a poco, aquella voz misteriosa fue adquiriendo la forma de una silueta humana, la de un chico de su misma edad cuya apariencia distorsionada consistía en un traje de camuflaje como el de un guardia o soldado así como un casco que ocultaba parte de su rostro… Esta vez, lo tenían, él era quien llevaba el objeto con el akuma

**\- Y no solo los haré pagar, también les quitaré los miraculous ¡No los merecen!... –** entonces ese chico misterioso pareció sonreír – **Y por fortuna sé muy bien como atacarte… después de todo… **_**Sí tú te metiste con mi chica ¿Por qué debería tener compasión por la tuya?**_

Dicho eso, y con un rápido movimiento, el chico misterioso giró sobre sí mismo dispuesto a propinar un fuerte ataque a Ladybug

_\- ¡No te atrevas! – _Exclamó Chat Noir logrando frenarlo por los hombros hasta someterlo contra el suelo - _¡No toques a mi lady! _

El chico misterioso sonrió - _**¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo**_? – desafió al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos, logrando desparecer y deshacer el agarre que el héroe tenía sobre él… De nuevo, Chat Noir pareció agudizar sus sentidos

\- ¡Chat Noir! – exclamó Ladybug

El aludido logró frenar un ataque que el chico ahora camuflado intentó lanzarle de espaldas - ¡Estoy bien! – Respondió Chat Noir sin dejar de luchar - ¡Tú sácalos de aquí! – Dijo señalando a los dos civiles presentes - ¡hazlo! ¡Yo me hare cargo de esto!

La heroína pareció vacilar un momento, pero no tenía dudas de que su compañero era el más indicado para luchar contra este súper villano. Así que no tardó en correr en dirección de la cantante y su ex novio quien la miró sorprendido - _¿Tú quieres ayudarme? – _murmuró sorprendido

\- Si quiera puedo saber – decía por su parte Chat Noir mientras luchaba - _¿Por qué estás tan molesto con nosotros?_

_**\- ¡Es obvio que no tendrían ni idea! – **_respondió el chico tan furioso que volvió a hacerse visible - ¡**Una sola! ¡Solo tenían una cosa que hacer! ¡Tenían que protegerla! – **dijo señalando a Kelly quien estaba por huir junto a la heroína pero se detuvo ante su mención - **¡Tenían que protegerla **_**de él!**_ – añadió señalando esta vez a Rodolphe quien también se detuvo - **¡Pero a nadie le importo! **_**¡Yo era el único preocupado anoche!**__..._ _¡Y eso sigue sin importar! – _murmuró con notable dolor en su voz mirando fijamente a la cantante al grado de frenar momentáneamente sus ataques contra el héroe - _¡A ti solo te importaba verte con él sin importar si era peligroso! ¡Y no te importo el costo! – _dijo hablando con despecho hacía Kelly – Creías que nadie se daría cuenta de lo que planeaste, ¿no? ¡Lograste engañar muy bien a toda la escolta! – luego miro al dúo de héroes con cierta burla - ¡Y los súper héroes fueron los más fáciles de burlar! ¡claro Kelly! ¡Sabías muy bien la canción que tocabas! – entonces habló dirigiéndose a los héroes - _¡Por que han de saber que anoche ustedes dos se enamoraron porque Kelly Evans, La Reina del Pop, así lo planeo!_ – entonces sonrió orgulloso - _y hoy se separaron porque…_ _**YO LO QUISE**_ – confesó

El rostro de Chat Noir evidenció sorpresa ante esa confesión. Ladybug por su parte, dio un par de pasos al frente con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados –_ ¡Así que tú causaste toda la destrucción!_

El chico asintió – Muy perspicaz Ladybug…- apuntó - Por fortuna yo no era el único que tenía algo contra ustedes dos, así que encontrar aliados para perjudicarlos no fue nada difícil… - entonces volvió a enfocar los ojos en la cantante - Supiste muy bien la forma de mantener alejados tanto a los héroes como a los guardias… _Pero no me engañaste a mí, su alteza, Señorita Kelly _

Aquel sobre nombre pareció darle alguna clave a la cantante, quien también se acercó un par de pasos creyendo por fin reconocer al chico detrás de ese akuma… - _¿Drew? –_ murmuró con voz temblorosa

\- ¿Ahora me recuerdas? – murmuró él con despecho – Después de que he pasado desapercibido para ti todo este tiempo… Para ti, y para todos… Por fortuna Hawk Moth supo cómo sacar provecho de esa situación, de pasar inadvertido_, y a la sombra de otro_ – dijo entre dientes mirando a Chat Noir - ¡ahora soy _**Camuflaje**_!... Y ya que ni siquiera a los héroes les importó, _creo que es muy justo que Chat Noir sufra también por la chica que ama_

\- No voy a permitir que la dañes, nunca – aseguró Chat Noir

Camuflaje sonrió al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha y apuntaba a Kelly - No seré yo quien la dañe…

_Y solo bastó un par de segundos… Y la chica de pronto cayó de rodillas contra el suelo _

\- ¡Kelly! – exclamó Rodolphe al ver como de pronto una sombra comenzaba a cubrir a la cantante

_\- ¡No!_ – decía Kelly con las manos en la cabeza, sintiendo como si esta fuera a explotarle - _¡No otra vez!_

\- ¡Kelly! – decía Rodolphe, parecía preocupado - ¡Resiste!

_\- No…_ \- murmuró ella - ¡_No puedo_! – exclamó rindiéndose justo en el instante que su apariencia comenzaba a distorsionarse por completo ante los ojos de todos. Su cabello creció tornándose de una especie de azul que se movía como fuego… y en sus manos apareció una guitarra eléctrica

_**Camuflaje**_ sonrió, miró de reojo a Chat Noir - Escuche que alguien dijo que Ladybug había sido hechizada anoche por la Reina del pop… ¿Qué tal si lo volvemos realidad? – sugirió con malicia - _Reina del pop – _dijo - _¡Hechízanos con tu voz!_

Ladybug y el chico de nombre Rodolphe, quienes se encontraban más cerca de ella, comenzaron a retroceder cuando ella alzó la mirada y enfocó a la heroína… _Reina del pop_ ajusto las cuerdas de su guitarra y apuntó a Ladybug

_**\- ¿Recuerdas mi advertencia, Ladybug?**_ – dijo con una sonrisa altiva la Reina del pop mientras sus dedos se ajustaban al mástil de la guitarra

_\- ¡Cuidado!_ – exclamó Chat Noir corriendo en su dirección justo en el momento que las ondas sonoras brotaban de la guitarra - ¡No! – dijo Chat Noir logrando desviar su primer ataque - ¡No lo harás de nuevo! – añadió comenzando un forcejeo

Sin embargo Reina del pop sonrió ante la llegada del héroe – _Justo a ti quería verte…._ _– _susurró con una voz extremadamente dulce – _di mi nombre, Gatito – s_usurró al tiempo que, aun forcejeando con él, de su guitarra emergía un nuevo ataque que los envió a ambos lejos de ahí

\- ¡Chat Noir! – exclamó Ladybug preocupada, comenzando a dirigirse en su dirección

.

.

Desde su lugar, _Camuflaje_ sonreía - _Yo no voy a lastimarla Chat Noir… - _murmuró - _serás tú quien lo haga_

.

.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Ladybug corría en dirección a donde había caído tanto su compañero de batallas como Reina del pop…

\- ¡Chat Noir! – exclamó casi respirando de alivio al verlo aparentemente sin ningún daño. Aunque estaba de rodillas contra el suelo y con una mano en su frente, como si se hubiera dado un buen golpe – _No dejas de asustarme ¿cierto gatito? – _dijo bromeando un poco al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a él - _¿Estás bien?_ – dijo acariciándole el rostro

El chico, sin embargo levantó la mirada - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Chat Noir con voz fría, parecía extrañado por la presencia de la heroína

_\- Yo…_ \- Ella se desconcertó pero enseguida le sonrió –e_staba preocupada por ti, más de lo habitual debo decir… No tenía idea de que el amor pudiera hacer tan grande diferencia_

Él sin embargo no pareció inmutarse ante su comentario - _¿Amor? – _repitió con el ceño fruncido y apartó sus manos de él

Ladybug sintió un extraño escalofrió que la recorrió y buscó su mirada - _¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Realmente estás bien?_ – preguntó de nuevo al mismo tiempo que el viento volvía a cobrar fuerza, anunciando que pronto volvería a llover

Él frunció el ceño y se puso de pie alejándose de ella – Claro que lo estoy – afirmó

_\- De… ¿de verdad?_ – titubeo Ladybug ignorando los relámpagos que comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo – Es que… pareces algo extraño, _¿Por qué_ _de pronto cambias conmigo?_ \- dijo buscando tomar su mano pero él volvió a alejarse – ¡Chat! ¿Qué pasa?

\- Eso preguntó yo – dijo Chat Noir marcando distancia entre ambos - ¿Por qué te me acercas de esa forma?

Ladybug intentó ignorar ese pequeño dolor que apareció en su corazón y volvió a intentar acercarse a él - ¡Chat! – Dijo logrando detenerlo por el antebrazo _\- Algo te ocurre y…_

\- Estoy lista, gatito – dijo de pronto la Reina del pop, quien de alguna forma, había vuelto a su apariencia normal con excepción de la guitarra que seguía llevando a sus espaldas - ¿Me extrañaste? – dijo con voz extremadamente empalagosa al tiempo que buscaba tomar su mano, apartando la de Ladybug

\- ¡Oye! _¡¿Qué te pasa?!_ – reclamó Ladybug - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo…?

**\- ¡Basta Ladybug! –** exclamó Chat Noir mirándola de forma fría, y entonces se giró hacia Kelly y tomó su mano –_ perdona esta situación, mi Reina _ – dijo con voz galante al tiempo que besaba el dorso de su mano

_**.**_

_**Hablas de repente**_

_**Y tu disco suena suavemente**_

_**.**_

_**Eres tan distinto**_

_**.**_

_**A cuando vas saltando entre la gente**_

_**.**_

Contemplar aquello, clavo una daga en el pecho de Ladybug, quien hizo lo posible por contener las lágrimas que amenazaron sus ojos - ¡Chat Noir! – Exclamó con voz quebrada - ¿Qué…? – Luego miró a Kelly, y su mirada se endureció - ¡Tú! ¡Tú hiciste esto! – Acusó - ¡¿_Cómo te atreviste?!_ – dijo desatando su yoyo dispuesta a atacarla cuando fue frenada por la última persona que hubiera esperado – _Chat Noir… - _murmuró al ver que su compañero se situaba frente a esa chica, de forma protectora… dispuesto a pelear contra ella, por defender a la cantante

_**.**_

_**Por favor**_

_**No hay nada más que amor**_

_**.**_

\- Es… _¿una broma, cierto?_ – murmuró Ladybug con voz quebrada - _¿Lo es?_ – insistió avanzando hacia él - ¡Chat Noir! ¡Estas hechizado! ¡Reacciona por favor! – suplicó tomándolo por los hombros – _¡Tú y yo estamos juntos! ¡O al menos estábamos a punto de estarlo! – _entonces tomó algo del interior de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que ella seguía llevando puesta - ¿Ves esto? – dijo mostrándole el colgante que momentos ante él le había ofrecido _\- ¡tú me lo diste! ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste que si te lo pedía te quedarías conmigo para siempre ¿recuerdas? _

Él, sin embargo volvió a apartarla - _No tengo idea de a que te refieres – r_espondió con frialdad al mismo tiempo que un trueno marcaba el inicio de una nueva tormenta

_**.**_

_**La lluvia llueve**_

_**.**_

_**El mar se mueve**_

_**.**_

_**Y cada instante es tan distinto**_

_**.**_

Acto seguido, Chat Noir le dio la espalda a la heroína para de nuevo, mirar con increíble ternura a la Reina del pop – _mejor vamos a ponerte a salvo de ese akuma – _dijo tomándola en brazos

_\- No… No… - _murmuraba Ladybug en un vago intento por retenerlo. Él sin embargo, ni siquiera volvió a mirarla - ¡No hagas esto! ¡No! ¡Chat Noir! – exclamó al tiempo que sus rodillas fallaban y caía de rodillas contra el suelo empapado por la lluvia

.

_**¡Pero! **_

_**.**_

_**¡No!**_

_**.**_

_**¡No me puedes dejar así!**_

_**.**_

_**Como tonto pensando en ti**_

_**.**_

_**Sin saber por qué te vas**_

_**.**_

_**¡No!**_

_**.**_

_**¡No!**_

_**.**_

_**¡No!**_

_**.**_

_**¡Noo!**_

_._

_**¡No me puedes dejar así!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A pocos metros, toda la escena había sido observada por Camuflaje quien sonrió complacido por lo acontecido – Creo que tu protector ya no está contigo, Ladybug

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

N/A: Esta historia esta ya en recta final, el capítulo siguiente probablemente sea el penúltimo... Así que tendrá tanto, penas, como escenas de acción, romance y un toque muuuy divertido... Se que esta última escena, aunado a ciertos acontecimientos de _New York_ nos dejaron algo sensibles, así que les dejo el Mega Spoiler del siguiente capítulo... Canción _**"One Kiss - Sofía Carson" **_

_**.**_

_**Saludos a: Kisara, Nohelia Yadira y Neko lila... Así como al resto de los lectores!**_

_**.**_

_**Nos leemos muy pronto!**_

_**.**_

_**1-octubre-2020**_


	24. Beso de amor verdadero

N/A: Hoy, además de que se van a divertir mucho, descubrirán muchas cosas sobre un personaje que nadie esperaba que se redimiera... Xcierto, la canción que aquí aparece es _One-kiss_, pueden oír el cover en español de Hitomi o la versión original de Sofia Carson

T_rivia: ¿Cómo queda el marcador de besos después de este capítulo?_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**.**

**Beso de amor verdadero**

.

.

El cielo nocturno se encontraba aún más oscurecido que de costumbre a causa de las densas nubes que cubrían tanto la luna como las estrellas sumado a la lluvia que comenzaba a inundar cada rincón del campamento… Aquello no parecía importarle demasiado a la heroína de Paris, quien permanecía de rodillas contra el suelo permitiendo que las gotas de lluvia se mesclaran con las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos mientras en sus manos sostenía el colgante que momentos antes él le había obsequiado

"_Pídemelo y me quedaría contigo… Para siempre" _Había prometido antes

Aquello en parte era extraño… Sabía que su compañero de batallas había sido víctima de un hechizo de Reina del Pop, tal como ella le había advertido antes, uso su poder en su favor esta vez pero… _¿Por qué sí lo sabía, dolía tanto? _

_Quizá, _pensaba Ladybug _No era exactamente __**eso **__lo que le dolía… _

Fue entonces cuando una fría voz habló a sus espaldas, sacándola de sus pensamientos – Después de todo, los rumores eran ciertos Ladybug… - dijo Camuflaje con una sonrisa de triunfo – Por separado, ustedes no son nada… - añadió al tiempo que alargaba la mano hacía sus aretes

La heroína frunció el ceño contra él aunque no parecía tener intenciones de defenderse cuando…

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! – exclamó una voz masculina a espaldas de Camuflaje, quién se giró justo para recibir una patada directo en el rostro que logró alejarlo de la heroína

Camuflaje se reincorporó y miró con desdén a su inesperado oponente

_\- ¿Rodolphe? - _murmuró con incredulidad Ladybug, volviendo a ponerse en pie, sorprendida de que fuera justamente ese chico de ojos negros quien la hubiera ayudado – Pero… ¿Por qué…?

_\- Menos charla y más de esto, Ladybug – _respondió al tiempo que levanta los brazos en puño mirando directamente al chico akumatizado quien le devolvió la desafiante mirada

_\- No creas que me olvide de que tú y yo también tenemos asuntos pendientes, lobo de cuarta – _dijo Camuflaje fulminando con la mirada al chico

Ladybug por su parte frunció el ceño, confundida, _¿Cómo lo había llamado? ¿Un Lobo?_

_\- Pero pensaba ocuparme de ti después – a_ñadió el akumatizado - _cuando hubiera terminado con cierto Gato y su Catarina_ – sentenció Camuflaje al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos y volvía a desaparecer ante los ojos de ambos

\- ¡Ah! - Rodolphe dejó caer los hombros y resopló exasperado– se _volvió a escapar… - _murmuró entre dientes para enseguida girarse hacía la heroína - _¡¿Puedo saber que rayos estabas pensando?!_ – Reclamó - ¿Ibas a dejar que tomará tu miraculous así? ¿Sin luchar? _¡¿Qué no dicen que Ladybug es invencible?!_

La heroína bajo la mirada y la centró en el colgante en sus manos - _No sin él… - _respondió en un susurró

El chico rodó los ojos - ¡Entonces! ¿_Qué sigues haciendo aquí_? ¡Ve por él! – Exclamó señalando desesperado la dirección en que se habían ido tanto el héroe como la cantante - ¡Vamos! ¡Lucha! _Pareciera que no sabes lo peligrosa que puede ser Kelly…_ ¡Ve y salva a tu novio _de ella_!

Ante esa última frase, Ladybug apretó el colgante en sus manos _\- El ya no es mi novio_… - murmuró hablando casi para sí misma, como ocultando algo más tras esas palabras, algo que el chico no percibió

_\- ¡¿Qué?! -_ replicó Rodolphe sonando frustrado y tan confundido como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma - ¡Ahhh! – Exclamó entonces con expresión desesperada - ¡Por favor! ¿no te habrás creído todo ese cuento? _¡Ella lo hechizó!_

Ladybug alzó la mirada y lo miró con el ceño fruncido - ¡Tú no lo entenderías! – Acusó - Hechizo o no, ¡Yo lastime sus sentimientos! _yo no lo merezco_… _quizá él sí este más feliz con alguien más_

\- "Quizá él este feliz con alguien más" –arremedó Rodolphe con cierta ironía - _¡¿Y no crees que también importa __**su**__ opinión?! _

\- ¡Él mismo lo dijo hace un momento! – respondió Ladybug – _"¡Nadie merece que lo lastimen de esa forma!"_ – citó - _En especial él… _ \- añadió con un suspiro

Rodolphe rodó los ojos ante ese comentario - _¿Alguien puede decirme que tiene ese chico de especial para que todas lo crean tan asombroso?_ – Cuestionó recibiendo una endurecida mirada de parte de Ladybug ante la cuál Rodolphe dejó caer los hombros – _como sea… - _añadió antes de que la heroína pudiera hacer cualquier cosa contra él - estoy seguro de que no estaba hablando de ti cuando dijo eso… - entonces se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada - _O no te hubiera jurado amor eterno hace un momento cuando los interrumpí_

\- Tú no puedes saberlo – respondió Ladybug

\- ¿Y tú sí? – replicó Rodolphe, entonces su expresión cambió a una más burlona - ¿Sabes? Es el mismo problema con todas las chicas _¡Los chicos también tenemos derecho a decidir! – e_ntonces volvió a desviar la mirada - ¡Y es las razón por la que odio tanto ese poder que Kelly obtiene cuando la akumatizan!... Siempre dijo que con su música podía unir o separar personas a su voluntad… _y para desventaja de muchos, eso es cierto en gran parte… pero eso no lo hace totalmente justo_

Ladybug consideró sus palabras por un instante, recordando las palabras que antes había dicho Camuflaje

"_**Se enamoraron porque Kelly así lo planeo… Y hoy se separaron porque así lo quise yo" **_

\- Tienes razón – dijo Ladybug – eso no es totalmente justo

Rodolphe la miró de reojo – Ella está intentando molestarme, de otra forma tu novio nunca hubiera estado con ella… Y _si te ayude hace un momento, es porque sé que tú eres la única que puede deshacer ese estúpido hechizo… ¡claro! No me esperaba que te rindieras tan fácilmente – _el chico suspiro - ¡Escucha! ¡Tienes razón! ¿Sí? nadie merece que jueguen con sus sentimientos… _Por eso, si tu novio quiere estar o no contigo o con otra chica ¡Debe ser su elección! ¡No la tuya! ¡Y mucho menos la de… La reina del pop! _

Ladybug desvió la mirada de pronto con muchas cosas en la cabeza… Por un lado, el cambio de actitud de ese chico y ese extraño interés que tenía por motivarla a luchar contra La Reina del Pop… Por otro lado, volvió a mirar el colgante en sus manos y recordó entonces lo que su compañero de batallas le había dicho antes, cuando ella había levantado ese muro entre ambos…

"_**En el fondo sabía que tú no jugarías conmigo, y que recordabas todo y que había sido tan importante para ti como lo es para mí, pero no tenía como probarlo"**_

Saber que ella sentía algo por él, por mínimo que fuera, había sido suficiente para que Chat Noir continuara luchando… Entonces, _¿De verdad ella no se iba a rendir ahora, cierto? _

_\- ¡Oye! ¡Súper heroína! – _la llamó de pronto la voz de Rodolphe, quien ya se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia y con un rumbo en específico - Sé que me comporte como un patán, _¿Pero sabes que haré con eso?_ ¡Intentaré arreglarlo! Sé que Kelly no me perdonará tan fácilmente _¡Rayos!_ Ella ni siquiera soporta mirarme pero… _Como un lobo, yo sí iré tras ella_

_\- ¿Un lobo?_ – murmuró Ladybug confundida de nuevo por esa palabra, luego lo miró alejarse a pasos rápidos aún a pesar del pavimento húmedo por la lluvia… Miró de nuevo ese colgante y alzó la mirada…

_¡No! ¡Claro que no se iba a rendir!_

_Pero necesitaría algo de ayuda_ \- ¡Oye! – Exclamó llamando al chico que seguía alejándose a pasos rápidos - ¡Espera!

.

.

.

\- Entiendo que de nuevo quieres algo con Kelly – decía Ladybug mientras corría a lado de ese extraño chico en busca de la cantante y su compañero de batallas

\- Que me perdone sería un buen comienzo – respondió Rodolphe – Aunque dudo que quiera tenerme cerca de ella otra vez

La heroína entre cerro los ojos - ¿Y cómo es que cambiaste de opinión tan de prisa? – Preguntó con sospecha – Hasta donde sé, hace menos de cinco minutos estabas a punto de…

\- ¿A punto de vengarme de ella de una manera aún más ruin e infame de lo que ya antes le hice? – añadió Rodolphe

Ladybug frunció el ceño – _Nunca dije nada de ruin o infame_

\- ¿A no? – Repuso el chico – Pensaba gritar frente a todos que está enamorada de… - el chico vaciló mirando de reojo a la heroína – de alguien que obviamente la iba a rechazar en público ya que es más que obvio que está enamorado de otra chica… _¿Ahora no me crees infame?_

Ladybug lo miró fijamente un par de segundos y luego desvió la mirada con un suspiro – No cuando sé que tu plan hubiera fallado… _Chat Noir nunca la hubiera rechazado en público… él es todo un caballero _

Rodolphe la miró de reojo – _Nunca mencione a Chat Noir – _apuntó

La heroína se rió sin ganas – _Pero yo no soy tonta – _respondió - Ellos siempre han tenido… una especie de amistad que nunca he entendido totalmente… Desde el primer momento que llegue a este campamento, supe que el anfitrión tenía un interés especial por Chat Noir, incluso le dedicó la canción de apertura – Rodolphe torció la boca ante ese comentario, Ladybug por su parte, rió para sí misma – _él es el único que no parece sospechar nada… cree que todas las chicas que tiene a su alrededor no son más que… fans_

Rodolphe frunció el ceño, extrañado - No pareces tener problemas con que él sea tan… _amable_, con otras chicas

\- He tenido que lidiar con eso este par de días… - respondió Ladybug – _incluyendo a tu Reina_

\- Supongo que en parte es culpa mía – dijo Rodolphe tras un suspiro – Ella siempre se ha sentido como una especie de _justiciera-cupido_ amante de la música, y por lo tanto es sensible a las emociones, yo cometí el peor error al lastimarla… Desde entonces ella juraba que todos los chicos eran tan patanes como yo, y que encontrar a alguien que no lo sea sería una especie de sueño o tesoro… Ya que dices que tu novio es_ taaan_ asombroso supongo que tiene sentido su actitud hacía él aunque… llámame arrogante si quieres pero, de pronto creía que todas esas atenciones eran para molestarme… y funciono, supongo que sí estuve algo celoso, en especial por esa estúpida canción

Entonces Ladybug recordó algo – Esa canción… Te refieres a la misma con la que Kelly inauguró el campamento… ¿_tiene algo que ver con que Camuflaje te llamará "lobo"? _– preguntó Ladybug

\- Efectivamente, súper heroína – asintió Rodolphe - Al igual que mi primo Leo, aspiraba a volverme famoso, ya fuera como actor o como modelo… Eso último sería especialmente complicado teniendo en el gremio a ese chico Agreste… _A menos que tengas palanca con una cantante famosa _

Ladybug frunció el ceño, comenzando a entender – Entonces… Tú y Leo planeaban utilizar a Kelly para ser famosos ¿cierto?

Rodolphe volvió a asentir, esta vez desviando la mirada como si aquello ahora le avergonzará - Mi primo lo consiguió… Pero Kelly se dio cuenta del plan antes de que yo tuviera una minima oportunidad – el chico dejó caer los hombros, luego sonrió sin ganas – _Un lobo en la noche… _sería algo así como mi nombre artístico, pensé que sería perfecto ya que ese es el significado de mi nombre, y Kelly…

\- Kelly compuso esa canción… _Para ti_ – dijo Ladybug conteniendo una sonrisa ante lo evidente – _Y no para Chat Noir _

Rodolphe por su parte esbozo una mueca – O eso creía también hasta que ayer le dedicó a él esa canción… admito una vez más, que estuve más que celoso

Ladybug sonrió, esta vez por fin entendiendo la verdadera razón de su cambio de actitud - Creo que entre todo ese plan que tú y tu primo fraguaron_, alguien se enamoró de verdad… y _apuesto que eso no estaba en tu plan inicial

El chico desvió la mirada – No – respondió – enamorarme no estaba en el plan

Ladybug sonrió de nuevo, esta vez para sí misma – _Y al ver a Kelly en peligro, fue que te diste cuenta de eso… -_ puntualizó sabiamente

Rodolphe la miró de reojo y entrecerró la mirada - _Suena a que sabes de lo que hablas… _

Ladybug sonrió de nuevo, como disfrutando de un secreto privado - Alguien me dijo una vez – dijo mirando de nuevo el colgante - Que si entre el desastre encuentras algo hermoso…_ no debes dejarlo ir_ – Entonces miró de reojo al chico - Supongo que eso incluye aún lo infame o ruin que puedas haber sido… Y alguien más me dijo, que luchará por tenerlo de vuelta

El chico sonrió – Si lo que te preocupa es que yo la mantenga alejada de tu novio… _cuenta con eso_

Ladybug no pudo evitar sonreír también - Tanto como a ti te preocupa que quite de tu camino a un rival como Chat Noir _¿No? – _dijo habiendo adivinado todas sus intenciones

Rodolphe sonrió – _Entiendo porque Chat Noir esta tan loco por ti_

.

.

El chico lobo y la súper heroína avanzaron un poco más hasta llegar precisamente a la orilla del río Sena, el mismo paseo de antorchas en donde el dúo de héroes estuvo la noche anterior y…

\- ¡Ay por favor! – exclamó Ladybug - ¡¿Enserio?! – añadió cruzando los brazos y mirando con el ceño fruncido como Reina del pop había tomado de la mano a Chat Noir y lo guiaba para pasear por ese mismo recorrido

_\- ¡Shh!_ – pidió Rodolphe haciendo que la heroína se escondiera tras un arbusto junto con él para seguir observando sin ser vistos -_¿quieres que nos descubran? No soy un súper héroe pero creo que no es momento para celos_

Ladybug cruzó los brazos - ¿celos? ¡Por favor! – Dijo alzando los hombros – Solo digo que _¡Qué falta de originalidad! _– Decía entre dientes – La Reina del Pop al menos pudo haber elegido otro sitio para pasear con_ ¡Mi Novio! – _Ladybug se aclaró la garganta - ¡Con mi compañero! ¡Quise decir!... ¡No tenía que venir al mismo sitio al que ella misma nos envió anoche!

Rodolphe sonrió – _Tal vez lo trajo aquí porque sabe que funciona_ – sugirió logrando molestar a la heroína quien lo fulmino con la mirada – Ya sabes, el ambiente romántico es más que propicio para… _¡Oh mira! ¡Van a besarse! _

_\- ¡¿Qué?!_ – exclamó Ladybug sobresaltada, saliendo momentáneamente de su escondite solo para comprobar que no era más que una broma. El chico a su lado reía - _¡Muy gracioso! _

_\- Solo verificaba cuanto te importa… tu "compañero" – _dijo resaltando las comillas – Si no fuera más que eso ni siquiera llevarías puesta esa chaqueta – apuntó, Ladybug dio un rápido vistazo a la cazadora de Chat Noir que seguía llevando puesta - ¿O acaso no sabes que el 89% de las veces en que un chico le da una chaqueta a una chica es para delimitar territorio?

Ladybug frunció el ceño – O porque es un caballero

\- Si, si lo que digas – dijo Rodolphe restándole importancia – Pero es más que obvio que… - entonces vio a lo lejos como Kelly comenzaba a acariciar el rostro de Chat Noir, Rodolphe apretó los puños ante eso - _¡Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar!_ – murmuró poniéndose de pie a punto de interrumpir cuando esta vez fue él quien recibió un tirón de parte de la heroína que lo hizo retroceder

_\- Creí que no había tiempo para celos –_ sugirió Ladybug enarcando una ceja

Rodolphe encogió los hombros - _Yo no estoy celoso…_ \- dijo desviando la mirada - _tú lo estás_

Ladybug suspiró – Escucha – dijo dejando caer los hombros - Por mucho que esto nos moleste, necesitamos algo de sangre fría y enfocarnos en un plan que libere a Chat Noir de ese hechizo

Rodolphe entrecerró los ojos - ¿Estás segura que ese plan es imparcial?

Ladybug le devolvió la mirada – Es necesario romper el hechizo porque Chat Noir es el único que puede enfrentar a Camuflaje sin estar en total desventaja – explicó - ¿O acaso tú puedes luchar contra él?

\- ¿Debo recordarte quien te salvo hace unos minutos? – respondió Rodolphe - No soy tan idiota como mi primo o como tú y tu novio creen… se defenderme bastante bien para no tener poderes

Ladybug enarcó una ceja –En ese caso, ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de distraer a la Reina del Pop mientras yo intento romper el hechizo? – dijo casi en desafío

\- ¿Distraer a Kelly? Esa es mi especialidad – respondió Rodolphe orgulloso – La verdadera pregunta es… ¿Cómo piensas _tu_ romper ese estúpido hechizo?

Ladybug desvió la mirada y con sus dedos, rosó sus labios – _Creo saber como_

_._

_._

Ladybug y Rodolphe se acercaron aún más a la zona donde se encontraban tanto Chat Noir como Kelly Evans

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que soportar ver eso? – dijo Rodolphe señalando la escena

\- No demasiado – respondió Ladybug - ¿Recuerdas el plan?

El chico asintió - ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que tendría oportunidad de ayudar a una súper heroína… Si no fuera porque tengo que soportar ver a mi chica con otro, esto sería hasta divertido

Ladybug tomó aire - Pase lo que pase tenemos que enfocarnos en el plan – comenzó a explicar – Mi mayor error estos días ha sido dejarme guiar por las emociones, de modo que no debes permitir que estas tomen el control y… - Entonces la súper heroína cometió el error de mirar de reojo la escena entre la cantante y su compañero - _**¡Pero que rayos cree que hace!**_

**.**

\- ¡Oye Reina del pop! – exclamó Ladybug al tiempo que con pasos decididos, aparecía ante ambos interrumpiendo la romántica escena

"_Hay se fueron los planes"_ Pensaba Rodolphe aun desde su escondite

\- ¡¿Ladybug?! – murmuró Chat Noir pareciendo confundido por la aparición de su compañera

\- ¡Otra vez tú! – reclamó la cantante empuñando de nuevo la guitarra eléctrica – _¡Creí que nos dejarías a solas!_

\- ¡Creíste mal! – Respondió Ladybug moviendo en círculos su yoyo - ¡Aléjate de mi novio! – exclamó logrando enredar la cuerda de su yoyo en el torso de Chat Noir y comenzó a tirar

\- ¡Me parece que ya no es tu novio, Ladybug! – contradijo Reina del pop logrando tomar el cinturón del chico y comenzando a tirar hacía el lado contrario - ¡Es mío!

\- ¡Porque _tú_ lo hechizaste! – acusó Ladybug forcejando con ella

_\- ¡chicas! _– decía Chat Noir luchando por respirar entre los forcejeos – _podemos solucionar esto… de otra manera… _

_\- ¡Se arreglará cuando te haya quitado ese estúpido hechizo! – _le dijo Ladybug - ¡Y en cuanto lo haya hecho, juro que yo misma te golpeare!

"_¡No puedo creer que estoy viendo esto!" _Pensaba Rodolphe desde su lugar pensando en si debía intervenir o no…

\- ¡No lo harás! – protestó Kelly tirando con más fuerza - _¡Yo acabaré contigo! ¡él será solo mi gatito! _

\- ¡Solo _**yo**_ lo llamó _Gatito_! – exclamó Ladybug tirando por última vez con más fuerza y deshaciendo el agarre en el torso de su compañero dejándole caer al suelo - ¡Y prepárense porque esto se va a poner muy rudo! – añadió al tiempo que lanzaba su yoyo al aire -_**¡Amuleto Encantado!**_

El yoyo de la heroína emitió un fuerte resplandor rojo y… un pequeño objeto cayó directo a sus manos - ¿un llamador de aves? – Murmuró Ladybug algo decepcionada - _¿enserio, Tikki? _

\- Si, _¡qué miedo!_ – dijo Reina del pop rodando los ojos en burla

Ladybug frunció el ceño y guardo el objeto - _Por una vez hubiera deseado esa espada que obtienen mis imitadoras_ – murmuró mirando con ojos entrecerrados a la Reina del pop

\- Bueno, esto es alentador – dijo Rodolphe apareciendo de pronto, y al instante, recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza tanto de parte de la cantante como del súper héroe quien miraba atentamente como este chico, con una casual expresión, se situaba junto a la heroína – _supongo que ahora que todo se fue por la borde, habrá que improvisar _

Chat Noir al instante, frunció el ceño al notar cierta familiaridad entre ambos - ¡Oye tú! – Gritó llamando su atención mientras volvía a ponerse en pie - ¿Qué crees que haces junto a Ladybug?

La súper heroína pareció vacilar, pero de pronto una idea brillo en los ojos de Rodolphe, quien sonriente, se acercó aún más a la heroína - ¿Por qué?... _¿Acaso te importa?_ – desafió Rodolphe cruzando un brazo por los hombros de la heroína, acercándose más a ella

_\- ¿Qué mosca te pico? – _murmuró la chica entre dientes y con el ceño fruncido

_\- Sigue el juego… y no me vayas a golpear – _susurró Rodolphe recalcando especialmente la última frase para desconcierto de la heroína

\- ¡No la toques! – exigió Chat Noir en tono serio

\- ¡Chat Noir! – dijo alarmada la Reina del pop intentando recuperar la atención del súper héroe – _mírame a mí_

Chat Noir desvió momentáneamente su mirada hacía la cantante, y de pronto parecía tener una especie de lucha mental que solo se acrecentó al ver a Rodolphe rodeando con ambos brazos la cintura de la heroína quien fruncía el ceño notablemente incomoda

_\- Alguien tenía que ocupar tu lugar a su lado – _volvió a desafiar Rodolphe

_\- ¡Dije que la sueltes!_ – exigió Chat Noir lanzándose con la mirada furiosa en contra de ese chico, quien extrañamente sonreía

\- ¡Chat Noir! – exclamó Reina del pop esta vez sin poder retenerlo

_\- Ahora date prisa – _susurró Rodolphe a Ladybug

En un rápido movimiento, Rodolphe se deslizó por el suelo, justo logrando esquivar por poco al súper héroe, quien terminó cayendo directo a los brazos de la heroína, y a la vez logrando retener a la Reina del pop haciéndola caer contra el suelo - ¡Ahora! ¡Muévete! – Apuró a Ladybug mientras comenzaba a forcejear con la cantante

La mirada de Ladybug viajo de entre su aliado y la cantante y su compañero que estaba… _de pronto tan cerca de ella, lo suficiente como para…_ Y sintió que su corazón se estremecía…

_._

_**¡Para ya! ¡Cálmate!**_

_**.**_

_**¡Por qué todo está bien!**_

_**.**_

_**El me ama a mí también**_

_**¿O tal vez no?**_

_**.**_

Chat Noir alzó la mirada _\- ¿Ladybug?_

\- ¡Ya! – Apuró de nuevo Rodolphe - ¡hazlo ahora!

Ante eso, Chat Noir de nuevo buscó los ojos de la heroína - ¡¿Por qué él tiene tanta confianza contigo?!

\- Ehh – titubeo Ladybug mientras su corazón se agitaba al bajar la mirada a los labios de su compañero…

.

_**El me ama**_

_**¿O quiere a alguien más?**_

_**.**_

_**¿Yo lo amo?**_

_**¿Con eso alcanzará?**_

_**.**_

\- ¡Rápido! – apuró de nuevo Rodolphe

\- ¡¿Ladybug?! – apuró también Chat Noir quien seguía esperando una respuesta

\- ¡Ya! – insistió Rodolphe

\- ¡Ladybug! ¿De qué está…?

.

_**Un beso**_

_**.**_

_**Un beso**_

_**.**_

_**Puedo saberlo así**_

_**.**_

_**Un beso**_

_**.**_

_**Un beso**_

_**.**_

_**¡Quiero saberlo hoy!**_

_**.**_

_**¡Y aquí voy! **_

_**.**_

De pronto, las palabras de Chat Noir fueron silenciadas cuando de un segundo a otro, Ladybug asaltó sus labios con un rápido y fugaz beso…

_\- ¿enserio?_ – murmuró Rodolphe - _¿ese era su plan brillante?_

La Reina del pop, por su parte, aquello no pareció preocuparle… Por el contrario, sonrió cuando solo dos segundos después…

\- ¡Ladybug! – reclamó Chat Noir apartándola de golpe de él - ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

La mirada de Ladybug evidenció desconcierto ante su reacción… _¿No había funcionado?... _A juzgar por la mirada endurecida que sus ojos verdes le dirigían, era obvio que no, pero… - ¿Por qué…? – logró murmurar

Sin embargo, una risa arrogante la desconcentro - ¡No creas que eso servirá de algo, Ladybug! – gritó Reina del Pop - ¡Si quieres de vuelta a tu novio! – entonces sonrió - ¡tendrás que entregar tu miraculous! De otra forma ya te puedes ir despidiendo del chico romántico y encantador porque no volverá a serlo… _este es un hechizo muy peculiar_

Ladybug estuvo a punto de bajar la mirada

\- ¡Este es el momento en el que usas el plan B! – exclamó Rodolphe - ¡Rápido!

_¿Plan B? _pensó la heroína _¡No tenía un plan B!_

Sin embargo, se obligó a sí misma a ignorar a su corazón que amenazaba con desmoronarse e hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente…

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – Reclamó Chat Noir cuando de pronto, Ladybug había vuelto a enredarlo con la cuerda de su yoyo y comenzaba a avanzar por el campamento llevándolo consigo - ¡Ladybug! ¡Bájame!

\- _Okey… No era eso lo que esperaba_ – Murmuró Rodolphe, quedándose atrás, a lidiar con la cantante

**.**

**.**

_\- ¿Puedo saber que pretendes hacer?_ – reclamaba Chat Noir luchando por soltarse del agarre del yoyo de Ladybug mientras una sola cuestión rondaba en la mente de la chica

_¿Por qué ese beso no había funcionado? ¿Qué quería decir Kelly al decir que era un hechizo muy peculiar?_

\- ¡Ladybug! ¡suéltame! – exigía Chat Noir logrando soltarse del agarre de su compañera para enfrentarla… _Ella de nuevo lo miró a los ojos_

.

_**¡Se más cool!**_

_**¡Tranquila!**_

_**.**_

_**¡Él por siempre te amará!**_

_**.**_

_**¿Y si estoy en un error?**_

_**¿O tal vez no?**_

_**.**_

Su compañero de batallas probablemente seguía hablando y cuestionando el beso anterior pero ella no hacía más que mirarlo de arriba abajo intentando encontrar algún cambio o alguna peculiaridad en él a causa del hechizo de Reina del Pop… _pero no parecía haber nada extraño… entonces…_

_¿Sí no había funcionado, podía ser por…?_

_._

_**Es bueno, es leal**_

_**.**_

_**Pero soy mala quizá**_

_**.**_

_**Y podremos encajar**_

_**¿O tal vez no?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Un beso**_

_**.**_

_**Un Beso**_

_**.**_

_**Quiero saberlo hoy**_

_**.**_

_**¡Así que aquí voy!**_

_**.**_

_\- ¡Además!_ – continuaba Chat Noir de pronto cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada - ¿Que se supone que hacías teniendo tantas confiancitas con ese idiota? _¡¿No sabes que es…?!_

Y una vez más, las palabras de Chat Noir fueron silenciadas por los labios de Ladybug que le robaban otro rápido beso

Dos segundos después, Ladybug se separó de él y lo miró expectante - _¿Chat?_

\- ¡Ladybug! ¡Basta! – exigió Chat Noir retrocediendo y apartando sus manos de él -_ ¿Cuándo dejarás de…?_

Sin dejarlo terminar y casi sin haber prestado atención a lo que decía volvió a capturar sus labios en otro beso que de nuevo no duró más de un segundo - ¡Ladybug! – Reclamó de nuevo poniendo distancia entre ambos - _¡Te advierto que no tendré consideración si vuelves a acercarte! – _amenazó empuñando su arma

\- ¡Anoche no parecías quejarte demasiado! – exclamó Ladybug también moviendo la cuerda de su yoyo - ¡No sé qué te hizo ese estúpido hechizo! ¡Y no me importa si tengo que besarte 20 mil veces más! ¡Voy a romperlo!

\- ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes! – dijo Chat Noir usando su arma para comenzar a huir del lugar

\- ¡Tampoco es la primera vez que tengo que perseguirte por toda la ciudad! – respondió Ladybug lanzando su yoyo contra él intentando detenerlo _\- ¡Ven gatito! ¡Gatito! _

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Desde cuándo estas aliado a una súper heroína? – reclamaba Reina del pop de nuevo forcejeando contra su ex novio - ¿no me digas que tus gustos ya vuelan tan alto?

\- ¿No me digas que te dan celos? – desafió Rodolphe logrando esquivar uno de sus ataques

\- ¡Eso quisieras! – contradijo Reinal del pop

\- ¡Tal vez! – respondió él

\- ¡déjame decirte que tus artes marciales no te funcionaran todo el tiempo! – reclamó Reina del pop intentando atacarlo de nuevo

\- ¡Las artes marciales no son mi única defensa! – respondió logrando tomarla por la cintura - ¡en especial contra ti!

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

\- ¡Dije que basta, Ladybug! – reclamaba nuevamente Chat Noir tras otro beso robado de Ladybug

Ladybug bajó la mirada _¿Por qué no funciona? _Se preguntó una vez más comenzando a desanimarse… Tuvo que luchar con ese nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta y con las lágrimas que empezaban a amenazar con brotar de sus ojos… _¿No importaba cuantas veces más lo intentará? ¿No funcionaría? ¿Realmente Reina del pop tenía razón? ¿La única forma de tenerlo de vuelta era entregando su miraculous? _

\- ¡¿Ya te convenciste?! – dijo Chat Noir interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - ¡Ahora suéltame! – exigió luchando contra la cuerda del yoyo que lo mantenía inmóvil contra un poste

Ladybug lo miró de reojo y dio un paso en su dirección, indecisa si debía liberarlo o intentar una vez más, pero _¿De que serviría?_

De pronto, vino su mente parte de la conversación que la propia Kelly Evans había tenido con el grupo de fangirls un día antes, cuando jugaron aquel juego de preguntas

"_**Chat Noir podría ser besado por todas ustedes – **__había dicho Kelly__** – La pregunta no es quien **__desea __**despertar al príncipe, sino quien **__podría __**hacerlo"**_

Ladybug alzó la mirada directo a los ojos de su compañero… Ahora entendiendo a cabalidad lo que había intentado decir con aquello… _Un beso cualquiera no serviría para romper un hechizo… _

_¿Ese era el problema?_ Se preguntó _¿estaba tan concentrada en romper ese hechizo que no había considerado lo verdaderamente importante? ¿Los sentimientos?_

Ladybug miró de nuevo a su compañero y rosó sus propios labios con el dorso de su mano recordando cómo se había sentido ella la noche anterior con cada beso que él le había dado… Sus besos eran muy distintos a los muchos que ella le dio a él, que eran rápidos e incluso juguetones, pero solo eso, _no tenían ni el mismo efecto ni el mismo poder que los de él y por lo tanto…_

Ladybug alzó la mirada hacía él una vez más… Y se acercó un paso más

\- ¿Vas a soltarme ya? – preguntó él con voz fría y el ceño fruncido

Ella sonrió suavemente – _Sí_ – respondió con un paso más cerca – _te prometo que si esta vez no funciona… te dejaré ir _

Ladybug se acercó un paso más hacia él y alargó su mano hasta poder acariciarle la mejilla al mismo tiempo que se acercaba más a él buscando sus labios y… suspiró _\- No puedo hacer esto cuando me estas mirando de esa forma_ – susurró casi para sí misma, desviando la mirada cuando los ojos de él la miraron con tanta frialdad – _anoche tus ojos tenían un brillo casi tan especial como el de tu sonrisa…- _Ladybug suspiró otra vez -_ Siento mucho haber lastimado tus sentimientos esta mañana, tenías razón, este día hubiera sido muy distinto si no hubiera levantado ese muro entre los dos – _La heroína alzó la mirada otra vez al mismo tiempo que volvía a acariciarle el rostro – _Chat… Mi gatito… Si nunca te respondí todas esas veces en que anoche me dijiste cuanto me querías… Es porque no quería pensar, porque tenía miedo ¡Pero! – _Añadió acortando más la distancia entre sus rostros, tocando su frente con la de ella - _¡Tú ya lo sabías! ¡Lo supiste antes que yo! ¡Dijiste que mis labios te dijeron lo que mi corazón ya sentía por ti! – _La mano que mantenía en su mejilla se desvió hasta acariciar ligeramente los labios del chico –_ Sabías que yo no había olvidado ni un solo instante de lo que vivimos ayer… Los videojuegos, el baile… nuestra cita ¿Recuerdas esa canción? __**Un cazador de mariposas cuando te veo… Y resumido en tres palabras, cuanto te quiero **_

_**.**_

_**Arra baba baba sei**_

_**.**_

_**Arra baba baba sei**_

_**.**_

_**Cuanto te quiero**_

_**.**_

_**¡Cuánto te quiero!**_

_**.**_

Y tras entonar en voz apenas audible aquel verso de su canción favorita… Ladybug cerró los ojos al tiempo que sus labios acariciaban los de Chat Noir, esta vez poniendo especial cuidado, no permitiéndose recordar ni siquiera la existencia del akuma y mucho menos el hechizo en cuestión

.

_**Desde que llegaste**_

_**.**_

_**No hay mejor motivo**_

_**.**_

_**Para despertarme**_

_**.**_

_**Y sentirme vivo**_

_**.**_

_Ladybug incluso dejo ir la cuerda del yoyo que mantenía prisionero a Chat Noir y ahora, con su mano libre buscó la de él… Y su corazón dio un sobresaltó cuando él aceptó su agarre. Tomó suavemente su mano al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el beso, apegándola más a él_

_Aquella corriente eléctrica de la noche anterior volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez, estremeciéndolos a ambos… Hasta que se separaron de nuevo_

_Ladybug abrió los ojos, lentamente, expectante… Hasta que se encontró con los de él_

_Sus ojos verdes de pronto brillaron al mismo tiempo que sonrió, acariciando su cabello y diciendo en un suave susurro – Mi lady_

_._

_C**ONTINUARA…**_

* * *

N/A: Si tenemos un buen numero de reviews prometo traerles un ultimo bonus muy muy pronto antes de pasar con el capítulo final... Así que, ¿qué les pareció? ¿cual fue su parte favorita? ¿Cuantos besos fueron? ¿Me dejan un review?

.

9-octubre-2020


	25. Alador

**N/A: Solo diré que al final de este capítulo, probablemente ocurra algo que nadie se esperaba...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**.**

_**BONÚS:**_

_**"Alador"**_

_**.**_

_Los ojos verdes de Chat Noir recobraron ese brillo tan especial que solo aparecía cuando la miraba a ella al igual que la sonrisa que adornó su rostro, al tiempo que se inclinaba más a ella y le acariciaba el cabello y susurraba con voz suave – Mi lady _

Ladybug al instante le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que suspiraba de alivio - _¡Gatito tonto y encantador! – _exclamó al tiempo que volvía a capturar sus labios en otro beso rápido que tomo por sorpresa al chico y enseguida arrojaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un fuerte abrazo

\- Eh… No es que me queje, pero _¿Por qué tan cariñosa, mi lady?_ –preguntó Chat Noir correspondiendo a su abrazo aunque notablemente confundido - ¿Me perdí de algo?

Ladybug se separó de él lo suficiente para mirarlo de frente – Si – respondió – ¡_Si te perdiste de algo_! – añadió atinando un golpe cerca de su hombro derecho

_\- ¡Auch!_ – se quejó él - ¿Y eso por qué?

_\- Porque te portaste muy mal conmigo –_ respondió Ladybug cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada queriendo parecer muy enojada… Lo cual se volvió especialmente difícil cuando sintió un suave beso en la mejilla acompañado de una suave caricia en su brazo y hombro

_\- Pues te pido perdón – _pidió Chat Noir en un susurro que la hizo sonreír

Sin embargo, ese cariñoso momento entre ambos fue de pronto, interrumpido, cuando de súbito, tanto Rodolphe como Kelly Evans, aparecían en escena

_\- ¡Ahh!_ – exclamó Kelly, quien en algún momento había vuelto a la normalidad, y ahora tropezaba y perdiendo el equilibrio caía directo al húmedo pavimento

_\- ¡cuidado!_ – exclamó Rodolphe a su lado, logrando a penas frenar su caída - ¿estás bien?

Kelly, parecía confundida cuando alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño al encontrarse con él pero enseguida… - ¡Si Rodolphe! – Respondió propinándole un fuerte pisotón - ¡estoy bien!

\- ¡Auch! – se quejó Rodolphe

Chat Noir observó aquello y también frunció el ceño confundido - ¿Qué tanto me perdí? – preguntó a su compañera quien ya estaba moviendo de nuevo la cuerda de su yoyo al tiempo que sus aretes daban el primer aviso

_\- Luego te cuento_ – respondió Ladybug y enseguida dirigió su mirada al otro chico presente - ¡Rodolphe! ¿Lograste sacarla del trance?

_\- ¡Sí!_ – respondió Rodolphe apresurado - ¡Si, si! ¡Pero…! – añadió algo alarmado

\- ¡Entonces! ¡Salgan de aquí! - mandó la heroína

_\- ¿Rodolphe_? – murmuró Chat Noir a su compañera en un tono _muy_ particular - _¿desde cuándo tienen ustedes tanta confianza? _

_\- Ehh… -_ Pero antes de que Ladybug pudiera responder…

\- ¡Ahhh! – exclamaron a la vez tanto Rodolphe como Kelly esta vez cayendo contra el pavimento, a causa de un fuerte golpe, mientras una figura aparecía poco a poco frente a ellos

**\- ¡Cuando quieres algo bien hecho! – **decía Camuflaje mirando de forma amenazante tanto a Kelly como a Rodolphe, quien aún en el suelo, había adoptado una postura protectora sobre ella - **¡tienes que hacerlo tú mismo! – **enseguida desvió la mirada hacía los héroes quienes ya lo esperaban con sus armas listas - _**Admito que es difícil deshacerse de ustedes… ¡Pero no habrás más errores esta vez! **_

\- ¡Claro que no! – respondió Ladybug - ¡No más errores! _¡Chat Noir!_

_\- ¡siempre a tus ordenes, mi lady! – _respondió extendiendo su vara y yendo directamente contra Camuflaje - _¡Pide piedad! _

Chat Noir no tardó en envolverse de nuevo en otra lucha contra Camuflaje, mientras Ladybug volvía a tomar de nuevo en sus manos su amuleto encantado, el llamador de aves… Sus pendientes dieron su segunda alerta y, ella apresurada comenzó a mirar a su alrededor intentando descubrir cómo usarlo, si éxito - _¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?_

\- ¿Realmente vas a derrotarlo con _eso_? ¡Creí que era broma! – le dijo de pronto Rodolphe

Ladybug lo miró con el ceño fruncido - ¡¿Tú qué crees que sigues haciendo aquí?! – Reclamó al ver que, _¡Claro!_ Su anterior aliado no lucía preocupado para nada

\- ¡Eso me sigo preguntando yo! – reclamó también Chat Noir aun luchando contra el akuma – _¿Por qué está contigo? – _preguntó a Ladybug quien frunció el ceño, esta vez siendo ella quien parecía confundida

_\- ¿Eso si lo recuerdas? – _murmuró curiosa, pues su compañero al ser liberado del hechizo no parecía ser consciente de lo que antes había pasado, con excepción de la participación de este chico

A su lado, Rodolphe rió - ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, eh? Al final era cierto eso de que… _los celos no son parte de un hechizo – _añadió mirando de reojo a Kelly, quien refunfuñaba con los puños cerrados mientras él seguía sonriendo

\- ¡Deja de reír! – ordenó Ladybug - ¡Y salgan ambos de aquí! ¡Antes de que pase algo más!

Rodolphe sin embargo volvió a burlarse - ¿Qué _yo_ saque a Kelly de aquí? ¡Ni que fuera su… _guardaespaldas_! – dijo haciendo especial énfasis en esa última palabra ante la cual Camuflaje se quedó momentáneamente helado, frenando incluso su combate contra Chat Noir y dedicándole una furiosa mirada a Rodolphe quien a su vez lo veía desafiante - ¡Claro! No es que los _guardia_s hagan gran cosa... La _seguridad_ de este campamento es _tan _pésima – añadió Rodolphe queriendo provocarlo – ¡Tenían que protegerla de mí! ¡_Los escoltas_ ni siquiera se percataron del momento en que ingrese al campamento! – Dijo con una expresión aún más burlona – Por algo, los lobos somos _buenos cazadores…_

"_¿cazadores?" _Algo de pronto pareció hacer click en la mente de Chat Noir, quien de inmediato buscó a Ladybug con la mirada y discretamente señaló su Amuleto Encantado… Ladybug miró unos segundos el llamador de aves, y pareció entenderlo…

**\- ¡Basta!** – exigió Camuflaje, ignorando la comunicación no verbal de los héroes

\- Y lo más irónico – añadió Rodolphe ignorándolo y dando un par de pasos al frente a modo de reto - ¡He sido yo quien ha estado defendiendo a Kelly… _De ti! _

**\- ¡CAYATE! **– exclamó Camuflaje sin detenerse a pensar, ignorando a Chat Noir y avanzando sin piedad contra Rodolphe quien de inmediato levanto la guardia, parecía de verdad dispuesto a pelear pero…

_\- ¡Ahora, Ladybug! – e_xclamó Chat Noir siguiendo de cerca al akuma, Camuflaje

Sin perder más tiempo, Ladybug hizo sonar el llamador de aves y al instante, el lugar se inundó por el elegante llamado de una hermosa ave de largas alas en tonalidades grises, quien un segundo después volaba en el cielo y descendía en picada

_\- ¿Alador? – _murmuró Kelly reconociendo al ave que habían reportado como desaparecida, su mirada luego viajo de Ladybug a Chat Noir, más que sospechosa

Antes de que Camuflaje pudiera avanzar más, Chat Noir barrió sus piernas usando su vara, haciéndolo caer en el suelo, justo en la dirección en que descendía Alador… Quien, de un momento a otro, y con una magnifica agilidad, le arrebató algo que Camuflaje llevaba en el pecho

_\- ¡Nooo!_ – exclamó el akumatizado

Llevando aquel objeto en el pico, Alador hizo un par de maniobras en el aire y luego volvió a descender en dirección a Chat Noir, dejando caer el objeto en sus manos

_**\- ¡Cataclismo! **_

.

.

.

_**\- ¡Miraculous Ladybug! **_

Al instante en que la heroína lanzó al aire su Amuleto Encantado, las pequeñas catarinas comenzaron a invadir el campamento, recorrían cada pequeño rincón que había sido dañado o destruido, y volvían a ser lo que era…

Kelly observó gustosa, como en menos de un minuto, el campamento estaba tan perfecto como un día antes, en su inauguración… Lo cual significaba que podrían dar el concierto final sin problemas y el resto de los invitados podrían volver… Estaba a nada de girarse para agradecer a los héroes cuando…

_\- ¡Ah!_ – se quejaba Drew, de rodillas en el suelo con ambas manos en la cabeza como si esta le fuera a estallar - ¿Qué me paso? – se preguntó mirando a su alrededor, confundido hasta que su mirada se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver _\- ¡¿Tú?!_ – murmuró con el ceño fruncido mirando a Rodolphe -_ ¡¿Qué crees que…?!_

_\- ¡Drew!_ – llamó Kelly, deteniéndolo - ¡Esta bien! – dijo tomándolo por los hombros, y luego su mirada se desvió hacía su ex novio y suspiró – _Rodolphe no va a hacerme daño… Todo se arreglo _

_\- ¿Rodolphe? – _murmuró Drew confundido… "_¿Por qué ya no sonaba furiosa cuando pronunciaba ese nombre?" - ¿De verdad?_ – añadió mirando con sospechas a Rodolphe, quien se había cruzado de brazos

_\- De verdad_ – aseguró Kelly - _¿Puedes avisar a los escoltas que todo se acabó? _

Drew pareció titubear, no muy convencido de que fuera seguro dejarla en compañía de ese chico, pero al final suspiró – _Como ordenes, Señorita Kelly _

Kelly lo observó retirarse con una sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que alguien tocó suavemente su hombro – _Kelly… - _murmuró Rodolphe con la mirada baja – _Respecto a lo que paso… ¡Y me refiero a __**todo**__ lo que paso! Yo… Solo quería… ¡Escucha! ¡Sé que esto no repara nada, pero! – _Rodolphe volvió a suspirar – _Lo siento… - _entonces extendió su mano hacía ella - _¿Amigos de nuevo?_

Kelly miró su mano extendida -_ ¿Amigos? _– Repitió enarcando una ceja - ¿Es enserio?

Rodolphe se rió – No creí que quisieras algo más… al menos, no tan pronto – Kelly frunció el ceño - ¡vamos! Te demostraré que no miento esta vez – añadió ofreciéndole su mano otra vez

Kelly poco a poco fue levantando su mano, Rodolphe sonrió creyendo que aceptaría sus disculpas cuando…

_\- ¡Aaaaaauch!_ \- exclamó Rodolphe al sentir un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo hizo doblegarse

_\- ¡Necesitarás más que un "lo siento"!_ – concluyó Kelly dándole la espalda y volviendo a la zona central del campamento, pero antes de alejarse demasiado, se detuvo y lo miró de reojo – _Pero puedes quedarte al concierto final, si quieres… Los escoltas no te arrestaran _

Aun doblándose de dolor, Rodolphe logró sonreír mientras la veía alejarse… _Lo iba a lograr_

A unos metros de distancia, Ladybug observaba divertida aquella escena justo cuando a sus espaldas, algo la hizo reír aún más

_\- ¡Achoo! – _Chat Noir intentaba luchar con su alergia mientras Alador revoloteaba a su alrededor - ¡Si, si! – le decía al Azor - ¡de nada! ¡Por liberarte! ¡No fue nada!

_\- Parece que tienes un nuevo amigo – _bromeó Ladybug cuando el ave hubo dejado en paz al chico

_\- Es lo que pasa cuando realizas actos tan heroicos – _bromeó Chat Noir con una mano en el pecho

Ladybug volvió a sonreír, mirándolo no solo a él sino también a todo su alrededor, su poder había reparado todo… _Todo había terminado, y volvía a ser como antes… _Aquello de pronto le dio una punzada de dolor en el pecho… _¿Todo volvía a ser como antes?_

Entonces miró de reojo a su compañero justo cuando este tomaba su mano – _Ladybug…_ \- dijo él en tono serio – _Yo… _

_**¡Beep! ¡Beep! **_

La tercera alerta de su miraculous los volvió a ambos a la realidad, y con un suspiro, se separaron… - _Chat, yo…_ \- titubeó Ladybug _– yo… _

_\- Shh_ – susurró Chat Noir - ¿Más tarde, si? – dijo cuándo su anillo comenzó a alertarlo también. Ladybug desvió la mirada y asintió dispuesta a irse para recargar a su kwami, pero la mano de Chat Noir no la dejo ir – _Mi lady, solo recuerda… que estaría contigo ahora mismo o dentro de mil años, sí es lo que decides, yo te esperaría… _\- dijo en un suave susurró justo antes de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla que la sonrojó –_ Te veré más tarde… ¡aún tenemos pase al concierto final! – _bromeó de nuevo mientras comenzaba a alejarse - _¡Y estaré puntual esta vez!_

\- _Eso espero - _Ladybug rió mientras lo veía alejarse y acariciaba el lugar en su mejilla donde la había besado… - Aunque t_ambién te esperaría, Mi príncipe_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Kelly Evans caminaba de vuelta al escenario principal mientras veía gustosa como los invitados volvían al campamento y los empleados comenzaban preparar el sonido para el concierto que daría cierre al evento _

_El hecho de que el campamento no estuviera arruinado y que los fans podrían seguir disfrutando de la mejor parte del evento le entusiasmaba casi tanto como la idea de poder impulsar esa noche a algún talento oculto en la ciudad de Paris... Si, esa era una de las sorpresas que se revelarían esa noche, Kelly elegiría entre los cantantes/músicos aficionados a alguien que esa noche, podría obtener su saltó a la fama... _

_Comenzaba a preguntarse quien podría ser... Ya que, con todo lo acontecido, no había tenido mucha oportunidad para escuchar a los fans tocar o cantar... Al menos, no lo suficiente como para hacer un dueto con ella... Lo cual sería otra de las sorpresas de esa noche... Aquello comenzó a rondar en su cabeza, __tanto __que comenzó a caminar de espaldas mientras contemplaba fascinada todo el lugar… Se sentía tan inspirada que podía comenzar a cantar en ese instante, p__or lo que no se dio cuenta de que chocaba con alguien…_

_\- ¡Auch! – _exclamó la voz de un chico a sus espaldas

_\- ¡Ups! – _se disculpó Kelly girándose y extendiendo su mano para ayudar a ese chico a levantarse - _¡Lo siento! No prestaba atención por donde iba y… _\- la cantante titubeó cuando el chico por fin alzó la mirada y pudo ver su rostro... llamó su atención al instante su semblante tranquilo que contrastaba con ese rebelde cabello oscuro con mechones azules y en especial, el instrumento musical que llevaba consigo

_\- No te preocupes – _respondió el chico levantándose mientras sacudía un poco el polvo de su campera azul – s_e lo que es estar inspirado antes tocar _

La cantante se mordió el labio inferior ante ese comentario _– Eh… ¿Eres uno de los cantantes invitados? – _preguntó notando la guitarra eléctrica que cargaba a sus espaldas, muy parecida a la de ella - Si es así, me disculpo de nuevo... _¿Vienes para el concierto de clausura? _

_\- Me encantaría pero n__o, lo siento – _respondió él sonriendo - _Tal vez me confundes con alguien_

\- ¡Oh! - se disculpó Kelly con una sonrisa - Es que… vi tu guitarra y... supongo que me confundí, creí que eras músico también

_\- Esta bien - _respondió el chico misterioso - No te equivocaste, amó la música y tocó en una banda con mis amigos, pero…_Hoy_ _estoy aquí más como un admirador que como músico..._

\- _¿Tienes una banda?_ \- preguntó Kelly, parecía entusiasmada

El chico misterioso asintió, pero antes de que pudiera añadir más, uno de los encargados el sonido interrumpió - - _Señorita Evans_ \- dijo ofreciéndole un micrófono - ¿Podría ayudarnos a verificar la calidad del audio?

Kelly mordió nuevamente su labio inferior - Eh... - la cantante tomó el micrófono pero por una vez pareció vacilar, su mirada iba del escenario y el chico misterioso a su lado - _Claro, yo solo estaba... - _y de pronto una idea pareció brillar en sus ojos - ¿Han verificado ya los amplificadores de las guitarras eléctricas?

\- Eh - el encargado vaciló - No, pero justo estábamos en...

\- ¡Perfecto! - Y sin darle tiempo a responder, Kelly se giró de nuevo hacia el chico misterioso - ¿Te importaría darnos una mano para verificar el sonido? Mi guitarra y yo solo podemos configurar un amplificador a la vez

_El chico misterioso la miro sorprendido al principio, pero enseguida sonrió _

_._

_._

La anfitriona había ocupado nuevamente su lugar en el escenario, pero no estaba sola esta vez... Miró de reojo al chico que a su lado, configuraba las cuerdas de su guitarra... _Estaba muy curiosa por escucharlo tocar... Sí él resultará tan buen músico como quería creer... _

_\- Señorita Evans... Señorita Evans... **¡Su alteza! - **_llamaron con más fuerza

La cantante se sobresaltó - ¿Si? Lo siento, estaba... distraída...

El encargado del sonido asintió - Esta todo listo para la prueba... _Reina del pop, __Hechizanos con tu voz_

_Kelly asintió, dio una mirada al chico a su lado, quien asintió indicando que estaba listo... La chica golpeó tres veces el suelo del escenario y enseguida, ambas guitarras comenzaron a sonar al unisono con una suave melodía... Kelly luchaba por mantenerse concentrada en la prueba de sonido y no en lo diestro que hasta ese momento, parecía ser ese chico al tocar_

_Sintiendo que se estremecía, Kelly se acercó al micrófono y entonó una de sus canciones favoritas - __**Es la noche del amor... **_

_**El cielo trae paz.. **_

_**El mundo esta perfecto en su quietud... **_

_**Con todo en su lugar **_

El encargado del sonido asintió, indicando que la calidad del sonido era perfecta... Pero Kelly no se detuvo, y continuó

-_** Es la noche del amor**_ \- cantaba con gran pasión, logrando estremecer con su voz a los presentes, incluyendo al chico que tocaba a su lado, quien desde que escuchó su voz, no dejaba de mirarla

_**\- Con todo en su lugar... **_

_**\- **__**Más**** allá de toda oscuridad, **_

_**\- hay amor y paz... **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La fascinación y el repentino romanticismo que inundaba en el escenario desde que Kelly y ese misterioso chico comenzaron a tocar era tal, que nadie, ni la propia cantante, se percató de que ha cierta distancia, dos chicos contemplaban la escena... Uno, un chico de ojos tan negros y profundos como los de _un lobo... _Otro, un chico que lograba pasar tan desapercibido como si vistiera _camuflaje_

_._

_**No te has dado cuenta**_

_**.**_

_**Me huelo lo peor**_

_**.**_

_**Por que ese par... **__**se va a enamorar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-**_ ¿La prueba de sonido salió bien? - preguntaba el chico misterioso a la cantante quien le sonrió

\- Mas que bien - respondió Kelly - Incluso al poco público que teníamos, parece que a todos les encanto

El chico asintió - Me alegra haber sido de ayuda

Aquella respuesta tan sencilla, pareció darle a Kelly el último empujón que necesitaba - _¿Te gustaría hacer un dueto conmigo en el concierto final? - _soltó sin más

El chico misterioso la miró sorprendido - Es... ¿hablas enserio?

Ella asintió sonriendo ante su reacción - _A menos que no tengas tiempo para intercambiar unos acordes más_ \- dijo con un guiño

El chico misterioso le devolvió la sonrisa - _Tal vez tenga tiempo para toda una nueva canció_n - respondió con un tono sugerente mientras extendía su mano hacía ella - _Soy Luka Couffaine... Un gusto_

_CONTINUARA... _

* * *

N/A: A que no se esperaban eso ¿eh?... Se que a muchos les gustará la idea, a otros quizá no, yo en lo particular, aunque no soy su gran fan (Soy 100% Team Adrien) Pero, pienso que Luka se merece alguien a su altura... De todos modos, no todo esta dicho, recuerden que aún falta... _él último capítulo_... Si este capítulo los dejó con dudas, en el siguiente todo se aclarará... ¿O No? Recuerden que Ladybug aún se esta guardando un secreto ¿Confiará lo suficiente en Chat Noir como para decirle la verdad?

Les aseguró que con solo saber el nombre del capítulo se van a emocionar... Llevará el nombre de la canción que lo va a inspirar... De **_Carlos Rivera... _**La canción dice así:

.

_Tiempo encantado_

_._

_Llega sin sentir_

_._

_Es ideal que un guerrero como yo_

_._

_Viva junto a ti_

.

**_ "Esta noche es para amar"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¡Nos leemos pronto!_**

**_._**

13-Octubre-2020


	26. Esta noche es para amar

_**N/A: El principio del fin, chicos... Solo quería decir un par de cosas antes de continuar. La primer canción que escucharan en este capítulo es, como dije, la que lleva el nombre del capítulo... La segunda se llama "l'amour brille sous les etoiles" (Si, está en Frances) La tercera... No va a darles problema... **_

_**Tambien quiero hacer una mencion honorifica a dos lectoras, "Neko Lila" y "Nohelia Yadira" Gracias por seguir la historia y dejarme sus opiniones hasta estos últimos capítulos y sobre todo, su respectivo apoyo por Drew y Rodolphe respectivamente...**_

_**Un último detalle antes de que lean este capítulo, recuerden que Chat Noir no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió mientras estuvo bajo el **_**_hechizo_**

_**Ahora si, continuamos!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**.**

_**Esta noche es para amar**_

**.**

Tras haber recargado nuevamente las energías de su kwami, Chat Noir caminaba por la zona central del campamento, mirando en todas direcciones intentando dar con su acompañante… y sonrió pensando en que esta vez había sido ella quien se había retrasado… Sin embargo, un par de segundos después su sonrisa desapareció y se obligó a sí mismo a reprimir un estremecimiento cuando su mente sugirió que el retraso de su lady se debía a algo más… _A una decisión que ya había tomado_

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de despejar esa idea y de reprimir cualquiera de esos pensamientos… Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y volvió a sonreír al notar que la mayoría de los fans habían vuelto al campamento y de nuevo podían disfrutar de todas las atracciones… Quiso concentrarse en eso, en disfrutar de lo que quedaba de esa noche, en compañía de la chica de sus sueños, incluso si eso implicaba no mirar _el reloj _en ningún momento

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo alejaron de la zona central del campamento y su subconsciente lo guió al que podía considerar, su lugar favorito de todo _"La Belle Etoile" _

Sonrió, esta vez genuinamente,cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró nuevamente frente al río Sena, en el romántico paseo de antorchas… Era extraño pero, el solo hecho de estar de nuevo en ese lugar parecía serle suficiente… Aunque había sido un largo día, al estar de nuevo en esa zona del campamento, de alguna forma la noche le transmitía una quietud y una tranquilidad asombrosas… Tanto que se permitió cerrar los ojos dejando que la fresca brisa del río Sena mojará su rostro y su cabello

.

_**.**_

_**Todo está en calma**_

_**.**_

_**El día terminó**_

_**.**_

_**Que frescura la noche trae**_

_**.**_

_**Cuando cae el sol**_

.

Sin despegar la vista del cielo estrellado, tomó asiento en el mismo columpio que había compartido con Ladybug la noche anterior mientras seguía observando ese perfecto escenario, permitiéndose recordar cada momento que la noche anterior compartió con ella mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de la brisa del río… _Hasta que sintió de pronto que alguien más había llegado a su lado y comenzaba a mecer suavemente ese columpio_

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante, sorprendido por aquello, pero una cálida y enamorada sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en su rostro al darse cuenta de quién se trataba – _Mi lady… _

Ladybug le devolvió la sonrisa mientras lo miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos que él no supo cómo interpretar - _Vi esto en una película una vez y siempre había querido hacerlo_ – dijo la heroína logrando arrebatarle una sonrisa radiante ante esa referencia mientras ella continuaba meciendo el columpio

.

_**Tiempo encantado**_

_**.**_

_**Llega sin sentir**_

_**.**_

_**Es ideal que un guerrero como yo**_

_**.**_

_**Viva junto a ti**_

_**.**_

Ladybug no tardó en ocupar su lugar a su lado en el columpio y juntos siguieron meciéndolo suavemente mientras mantenían la vista fija en el cielo estrellado, disfrutando ambos de la tranquilidad que la noche les ofrecía…

Escuche que el gancho derecho de Kelly no fue suficiente para que Rodolphe abandone el campamento por su propio pie – comentó Ladybug con un tono casual, tras unos minutos de silencio, luego lo miró de reojo –_ Parece que de verdad no se rendirá _

\- O tal vez quiere arriesgarse a que los escoltas lo echen de aquí – comentó Chat Noir para enseguida también reír un poco - Estoy seguro de que Drew estaría más que encantado de hacerlo

_\- Seguramente_ – asintió Ladybug, riendo al imaginar la escena

Chat Noir la miró de reojo y le dio una suave sonrisa – _¿Era lógico, no?_ – Ladybug lo miró de lado también cuando su voz de pronto tuvo un ligero tinte de seriedad _– Que…_ _a Kelly no le sería tan fácil perdonarlo_

La sonrisa en el rostro de Ladybug pareció afectarse ante ese comentario e incluso desvió la mirada. Su compañero no tardó en percatarse _\- ¿Mi lady?_ – preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido - _¿pasa algo?_

Ladybug lo miró de reojo y suspiró - _¿Y tú puedes? –_ preguntó en voz baja y con cierta vacilación

Esta vez fue él quien la miró con desconcierto - _¿Yo?_ – Preguntó sin comprenderla - _¿Por qué tendría…?_

_\- Chat… - _dijo Ladybug tocando sus labios para impedir que siguiera hablando. Ella volvió a suspirar – _Ambos sabemos que yo también lastime tus sentimientos, esta mañana cuando te dije que había olvidado todo y que tú también tenías que olvidarlo… ¿Tú puedes perdonarme? – _Tras esa pregunta, Ladybug bajo nuevamente la mirada y no se percató de como una cálida sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de su compañero mientras comenzaba a mirarla de una forma muy especial - _Yo esperó que puedas porque… No sabría que hacer sí… _

Las palabras de Ladybug fueron silenciadas cuando de pronto, Chat Noir dio un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios - _¿Chat…? - _Ladybug levantó la vista sorprendida, pero la sonrisa que enseguida él le dedicó, despejó cualquier posible duda

_\- Ven aquí… - _susurró Chat Noir extendiendo sus brazos hacía ella

Emocionada, Ladybug sonrió y, tras robarle un rápido beso en los labios, se recostó contra su hombro permitiendo que la abrace – _E__ntonces – _dijo Ladybug con un tinte juguetón en su voz – _Creo que_ _es buen momento de decirte lo que he decidido_, _gatito_ – dijo alzando la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Aunque aquello, de alguna manera envió un estremecimiento al corazón de Chat Noir, cuando ella tomó su mano – _Chat Noir, yo… _

_\- Mi lady – _interrumpió él, tocando con el índice los labios de la chica – _Por favor… no ahora – _dijo casi en suplica - _no hay que arruinarlo _

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron un poco a la heroína pero, pronto creyó comprender y volvió a sonreírle y se recostó nuevamente contra su hombro… _Sí se refería a no arruinar ese momento tan perfecto y de tanta tranquilidad que por fin compartían después de ese día tan largo, entonces podía esperar_… después de todo, tenía el resto de la noche a su lado

.

.

_**Esta noche es para amar**_

_**.**_

_**Todo listo está**_

_**.**_

_**Y las estrellas**_

_**.**_

_**Resplandecerán**_

_**.**_

_**Romance irradiaran **_

_**.**_

Una conocida voz masculina comenzó a inundar el escenario principal. Las luces eran bajas y el humo artificial ocultaba bien la presencia de uno de los más famosos cantantes entre los invitados al campamento y una gran ovación resonó en el público cuando ese guapo cantante por fin apareció, entonando una bella canción lenta… Lo suficientemente romántica como para que la mayoría de las parejas presentes comenzaran a bailar siguiendo el suave ritmo de la canción

_**Esta noche **_

_**.**_

_**Es para amar**_

_**.**_

_**(¡Para amar!)**_

_**.**_

_**Quiero compartir**_

_**.**_

_**El destino**_

_**Nos trajo hasta aquí**_

_**Para revivir**_

_**.**_

Kelly Evans sonreía mientras observaba gustosa el buen recibimiento que el famoso invitado había tenido entre los parisinos e inconscientemente había comenzado también a balancearse siguiendo el suave compás de la canción

\- Me concede este baile, _señorita Kelly_ – dijo una educada y familiar voz a su lado

_\- Drew… - _murmuró Kelly con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la mano extendida de uno de sus guardaespaldas

_\- Le aseguró que velaré por su seguridad aún en un baile –_ afirmó Drew – _No tiene de que preocuparse _

Kelly le sonrió – _No estaba preocupada _– afirmó al tiempo que su mano comenzaba a levantarse para aceptar su invitación cuando inesperadamente su mano fue tomada por alguien más…

\- Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza, _Mi Reina_ – decía Rodolphe mientras tomando su mano, hacía una especie de reverencia frente a ella

_\- ¡Oye!_ – reclamó Kelly alejándose de él a su vez que Drew lo fulminaba con la mirada

\- Puedes tener la seguridad de que conmigo de verdad que no correrías peligro – afirmó Rodolphe – _te protegería aun sin llevar traje de guardaespaldas _

Kelly cruzó los brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido

\- ¡Si la está molestando! – intervino Drew interponiéndose entre ambos - ¡La escolta puede ocuparse de él! – sugirió

_\- La anfitriona en persona autorizó mi presencia en este campamento – _respondió Rodolphe – ¡Claro! Eso en caso, de que… si quiera _pudieras intentar_ _echarme de aquí_ – desafió

_\- ¡¿Quieres verme intentarlo?! – _respondió Drew en el mismo tono

Kelly Evans rodó los ojos mientras los escuchaba... Para enseguida dejar caer los hombros con un suspiro… Sería una larga noche _¿No?_

O eso pensaba…

\- Buenas noches – saludó una amable voz a su lado

Kelly alzó la vista y sonrió – _Buenas noches, Luka… _

_._

_._

_**Siempre hay un instante**_

_**.**_

_**Si quieres aprender**_

_**.**_

_**Que en la vida **_

_**.**_

_**Para todos hay**_

_**.**_

_**Pruebas que vencer**_

_**.**_

\- Parece que ninguno de esos dos va a rendirse esta noche – bromeaba Chat Noir tras haber visto parte de la discusión entre el guardaespaldas y el chico de ojos negros

Ambos caminaban de la mano de vuelta a la zona central del campamento para ver el concierto final que ya había dado comienzo

\- Lo sé – respondió Ladybug – _Suerte que la noche no será eterna – _La sonrisa de Chat Noir pareció afectarse tras esa frase pero la heroína no pareció notarlo – O dudo que _Rodolphe _mantenga la calma mucho más tiempo

Chat Noir frunció el ceño - _¿Rodolphe?_ – Repitió sintiendo una extraña familiaridad en la manera con la que hablaba la heroína sobre ese chico - _¿Desde cuándo son tan grandes amigos?_

Ladybug rió por lo bajo - _¿Qué pasa, gatito? ¿Acaso eso suena a celos?_

_\- ¿Celos? ¡Claro que no! – _respondió Chat Noir queriendo restarle importancia – _No es como si él fuera alguien súper asombroso o algo parecido…_ ¿cierto? – añadía mientras Ladybug comenzaba a reír ante su tono y su expresión

_\- Bueno – _respondió Ladybug con una sonrisa maliciosa – _No olvides que él ayudó para derrotar al akuma… _

– Como muchos otros han hecho antes – dijo Chat Noir encogiéndose de hombros como queriendo restarla importancia - Nada demasiado espectacular sí lo piensas

\- Claro – respondió Ladybug – Y ni mencionar el hecho de que Rodolphe no portaba ningún miraculous – sugirió logrando que Chat Noir esbozará una mueca - _¿cierto?_

\- ¡Vaya! Ese chico sí que resultó todo un prodigio ¿No? – comentó Chat Noir con algo de sarcasmo – _Y yo que pensé que su primo mentía cuando dijo que sabía de artes marciales – _murmuró

Ladybug frunció el ceño - ¿Qué?

La expresión de Chat Noir de pronto evidenció que había cometido una imprudencia – _eh…_ \- titubeo

Ladybug volvió a mirarlo con sospecha, sobre todo al recordar cierto detalle que aún tenía del todo claro _\- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre ellos? – _Preguntó Ladybug con ojos entrecerrados - _¿Ustedes ya se conocían? _

_\- Eh… no exactamente_ – vacilaba Chat Noir mientras con su mano libre alborotaba la parte baja de su cabello

_\- Tú_… - decía Ladybug - _¿después de todo si estuviste en ese concierto de Kelly, donde dicen que ella se vengó de Rodolphe en su primera visita a Paris? _

_\- Eh… No precisamente, yo…_ Espera, ¿Por qué te importa tanto saber si estuve en ese concierto? – preguntó Chat Noir recordando las muchas veces que le había hecho esa pregunta

Ladybug desvió la mirada – _Simple curiosidad – _respondió no queriendo verse demasiado interesada – De otro modo ¿Cómo sabías tanto sobre…?

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar, Chat Noir suspiró y ella supo que esta vez le diría la verdad – Digamos que… _su primo, el actor _

_\- ¿Leo Ferrec? – _sugirió Ladybug

_\- Si – r_espondió Chat Noir – _él, bueno, habló de más mientras estuvo bajo el control de Camuflaje _

– Te refieres a… - Ladybug permaneció en silencio unos segundos, ató algunos cabos y continuó - Cuando desperté en la terraza esta tarde y tú te habías ido… _¿Es porque habías ido a buscarlo?_ _¿Al actor? _

Chat Noir la miró de reojo y asintió

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_\- Parece que tenía razón cuando pensé que no eras demasiado listo – había dicho Chat Noir cuando por fin se encontraba de nuevo, frente a frente con el actor – O no hubieras vuelto exactamente al mismo lugar donde antes ya te habían derrotado… ¡Me parece que tenemos una cuenta pendiente, actor de segunda! _

_\- ¡vaya! – respondió Leo con ironía – ahora si está el súper héroe dispuesto a defender a su dama _

_Pero el chico se silenció de golpe cuando sintió el arma de Chat Noir rosando su cuello – Siempre he estado dispuesto a eso… Te advertí que no te atrevieras a tocarla _

_\- ¿Qué? La heroína no soporta un pequeño esguince de tobillo – dijo Leo nuevamente en tono de burla _

_Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos – Veamos sí tú lo soportas – dijo yendo contra él _

_\- Diría que quien no es demasiado listo eres tú – respondió el actor apenas esquivándolo – O no te atreverías a meterte con alguien que sabe karate_

_Chat Noir enarcó una ceja - ¿No me digas? ¿Tú sabes karate?_

_\- ¡No! – respondió Leo algo apresurado por sus ataques - pero mi primo si y está bastante cerca de aquí y…_

_\- ¿enserio? Que coincidencia – respondió Chat Noir - Mi primo también sabe karate y ningún oponente queda en pie frente a él… ¡Excepto yo!_

_Dicho eso, sus ataques se volvieron tan intensos que Leo se vio obligado a activar nuevamente su camuflaje para volver a tener ventaja _

_._

\- Habías ido a buscarlo… _¿Para defenderme a mí? –_ preguntó Ladybug comenzando a sonreír al asimilar aquello –

\- Si, _supuse que me extrañarías cuando despertaras_ – dijo con cierta coquetería - pero no quería arriesgarme a que él o cualquiera de los otros siguiera haciendo daño, en especial a ti, así que pensé que sería más seguro si me encargaba de él antes…

\- _Claro_ – respondió Ladybug queriendo ignorar sus flirteos… por el momento, al menos – Y ¿_Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_\- Supuse que no te agradaría la idea de que… - _Chat Noir vaciló, Ladybug enarcó una ceja

_\- ¿De qué me dejarás fuera de la diversión? – s_ugirió Ladybug – Definitivamente no me agradó esa idea

Chat Noir sonrió, pero luego fue él quien parecía confundido – Espera… _¿Por qué te sorprendiste?_ – Preguntó curioso - ¿A quién más pude haber defendido?

_\- Ahh… -_ Ladybug vaciló - _¿A la Reina del pop?_ – sugirió Ladybug, Chat Noir sonrió - ¡No estoy celosa! – aclaró en cuanto vio el cambio en su expresión - Es solo que… - la heroína desvió la mirada – _tú y Kelly siempre han tenido una amistad muy particular y pensé…_

_\- ¿Quién esta celosa ahora, Bugaboo? – _sugirió Chat Noir recuperando su tono de broma – _Mi lady, ya te lo había dicho… Por alguna razón, siempre que la Reina del Pop aparece, tú, bueno… - _Ladybug comenzó a sonreír adivinando a lo que se refería – _Pareciera que su presencia de alguna forma te vuelve más apegada a mí… Así que… _

_\- Bueno – _interrumpió Ladybug – Si lo piensas, si no fuera por la nota de amenaza que envió Rodolphe, tú y yo nunca habríamos venido a la acampada

Chat Noir sonrió – Ah claro, _¿Dices que ahora debería ir a agradecerle al chico maravilla?_ – bromeó haciendo reír también a su compañera

\- Nadie lo ha llamado _"maravilla"_ Chat, – dijo Ladybug pero cuando el chico comenzó a mirarla de reojo, ella reprimió una risa – Aunque, de haber tenido un miraculous cerca…_ Creo que él hubiera sido buen portador _

_\- Vaya, menos mal que nadie aquí lo cree maravilloso_

_\- Chat, sabes que estoy bromeando – _dijo deteniendo sus pasos ya muy cerca del escenario, para acunar su mejilla y darle un pequeño beso - _¿cierto?_

Chat Noir pronto volvió a sonreírle – _Por supuesto_ – respondió por fin con una increíble seguridad

Ladybug lo miró algo incrédula - ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó de nuevo – Chat, ya es suficiente con uno de los escoltas queriendo golpearlo

\- ¡De verdad! – respondió Chat Noir – ¿De dónde sacas que yo me atrevería a golpear a un civil solo por…? - Ladybug enarcó una ceja, él dejó caer los hombros – Además… _No dejaría que algo como eso nos arruine la noche_

Ladybug volvió a sonreír – De acuerdo – dijo – Espero no enterarme después de que buscaste la oportunidad de presumirle que yo soy tu _novia - _Chat Noir la miró sorprendido ante la libertad con la que ahora ella usaba la palabra "novia" sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad de mencionar nada al respecto – Además – continuó Ladybug - no tienes que aclararle _a nadie_ que salgo contigo, como aquel día hiciste con Theo el escultor… _Es algo de lo que todos aquí… ya están más que enterados_ \- dijo señalando su cazadora negra que seguía llevando puesta

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Chat Noir, parecía realmente confundido

_\- ¿No sabias que el 89% de las veces que una chica lleva puesta la chaqueta de un chico es porque sale con él?_ – entonces Ladybug volvió a reír – Creo que quien buscaba delimitar territorio, _esta vez fuiste tú - _bromeó

\- Eh… ¿enserio? – respondió Chat Noir volviendo a alborotar su cabello como si estuviera nervios - _¡Vaya! No tenía idea… - _Ladybug lo miró con ojos entrecerrados - ¡De verdad! No tenía eso en mente cuando te la di… _Pero supongo que me alegra –_añadió casi para sí mismo_, _Ladybug rió junto con él

Entonces, ambos alzaron la vista al escuchar mucho más de cerca la música del escenario, una suave y muy romántica melodía que muchas parejas no dudaban en bailar… Chat Noir buscó la mirada de Ladybug y extendió su mano hacía ella a la par que hacía una reverencia – _¿Me concederías este baile, mi lady?_

Ladybug sonrió – Tú no tienes que preguntar

.

_**Ese ser salvaje**_

_**.**_

_**Que habita en tu interior**_

_**.**_

_**Es el Rey que gobierna**_

_**.**_

_**Todo aquel**_

_**.**_

_**Lleno de valor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Esta noche**_

_**.**_

_**Es para amar**_

_**.**_

_**Todo listo está**_

_**.**_

Las melodías románticas continuaron inundando el campamento y muchas de las parejas de fans estaban más que complacidos por ello… Y sin embargo, el foco de atención era nada menos que una pareja de súper héroes que ahora bailaba entre el resto de los invitados, alrededor de la fogata que estaba encendida frente al escenario… Y a pesar de que casi todas las miradas eran enfocadas en ellos, estos seguían como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiese… conversaban entre ellos mismos con voz baja y sonrisas cómplices

_Parecía que se habían sumergido en su propia burbuja privada, inconscientes de la presencia de los demás pero a su vez, eso no impedía que el resto de los presentes si fuera consciente de ellos, y que además, fueran contagiados…_

_\- ¿A qué viene esa mirada? – _dijo Alya en parte bromeando y en parte nerviosa pues de pronto la mirada de su novio había cambiado

_\- Eh… ¿Mirada? – r_espondió Nino repentinamente nervioso, como si él mismo no se hubiera percatado - ¿De qué hablas? Yo no…

Alya sonrió de lado mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados – _Vamos… Casi podría competir con la mirada de Chat Noir _

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo Nino - _No me he dado cuenta_

Alya sonrió de forma más suave - _Supongo que también te pasa_

_\- ¿qué cosa? – _preguntó Nino desconcertado

_\- Eso – _dijo señalando al resto de las parejas que como ellos, bailaban lenta y románticamente - _¿No sientes… algo? – _añadió – Como _una especie de magia alrededor que te hace sentir feliz… Como si el romance aquí, casi pudieras tocarlo… - _Alya bajo la mirada - _Supongo que es por ellos… ¿cierto? – _sugirió señalando con la mirada al dúo de héroes que bailaban a escasos metros de distancia de ellos

_**.**_

_**Y las estrellas**_

_**.**_

_**Resplandecerán**_

_**.**_

_**Romance irradiaran**_

_**.**_

Ignorando el mundo a su alrededor, Chat Noir sonreía, con los ojos fijos en la chica que tenía en brazos – _Bugaboo… _tal vez te vendría bien ser un poquito _más_ amable con los fans

Ladybug frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué crees que no soy lo bastante amable?... _¿Solo porque dije que está vez no te dejaría bailar con nadie más?_ – dijo Ladybug con cierta inocencia mientras de reojo observaba como el grupito de fangirls había arribado al concierto, pero Chat Noir no parecía haberse dado cuenta – No veo porque eso sería un problema – añadió Ladybug – _a menos que tuvieras planeado aceptar otra invitación - _Entonces la heroína desvió la mirada y aparento un semblante triste - _¿Acaso has visto algo que te guste entre las invitadas? _

Chat Noir asintió – Sí – respondió con tanta convicción que por un momento Ladybug casi le creía – _Pero ya estoy bailando con ella _

Ladybug le devolvió la sonrisa - Entonces no debe haber problema si… _solo bailas conmigo y solo me sonríes a mí – _añadió cruzando sus manos por el cuello del chico y robándole un pequeño beso

_\- Creo que no tengo problemas con eso_ – respondió Chat Noir mientras se apegaba más a ella

.

_**Esta noche es para amar**_

_**.**_

_**¡Para amar!**_

_**.**_

_**Quiero compartir**_

_**.**_

_**El destino **_

_**.**_

_**Nos trajo hasta aquí**_

_**.**_

_**Para revivir**_

_**.**_

_\- Y ¿sabes que hace de esta la velada perfecta? – _le decía con voz suave Chat Noir a la súper heroína - _Que la estoy pasando contigo _

La chica le sonrió – _Eso suena muy dulce, gatito _

_\- Deberíamos encontrar algún momento para agradecerle todo a Kelly ¿No crees? – _sugirió Chat Noir

Ella alzó la mirada ante la mención de la anfitriona pero un par de segundos despuésdejo caer los hombros –_ Si,- _dijo con un suspiro_ – supongo que habrá que darle las gracias a… su alteza _

Chat Noir la miró con curiosidad ante eso último - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

_\- Claro – respondió Ladybug _

_\- ¿Realmente odiaste… ayer cuando te llame "reina"? _

Ladybug disimuló una mueca – _Ah… bueno, tanto como odiar… No precisamente... es solo que… bueno… _

_\- ¿Mi lady? _– preguntó animándola a seguir, pero de alguna forma esas dos palabras la hicieron sonreír

_\- Es… Es eso justamente – _respondió Ladybug - _Es extraño, cuando tú no me llamas así y…_No lo sé_, quizá ya estoy habituada a ser tu lady… _¡Quiero decir!..._ a que me llames "mi lady" _

Chat Noir sonrió de forma aún más radiante e incluso dejo escapar un par de risas parecía a punto de decir algo al respecto cuando un par de voces familiares les llamaron

_\- ¡Oigan! ¡Par de novios! _

El dúo de héroes se sobresaltó al instante y se giraron para encontrarse con sus amigos que bailaban a pocos metros de distancia - _Alya, Nino ¿Qué pasa?_

La chica de lentes río - _Qué el ritmo ya cambio – _dijo Alya en tono de broma señalando a su alrededor a todos los demás bailando un ritmo mucho más movido que el del dúo, quienes seguían llevando un ritmo lento

Ambos héroes sonrieron divertidos al notar que efectivamente, en el escenario ahora se encontraba una chica de largos cabellos rizados que cantaba y se movía a un ritmo ligeramente más aprisa

.

_**L'amour brille sous les étoiles**_

_**(El amor brilla bajo las estrellas)**_

_**.**_

_**D'une étrange lumière**_

_**(Con una luz extraña)**_

_**.**_

_**La terre entière, en parfaite harmonie**_

_**(La tierra entera, en perfecta armonía)**_

.

_**Vit sa plus belle histoire**_

_**(Vive su más bella historia)**_

_**.**_

Ladybug seguía los hábiles pasos de Chat Noir quien no había tardado en adaptarse al nuevo ritmo

_\- Wow… Que gatito tan lindo – _decía Ladybug – Definitivamente tendrás que decirme donde aprendiste a bailar

\- ¿Ahora si te sorprendí? – dijo Chat Noir

\- Hay muchas cosas de ti que me han sorprendido en este par de días – respondió Ladybug

.

_**L'amour brille sous les étoiles**_

_**(El amor brilla bajo las estrellas)**_

.

_**Illuminant leurs cœurs**_

_**(Iluminando sus corazones)**_

.

_**Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini**_

_**(Su luz ilumina infinitamente)**_

_**.**_

_**Un sublime espoir**_

_**(Una esperanza sublime)**_

_**.**_

La cantante de cabellos rizados concluyó su canción al mismo tiempo que Chat Noir hacía girar a Ladybug terminando la canción con rodeando con sus brazos su cintura - _Sobre lo que dijiste… tú siempre serás mi lady… - _dijo con un susurro - _Pero haz de saber que tu reinas en mi corazón_

Ladybug lo miró de reojo - _Qué lindo gatito – _respondió haciendo sonar el cascabel en su cuello

_**¡Fuertes aplausos para Cerise! – **_decía Kelly en el micrófono mientras despedía a la chica - ¡Chicos! ¡Nuestra noche está llegando a su fin!

El público respondió con más aplausos en un intento de prolongar más la duración del concierto… Ladybug se había unido en un principio a dicha ovación cuando sintió que el agarre de los brazos de Chat Noir en su cintura se hacía más fuerte… _Y le transmitían una emoción que le parecía familiar…_

\- ¿Chat? – preguntó girando su rostro hacía él - ¿Qué te pasa? - Él alzó la mirada, confundido - _¿Por qué me abrazas de esa forma? _

_\- Eh… ¿Cómo? – _preguntó él

**¡Y continuaremos esta noche con dueto muy especial! – anunció Kelly por el micrófono - ¡Un fuerte aplauso para recibir a Lou y Lenni! Interpretando una canción de su autoría llamada **_**"Ce mur qui nous separe"**_

_\- Como si no quisieras que me fuera _– respondió Ladybug intentando explicarse - _así…_ Así me abrazabas a noche también – añadió recordando cuando la abrazó tras el baile con la rosa y su primer beso - _al menos al principio, era como si temieras que fuera a escapar_

Chat Noir la miró fijamente un par de segundos - Y… _no vas a apartarte, ¿cierto? _

_\- ¿Qué?_ \- dijo Ladybug apartándose de golpe de él para mirarlo de frente claramente desconcertada – _Chat, ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_**Por su parte, La música de un piano comenzó a sonar anunciando el inicio de la nueva melodía al tiempo que el chico acercaba el micrófono hasta sus labios y comenzaba a cantar **_

_**.**_

_**Ella está ahí detrás de mí**_

_**.**_

_**No quiere mirar**_

_**.**_

_**Mis ojos, yo**_

_**.**_

_**Tendría que entender su juego jovial**_

_**.**_

_\- ¿No vas a decirme que esto está mal? – r_espondió Chat Noir –_ ¿o que eres una ilusión o un sentí monstruo, o parte de un sueño y…?_

_\- Chat… - _titubeó de nuevo la heroína -¿_Qué…? ¿Por qué te diría eso?_ _¿No ves lo perfectamente feliz que estoy?_ – entonces Ladybug dejó caer los hombros - _O lo estaba hace unos segundos_

\- ¡Lo sé! ¿sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! ¡No quise decir eso! ¿sí? _¡Rayos! No quería arruinarlo_ ¡Solo! _¿vuelve aquí, si? – _dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacía ella para que volviera a acercarse

Lentamente Ladybug se acercó de nuevo a él, preguntándose porque él le decía aquello… estaba a punto de permitir que volviera a abrazarla cuando de pronto_, lo recordó… y volvió a separarse_

– No – dijo Ladybug, dándole la espalda, rehuyendo a su mirada

.

.

_**Cuando está ahí**_

_**.**_

_**No puedo mirar**_

_**.**_

_**Mi timidez me hace susurrar**_

_**.**_

_**Y con rubor**_

_**.**_

_**Me late el corazón**_

_**.**_

La mirada de Chat Noir evidenció que aquel rechazo le había afectado, y la mano que tenía extendida hacía ella poco a poco fue cayendo… _Ese momento era justo al que había estado temiendo _

_._

_**¡Distanciar!**_

_**.**_

_**No hay otra opción**_

_**.**_

_**Sufre mi corazón**_

_**.**_

_**Siento un gran poder**_

_**.**_

_**Que me hace crecer**_

_**.**_

_**Y así el muro romper**_

_**.**_

Hasta que Ladybug volvió a tomar su mano – _Ven conmigo… - _susurró con voz suave y un peculiar brillo en su mirada - _hay algo que debo decirte _

Sin comprenderla del todo, Chat Noir comenzó a seguirla dejando atrás el escenario, la fogata y a los nuevos cantantes

Ladybug caminaba delante de él, sin atreverse a mirarlo más haya de rápidas miradas de soslayo que le dedicaba cada tanto, sabía que solo estaba confundiéndolo más

\- Te portas un tanto enigmática mi lady – dijo Chat Noir - ¿A dónde vamos? - Ladybug lo miró de reojo pero enseguida volvió a rehuir de su mirada, no lo podía asegurar pero creyó verla ocultar una sonrisa - ¿Ladybug?

La heroína ocultó una sonrisa mientras su corazón se aceleraba conforme iban avanzando

.

_**Y ¿Por qué?**_

_**.**_

_**No me atrevo ni a hablar**_

_**.**_

_**Sueño que es para mí**_

_**.**_

_**Su amor, su mirar**_

_**.**_

_**Tanto me hace sentir**_

_**.**_

_**Y así el muro romper**_

.

-_ ¿sabes? _– Se atrevió a responder aún sin mirarlo - Creo que tenías algo de razón cuando dijiste que no era del todo malo perder ciertos recuerdos… – entonces volvió a mirarlo

Él pareció aún más confundido - ¿Sé a qué te refieres? – dijo él

Ella volvió a mirarlo de reojo - _Pronto lo sabrás – _añadió sonriendo para sí misma… Sabía que eso era, Chat Noir no recordaba nada de lo que ella le había dicho mientras estuvo bajo el hechizo de Reina del pop… _de modo que tendría que ayudarle a recordar _

Chat Noir por su parte, suspiró sin entender… pero su corazón se estremecía, creyendo y temiendo a lo que probablemente Ladybug estaba por decirle… En un intento de distraer su mente, alzó la mirada y se percató que Ladybug lo guiaba nada menos que por el sendero de antorchas – Eh… Mi lady…

Ella se giró un segundo y le sonrió – _Todo esto sigue tan lindo como anoche ¿no?_ – Comentó la heroína – _Pareciera que todo permaneció igual_

_\- Así podemos mantenerlo_ – dijo Chat Noir sonando sin querer con cierta prisa, mientras tomaba sus manos – Podríamos… _Dar el recorrido de nuevo, - s_ugirió casi como suplica – Juntos, como anoche… _¿Por favor?_

**.**

_**Aun así**_

_**.**_

_**Recordando el ayer**_

_**.**_

_**Yo me siento tan bien**_

_**.**_

_**Solo quiero estar**_

_**.**_

_**Junto a Ladybug**_

_**.**_

_**No la quiero perder**_

_**.**_

Ladybug le sonrió – Eso sería lindo – respondió, pero el chico no pudo cantar victoria – _Pero hay que volver a la realidad – d_ijo tomando su mano de nuevo y retomando sus pasos sin dejarle protestar

.

_**.**_

_**Tú y yo**_

_**.**_

_**Encontrarnos al fin**_

_**.**_

_**Y sin luz poder ver**_

_**.**_

_**Las caretas quitar**_

_**.**_

_**Trozo a trozo quebrar**_

_**.**_

_**Y así el muro romper**_

_._

_Volver a la realidad… _Nunca hubiera creído que esas palabras pudieran hacer temblar su corazón de esa forma… _¿Era mucho pedir al menos unos minutos más a su lado?_

Y sin embargo, por irónico que fuera, su corazón se aceleró al percatarse de la dirección que llevaban sus pasos… Uno de sus lugares favoritos en ese campamento

_._

_**Sin comprender que es lo que quiero**_

_**.**_

_**Enamorarme yo no debo**_

_**.**_

_**¿De dónde viene esta sensación?**_

_**.**_

\- Mi lady…- titubeó Chat Noir - _¿Acaso vamos de vuelta a…?_

\- A las cabañas con terraza… - respondió Ladybug

Chat Noir se apresuró, sintiendo un repentino y extraño entusiasmo, y situándose frente a ella, la detuvo _\- ¿Por qué a esa zona, mi lady? – _le preguntó

_\- Gatito_ – respondió ella - _hablas como si ese lugar estuviera lleno de tarántulas – _bromeó la heroína, deseando poder ya ver su reacción cuando le dijera lo que sentía

_**.**_

_**Quiero sentir felicidad**_

_**.**_

_**Al juntos estar**_

_**.**_

_**Ya lo veras**_

_**.**_

_**En un gran abrazo te fundirás**_

_**.**_

En el escenario principal, Lou y Lenni se acercaban al final de su canción

.

_Es tanta la emoción _

_Que siento como un ciclón_

_Nos lleva a un cielo de neón_

_Donde hay viento_

_Donde hay sol_

_._

_Es algo único_

_._

_Es algo mágico_

_._

Conforme se acercaban más y más a las cabañas con terraza, Ladybug sentía que su corazón se aceleraba… deseaba poder decirle la verdad en ese instante

_._

_**Cuando estoy con él**_

_**.**_

_**Quiero gritar, quiero correr**_

_**.**_

_**A nuestro amor las alas dar**_

_**.**_

_**Más sé que no debe pasar**_

_**.**_

_**No es el momento, no**_

_**.**_

_**Un tiempo hay que esperar**_

_**.**_

_**Debo esperar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sé que algún día llegará**_

_**En que nuestro amor**_

_**Eche a volar**_

_**.**_

_**No habrá nada que nos pueda detener**_

_._

Ambos suspiraron cuando se encontraron justamente frente a la terraza que habían compartido ya en dos ocasiones. Ladybug se giró hacía su compañero y poco a poco se acercó a él - _¿Sabes?_ – Le dijo – No estoy del todo segura de como subir – explicó algo apenada encogiendo los hombros – _Las dos veces anteriores…._

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Chat Noir había tomado sus manos y las guió hasta su cuello, y en el siguiente instante la levantó en brazos, casi al mismo tiempo que en el escenario principal, Lu y Lenni concluían la canción… Cual sea que fuera la decisión que Ladybug iba a comunicarle, él estaba seguro de algo…

_._

_._

_**Por ti esperaría toda una vida**_

_**.**_

_**Porque te amo**_

_**¡Con locura!**_

_**.**_

_**Y te amaré una eternidad**_

_._

_._

Por fin en lo alto de la terraza, ambos héroes se habían recostado contra el barandal, y mantenía la vista fija en el cielo

Tras un suspiro, Ladybug giró su mirada hacía él - _¿Recuerdas nuestro beso de anoche?_ – Le preguntó - Me refiero al primero, en el baile – él asintió, mirándola con atención

Ella continuo intentando no titubear- Una vez te dije que nunca jugaría con tus sentimientos y no es lo que pretendía – la heroína volvió a suspirar – Anoche, podría haberte dicho que ese fue un beso fingido, para que nadie sospechara pero, _eso nunca pasó por mi mente… de hecho, nada estaba pasando por mi mente, solo_… _sabía que… después de ese beso, me sentía extrañamente feliz..._ – ella sonrió como si recordara vívidamente esa emoción, ese momento - Sabes en qué circunstancias fuimos invitados a venir y que no estaba en el plan que nosotros… - ella titubeo, pero no era difícil imaginar lo que quería decirle – incluso mi kwami intentó advertirme, pero yo pensé que todo estaría bien y al final… supongo que te di la oportunidad por la que tanto habías luchado…

_\- Si –_ respondió Chat Noir sin dejar de mirarla – _lo hiciste…_ \- entonces alargó su mano hacía ella y acaricio su mejilla – _Mi lady, me diste la mejor noche de mi vida y…_

_\- Shh – _dijo ella tocando sus labios, cuando supo que él no la interrumpiría, ella volvió a tomar un respiro y continuo - descubrí que realmente podía ser feliz a tu lado, _y quise seguir siéndolo…_ ¿recuerdas que te pedí que no tocaras ningún tema que me hiciera pensar? Era por eso, porque sabía que tenía que ignorarlo todo, que si mente volvía a conectarse, todo acabaría y yo no quería que acabará…

\- ¡Entonces no lo hagas! – volvió a interrumpir Chat Noir - no lo arruinemos ahora tampoco – le pidió - _concédeme al menos unos minutos más_

Ladybug alzó la mirada, y lo miró confundida - ¿Qué? – Le dijo - _¿minutos?_ _¿De qué estás…?_ ¡Que rayos! – Exclamó llevando las manos a su sien - ¿_No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?_ ¡Chat! ¿Tienes idea de cuantos besos te he dado?

\- Me parece que el marcador es 15 a 5 en favor tuyo

_\- ¿15?_ – Ladybug frunció el ceño, extrañada por la cifra

\- Si, - respondió él con una mano en su cabello - _a menos que me hayas besado en algún momento que no lo note _

Ladybug desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros - _Solo puedo decirte que falta mucho para que iguales el marcador _– murmuró y enseguida volvió a concentrarse - ¡De todos modos! – exclamó de nuevo - ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué también te cante una canción? ¿Qué llene miles de fotos tuyas con corazoncitos? – Decía algo acelerada sin percatarse de como la expresión del chico iba cambiando - _¿Qué más esperas que te diga?_ _¿Qué tus besos son más que increíbles? ¿Qué cada muestra de cariño de tu parte me hace sentir especial y que realmente me quieres?_ ¿Y qué…? – entonces centró la mirada de nuevo hacía él - _Chat, creo que tienes algo rojo en las mejillas_

Él sonrió, y extendió la mano hacia su rostro volviendo a acercarse a ella - _Entonces deja de decirme cosas tan lindas – _susurró tocando su frente con la suya

Ella encogió los hombros y desvió la mirada - _Técnicamente no te las dije_

Él se rió – Sí, claro

Ladybug buscó nuevamente su mirada, y aprovechándose de su repentina cercanía, alzó una de sus manos, guiándola a su rostro y susurró – Chat… _¿Puedes sentir esto? – _dijo al tiempo que se ponía sobre las puntas de sus pies, sus manos se unían y sus labios buscaban los suyos

_Algo semejante a una corriente eléctrica los estremeció a ambos al tiempo que sus corazones se aceleraban mientras acariciaban los labios del otro _

_\- Si – _susurró él cuando se separaron – _sentí eso… - entonces sonrió de forma enamorada - _¿eso significa…? Que todo esto era para decirme que…

\- Sabes que soy de planes complicados – respondió Ladybug

\- Sabes que yo voy directo al grano – añadió Chat Noir al tiempo que por segunda vez ese día, se arrodillaba frente a ella - Ladybug, anoche, ese beso, ese baile y esa cita contigo, fue el mejor momento de mi vida y la mejor noche que alguna vez haya tenido, me diste el beso que tanto había soñado y… - el chico bajo la mirada y luego le sonrió, Ladybug sonrió también al contemplar de nuevo la sonrisa que tanto había deseado ver todo ese día - _Te quiero, probablemente más que antes, mucho más_ … y, anoche me prometí a mí mismo que haría esto en cuanto amaneciera incluso si no podía conseguir un ramo de flores o quizá un anillo o…

\- ¿O algo así? – sugirió Ladybug devolviéndole el colgante que antes ya le había dado

Chat Noir lo tomó para al siguiente instante, volver a ponerlo en sus manos al tiempo que decía… - _Se mi novia, Ladybug_

.

_Sí el amor que siento yo_

_._

_Sientes tú por mí_

_._

_**Viviré **_

_**.**_

_**Por el tiempo que perdí**_

_**.**_

_**Siempre junto a ti**_

* * *

N/A: Ya se! Dije que este sería el último pero... Vamos! Se que también quieren otro!

La verdad es que este me estaba quedando bastante largo y decidí dividirlo para disfrutar bien todo! Además! tanto nosotros como los personajes se merecen más romance ¿no creen? Y, ya saben... Que llueva el romance!

.

Nos leemos pronto!

.

¡No olvides regalarme un review!

.

24/Octubre/2020


	27. Resumido en Tres Palabras

_**Capítulo 27**_

_**.**_

_**Resumido en Tres **_**_Palabras_**

_**.**_

_\- No estoy del todo seguro_ – decía Chat Noir entre pequeñas risas - _¿debo interpretar todo esto como un "si"?_ – preguntó tras un par de besos que Ladybug robaba de sus labios. Una sutil risita de parte de la heroína fue la única respuesta que obtuvo antes de recibir un par de besos más - _¿O debo creer que desarrollaste una especie de adicción por mis labios?_

\- ¡Chat! – protestó Ladybug apartándose de golpe de sus labios y mirándole con el ceño fruncido mientras cruzaba los brazos

Ambos continuaban de pie en el barandal de la terraza, que era perfectamente iluminada por la luz de la luna que brillaba de una forma muy especial esa noche

_\- ¿Qué...? _¡No! ¡Mi lady! – dijo Chat Noir intentando tocar sus hombros en cuanto ella le dio la espalda

Sin embargo, la heroína rehuyó a su toque y desvió la mirada queriendo aparentar que estaba disgustada con su compañero

\- ¡Mi lady, vamos! – añadió mientras de nuevo extendía sus manos hacía ella y poco a poco, como anticipando su posible reacción, iba acariciando con cuidado sus hombros y antebrazos - _Sabes que bromeaba_

Ladybug no pudo evitar sonreír ante la evidente dulzura en esa caricia y casi sin pensarlo volvió a mirarlo de reojo - _Tendrás que recordarme más seguido que no arruine los buenos momentos_ – le susurró Chat Noir. Ladybug volvió a sonreírle y en el siguiente instante volvió a robarle otro beso que lo hizo reír – _aunque con esas reacciones no puedo pensar otra cosa _

_\- ¿No puedes ser más arrogante? – _preguntó Ladybug entrecerrando los ojos

_\- Mmm… - _murmuró pensativo Chat Noir – Con un marcador de besos de 20 a 5 en favor tuyo… _creo que no _

_\- ¿20 a 5? –_ repitió Ladybug con una sonrisa que denotaba que disfrutaba de algún secreto

_\- Aja –_ respondió su compañero de batallas – Al menos sabemos que ese famoso _lipstick_ después de todo no era a prueba de hasta cien besos

Ladybug enarcó una ceja - ¿Tan bueno eres con los números?

\- Si – respondió él – A menos que me hayas besado en algún momento que yo no lo notará…

Ladybug volvió a reírse – Como digas… ¡y solo para que estés enterado! – dijo apuntándole un el índice en el pecho - _No he desarrollado ninguna adicción por tus besos – _aseguró cruzando los brazos mientras él sonreía como si no le creyera – Solo… Estoy… ¡Estoy intentando convencerte de que no estás soñando ni nada por el estilo! _¡Sí! ¡Eso es! _

Chat Noir le sonrió y también cruzó los brazos – Bueno… _tengo que admitir que puedes llegar a ser muy convincente _

Ladybug lo miró orgullosa primero pero pronto volvió a dirigir la mirada hacía él por una razón totalmente diferente _\- ¿eso significa que ya te convenciste? – _preguntó en un tono libre de broma o coqueteo

_\- Mmm, no lo sé, _\- dijo Chat Noir de nuevo pareciendo pensativo - Mis sueños tienden a ser muy reales así que… _sí digo que no me has convencido… - _habló mientras sus ojos y su voz adquirían un tono pícaro, sin embargo Ladybug bajó la mirada

– _Probablemente… me pondría muy triste _– murmuró la heroína

\- Espera… _¡¿Qué?!_ – protestó él otra vez en cuanto se percató de nuevo del cambio en la expresión de la chica - _¡No!_

Aún con la mirada baja, Ladybug percibió un leve tono de alarma en la voz del chico, pero seguía tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que la tomó por sorpresa cuando en el siguiente instante él la rodeó con sus brazos, en un muy fuerte abrazo

\- ¡Chat! – exclamó ella y al instante, esta vez fue ella quien recibió un beso en la comisura de sus labios haciéndola sonrojar

\- ¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo las muchas veces en que _**la chica que amo**_ me dijo que no soy bueno con las bromas

_\- ¡Por qué no lo eres! – _respondió Ladybug en un tono casual – además, no intentes desviar el tema, Chat… - dijo volviendo a ponerse seria - No es como si no te hubiera dado razones para no creerme… pero te prometo que te voy a convencer, de que esta vez no voy a escapar ni nada parecido… ¡Lo prometo! _No volveré a fallarte y… - _de pronto Ladybug se quedó en silencio unos segundos como si por fin asimilará lo que él había dicho - _¿La chica que… amas? - _él asintió mientras sus ojos se tornaban más profundos – ¿Qué? Y… _¿Cómo que bromeabas? Yo… _

\- Mi lady – interrumpió Chat Noir – _Realmente… No tienes que convencerme de nada… Yo… - _de pronto parecía apenado - Si dije eso antes es… _porque pensé que así conseguiría más besos tuyos_, pero supongo que debo idear otro método para eso y…

Un rápido y dulce beso de Ladybug silenció los labios de Chat Noir - _No tienes que hacer nada en particular para eso_ – aseguró Ladybug mientras él le sonrió – entonces… _¿Has decidido que estas despierto? _

Él sonrió - _Desde que llegaste… No hay mejor motivo para despertarme _

.

.

.

Tras pasar unos minutos más contemplando las estrellas recostados contra el barandal, ambos héroes volvieron a tomar su lugar en los sillones reclinables… Ladybug sonreía dejando que Chat Noir jugara con su cabello mientras ella estaba recostada contra su hombro, parecía completamente cómoda y sin intenciones de separarse de él, y no fue hasta que sintió como los labios de Chat Noir besaban el nacimiento de su cabello que se vio tentada a permitir que sus ojos se cerraran… Pero antes de poder hacerlo, pareció recordar algo que la hizo incorporarse de golpe… _otra vez _

Chat Noir suspiró -_ ¿Crees que se me permita abrazar a mi novia por más de cinco segundos? – _Dijo dejando caer los hombros en señal de protesta cuando ella se alejó - _Ya te dije que no pase mala noche _

– _Y yo te dije que no te creo – _respondió Ladybug intentando que su rostro no evidenciará disgusto ante el evidente contraste entre los brazos de su novio y el respaldo del sillón en el que ahora se recostaba

_\- ¡Pero mi lady! – _protestó Chat Noir

_\- Si así fuera no te hubieras dormido con tanta facilidad hace un rato – _sugirió Ladybug recordándole que unas horas antes fue él quien se quedó profundamente dormido en su regazo

Chat Noir dejó caer los hombros – _Aun así sigo siendo perfectamente capaz de abrazarte – _murmuró frunciendo un poco los labios y cruzando los brazos mientras la miraba de reojo

\- ¿Sabes que no me vas a convencer con eso, cierto? – Sugirió Ladybug aunque esbozaba una pequeña una sonrisa ante su actitud

Chat Noir enarcó una ceja - _¿Tan segura estás?_ – Dijo y enseguida comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a su rostro - _¿Olvidas que yo también puedo ser __**muy convincente**__?_ – añadió con voz suave y profunda mientras se acercaba a los labios de ella pero sin llegar a tocarlos, algo que provocó que sin darse cuenta fuera Ladybug quien intentará cerrar esa pequeña distancia entre ambos, pero en el último segundo, él se alejó

\- ¡Chat! – protestó Ladybug mientras él se reía

_\- Mi lady_ – dijo colocando una mano en su hombro, ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido - _Temo decirte que sí puedo convencerte…_ \- añadió Chat Noir en un tono tan serio como si se tratará de un medico dando un diagnostico – Es algo que viene a consecuencia de que por fin te percataras de mi innegable encanto – dijo al tiempo que alborotaba su cabello con una mano, como si posara para alguna fotografía

_\- ¡¿Qué, qué?! – _exclamó Ladybug, y enseguida cruzó los brazos - ¡Por favor! _¿Crees que soy como el resto de tus fans?_ ¡Vamos! Que mis sentimientos hayan cambiado no quiere decir que me voy a hipnotizar _cada vez que me mires_ o que me voy a emocionar por verte mover tu cabello _y mucho menos creas que me muero por… cada vez… que… me sonríes_ y… – Ladybug comenzó a titubear cuando, poco a poco y mientras hablaba, Chat Noir comenzaba a sonreírle de esa forma que solo hacía cuando estaba junto a ella - ¡Ah!_ ¡Deja de hacerme eso! – _dijo desviando la mirada, pero lo miró de reojo cuando lo escuchó reír

_\- Lo siento…_ -dijo él_ – Pero amo cuando haces eso_

_\- ¿hacer qué?_

_\- Titubear – _respondió Chat Noir mirándola atentamente con sus profundos ojos verdes - _me parece adorable_

\- Tienes que estar bromeando – respondió Ladybug de nuevo cruzando los brazos - _Además, no te emociones tanto… __Muchas de tus fans se fijaron también en tu sonrisa_

_\- ¿Muchas?_ – él enarcó una ceja

\- No todas son tan obvias como la pelirroja – respondió Ladybug mirándole de reojo ante su repentina curiosidad, luego desvió la mirada y rodó los ojos - ¿acaso quieres que te de los nombres de todas tus opciones?

Chat Noir dejó escapar una risita – _Claro que no – _respondió, ella lo miró de soslayo otra vez y se sorprendió ante la repentina e inesperada cercanía de sus labios - _para mí no hay más opción_ – añadió antes de, esta vez sí, regalarle un dulce beso a los labios de la heroína quien respondió complacida – _Aunque… -_ susurró Chat Noir tras separarse, junto su frente con la de ella, luego la miró a los ojos – Hay algo que me tiene curioso, o más bien confundido, es… - Chat bajó la mirada y pareció vacilar

Ella lo miró confundida también - ¿Chat? – dijo animándole a seguir

El chico suspiró y volvió a mirarla – _Repetiste muchas veces que no podrías nunca enamorarte de mí_ – comenzó a decir mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la parte baja de su cabello, parecía nervioso, casi tanto como Ladybug quien comenzó a bajar la mirada en cuanto supo a donde se dirigía la conversación – Y… ¡no es que esto me disguste ni nada de eso! – Se apresuró a aclarar - ¡al contrario! _Te aseguró que soy el chico más feliz del planeta en este instante gracias a ti_ – dijo tomando sus manos y mirándola a los ojos - pero… solo me pregunto… _¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? _

Ladybug esbozó una pequeña sonrisa - _¿No lo sabes? – _dijo con un leve tinte de picardía, haciendo sonar con un toquecito el cascabel de su cuello

– No – respondió él con aún más curiosidad – Y, realmente me intriga saberlo… - entonces se acercó más a ella, totalmente concentrado en lo que fuera a responder - _¿Cuando comencé a gustarte? _

Ella sonrió por lo bajo - _La verdad es que…_ – comenzó a decir, él parecía más ansioso ante la expectación y repentinamente Ladybug dejó caer los hombros - _Es la misma pregunta que yo me hago_ _desde ayer_ – dijo con una inocente sonrisa

_\- ¡Miauch!_ – murmuró el chico dejando caer el rostro en la palma de su mano

Ladybug sonrió – Hablando enserio – entonces desvió la vista de su novio al paisaje – _No lo exactamente… - _respondió esta vez sin rastro de broma y luego suspiró – _¿sabes? Incluso mi kwami una vez sugirió que cuando te conociera mejor tendría muchas razones para enamorarme de ti _

_\- Tu kwami sí que es sabia _

Ladybug rodó los ojos y se rió ante su comentario – Pero, hasta hace un par de días, solo sabía que te necesitaba a mi lado, _siempre_ \- recalcó - que no quería perderte, _nunca -_ recalcó de nuevo - y que me sentía _muy bien_ cuando estábamos juntos_… y de pronto anoche… -_ un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

\- Anoche ¿Qué…? – preguntó Chat Noir aún más curioso que antes

\- ¡Tú bien lo sabes! – exclamó Ladybug rehuyendo a su mirada, pero luego suspiró - _Sí, es cierto,-_ dijo volviendo a mirar directo a sus profundos ojos verdes - repetí muchas veces que no podía enamorarme de ti, pero ahora creo que era solo yo intentando convencerme de eso… _Tal vez porque no quería progresar en un sentimiento que sabía que no debía ser… - _añadió bajando la mirada y el tono de su voz

_\- ¿A qué te refieres? – _preguntó Chat Noir también en voz baja

Ella desvió la mirada – _No importa, de todos modos_, anoche todos mis esfuerzos se fueron por la borda, _cuando descubrí que podía ser muy feliz a tu lado…_ \- añadió mirándole de lado con una pequeña y especial sonrisa - _Y quise seguir siéndolo_, pensé que por fin había entendido lo que ocurrió cuando nos afectó_ Oblivio_, y muchas cosas me parecían claras… pero había otras que toda la noche luche por ignorar hasta que… _esta mañana no pude ignorarlo más_

_\- ...Esta mañana – r_epitió Chat Noir con expresión pensativa, como comenzando a atar algunos cabos – _Te refieres a…_

_\- Y aun así, - _continuó Ladybug sin permitirle continuar_ \- _descubrí que no importaba lo que hiciera o cuanto luchará conmigo misma… _parece que siempre voy a enamorarme de ti – _susurró mientras tomaba la mano de su compañero de batallas, él le sonrió aunque seguía confundido – después de que me demostraste que podías ser un novio espectacular, y que fueras tan dulce conmigo, me sería especialmente difícil rechazarte de nuevo… entonces decidí que quería luchar, _a tu lado_

Chat Noir sonrió y levantó sus manos unidas - _¿Tú y yo contra el mundo?_

_\- Como siempre, mi gatito – _añadió Ladybug reafirmando el agarre en sus manos mientras su chico acariciaba con su mano libre su mejilla, acercándola a él para un beso que en el último momento, ella frenó

_\- ¿Qué…? _– dijo él, confundido

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – _Qué hay algo que… me parece que deberíamos hacer antes… algo importante y… algo peligroso – _dijo mientras se ponía de pie

Él la imitó, aunque mirándola con el ceño fruncido ante su evidente desconcierto por sus palabras - ¿Se dé qué estás hablando?

Ella volvió a sonreírle y tiró de sus manos aún unidas para acercarse a él, lo suficiente para comenzar a susurrar a su oído… Mientras lo hacía, el rostro de Chat Noir atravesó por diversas expresiones, incluso cuando ella terminó con su explicación, la miró como si no pudiera creer lo que le había dicho

\- Eh… - vaciló él – Es… _Altamente peligroso – _murmuró - _¿de verdad? Estás… ¿segura de hacerlo? – _Ella asintió sin un solo rastro de duda, y él por fin devolvió la sonrisa – Entonces – dijo tomando su otra mano con la suya – _Tus deseos son mis órdenes _

Ladybug sonrió junto con él al tiempo que iban a acercándose lentamente al rostro del otro hasta que sus frentes de tocaron… Se miraron a los ojos, ambos suspiraron y acto seguido… _sus ojos se cerraron _

_._

_._

_**\- Tikki… Fuera motas**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**\- Plaga… Garras dentro **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_El agarre en sus manos se intensificó mientras un brillo verde y rojizo iluminaba momentáneamente la terraza en la que se encontraban… Por un instante, el único sonido perceptible era el de sus acelerados corazones hasta que los kwamis de ambos se percataron también de la situación _

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Pero que están…?! – comenzó a decir Plaga hasta que su mirada se topó frente a frente con la de la pequeña kwami roja… ambos se miraron un par de segundos y a la par desviaron la mirada y se dieron la espalda

_\- Al menos puedes decirme que nueva locura estas planeando – _dijo Plaga situándose en el hombro de su chico con sus pequeños brazos cruzados por el pecho, entonces vio a su chico esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

_\- Necesitan hablar chicos – _susurró Adrien sintiendo que el agarre de las manos de su lady se intensificaba en el momento que lo escuchó hablar

Ambos kwamis volvieron a mirarse entre ellos, pero volvieron a darse la espalda

_\- Mar… ¡digo! Ladybug – _susurró Tikki a su portadora – _esto no es… _

_\- Necesario – _respondió Marinette luchando por mantener su voz clara y sin ninguna señal de nerviosismo a pesar de que sentía que su corazón temblaba por dentro – _Lo es, Tikki_

_\- ¡Pero! – _Protestaron ambos kwamis

_\- Pueden tomarse su tiempo – _añadió de nuevo la voz de Chat Noir, causando que Marinette afianzará aún más la fuerza con la que cerraba sus ojos - _Nosotros estaremos bien _

Marinette no tardó en sorprenderse de lo calmada que parecía sonar la voz de su compañero, parecía que a diferencia de ella, él no estaba luchando por mantenerse concentrado en no abrir los ojos

Por su parte, ambos kwamis seguían rehuyendo a la mirada del otro, recordando su discusión de esa mañana, pero pronto, no tardaron en seguir la petición de sus dueños y se alejaron momentáneamente de la terraza

.

.

Pocos minutos habían pasado, los dos chicos en la terraza permanecían tan inmóviles como si de un par de estatuas se tratará con la única excepción de sus corazones, que latían sumamente acelerados…

Los ojos de Adrien estaban firmemente cerrados, su respiración era acompasada y su expresión era como si estuviera totalmente concentrado en algo… se mantenía imperturbable hasta que escuchó un sutil murmullo proveniente de los labios de la chica que estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos

_\- Quinientos veintidós mil…. _

Adrien frunció el ceño, confundido - _¿Mi lady?_ \- susurró

No obtuvo respuesta, más aún con los ojos cerrados sintió las manos de la chica temblar en el instante que escuchó su voz y podía jurar que su respiración se aceleró - _¿Mi lady, que…?_

De un instante a otro, Adrien únicamente sintió como las manos de su lady se aferraron a las suyas con más fuerza hasta que finalmente el agarre se deshizo, y lo próximo que sintió fue que la chica cruzaba sus brazos por su cuello, escondiendo su rostro entre su hombro, en un fuerte abrazo

Adrien hizo un esfuerzo extra en no permitir a sus ojos ni siquiera una pequeña ojeada – _Lady…– _comenzó a murmurar Adrien intentando controlar su respiración repentinamente agitada mientras sus manos se aferraban a su cintura

_\- Esto es más peligroso de lo que hubiera pensado _– murmuró Marinette ocultando el rostro contra su cuello casi arrepintiéndose al instante de aquello pues un delicioso aroma nubló sus sentidos…

Marinette contuvo un suspiró y apretó aún más los ojos_… ¿Por qué ese delicioso aroma impregnado en las ropas de Chat Noir, de alguna forma le era familiar? _Era cierto que no era la primera vez que se abrazaban, pero nunca habían estado tan cerca sin llevar puestos los trajes

_No se suponía que aquello le resultará tan familiar… Pero de alguna forma, no le era nada extraño sentir los brazos de Chat Noir a su alrededor sin que estos fueran cubiertos por las mangas de su traje de cuero… _Tras ese pensamiento, y casi sin darse cuenta de que la curiosidad le estaba ganando cada vez más terreno, una de sus manos comenzó a descender por sus hombros, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela de su camisa hasta su antebrazo donde sus dedos percibieron que llevaba las mangas arremangadas… _¿Así le gustaba vestir? ¿Qué color sería esa camisa? ¿Vestiría de negro?_

Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos bajaron un poco más hasta que, por primera vez, tocaron directamente la piel de su brazo… _¿Por qué tenía la piel tan suave? Un modelo profesional sin duda lo envidiaría y… _

Entonces lo escuchó aclarar sonoramente su garganta… sus dedos se paralizaron en su lugar_ \- Tienes razón, esto es totalmente peligroso…_

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír ante su tono e incluso se relajó un poco más - _Ya comenzaba a creer que no estabas nada afectado por esto… Parecías totalmente tranquilo _

\- ¿Tranquilo? – dijo él – Más bien concentrado, mi lady… _Claro, eso hasta que cierto bichito comenzó a distraerme _

Marinette sonrió aún más - ¿Distraerte? ¿Yo? – Dijo en tono inocente – _No sé a qué te refieres… _\- añadió mientras sus dedos volvían a subir a donde cubría la tela de las mangas y su pulgar comenzó a moverse como si dibujará sobre la tela y…

_\- ¡Ejem! -_ volvió a aclararse la garganta - _¿Te gusta el smoothie de frutos rojos? _

Los dedos de Marinette de nuevo se paralizaron - ¿Qué?

\- Frutos rojos – repitió él – es… - entonces le sintió suspirar – Pensé, que podíamos hablar y… _creo que sería una buena forma de distraernos_

Marinette esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – _Creí que ya te estabas distrayendo… _

_\- Habló de una forma menos peligrosa, Bugaboo – _respondió totalmente con el tono habitual de Chat Noir ante lo que ella solo pudo sonreír… _Seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de no vestir el traje negro… _Los brazos de Marinette de nuevo se movieron pero esta vez fue para afianzar el abrazo que mantenía alrededor de su cuello, lo cierto es que aquello sí había logrado distraerla por unos instantes, pero en cuanto le escuchó hablar de nuevo con su particular estilo, la tentación de abrir los ojos no tardó en volver… _Sí, él seguía siendo el mismo sin llevar puesto el traje, pero no tendría el traje puesto sí llegaba a abrir los ojos… _

Marinette dio un profundo respiró y volvió a ocultar su rostro

\- ¿Mi lady….?

\- Sí – respondió ella a toda prisa - ¡Me gustan los frutos rojos con smoothies! ¡También me gusta el chocolate! ¡Y el perfume que tiene tu camisa y…! _¿Por qué dije eso? _– murmuró ocultando aún más el rostro

Adrien río suavemente - _¿Esto no está ayudando, cierto? – s_ugirió mientras acariciaba confortablemente su espalda, aún en el abrazo

Ella negó – _Me pregunto si puede empeorar – _murmuró

Y como si hubiera podido escucharla, su celular en el bolsillo comenzó a vibrar. Marinette no hizo más que dejar caer el rostro contra el hombro de su novio, sabiendo que esa alerta solo podía significar una cosa… _Aquello sí podía empeorar_

La chica estaba tan concentrada en que las bocinas de su celular pronto comenzarían a sonar, que no se percató de que el celular de su compañero había comenzado a vibrar casi en el mismo instante, así como el agarre de Chat Noir en su cintura, que se había intensificado

La respiración de ambos comenzó a agitarse así como sus corazones al tiempo que los celulares de ambos comenzaban a reproducir a la vez, una misma melodía

_**Desde que llegaste… No me quema el frío **_

En cuanto la voz del cantante comenzó a ser audible, ambos cerraron aún más los ojos

_**Me hierve la sangre… oigo mis latidos**_

Por un momento, era como si al de nuevo escuchar esa canción, la situación se tornará aún más complicada de lo que era… Sin embargo, mientras la suave melodía continuó, sin darse cuenta ambos se fueron relajando

_**Desde que llegaste… Ser feliz es mi vicio**_

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Marinette siempre que escuchaba esa canción, no tardó en aparecer, en especial al darse cuenta de que… _Ese era el momento con el que había soñado…_

_._

_**Contemplar la luna… mi mejor oficio**_

.

_Antes, cuando no sabía el verdadero significado de esa canción_, _cuando soñaba que era una melodía romántica_, _de esas que anhelas bailar bajo la luz de la luna, con el chico perfecto_… Marinette casi río ante ese recuerdo, e incluso el agarre que mantenía alrededor de su cuello se suavizó un poco, lo suficiente para tratarse de un abrazo entre enamorados y no uno de vida o muerte

.

_**No te prometo amor eterno… Porque no puedo**_

.

Y sin darse cuenta, _como siempre le ocurría_, comenzó a cantar en voz baja a la par del cantante - _**Soy tripulante de una nube… aventurero **_

_**\- Un cazador de Mariposas cuando te veo**__ – _entonó de pronto, la melodiosa voz de Chat Noir logrando hacerla sonreír mientras poco a poco, aquel fuerte abrazo se fue deshaciendo, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron de nuevo frente a frente, tocándose… - _**Y resumido en tres palabras…**_

\- …_**Cuanto te quiero **_

Cuando Adrien escuchó esas tres palabras brotar por fin de los labios de Marinette, tuvo que resistir el repentino impulso de abrir los ojos… Sintió que perdía el aliento y que la gravedad de pronto desaparecía…

.

_**Arra baba baba sei**_

_**.**_

Ella, aún sin verlo, pareció darse cuenta de su reacción… de su corazón acelerado, su sonrisa radiante en el rostro y el fuerte agarre en sus manos unidas… Marinette sonrió, en especial al sentir que su mano libre, y por primera vez sin la tela de sus guantes, acunaba su rostro y sabía que en ese instante su mirada sería intensa si pudiera verlo a los ojos… _Algo que de pronto sintió el anhelo de hacer_

_**.**_

_**Arra baba baba sei**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cuanto Te Quiero**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Marinette también buscó con su mano su rostro y acarició su mejilla, atreviéndose a tocar el área donde por lo regular cubría el antifaz…

_**\- Cuanto te quiero…**__Chica detrás de esa máscara __**– **_susurró él por fin, justo antes de que sus labios buscaran los suyos en un profundo beso lleno de sentimientos… un beso que envió un estremecimiento y una corriente eléctrica al corazón de ambos… _Un beso de amor verdadero_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Desde que llegaste**_

_**.**_

_**Nada esta prohibido**_

_**.**_

_**Se marchó la duda**_

_**.**_

_**Me abrazó un suspiro**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Desde que llegaste**_

_**.**_

_**No hay mejor motivo**_

_**.**_

_**Para despertarme**_

_**.**_

_**Y sentirme vivo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Y sin darse cuenta, ambos comenzaron a moverse de nuevo según el compás de la canción… Logrando recrear su perfecta coreografía de la noche anterior, cuando bailaron con la rosa entre sus manos… Después de todo, su coordinación, aún si los trajes era tan envidiable como que no dependía de la vista, sino del corazón

.

_**Arra baba baba sei**_

_**.**_

_**Arra baba baba sei**_

_**.**_

_**¡Cuánto te quiero! **_

_**.**_

_**Arra baba baba sei**_

_**.**_

_**Arra baba baba sei**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_\- Cuanto te quiero… - _susurraron ambos a la vez, cuando la canción llegó a su fin. Ambos en la misma posición que tenían al inicio, sus frentes juntas, sus manos unidas y ahora, una sonrisa en el rostro

_\- No tenía idea de que se podía bailar sin llegar abrir los ojos – _comentó Marinette

_\- De haberlo sabido, creo que anoche nuestro premio hubiera sido aún mayor –_sugirió Adrien tan fascinado como ella, quien sonrió

_\- Considero que ya he ganado una fortuna –_susurró Marinette mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su novio, luego sonrió aún más – _Puedo apostar que tus mejillas están sonrojadas – _bromeó, entonces lo escuchó reír

_\- ¿Y no quieres comprobar si ganarías esa apuesta?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Al otro lado de la terraza, muy lejos de sus portadores y de cualquier posible curioso, el dúo de kwamis se miraba de reojo. Parecía que ninguno de atrevería a hablar hasta que, la kwami de color rojo suspiró y se giró hacía su compañero

_\- Plaga… _

\- ¡De acuerdo! – respondió el kwami negro apresurado - ¡Acepto tus disculpas!

_\- ¿Mis…? ¿Qué…?_ – decía Tikki sin comprender - ¡Plaga!

_\- Ya te lo dije, Terroncito –_ respondió Plaga sin nada de pena – Acepto tus disculpas, no tienes que decir nada más…

_\- ¡Yo te daré motivos para disculparme!_ – exclamó Tikki mirando furiosa a su compañero kwami quien de inmediato puso distancia entre ambos

_\- ¡Ya, está bien!_ ¡Está bien! – dijo Plaga, y entonces bajó la mirada - _Lo siento_

Nuevamente Tikki se giró hacía él pero esta vez con una expresión totalmente distinta - _¿Qué?_ – dijo Tikki mirándole como si no lo conociera

\- No me hagas repetirlo – respondió Plaga cruzando los brazos - solo pensé, que… sí ellos ya se arreglaron, y tu chica pudo…

_\- Está bien, Plaga – _dijo Tikki acercándose de nuevo a él, y le extendió su pequeña mano - _¿Equipo una vez?_

\- ¡Equipo siempre! – respondió Plaga chocando las palmas de sus manos

\- Ahora… ¿No crees que deberíamos volver? – sugirió Tikki - Podrían necesitarnos, recuerda que ambos permanecerían con los ojos cerrados

\- ¡Bah! – respondió Plaga - Mayor razón para no querer volver, con mi chico ahí el ambiente no tardará en volverse romántico

.

.

Momentos después de haber resistido la última broma de parte su chico. Marinette se había vuelto a dejar caer contra su hombro, con el perfecto pretexto de que sus kwamis realmente habían decidido tomarse su tiempo, aunque tenía que admitir consigo misma, que le agradaba demasiado sentir sus brazos rodeándola sin llevar la chaqueta de cuero puesta, que la tela y el perfume de su camisa era cautivador y que esa sensación de antes ya haber estado en sus brazos, hacía todo mucho más fácil y difícil a la vez… _decidió concentrarse en la parte fácil_

_\- ¿Cansada, Bugaboo? _– le dijo Chat Noir con voz suave, ella sonrió ante su tono y se acomodó mejor en sus brazos –_déjame decirte que de ser así, esta vez sí voy a enviarte temprano a casa_

Aquello casi la hace abrir los ojos de golpe - ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? Creí que…

_\- Shh – _susurró él para calmarla de nuevo – Mi lady, aunque tampoco quiera irme, sé que está noche tendré que dejarte ir – Mientras hablaba, Marinette sentía que su corazón se encogía ante la idea – Pero _¿sabes qué?_ – añadió con ternura - Hoy no le temo al avance del reloj, sé que el sueño no se desvanecerá mañana por la mañana esta vez, así que si tienes sueño o te sientes muy agotada…

\- ¡No! ¡No! – dijo ella a toda prisa - ¡quiero decir! Yo estoy bien, pero… _si tú tienes sueño, puedes descansar, aquí mismo… ¡Claro! Cuando vuelvan nuestros kwamis, pero yo no tengo problema_ ¡Así que no te preocupes!

\- Ladybug… - interrumpió Adrien notando algo raro en su reacción - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sonando serio y deseando poder mirarla a los ojos, ella suspiró agradeciendo que no pudiera verla

\- Nada… de verdad… Solo… _no quiero irme a dormir – _añadió con otro suspiró mientras se aferraba más a él

Adrien frunció el ceño, _¿No quería dormir?_... Algo le decía que había mucho más detrás de esas cinco palabras y estaba por preguntarle al respecto cuando escuchó con alivió, la voz de sus kwamis

\- Oigan, par de novios… - decía Plaga - ¿Les importaría transformarse?

.

.

Un brillo verde y rojizo iluminó de nuevo la terraza, permitiendo que por fin los dos chicos abrieran los ojos. Algo que Marinette hubiera agradecido de no ser porque sabía de las miles de preguntas que sin duda tendría Chat Noir, seguro que no dejaría pasar su comentario anterior

Chat Noir parecía aliviado de no tener que privarse más de la vista, pero no dijo nada al respecto pues sus profundos ojos verdes, enfocaban a la chica frente a él

_\- ¿Ladybug? – _murmuró Chat Noir

_Ella poco a poco levantó la mirada hacía él_

_\- ¿A que le tienes miedo? – _preguntó Chat Noir acercándose poco a poco para estar más cerca de ella

_Ladybug por su parte, lo miraba atentamente, de arriba abajo a cada paso que daba mientras su mente_, _de nueva cuenta, revivía recuerdos… _

_\- ¿Ladybug? – _volvió a decirle Chat Noir al notar el cambio en su expresión y que su respiración comenzaba a agitarse

_Recuerdos que desearía nunca haber tenido… Recuerdos que él había evocado sin querer con su broma anterior sobre sus identidades… Recuerdos que podrían ser realidad si uno de ellos no hubiera mantenido los ojos cerrados… Recuerdos que nunca debían tornarse a realidad _

\- ¿Mi lady?

_._

_._

_Aquella mañana, cuando despertó, todo parecía tan perfecto… Tanto que no había podido evitar besar la mejilla de su compañero, quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado… Aquello podía ser un nuevo comienzo para ambos, ahora que descubría los sentimientos que tenía por él y lo asombroso que él podía ser… Nada podía arruinar aquel sueño ¿cierto? _

"_**¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada, Mini Bug?"**__ Reclamó de pronto la voz de Bunnix _

"_**¡¿QUÉ?!" **__exclamó Ladybug abriendo de nuevo los ojos y comenzando a ver a su alrededor… Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse conforme sus ojos contemplaban el nuevo paisaje "__**Pero… ¿Qué paso aquí?" **__decía mientras caminaba por el campamento, la belleza que la noche anterior tenía La Belle Etoile se había esfumado por completo… Ahora cada cabaña, cada rosa… Cada rincón estaba tan distraída como sí le hubieran lanzado un... _

"_**Cataclismo" **__dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas… Ladybug se giró y se quedó congelada al instante ante la imagen_

"_**Chat…Noir" **__logró murmurar ella _

"_**No" **__respondió él mientras a pasos lentos, se acercaba a ella "__**Chat Blanc, Mi lady"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_\- ¿Mi lady? - _susurró de nuevo la preocupada voz de Chat Noir mientras extendía una mano hacía ella

_\- ¡No!_ – exclamó ella al instante, retrocediendo ante su contacto

Él la miró extrañado y algo dolido por el rechazo – _Ladybug… ¿Qué…? _

Ella alzó la mirada al notar el dolor en su voz – _Lo siento – _le dijo en un débil susurró y luego suspiró – _Lo siento – _añadió de nuevo al tiempo que lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo hacía ella, en un fuerte abrazo – _tú estás bien… vas a estar bien – _repetía una y otra vez mientras se aferraba a él con fuerza

Él la miraba desconcertado, no entendiendo del todo lo que le pasaba pero igual correspondiendo al abrazo con igual fuerza en un intento de reconfortarla… Había algo en ese abrazo, que le era familiar, algo que incluso había conversado con su kwami aquella mañana… _La noche anterior, mientras ella ya dormía, entre sueños, ella lo había abrazado de la misma manera… Como si quisiera protegerlo de algo… _

Chat Noir se le fue el aliento cuando de pronto, creyó tenerlo todo claro… _Sabía que aquella mañana había pasado algo, lo suficientemente malo como para alejarla de él… Algo que no había querido contarle… Algo que ahora hacía que ella quisiera dormir… Y algo, que tenía que ver con él..._

_\- Mi lady – s_usurró con ternura mientras acariciaba su cabello - _¿Tuviste una pesadilla?_ \- Entonces la sintió temblar un poco en sus brazos - ¿_Bugaboo?_

_\- Sí – _respondió ella entre otro estremecimiento mientras se aferraba a sus brazos, aunque unos segundos después intento recomponerse - ¡quiero decir no! – añadió logrando alejarse un poco de él, solo para mirarlo de frente pero sin irse de sus brazos – _Es… En realidad es… - _intentaba decirle

_\- Hey ¿Qué pasa?_ – susurró él acariciando su mejilla con dulzura - _¿es tan malo? _

_\- ¡No! – _respondió ella alzando la mirada hacía él - Solo… _solo un mal sueño – _añadió bajando de nuevo la mirada, como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma de aquello

_\- ¿solo un mal sueño?_ – repitió Chat Noir como queriendo asegurarse, ella asintió - _¿Por eso no quieres ir a dormir?_ – murmuró más para sí mismo que como pregunta para ella, aun así ella asintió y bajo la mirada de nuevo hasta que él tomó su mejilla para verla a los ojos de nuevo _\- ¿Quieres contarme?_

Ladybug alzó la mirada y sus labios se entreabrieron, como vacilando entre hablar o no hacerlo… para finalmente, poco a poco volver a rehuir a sus ojos verdes y entonces suspiró…

_\- Está bien – _dijo Chat Noir – _No tienes que hacerlo – _añadió mientras acariciaba confortadoramente sus brazos, luego suspiró – _Escucha… Sé que no me vas a dejar acompañarte a casa y cuidarte hasta que te duermas, pero… _\- Una sonrisa enamorada fue reemplazando la anterior angustia de Ladybug, conforme lo escuchaba a hablar - _Puedo mantener la trasformación, y así sea a mitad de la noche, podrías llamarme o…_

_\- O – _dijo Ladybug tocando sus labios - _…Sería lindo que mañana los dos despertemos y esta vez el otro sí siga ahí… ¿No crees?...- _Chat Noir comenzó a devolverle la sonrisa tan enamorada como la de ella - _ Además, _ _algo me dice que extrañaría mucho tus brazos sí decidiera irme… ¿Tú querrías…?_

_\- Sabes que diré que sí a lo que sea que pidas – _respondió Chat Noir, Ladybug sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo

_\- Gracias, mi gatito – _susurró ella

_\- No tienes que agradecerlo, Mi lady – _respondió él – Pero ya sabes, - dijo al tiempo que volvía a recostarse en la silla reclinable y extendía sus brazos hacía ella - _Si tienes problemas para dormir, tenemos toda la noche para contar las estrellas… _¿sabes que las estrellas brillan de forma especial en este campamento?

_\- ¿Enserio?_ – dijo ella tomando asiento a su lado y recostándose contra su hombro, dejando que la rodeará con sus brazos _\- No tenía idea – _añadió casi en un susurró centrando su mirada en él

\- Sí – respondió Chat Noir mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabello - _Por eso se llama la Bella Estrella… - _entonces sonrió, como recordando algo importante – _Claro – _añadió – _No es el único lugar en Paris donde las estrellas resplandecen… Se de otro sitio que te encantaría y…_

Conforme él hablaba, Ladybug no dejaba de mirarlo… Como si lo viera por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y en cierta forma así era… Antes de ir juntos a ese campamento, no tenía idea de lo maravilloso que era ese chico… Al final, Tikki tenía razón en lo que dijo aquel día después de enfrentar a _Oblivio… _Aún tenía mucho por descubrir sobre Chat Noir, pero no podía negar, que cada cosa que iba descubriendo de él, era algo que no tardaba en amar

\- …_Así que podríamos ir juntos – _seguía diciendo Chat Noir, aún sin percatarse del cambio en la mirada de Ladybug, en como sus ojos azules brillaban mientras lo veía – _Sé que te gustaría… _

Y es por eso que le tomó por sorpresa el momento en que Ladybug sin más, robaba un sentido beso a sus labios

Chat Noir parpadeo un par de veces cuando ella se separó – _Mi lady… - _Ella sonrió y le dio un beso más

– _Te quiero, gatito – _añadió acurrucándose de nuevo contra su hombro

Él la observó, totalmente encantado y sonrió – _También Te quiero, Mi Ladybug… - _susurró mientras la estrechaba más en sus brazos

Ladybug suspiró mientras sus ojos se cerraban… Sí, estaba con el chico más asombroso del mundo, teniendo el mejor momento de su vida y nada iba a detenerlos ya, nada iba a alejarla de él y no dejaría que nada lo dañará… _Ni siquiera la peor pesadilla posible... No esta vez_

.

.

_En la salida del campamento, cerrando por última vez las puertas del campamento, Kelly Evans observaba el campamento con una sonrisa que tenía tintes de nostalgia, entonces suspiró y, tomando su móvil, se tomó una última selfie en la salida del campamento, la cual no tardó en publicar_

_#__**Hasta pronto a mi amada ciudad, París! **_

_**Pronto volveré a causarles un nuevo desastre!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

7/Noviembre/2020


	28. Nota de la Autora

_**N/A: **_Hola! ¿Me extrañaban? ¿No creyeron que después de ese final iba a irme así sin más? Todavía tengo mucho que contarles sobre esta historia y además, recuerden que les dije que les tenía varias sorpresas, así que sigan leyendo hasta el final de esta Nota para que no se pierdan ningún detalle

* * *

**Datos Curiosos de "Ese Fanfic tan especial" **

_¿Recuerdan que varias veces les dije que esta historia se escribió de una forma muy particular y distinta a otras de mis historias? He aquí algunas de las razones _

\+ En el primer capítulo, la escena de apertura es justamente con la frase de _"Arra baba baba sei" _de la canción de _"Desde que llegaste"_ ¿Recuerdan que Marinette se equivocaba y cambiaba la letra por _Saba baba baba sei_? Bueno, es una referencia a que yo en un principio también tenía esa confusión con la letra... Y no fue hasta que tuve que analizar y escuchar con mucho cuidado esta canción por motivos de una clase, que supe lo que realmente decía... Y según supe, _Arra baba baba sei _significa algo así como "la máxima expresión del amor" o " amar y ser amado" o "Bienaventurado"

\+ La escena de Ladybug y Chat Noir bailando "Desde que llegaste" podría decirse que fue la primera escena que cree de esta historia... Justamente, por qué, repito, la estudie para una clase, intentando descifrar la canción, la frase de _"Un cazador de Mariposas cuando te veo" _me trajo a la mente los héroes... ¿Por qué? Si notaron, la canción una estrofa antes dice "_No te prometo amor eterno porque..." _Entonces pensé, que la canción significaría que, una razón por la que ellos no podían estar juntos (Prometerse amor eterno) es justamente por su trabajo de héroes (Cazador de Mariposas= akumas)

\+ También, la escena de Marinette donde dice que aunque la canción estaba en otro idioma, ella podía jurar que se trataba de una canción romántica aunque no podía entenderla, también estaba basada en algo que me pasó a mí pero con otra canción... que, les adelanto, va a aparecer en_ Un chico de Compromisos Serios, _así que pronto sabrán cual canción es

\+ El detalle de que _Desde que Llegaste_, sonaba todos los días en el mismo horario en la misma estación de radio, también es algo que me ocurrió, pero debo decir que esto pasó cuando ya llevaba escritos varios capítulos de esta historia... y, me pareció algo increíble, porque justamente era la misma canción, _Desde que Llegaste_

.

**Varias escenas/detalles importantes de esta historia fueron contándose con anticipación, osea, dí varias referencias ¿Las notaron? **

\+ En el primer capítulo, Marinette dice que "Desde que Llegaste" era una canción de esas que bailarías en una velada romántica a la luz de la luna con el chico de tus sueños... Y también jura que ningún chico sería lo suficientemente romántico como para conocer esa canción, ya que no es originaria de Francia... _Esto finalmente ocurrió en el capítulo 7, donde baila con Chat Noir y nuevamente en el capítulo 27 donde bailan en la terraza_

\+ En el capítulo 3, Leo Ferrec invita a Ladybug a dar juntos el paseo romántico a la orilla del Sena, pero Ladybug afirma que irá con Chat Noir... _Aunque lo dice para quitarse de encima al actor, esto al final sí ocurre, en el capítulo 9 _

\+ Kelly canta la canción "Un lobo en la noche" y muchos creen que era para Chat Noir... _Sin embargo, el nombre de **Rodolphe **_significa "El famoso Lobo"

\+ En el capítulo 3, Ladybug le dice a Chat Noir que el día que sienta algo por él o se ponga celosa, va a besarlo miles de veces... y aunque soy sincera al decirles que en determinado momento yo también perdí al cuenta, oficialmente el marcador de besos quedo: _28 a 6 en favor de Ladybug_

\+ En el capítulo 6, Kelly sugiere que un beso cualquiera no rompe un hechizo... _En el capítulo 24, Ladybug tuvo que darle entr besos antes del beso que sí rompió el hechizo_

_._

En esta historia escuchamos varias versiones de la misma canción,_ Can you feel the love tonight?... _Siendo estás, la versión de Martha Sanchez-Interpretada en la historia por Kelly Evans un par de veces... La versión original de Elthon John en el capítulo 9... Versión dueto de Carlos Rivera del Musical del Rey León... Versión _solo _también de Carlos Rivera en el capítulo 26

.

\+ Yo misma, desconocía que el akumatizado sería Drew... Sí, ya se que suena raro, pero esa es una de las razones por las que esta historia es especial y se escribió de una forma muy distinta a otras que ya he escrito ¿Por qué? Porque en en otras historias, siempre tengo claro quien será el akumatizado... Así que digamos que al igual que los héroes, la tuve que hacer de detective para saber que era Drew... _Y hablando de Drew_

.

**_Camuflaje: _**_Drew es akumatizado entre los capítulos 9 y 10 a causa de que cree que tanto la escolta como los héroes no tienen interés en la seguridad de Kelly... Su poder consiste en pasar desapercibido a los ojos así como hacer que otros también lo sean... Para vengarse de los héroes, convierte a Antoniette, a Leo y al encargado de Alador, en sus aliados ya que los tres tenían algo en contra de Ladybug y de Chat Noir... Por último, devuelve a Kelly Evans su poder de Reina del Pop como un último recurso para separar a los héroes, pues sabe que estando ellos juntos, no podría vencerlos _

_._

_**El plan de Kelly Evans:**_ _Ella sabía que Rodolphe, su ex novio, es quien enviaba las notas de amenaza... Pero, al sentir que esa era su pelea, idea un plan para deshacerse de la seguridad (de los escoltas) y de los héroes... Siendo este último, el mismo plan que ideo su versión akumatizada, La Reina del pop, en "Hechizo de amor"... Osea, les envió a un paseo romántico para hacer que ambos se enamoraran y así, distraerlos lo suficiente para que no interfirieran _

_._

**_Ladybug:_**_ La noche que ella pasa en la terraza junto a Chat Noir, ella tiene una pesadilla que trae a su mente todo lo que esa noche intentó bloquear... La misma pesadilla del capítulo 19 y el recuerdo que tiene en el capítulo 27... Eso, la lleva a mentirle a Chat Noir y a romperle el corazón, pero tras descubrir que sus sentimientos por él son más fuertes de lo que ella misma creía, decide luchar... Cabe resaltar, que Chat Noir no se enteró de esto... aún_

_._

\+ También tengo que contarles que esta historia originalmente tenía un final distinto, pero a partir del capítulo 20, la historia tomó un rumbo totalmente distinto al que tenía planeado... Y, si prestan atención a los cabos sueltos que este final dejó... Me complazco en anunciar una próxima secuela de esta historia... _¿Cuándo? _La única pista que puedo darles, es la nueva aparición de Kelly Evans, y de uno de los akumas más poderosos que hemos visto en la serie... No voy a dar una fecha... aún

Sin embargo, sí tú, lector, te has quedado con ganas de saber como serían las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir ahora que son novios... Te invitó a leer una serie de Fanfics que cuenta ya con 12 capítulos y que justamente se desarrolla en un universo donde estos dos son novios... Ahora tiene el nombre de "Un chico de Compromisos serios"... Originalmente, esa serie esta vinculada con mi Fic, "Algo Nuevo" pero, algo que me encanta de Miraculous, es que puedes disfrutar de los capitulos sin tener que verlos en orden, y eso también aplica a mis historias... Solo en los primeros dos capítulos, cambien la palabra "Cine" por "Campamento"... Además, muy pronto, en dicha serie, encontraran un capítulo que vaya vinculado con este Fanfic...

Es curioso también, que este Fic fue escrito como especial por mis dos años de escribir para Miraculous, pero por cuestión de unos días, casi casi aquí cumplo también los tres años... además de casi concluyó al año de ver Chat Blanc... Esto sin embargo, no quiere decir que este año no habrá celebración... ¿recuerdan que les hable de una sorpresa?

**¡Pues sorpresa! **

**.**

**.**

_**¡Amigos! Me complace anunciarles que tengo en puerta al menos 8 nuevas historias de Miraculous Ladybug... Si, leyeron bien, ¡Ocho! En las que no solo voy a complacer a los fans de LadyNoir como he hecho a lo largo de casi tres años... En algunas de estas historias, trabajaré por primera vez con otros dos shipps... Incluyendo... ¡Adrinette! Y... otro shipp que amó con locura y que me entusiasma enormemente!**_

Sin embargo, al tratarse de 8 historias, las cuales me entusiasmaban demasiado cada una de ellas... Comprenderán que me es muy complicado elegir con cuál empezar, así que decidí que _ustedes _van ayudarme a decidir...

**Esta vez, festejaremos mis 3 años en Miraculous, con una semana especial **(Algo parecido al reto de Julio) **durante la cual, estaré publicando a diario, un capítulo/escena de cada una de las 8 historias que tengo en proyecto... Ustedes me acompañaran cada día contándome que opinan de cada historia, y la final, votaran por su favorita**

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Quien esta conmigo?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ahora... La chica detrás de esta pantalla, se pone de pie y con una reverencia agradece a cada uno de los lectores que me acompañaron todo este año en esta historia que con tanto cariño he escrito ¡Mil gracias! Y espero tenerlos conmigo mucho más tiempo

No me despido!

Nos vemos en estos días en... **_Un chico de compromisos serios!_**

**_._**

**_10/Noviembre/2020_**


End file.
